What Lies Beneath Our Skin
by Zorra de Plata Loco
Summary: With pasts such as theirs you'd never expect them to be able to bear through... One has fought through hell whilst the other is silently going through his own... What will happen when their pathes cross again? HxK
1. With the New Come the Old

**_Disclaimer_: **_I don't own nor will I ever own YYH. _

_Tell me what you think, anything's welcomed including flames. _

_In the future this is going to be HxK, don't like then I suggest you don't read, sorry. _

_Anyway for a better summary goto my info page. If you'd like to no more leave a review and i'll either explaining in my next chapter or on my page, thanks!__

* * *

_

_Ch. 1 With the New Come the Old_

"Hn."

"I'll ask you one more time! What is your name!"

The boy smirked and looked up at the frustrated secretary. He had been there for a little over five minutes now and the woman had yet to get any answer out of him other than 'Hn.'

The office door opened and a bell rang as it did. The woman looked around the short male in front of her and beamed, "Minamino Shuichi! What can I do to help you?" The redhead smiled back, "Good afternoon Koliga-san. Hungie-sensei sent me to get the copies?"

The secretary gasped, "Oh! I'm so sorry Shuichi! I was so distracted with _him_, that I completely forgot! Do you mind getting his name for me while I make the copies?" "Not at all." The woman beamed before rushing off to the back room.

"Hello, my name is Shuichi. I haven't seen you around here, you must be you new, correct?" "Hn." The redhead quirked a brow, "I'm sorry, but I never did take that grunt translation class so you're going to have to help me out here."

The said grunter just glared at the redhead before placing a smirk on his face again, "Yo llamo es Hiei y tu es tonto..." "Ah¿Hables Español?"

Hiei growled, "Tff. Not fluently." "Oh, so you do speak Japanese?" "No, you're just imagining it, just like you're imagining I'm here." He walked over to the door and when he went to open it, he found a blocker, "Move."

"No, Hiei.", Shuichi stated smugly. Hiei cracked his knuckles before a light knock was heard from the door. He backed away, as did Shuichi and a short girl with aquamarine hair joined them. "Hiei! I've been looking for you, why are you here?... Oh Hiei, did you get here late?"

The boy softened and spoke gently to the girl, "Don't worry about me, go back to class. You don't need to get in trouble for staying out too long." The girl smiled, "Alright onii-san.. I'll see you at lunch... right?" Hiei shrugged, "Sure." The girl's smile brightened and she skipped out of the school office.

"Hmm... She's your sister? So you must be the Phatini twins, the new students from China? Well it's a pleasure to meet you. If you need any help, feel free to ask me." "Hn."

Koliga came back to her desk and handed Shuichi the papers, "Sorry it took so long, but the copier has been malfunctioning a bit lately..." "No problem Koliga-san. By the way, this is Phatini Hiei. If you need anyone to give him a tour, I'd be happy to after I drop of this dittos to Hungie-sensei."

"Why thank you Shuichi! That would be a big help, but do ask your teacher first. I'm not sure if he would want his prized student out of class for too long." Shuichi blushed lightly, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind, really. Farewell Koliga-san."

He held open the door gesturing for Hiei to go first before following him.

"Well, this is the main lobby as I'm sure you already know. To your left is the L wing, to your right is the J wing... Well, I have to deliver these papers before I can show you some more-" "Tff, why do they have a _J _and a _L_ wing?" "Well, it would be pretty hard to find your way around a three floor school without naming the wings." "I meant, what's the significance of these _letters_, baka."

Shuichi had began his walk back to his classroom while Hiei was following behind him asking and insulting him at the same time. "I'm sure it's just random letters, nothing to concern yourself with."

"Hn." Shuichi rolled his eyes before knocking on an L wing door marked with the number eighty-six. "Come in!" He opened the door, "Ah! Shuichi, do you have the worksheets?" "Yes, Sensei. Would you mind if I gave a new student a tour for the remainder of the class?" The teacher thought about it before nodding, "That will be fine, here you can hand it in tomorrow morning." "Thank you sensei."

The red head collected his things and the worksheet before exiting the room.

Hiei had walked off down the hallway and was in front of a locker fumbling with it before Shuichi joined him. "Oh, so you have your locker combination too? I'm sure she didn't give that to you either, Hiei." The black headed boy hned before messing around with the lock some more.

"Let me give it a try; What's the combination?" "Hn. No." "Alright, well than may I suggest you go left-right-left." Hiei did as told and sure enough it popped open, "Hn."

"Hm... It would seem, by your locker location, that you're in my home room. Well, if I can take a look at your schedule, I'll show you where your classes are, where the library is, and a good place to skip class and not get caught, if you so wish to."

Hiei smirked, "You, mister perfect student, skip class and saw me snatch the schedule?"

"Not I, but a friend or two do and yes, I did catch you doing so. A pick pocket skill you acquired through experience?" "Tff. None of your business." "Also, I'm sure you already know, but that little bandana across your forehead will have to go tomorrow. Teachers will not allow it." "Hn. I already talked to them about it if you must know, they say I can keep it on. Now are you going to show me around or what?"

Hiei shoved his schedule into the red head's hands and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmmm... Yes, of course..."

He looked over the schedule, "You're quite lucky, most of you classes are on the first floor, symbolizing that you're pretty bright-" "Why do you say that?" "Well, the top floors get extremely hot during the summer, so they like to keep their best students cool, thus they keep the advance classes on the first floor. The less intelligent you are, the higher up in the building you are." "Tff. That doesn't seem quite right. Bakas." "I agree, not quite fair for those less fortunate..."

The tall one hummed a bit while looking over the schedule once more before handing it back, "You're first period class is the same as mine, as well as your third and fifth; Literature, Spanish and Math." "Whoopy...", said the smaller one sarcastically while twirling a finger in the air.

Shuichi laughed, "Well, just thought I'd point it out because those three are both A.P. Much higher than the honor classes." "A.P... Hn..." "Advance proficient." "Hn." "Alright, well let's start the tour... I'm sure you too want to finish it before the lunch bell in twenty minutes."

"Everyone?" "Well, yes. You see there isn't really a lunch room and- I'll explain during lunch. Come on."

Shuichi guided Hiei around the first floor for a bit, showing him where most of his classes were, than where the gym and library was, and then the second and third floors.

The redhead looked around quietly once he reached a door on the third floor, before gently tapping it in the rhythm of shave and a hair cut, adding an extra three hits in different places on the door. "What the-" "Shh..."

The door opened revealing a taller orange haired teen, an ugly one at that. Hiei snickered as he followed Shuichi up the stairs, through another door, and onto the roof.

"Yo! Kurama! What're you doing here? Don't you have class now!"

"Not quite, Yusuke. I'm guiding a new student around. Yusuke, Kuwabara, meet Hiei. Hiei, this is Yusuke and Kuwabara." "Yo." "Hey."

Hiei merely grunted and nodded, which for some reason or another made the slicked haired boy laugh. "Hey, shrimp, you're talkin' to the number one punk here at this high school. So don't you-"

Yusuke hit the taller one in the back of the head, "Sorry, but he can't count that well, _I'm_ the number one punk at this high school. Anyway, where you from?"

Hiei, glared at the orange headed boy for the shrimp comment while Kurama responded for him, "He's from China." "Oh, so is that why he's not speaking, doesn't know our language?" "Tff. I know _your_ language fluently, baka. And _you_ Kuwa_baka_ don't you _ever_ call me shrimp-" "Shrimp!", Kuwabara taunted.

Kurama caught Hiei's fist an inch or less in front of Kuwabara's face, "Calm it you two, it's a bit too early in the game to be making enemies, is it not? How about a deal; Hiei don't call Kuwabara baka, Kuwabara don't call Hiei shrimp or anything that regards to his stature. Deal?" "Hn. Whatever." "Fine." "Good! Now let's go get lunch."

"We eat outside here because the weather is usually fairly well. If it rains or anything like that, we simply eat in our home rooms.", Kurama explained to Hiei as he lead him to the large courtyard.

"Yusuke! You jerk! You skipped _all_ your classes so far!"

Yusuke cringed at the voice before muttering, "Here it comes..."

"Why do you bother going to school! I swear I don't know _how_ you made it this far!"

"That's Keiko and the girl behind her is Botan- It seems they're already acquainted with your sister, Hiei-" "Hey! Botan, who's that you're with?", the boy asked with hearts in his eyes. "I'll show you who the fuck she is you son of a-", Hiei started to snarl before he was cut off by Shuchi's hand. "Hello Kuwabara! This is PhatiniYukina! She's new here, along with her twin brother Hiei-" "What! That _shrimp_ has a sister!"

Hiei had had enough, he bit down on Shuichi's hand before darting off, tackling Kuwabara to the ground, and punching him in the face about three times before being pulled off by Shuichi. "Why you-!" "Enough! You had that coming, Kuwabara. Hiei held to his side of the bargain and you simply did not."

"Hiei...?" Hiei's eyes softened as he gazed at his sister. He shrugged Kurama's hands off him and stalked off, out of school. "Hiei! Wait! Please!", his twin called out but he was already too far away to hear it.

"Yukina-san, is everything okay... with your brother?", asked a curious, but cautious Keiko. Yukina faked a smile, "He's just... a bit over protective about me..."

Shuichi noticed the small struggle it was to just say this much and knew right away something more was going on... Perhaps it wasn't his business to know, but as his other nickname gave away- "Fox, don't go digging yourself a hole with this new kid.", hissed Yusuke.

A sly smile graced the 'Fox''s lips, "Why, whatever do you mean Yusuke?"

* * *

_Review please XD The more reviews the soonerI update, Thanks again!_


	2. The Reacquianted Rosey and Shadow

_Thanks for the reviews phoenixfirekitsune and Kyohana! I'm glad to hear that you guys like it! XD Well far be it for me to keep you guys waiting, here's chapter 2, the next chapter I hope to post within the week but if I don't please be patient, thanks again!_

* * *

_Ch. 2: The Reacquainted Rosey and Shadow_

Lunch was soon over and since it was seventh period, school soon was too.

Shuichi quickly gathered his belongings and needed material for homework before speedily making his way out of school, ahead of his little... _fan club_. "Oh Shuichi-sama! Wait up!", chanted a group of girls. This only made him walk faster, he knew they were following him to top it off. He made a swift turn near the school's corner before sprinting.

Once he reached a small wooded area near the path that lead him home, Shuichiclimbed into a tree to insure that he would escape the girls' _wrath_.

"Aw, where did Shuichi-sama go...?", pouted a blond who was the first to round the school corner.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here!" Kurama would have fallen out of the tree if not for his ability to quickly compose himself, "_Shh_.."

"He can't have disappeared... could he?" "Maybe... he _is_ really smart, maybe he knows magic! Hey! Isn't there a talent show coming up soon! Maybe we can get him to teach us!" "Yeah!" The girls giggled and went on their way while their _god_ sweat dropped severely. He shook his head and mumbled, "They just get worse and worse..."

A snort sounded from behind him, reminding him that someone was there. "Hiei, what are you doing here?" "I believe I asked _you_ that first." Shuichi smirked and gestured towards the retreating girls, "Do I really have to say anything?" "Hn. _Shuichi-sama_?", the boy snorted again as the red head blushed, "Yes, yes... they are quite desperate, to put it gently, to call me that..."

Hiei smirked, "You don't seem the type to run from admires... Perfect student." "Oh? What type _do_ I seem like?..." Shuichi could have added, "You didn't seem the type to run after a fight either... So I guess we were both misjudging.", but decided against it.

"Oh, just a mama's boy." "I suppose a stranger _would _think that..." Kurama jumped from the tree and started walking off. A low laugh echoed to Kurama, followed by, "So now I'm a stranger, eh _Rosey_?"

He froze in mid-step, Rosey... only one person had ever called him that... and that was a _long_ time ago... Over... ten years. A snicker met his ears. Shuichi turned slowly, "S-Shadow?"

"Baka, it took you long enough." Kurama blinked and examined the boy closely once he had exited the tree, "It can't be-" "Why not?", Hiei growled and folded his arms over his chest. 'Well, you- Shadow, had red eyes and a white star burst to start things off." "Temporary hair dye and colored contacts baka"

"And your name wasn't Phatini Hiei-" "Do you _remember_ where my _home_ was?"

Kurama thought a moment before gasping in realization, "You were adopted-" "Several times. Plus my name _was_ Hiei, I just never told you, reason for your nickname for me." "How did you know it was me though?..." He was too much in a state of shock to really think _or _remember much, "You kind of told me your _name_... Baka."

Hiei started to walk off and Kurama quickly gathered himself before running after him, "How do you remember all this, we were only six-" "Five. You were six. Anyway, kinda hard to forget the one thing that was _good_ in the... _home_."

There were so many questions Kurama wanted answered; He remember only a bit but what he remember was wonderful... He remembered that they were basically inseparable... "Would you like to come to my house, I'm sure my mother will be pleased to see you're back-" "I don't know... Have to ask Tian and Ping..."

Shuichi reached into his pocket and handed Hiei his cell phone, "Here." Hiei looked down at the phone before grunting and punching in some numbers.

"Moshi moshi, this is the Phatini residence, who may I ask is calling?" "Yeah.. This is Hiei, mom... I was wondering if I could go over a friend's house for a bit-" "I don't know... who is this new friend?" Hiei rolled his eyes, they had _just _moved there, they couldn't know Kurama.

"Minamino-" "Minamino Shuichi! Why of course! Stay as long as you want, but don't become a burden to them!" "I won't, later." "Sayounara!"

"Hn. Fucking weird people those two are... They know of you already." Kurama chuckled and shook his head, "I wonder at times why _I_, of all people, am stalked?" Hiei snorted and gave him a you're-kidding-me look, "Tff. You're a baka if you can't figure that out."

"Yes, yes... My looks and smarts... but-", he paused and smirked, "You might take away some of my fan club-" "Ha, ha... no." "Yes! I think you can... of course if you showed that cute star burst and red eyes." Hiei glared, "Don't tell me you went fruity over the ten years."

Shuichi rolled his eyes and tripped the boy, but Hiei caught his balance, "Don't go insulting me when I am complimenting you, Hiei." "Hn. Never know, you _do_ look like a girl with that long hair and everything." "I could have pointed out that you look like a child, but I didn't." Hiei glared, "Baka, you just did..."

He appeared not to have heard Hiei, but the small smirk that formed gave him away, "Here we are." Opening the door, the red head called, "I'm home mother!" The woman poked her head out of the kitchen, "How was school Shuichi- Oh, who's your friend?... He looks familiar..."

Hiei smirked at Kurama in a way that said she-figured-it out-without-having-to-be-_reminded_. "Mother, this is Shadow, you remember him-" She gasped and smiled brightly, "It's been a very long time! Look at how much you've grown!" She soon frowned through, "What happened to your hair and eyes though?"

"He dyed it and is wearing contacts- why are you doing that anyway Hiei?" "Foster parents said it was unnatural... They're bas-", he stopped himself before continuing in a different direction, "They are simply more concern with being social accepted than caring what_ my sister _and _I _want..."

"Oh dear... that's not right...", Shiori muttered before tapping her chin in thought and smiling, "I have an idea, in the morning leave your house early so you can come here. Once here you can take out your contacts and that dye... it's not permeant, is it?" "No Minamino-san, it's not but-" "Alright than! It's settled! You'll wash the dye out here and put it back in before you go home!" "Thank you Minamino-san but-" "Will you be joining us for supper? You're welcomed to."

Hiei looked over at Shuichi before looking back at Shiori, "Thank you..." She patted his shoulder before returning through the kitchen door.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is and then my room" Hiei nodded and followed Shuichi around yet again.

"So, what have you been up to? And when did you find out you had a sister?" Hiei plopped down on Kurama's bed, "Hn... Well, I knew I had a sister... about two, three months before I met you she was adopted, couldn't do anything about it... but after I was dropped off after another failed family to an orphanage in China, I found her again. Can't say I know why she would have been given back though and she refuses to tell me..." "Oh... Gomen-" "Tff. It wasn't your fault baka."

"Alright... Well, other than wanting to be socially accepted, how are these foster parents?" Hiei snorted, "Why are you so interested?" "Well... you seem quite intelligent, so they must have done some good, right?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall beside the bed before looking out the window, "If you remember correctly, you taught me to read, that's what started _this_... Then to escape some...-well to escape, I use to stay in this huge library... Read at least half of what they had there... Look, all I have to say is that once I'm eighteen, I'm getting out of there and taking Yukina with me... So... where are you guys in Spanish and Math?"

Kurama smiled and opened his backpack, "Well, I have homework to do in those subjects anyway, so I can show you."

He took out his Spanish, Math, History, and English textbooks. "Do you always get this much homework?" "Only in the middle of the week. Here the page is marked.," Shuichi handed Hiei the Spanish book and started to work on his math homework.

"You're _kidding _me right?" Kurama put down his pencil and turned to Hiei, "Why, is it too hard for you?" "Tff. No, I learned this crap when I was a pre-teen." Kurama smirked and sarcastically said, "Quite an accomplishment... Let me hear." "What?" "Let me hear you speak it."

Hiei snorted before speaking,"Tengo aprende sustantivos, verbos, adjetivos, adverbios, y numeros hago un rato largo." "If you learned your nouns, verbs, adjectives, adverbs, and numbers than why take Spanish?" "To improve and learn _more_ words..." Kurama shrugged, "Perhaps next year. At the moment this is the highest class you can get as a second year. Plus, you've only missed three weeks of school, there's more to come."

"Whatever.", he stretched out and closed his eyes, "By the way the answer is two hundred seventy-four." "What?" "That math problem." Kurama blinked before grabbing his pencil and scribbling away, he then turned to the boy with a grin on his face. Hiei opened one eye, "What?" "You were right." "Hn. I wouldn't have said anything if I weren't." "Looks as if I might have competition..." "Tff. For what?" "Best test grades in math." "Hn. Whatever. You going to finish your homework or what?"

About half an hour later, Kurama turned around to find Hiei asleep with the history book in front of him. He chuckled softly and lifted it out of the boy's hands and took out his ditto, "Yeah, I find history quite boring too."

"Shuichi! Dinner time!" "Alright mother! Be right down!" He put down his pencil and stretched lightly before trying to rouse Hiei, "Hiei, wake up." The said boy just curled up more and started whimpering, making the redhead back up a bit. "Hiei?..."

He bit his lip before leaning over Hiei again and shaking him, "Shadow... dinner." Hiei quickly opened his eyes and snapped upright, hitting Kurama in the chin, causing him to stumble backwards into his chair. "Ouch...", he rubbed the top of his head while Kurama flexed his jaw. "Hard head...", Kurama commented. "Hn. No, you just have a glass jaw." He chuckled, "Yeah, sure... Anyway, it's dinner." "Hn."

"What took you so long?" "Just washing up mom." "Thanks again... Minamino-san..." "It's not a problem dear. Come over whenever you want. So how are these parents?" Hiei stalled a little before speaking, "They're-" "Mother, you know Hiei has a twin."

They sat before Shiori continued, "Oh, Hiei, that's your name? I've been wondering what it really was... So, Hiei you have a twin? How wonderful! Tell me about him." Hiei gave a silent thanks to Kurama for the change of subject, "Her name's Yukina, we met up again when I was about... ten."

Their discussion carried on with how they were separated, how they met up again and how the other looked.

"You must bring her over some time Hiei, she sounds sweet." Hiei blushed and nodded, "I will..." "So what kind of things are you interested in now? I remember well that you once loved playing with those plastic swords... Did you pursue that interest?" "Well... for a while...", Hiei wiped his mouth with his napkin before looking down at the plate, "I... had to stop though..."

Shiori saw the saddened look on the boy, "Why did you have to stop?" Hiei shook his head, "I- Well... There was..." He took a big breath and sighed it out, "I was charged with murdering my teacher even though I was on vacation for that week... It didn't hold, but only because my old foster parents told the authorities I was with them the whole time... They didn't trust my word..."

"That's horrible! How could they think that?" "I really don't know... In fact I was only seven... close to eight years old." Kurama remained quite, just listening before standing and collecting the dirtied plates. "Shuichi, I'll do that dear-" "It's alright mother, just go rest a little."

She laughed lightly before standing, "Hiei, want to watch some t.v. with me?" "Uh... sure..." He trailed behind her to the living room.

"Minamino-san, where's your husband? Is he working late still?"

Shiori sighed out as she gently sat herself on the couch and patted the seat next to her until Hiei joined her, "Hiei, he passed away... He was in an accident several years ago." He blinked in surprised, "Oh... gomen, I didn't-" "Don't worry dear, it's okay... Now, before Shuichi gets here, I want you to promise me something, alright?" "Um... sure."

She smiled and tapped his hand gently, "Promise me you won't speak of this to him either..." "Minamino-san, what-" "Just promise me, please?", the desperation in that made Hiei quiver before nodding.

"Alright, well, as Shuichi knows, I'm sick... but what he doesn't know is that in a few months time I'll... be gone. I know you don't need any more problems in your life, but I hope this helps you too...", she paused and Hiei used this to ask, "You're dying? But that would mean... Shuichi will be put-"

"No he won't, I have that part taken care of... Now, I have some money saved up for an apartment for Shuichi... It was just getting him there that was difficult. Here's the plan, I'll give you the money. You will rent this nice three bedroom apartment I saw in the newspaper for ten thousand a year. Yukina and you can live there and get away from those... people, alright?"

"I-" "You will, after renting, offer Shuichi the extra bedroom. He won't take it then, but leave it open for him. Once the time comes, Shuichi will have the money to continue renting the apartment." "But why would you trust _me_?"

"Should I have any reason not to?", she smiled and flicked on the t.v. Hiei continued to stare, he honestly never expected this; not Shiori dying, not being trusted, and not being able to live by himself before he was eighteen- Wait... there was a problem, he _had_ to be eighteen to_ rent_ an apartment. "Come by tomorrow after school, you can rent it than, alright? Shuichi has a school meeting."

This just made Hiei stare at her more, how did she know what he was thinking? He waited for a bit but nothing more came from her... He didn't know what to say either, "Thank you Minamino-san..." "No Hiei, thank you...", she smiled at him again, "Can you do one more thing for me?... Can you just watch out for him?" Hiei nodded, "Always."

Kurama soon walked out of the kitchen with a huge smile on his face, "I'm going to go out for a bit, will that be alright mother?" "Of course, just be home before eleven." "Do you wish to come Hiei? Or would you rather go home?" Hiei looked over to the woman before standing up, "I'll come. Good night Minamino-san. Thank you..."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review XD_


	3. The Crows' Return

_Wow... I don't think I've ever had a story with this many reviews... I know sad right XD Anyway lots of thanks to Jessica, KyoHana (Again! thanks! XD), Angels the Drown, LoversPastForgotten, phoenixfirekitsune, andKurama'sGirl88._

_LoversPastForgotten mentioned a few things that I think I should now explain. Hiei actually killing isn't said to happen or not happen... In the future of thisstory you might see why. Let's just say to everything there is a reason and well Hiei did somethings at this young age (seven years old)that some might have found out, ex. the cops :Winks: As for the charaters being chatty... hehe you'll see this a lot in my stories, I'm a sucker for detail... I've actually been trying to cut down as much asI could... XP hehe. _

_One last thing; Feel free to drop any suggestions or just some things you want to take place in this story. I'll look them over, consider it, and perhaps place them in! XD Alright, well that's all of my rambling for now! Thanks once again and please review!_

_:**Edited**:Forgot some things, sorry XP (Nothing envolving the chapter itself)_

* * *

_Ch. 3: The Crows' Return_

"So, where are you going at-", Hiei checked his watch, "eight at night?" "Hmm... Perhaps you'll see." "Hn. Baka." Kurama patted his head, "Child." He growled but than snickered, "Shouldn't have done that baka." "Why? Are you going to get me back or something?", Shuicihi chuckled. "Hn. _Perhaps you'll see_...", the other boy mocked.

"Yo! Kurama, what took ya so long! We were just about to start without you!" "Well, I'm here now, isn't that what matters? Oh, I brought along Hiei, do you mind?" "The shrimp! What can he do! He's too tiny to actually help!" Before Hiei or Kurama actually did or said anything to Kuwabara, Yusuke had wacked him in the back of the head, "What did I say about ya talking!-", he paused before pointing and laughing at Shuichi. "What are you laughing about _now_ Yusuke?" Kuwabara looked closely too before letting his laughs barrel out. Hiei snickered before asking, "What are we doing out on the streets anyway?"

"Well, if Yusuke would stop laughing, he would explain it to you-" "Can't- Kurama- face!", said boy chocked out between laughs. Hiei smirked and retrieved a compact mirror from his pocket, handing it to him. "Whoa! Why does the shrim- kid, carry around a mirror! Is he some fag!"

Faster then anything Kuwabara has ever seen, Hiei moved and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him down to his level, "_Never _call me a faggot you obnoxious moron! I won't knock you out _now_ but if you so much as utter that about me _one_ more time... All that will remain is chunks of your bloodied body in garbage cans around the city." The cold look in Hiei's eyes gave Kuwabara the feeling that this _kid_ wasn't joshing him. "Go-gomen..." "Hn.-"

"Oh my kami! What the fuck have you done Hiei!", screamed a shocked-out-of-his-mind redhead. A hand clasped over the said boy's mouth, "_Shh!_ Kami and you claim to not give a shit about your looks, fox."

Kurama ripped Yusuke's hand off his mouth, "_Hiei_..." He merely shrugged, "I told you that you shouldn't have done that." "Hey, think of it this way Kurama, having black on your face makes only your hair stand out in the dark! Well, let's get going!"

Hiei folded his arms over his chest, "Is this some type of gang shit, Rosey...?" Yusuke snickered, "No... and _Rosey?_... Haha Kurama how did ya get that nickname?"

If not for the night's lack of light and that dye on his face, Kurama's bright blush would have been seen, "It seems Hiei is an old friend of mine, we met as children before he...-" Hiei felt the hesitation and shrugged before continuing for him, "I was adopted, lived in an orphanage when we became friends."

"Oh, that's 'kay man. Well, what we do is basically your town patrol job. The cops don't give a shit about what happens at night. As far as they're concerned, what they don't see they can't help... So we take care of that! Hmm..." "You guys don't seem the type that would do that." Yusuke shrugged and started walking off with Kuwabara by his side and Kurama following, "Yeah, well you didn't seem the type to just go guessin' our types, ne? By the way, mention this to anyone and your ass is mine, now are you coming along?"

They paused and looked back at the still form of Hiei, "You sure no one would find out? I can't afford getting in trouble." "What you afraid now?" "Hiei, you don't have to, just thought you'd enjoy it. But if you're worried about your identity...", the red head smirked, "you can simply take out your contacts and hair dye." "Kurama. Your mother-" "Knows about what I do. If you tell her that you choose this then she won't make you goto school that way." "What the hell are you two talkin' about?"

"Yusuke, hand over your keys for a second, Hiei needs to use your bathroom." "Tff. Whatever just be quick, we're wasting time!" "Thanks!", Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and rushed off into the apartment complex in back of them.

Minutes later they reappeared outside. "Whoa, what the hell?" "Hn. _This_ is how I really look. Got a problem?" "Nah man... it's cool. Ha, that little white hair things cute-" "Okay... You and Kurama have issues, both of you saying that this-", points to his white star burst, "Is _cute_. What are you, girls?" "Relax, just 'cause the word's feminine doesn't mean we can't say it, now let's get going to the usuals!"

"No one at the park, Phoenix.", came a voice over a small walkie-talkie. "'Kay, check the other park then, Hulk. How's things on the streets, Fox and... hey never thought of an N.M. for shorty." Hiei growled as he heard that from Yusuke, "Don't take offence to that Shadow, he doesn't want them knowing your name if the signal gets intercepted. "Hn." Kurama smirked before speaking into the radio link, "Dragon and I haven't spotted anything yet." "Alright, start your way back to H.Q. We'll talk there." "Alright." "Hulk, anything at the other park?" "I only just got here Phoenix."

"Look around and inform us farther when done." "'Kay."

"Dragon?" Kurama chuckled at Hiei, "I saw what you drew on your arm." Hiei stopped for a moment before continuing, "It's not drawn..." "Oh? So you have a tattoo?" "Hn..."

Hiei froze and quickly turned blocking a sneak attack, "Fox, call." "Phoenix, Hulk, we're under attack, half way down the corner of Hika and Poli!" "Roger that!" "Alright!"

Kurama ducked a swing before contacting his own fist into the stranger's jaw. Hiei had taken one down it seemed and was on his second moving swiftly around him, missing most of the enemy's attacks. "Behind you!", Hiei shouted before taking matters into his own hands and tripping the man. "Damn, how many are there!", he growled frustrated and jumped to the side making another stumble forward before he elbowed him hard in the back.

Before he could even comprehend what had happened, Hiei found himself dangling by the collar of his shirt at the _mercy_ of another person. "Hehe, can't do anything now can ya pip-squeak!"

"Hiei!", Kurama gasped before gracefully moving out of the way from another attack. Hiei smirked to himself and started swinging back and forth in the stranger's grip, "You tryin' to get yourself nauseous ehh? I guess little body, little brain." "Hn. Than what happened to you? Big body, small brain!" He grabbed the boy's arm that had him and used his momentum to flip himself over the other teen's back. Hiei had managed to flip the teen on his back and than jabbed his heel into the other one's shoulder knocking him out.

"Whoa, didn't know ya had it in ya Dragon...", murmured a voice from behind him. "Hn. It was a good thing it was nothing _big_, Phoenix. Else one of us could havebeen seriously hurt." "Yeah, but nothing big usually happens..." Kurama sighed as the last of them was knocked out, "Phoenix... This is _serious_, have a look at their patches... They've... come back. This was just a warning." Yusuke knelt down and pulled up a guy to have a look at the patch and frowned, "Fox, until we defeat them or they run again, I _don't_ want you out at night. Got it?" Hiei looked ready to question but the tallest one came running down, "Hey! What's goin' on?"

"The Crows are back in town, Hulk." The Crows?... Hiei stepped back and shook his head, he knew their leaders all too well... too well...- "What's up with him?" The other two directed their gaze to Kuwabara before looking at Hiei; the one he was speaking of, "You alright Dragon?" "Hn. I need to get going.", he turned on his heel and started walking off. "Wait! Don't go just yet! There might be-"

Hiei stumbled after being hit with a blunt object, "-others!", Yusuke finished while running after him and tackling the striker.

They tumbled around for a bit before Yusuke was thrown off him, "Karasu just wanted me to inform _Yoko_, that he will have his revenge... Oh and to tell Hiei that Bui says he _will_ be taking what is his back." Kurama charged at the teen but wasn't fast enough, he had escaped. "Coward!", Kurama screamed into the night...

Hiei staggered a little to stay up, "I... I have to get back..." Yusuke growled at the figure completely gone from view before getting up, "You okay little man?" "-have to...", Hiei fell to his side onto the ground. "Yo! Kurama! Get your herb shit out!" Kurama blinked a bit before focusing on Yusuke who had picked up the unconscious Hiei, "Oh kami- Give him here, I'll rush him to my house. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

He gathered the limp form and started running at full speed home, even with his own injures...

Kurama turned the doorknob and somehow locked it behind him before making his way up the steps. "You're home unusually early Shuichi, is everything alright." Kurama didn't stop, "No, but don't turn the lights on... I have things under control." She gasped before doing what he directly said not to, "Oh my- What happened to Hiei!" Kurama rushed off into the bathroom, "Later."

Kurama looked Hiei over; his head was bleeding, he had scratches all over his arms, and a large red mark all around his neck. He took out the first aid kit that was below the sink and started working on him.

Hiei groaned as he started to regain consciousness. "Stay still, I'm almost done.", whispered a soft voice. He stiffened before opening his eyes, "What happened?" "Nothing... you just fell unconscious." Hiei hissed as the pain from his head made itself known, "I'm sure..." He tried to sit up but Kurama had a firm grip on his shoulder holding him down, "One moment Hiei, jeeze I just told you to stay still." Kurama applied a bit more antibiotics on the head wound before putting gauze over it and wrapping it.

It was then that Hiei noticed that his bandana was missing and stiffened even more. "There... done."

He sat up as Shuichi slowlygot up off the floorand sat himself down on the toilet's seat and soon started treating himself.

"I can explain... I-" "Explain what Hiei?" Hiei shut his mouth and said nothing making Kurama sigh. "Explain how you know Bui? Or that jagan tattoo on your forehead? Look, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Far be it from me to make you relive painful memories or anything like that." "Thank you..." "Hiei, there's no need for thanking anyone here. I'm in the same boat, I don't wish to explain my knowing of Karasu or of the Crows for that matter either..."

Hiei nodded and looked at his watch before jumping up and making himself dizzy. "Hiei! Baka don't stand!" He reclaimed his balance but not his focus, "It's eleven! Tian and Ping-" "I'm sure my mother took care of it. Don't worry-" "How could she have, she doesn't know their number!" "Calm down she has her ways..." Shuichi grunted as he forced himself to stand, "If you really must know this second than I'll just go ask-"

He saw the injury on Kurama's leg and stomach and quickly shook his head, "Baka, you should have taken care of yourself first..." "I'm fine, just a few scrapes." Hiei sat himself on the floor again before reaching forwards towards Shuichi's ankle, "And a possible fracture. Baka." "Oh, you can tell too? Well that's good, perhaps you can help them if I ever get knocked for a loop, eh?" "Them?" "Yusuke and Kuwabara." "Not sure if I'm going to join your little _group_."

Kurama shook his head and smiled sadly, "They call themselves the Rekai Tantei... Besides it would be in your best interest to now... The Crows think your in our group and with them already after you it helps to have others protecting you too."

A small gasp met their ears and they froze. "Mother... You always told me listening against a door was never the polite or right thing to do..." The door twisted open with a small click and the woman stood there, horror written all over her face, "Shuichi, why did you get yourself _and_ Hiei involved in this? It's absolutely insane! Not only that but your putting your safety in danger-"

Shuichi occupied himself with cleaning and wrapping his wounds before interrupting her with an indifferent tone, "Mother, I've said this before. I'm doing this so others won't have to deal with the horrors that their lives may hold for them if someone _doesn't _intersect it... It's not like we're going out of town to defend others... just our town. It's the least we could do, alright? I'm sorry if you don't approve, I truly am, but I will not stop doing my part..." He tied the wrap and ripped the excess off with a pull of his teeth.

"Did you call Hiei's parents for him mother?" The mother couldn't wash the worry and concern for her son or his friend off her face, "Yes I did, Hiei will be spending the night here... Unfortunately, the guestroom is cluttered with boxes, so I set up a futon in your room Shuichi." "Thank you mother... Really, thanks.", he stood slowly and kissed her cheek before leaving the bathroom. Hiei looked up before struggling to stand, "Thank you Minamino-san... I'm sorry I couldn't-"

Shiori held up her hand, "You did fine Hiei, after all he's a stubborn one... He would take talking things over any day, but sometimes things don't work that way so... he merely goes with the flow I guess you can say... By the way Hiei, you've turned into a very attractive young man! Look at you! Now this is the real you, understand! Don't lose this." Hiei never thought he would blush this much his whole life, yet here he had done it in one day and mostly because of this woman! "Thank you.. Never will...", he murmured and went off to Shuichi's bedroom.

He knocked on the door, "Come in."

"Here, you can wear this...", Shuichi threw him a pair of drawstring pajama pants before turning and starting to put on his on p.j.s. Hiei quickly turned and started to put on the pants.

"Hmm... I suspected they would be big... but not _this_ big... let's see what we can do about that..." "It's fine baka. It's just p.j.s." "Whatever, goodnight Hiei." "Night Rosey." A small chuckle met Hiei's ears while he situated himself in the futon.

_

* * *

_

_Well, that's all for now! Please review, thank you!_


	4. An Early Morning Talk

_Wow! Thanks againfor all your reviews; KyoHana, Phoenixfirekitsune, LoversPastForgotten, Kurama'sGirl88, and Silverkaze013! _

_I find myself slapping my face every time I try to update the day after I post a chapter because of all your supporting reviews! As much asI would love to, I can't. If I were to update every day then I'd run out of what I _do _have of this story, thus talking longer to update because then I would need more time to write these new pages... Anyway before I ramble on farther I would like to thank you all again and let you continue your readings! _

_Here's your chapter as promised, I'll update three days from now if not a week... Please be patient and review! Thanks!XD_

_(Another thing I should warn, this rating will increase, but not for awhile. Just keep that in mind please)_

* * *

_Ch. 4: An Early Morning Talk_

Beep... Beep.. Beep. Beep BEep

Hiei rolled over and groaned as his head made contact with the wall, "Ouch." He sat up and glared at the alarm clock before setting his gaze upon the one _next_ to the clock, not shutting or making an attempt to shut it off.

Carefully he stood and almost tripped when he forgot he had big pants on. "Kurama, wake up.", he yawned and stretched.

BEEP BEEP! BEEP!

The sound was getting louder and louder causing Hiei to groan farther and hiss, "Fuckin' sensitive ears." He made his may and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, affectingly shutting it off.

Hiei bent over near Kurama's ears and smirked to himself, "Wake up!" He quickly stood straight up so he wouldn't get hit with his head or anything... but nothing happened, "What the fuck is wrong with him?"

He lifted the boy's hair out of his face and his lip lifted into a grossed out look, "Got enough water there for your plants?" He dropped the hair and saw the time; seven fifteen. "Baka wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Finally Hiei got some type of reaction from the redhead, he turned over. Something dropped with the twist and Hiei picked it up, "Sleeping pills?" He shook the bottle and muttered to himself, "Sounds almost empty..."

Hiei read the label; Minamino Shuichi, refill: call in, Date Given: nine/seven, Pills: fifty-five. He quirked an eyebrow, "Insomnia maybe?..." A knock had him close to jumping, "Good morning, are you two awake yet?"

He opened the door and slipped out, "Shuichi's still sleeping. He took these; sleeping pills, correct?" Shiori looked at the held out bottle before nodding and taking in, "Yes, he has problems sleeping sometimes..."

"Well, would you like anything to eat?" "No thank you... I have to get home and quickly get ready for school-" "You're still thinking of going to school even with that head injury? No, you're going to stay here and take care of it until-" "Minamino-san, I can't just do that. Tian and Ping would-" "I've called them and told them that I was going to show you around town today seeing as you don't have your school uniform yet, they agreed. In fact, Yukina is here now too. She's just what you said, simply lovely! Come on I'll make you some breakfast."

Hiei jaw dropped, "She's here! Wait, how did you find out my number?" She smiled and guided the boy down the stairs, "With Koenma's help." Hiei looked back at her, "Who the hell is that?" "The one who started the Rekai Tantei." "Okay, but that still doesn't explain how you got my number." "You better not get him in trouble if I do tell you young man." Hiei gave her a weird look, "Hn." Shiori took that as the sign to tell, "He's the assistant vice-principal of your new highschool."

"What!-" "Brother! Good morning!" Hiei spun around to face his sister, which all in all wasn't a good idea, for then he had to grab onto the railing to stay standing. Yukina ran over to him, "Oh my... What happened to you?" Her hand hovered over the bandaged area before Hiei grabbed it and put it down at her side, "Nothing..." "But-" "What would you two like for breakfast, hmm? How does pancakes sound?", Shiori cut in and all but pushed the twins into the kitchen.

Yukina sat close to her brother looking him over before whispering, "Hiei... are you alright? If mother and father-" "Tian and Ping.", Hiei grunted, "They'll _never_ be my parents..." She sighed and continued, "Fine, if Tian and Ping find out you got into a fight again they'll put us back-" "Me back. Not you, you've done nothing wrong. You just happen to have the misfortune to have me as a sibling."

She sat back in her chair and looked at her lap, "Why do you always look at the depressing side brother?" "The same reason you look at the bright side I suppose. It helps the days pass faster and keeps the blood flowing."

"Here you go you two!", Shiori placed a set of plates on the table followed by a large stack of pancakes. "Thank you Minamino-san." "Please, call me Shiori! There's no need to be so formal in this house." Hiei raised a brow but dismissed that Shiori never told him such until now.

"So Shiori-san was telling me that Shuichi and you met a long time ago..." Hiei nodded and started dousing the pancakes with syrup. Silence stretched on for a moment before the sleeping prince finally walked in. "Good morning Shuichi.", the two women echoed each other before Yukina giggled at it.

Hiei snickered, "Morning Shuichi, have fun swimming?" Kurama sat next to his mother and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, "Swimming?" "Yeah. You certainly had enough drool to.", Hiei teased him before stuffing another piece of breakfast into his mouth.

Shuichi raised a brow and a malicious smirk formed on his lips, "Hmm... I wonder what is worse, the fact that you have a sleepwalking hand or that-" Hiei growled and the other one stopped before gathering his own food in a smug fashion.

The women blushed and said nothing about it. "Shuichi, I'm going to show the twins around a bit, will you be joining us?" He hesitated a moment before nodding, "I'll come." "Alright then! Let's say we leave at about... nine?" Everyone nodded before Hiei spoke up, "I have nothing to wear."

"I brought you over some clothes brother, no need to worry." "Thanks..."

Shuichi and Hiei went back upstairs and to the former one's room.

"Let's make a deal Hiei. Nothing in this room leaves this room?" "Hn. You think I'm going to steal your crap?", Hiei snickered knowing what Kurama really meant. "Hiei..." "Yeah, yeah." "Good."

Hiei started to change while Kurama went to his dresser to look for something to wear. His gaze fell upon something and it froze him. He reached to touch it but drew his hand back with a small shake of his hand, "What's wrong Rosey?" Shuich jumped and the settled objects atop his dresser came cascading down.

Immediately he was on his knees pushing things to the side. Hiei knelt down and started to try and pick things up but Shuichi pushed him aside, "Stop!" He backed up and gave the redhead his space, "What-" "Found it...", he sighed out in relief before pocketing the object and only then started to pick things up.

"Found what?" Kurama looked back at Hiei and blushed, he had only his boxers on, "Nothing... get dressed baka." He grabbed his pants and dressed, "So what did you find?" "Nothing.", Shuichi grabbed his own clothes and turned away from him. He quickly dressed but when he turned to leave he found he couldn't because of a certain _Shadow_. "Hiei, what are you doing?", Shuichi leaned back on his right heel and folded his arms over his chest. "Look, I'm not one to usually bust balls, but what's going on? Scared of the Crows, joining a _crime fighting group_, panicking over a few dropped items-"

"Alright, well if you're going to be that way then I'll ask some things; Why are _you_ afraid of the Crows? Why do you have two tattoos? Why are you actually allowing your foster parents to change you?"

Hiei glared at him before monotonously answering, "You're going to answer my questions after this..." He sat himself in front of the door before continuing, "I went to a swordsmanship class when I was seven. There I learned to weld a sword and quickly became the teacher's star pupil... The old teacher's pet got pissed and threatened me a myriad of times-" "Hiei-" "Shut up! You wanted to know, well here it is! He then killed the teacher to prove his threats were real and even now he watches and threatens me... because of jealousy and the sword my teacher gave me... The student's name was Bui...", he sighed and leaned back against the door.

"My first tattoo I got was the Jagan... I believed it would help be become stronger and help me find my sister; whether it was just hope or truth is something that doesn't matter because it happened; I found her... The second was the dragon, that too I thought would help me become stronger..."

He paused and looked over to the now sitting redhead, "As for letting Tian and Ping change me, you just assume. They may want me to look different, but looking different isn't something that changes one. I merely do this to please them and insure myself and Yukina that for our next three years or so before we leave them, we will not be sent back to the home... back to being put on display like a puppy in a pet store window..."

Keeping his eye contact with the redhead he continued, "And I was in a gang... and somewhat still am. It was more of a protection method, but I soon became the co-leader. The leader herself is going to college in about two years and it was then I was going to take control. She was really pissed when she found I was moving... Our gang is called Torture Reborn..." Hiei smirked in memory of it before sighing, "Now, you answer what was asked and anything you think I would want to know."

"Never agreed to either Hiei." "There was nothing to agree to, it's something _you are_ going to _do_. You have one issue, I think, that is what caused all of your problems. A reason for you feeling you have to protect others, a reason for fearing Karasu, a reason for your dreamless nights... " Hiei tapped his chin trying to think of something that would cause this... he frowned when he realized what it had to be... He had went through it earlier in his life, "Your father's accident... you were there, weren't you?"

Shuichi tensed and adverted his gaze to the window, "Hiei, just shut up. I don't care if you _know what I'm going through_. I've been told that too much and I don't wish to explain what is mine and _only my_ problem." "Hmm only your's you say? What about your mother, doesn't her happiness count? Can't you tell that she's distressed about what's going on and that her perkiness is just an act to hide this from you?"

"Who are you to analyze my mother and me? Hmm! What you're doing is _not_ helping!-" "I do this because you're like family to me! So what if I've been gone for ten years! Your mother was the first stranger who ever tried to mother me! You were my first friend! Can you not understand that seeing you like this fucking pisses me off? And by the way, I _do know you're going through_. My parents died while my sister and me were in the backseat of a car... They were shot down by muggers and I had to unbuckled my sister's and my seatbelts and we both had to hide under the seats... Now, what happened to your father Shuichi."

He shook his head and bit his lip, "Nothing." Hiei huffed and just stared for awhile, "You know your father was a great man... I remember he use to buy toys for you and me... sneak us candy... If I remember correctly, he's the reason why we first met too... He brought you over for some reason or another to play with me when I was at the orphanage..." "He said you were lonely and that it was good to help as best as you can...", Kurama whispered. "Then why won't you let me help as best as I can?" "Because the past cannot be changed or forgotten and by telling another... it only makes the pain grow worse." "Perhaps... but you know, I don't feel so tied down now that I spilled my guts... more like relieved that there's someone who will listen and help lighten my burden as best as they can..."

"Hiei just shut up... please just leave me alone." "Why are you so afraid of telling me? Do you think I'm going to judge you because-" "Maybe I don't want to tell you because I was the reason why he died! The brakes were cut on his motorcycle, he told me to take his helmet because it was too tight on him. The last thing he said was that he loved my mother and me before- before be made a sharp turn which threw me off and him straight into a wall. You happy now! You got your wish!", tears started to drip from his eyes and he whispered before bringing his knees up to hide his face, "You got your wish..."

The wood creaked, the window squeaked as it was opened, and the boy sat down next to the redhead before hesitatingly hugging him, "Shh... It's alright... it wasn't your fault, it was simply his choice. He wished for you to live, to be depressed about that... well, I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy. Sometimes it's what you've gone through in life that makes you continue to live it... For you made it through most problems some don't have to encounter throughout their lives... Hard times come and with them come the easy... if one were to travel the easy way too much they would never learn anything and to learn that your life can be taken in seconds... it makes you try things no normal one would, it makes you live like every second's your last..."

Hiei sighed and pulled himself away, "Kami knows I've almost died several times in this year alone... but what's life without losing and gaining, risking and learning, and living and dying..."

There was silence as Hiei relocated himself on the window's ledge, letting the breeze take away his memories, feelings, and thoughts for the moment.

The quite sobs slowed and then turning to heavy sighing.

"You still have a green thumb I see Rosey..." Kurama slowly lifted his head, feeling a bit odd... he never told anyone what had happened... the police had questioned him but being nine and still young, crying got him out of it... There were plenty of witnesses anyway... Now that he thought about it, he hadn't even talked it over in his own head! He just replayed what happened over and over... and over...

"Your mother's calling you. Better wash up, I'll detain her for a few minutes." Kurama murmured a quick thanks before Hiei left.

"Oh, Hiei! What's taking you two so long? We've been waiting for over ten minutes." "Nothing Shiori-san. We were just talking and guess we just didn't hear your calls." "Alright, well, where's Shuichi, we should leave soon if we want to get everything done today!" "He'll be here soon, just had to brush his hair." She laughed, "I swear, him and his father were just the same. Both pampered their hair, honestly, not even I-" "Mother, I am not obsessed with my hair..." "Yes, yes, of course you aren't dear...", his mother teased, "So, what would you two like to do first?"

Hiei sighed, "Shiori-san, I hope you won't take this wrong, but I think I'll just walk around by myself. Shuichi should too, but that's his own choice." He nodded, "With the Crows back in town it would be wise to stay away from family in hopes of keeping them safe." Yukina's eyes widened and she gasped, "Hiei you're not-" "No, I'm not. Let's go, Shuichi." "Alright, see you two later. Let's go out the back way."

* * *

_That's all for now! Here's a small preview of what's to come... XD_

_**"There's one known way ta prove it... it's instinct for a member to repeat some phrase when questioned; When your death is coming what do you do? Than they say something like; I will fight and beat the shit out of them until it."**_

**_"He had lead me to a small room and held a smirk as he asked me if I was ready to_ sign the contract... _By then I was ready for nothing but to end his life in privacy... He had done the cutting of the brakes, he had, for the most part, killed my father..."_**


	5. Becoming Unglued

_Thanks again to all my reviewers!; phoenixfirekitsune, LoversPastForgotten, Kyohana, and Ryuuie Mizishi!_

_I've spaced out things a bit so hopefully it's now easier to understand who is speaking and such! If you still have problems comprehending who's speaking, feel free to point it out and I'll try again and again until everything is perfect!_

_Hehe I surprised even myself when I was able to type five pages _and_ help with the resanding of the floors all in three days! The resandings not done yet but I'm sure you're not interrested in that... hehe. Anyway here's the promised chapter, enjoy and please review! Thanks again!_

_(BTW, since this chapter is longer then the others the next might be a bit shoter then usual, that or I might take longer to update... I try to exchange things, example: I typed five pages because I posted five... I'll decide later hehe)_

* * *

_Ch. 5: Becoming Unglued_

"Hn. Big yard... I still like the willow tree." "Yeah, it's quite old, we can jump over the fence by climbing up it." "Whatever."

"They still have that park, right?", the smaller boy asked."Yes, but few go there now and so it hasn't been kept up. They still have that small rock waterfall we made too." "Hn. I want to go there." "Alright..."

"Hiei, what are you looking for?"

He had been counting his steps and trees for some time now and Kurama just watched with curiosity. "Hn. Something..." He started to climb a large tree and quickly made it from branch to branch.

"Careful!"

Hiei turned and snorted, "Ever think screaming _Careful!_ Would just startle me and _cause_ me to fall?" Shuichi blushed lightly and just sat himself down to watch the climb.

Soon he had to either lay down or strain his neck to look up at Hiei, he chose the former. "I wonder what Hiei is up to...", he murmured to himself as he laid hidden in the overgrown grass.

A twig snapped and he froze, was it from the tree or the ground? Either way it wasn't a good thing. He than heard the flattening of grass and though he was relieved, he laid still. Once he felt the figure was close enough he snapped out an arm, grabbed an ankle and pulled it out from under it. "Shit-" Kurama soon, without even thinking, had his elbow on the person holding it down, "Oh, Yusuke... what are you doing here?"

"You know, just watching the birds fly and shit like that! What do you think I'm doing here! Why weren't you in school?" Kurama stood and dusted himself off, leaning more on his right, uninjured foot, "I can have days off every once in awhile too Yusuke. What your excuse? Wait, this is it, isn't it?"

He grinned, "Yeah, but I really was concerned, ya know after what happened and crap. So where's the little man? Haveta ask him a few questions." "Hmm... Up there.", Kurama pointed up at the top of the tree, "So, maybe I can assist you."

He sat back down and Yusuke shrugged, "Alright, How does he know Bui?" "Bui was a jealous student at a swordsmanship class. Jealous of Hiei that is, threatened him and such before proving his threats were real by killing the teacher."

"Oh... Well, how did he learn to fight? Swordsmanship is one thing, street fighting another." "He was in a gang. In fact co-leader. In two years he would have taken control of it too, but he moved. I think he mentioned it was Torture Reborn or something like that."

"Whoa! Hold on a second you're sayin, Hiei, the short, little kid, was co-leader to one of the most infamous gangs in Japan?" "Well, that's what he told me..." "There's one known way ta prove it... it's instinct for a member to repeat some phrase when questioned; When your death is coming what do you do? Than they say something like; I will fight and beat the shit out of them until it."

"How do you know this Yusuke?", Kurama gave him a pointed look. "Eh hehe... I do my research on the top gangs and stuff... Someone has to, pacifier breath sure doesn't. All he does is give us _some_ leads... and even than Botan has to pass that along to us."

"It's _Koenma,_ Yusuke. He may have a nervous habit of sucking on pen caps but he's still the assistant vice-principal. Plus, he's always busy doing papers his father should be doing, so it's either Botan or no one." Yusuke scrunched up his nose, "I don't care if Botan is a senior or shit like that, it's still weird that a student's dating someone from the staff..."

Kurama chuckled and looked to the tree as Hiei started to climb down and become visible again, "They're only four years apart at the very most Yusuke. Plus, in a few months Botan will be out of highschool, will that help level things out for you? You know, our little group only has two years left...Unless Kuwabara and you continue without me." "We'll still be a group even when highschool ends. If anything we'd have more time patrolling!"

He laughed and sighed out sadly, "You're not going to goto college?" "Can't afford it, not like I'm going to get a scholarship either, so why bother? Didn't you say that you were just going to start working?" "If I get a scholarship to cover all my years in college than I'll go... but if not, well I can't afford it either so I will have to work." "Hey, what are you worrying about! You're like the number one student, you're going to get any scholarship ya want!"

Kurama chuckled, "Are you on some type of drug that makes you act childish or does it just come naturally?" Yusuke grabbed his own chest, "Ouch! You can really kill someone with ya words fox! Didn't know it hurt to be optimistic!" "Wow, you know a big word Yusuke, I'm impressed.", Shuichi teased and stretched, "Now why don't you go back to school and learn some more so you can show them off later?" "Trying to rid yourself from me so soon? Damn, your patience must be at an all time low-"

"Tantei why are you here?" Yusuke blinked and focused on the smaller boy, "Yo! Ehehe, nice nickname... Just gettin' some questions answered. So... When your death is coming what do you do!"

Hiei was about to speak but shook his head and began again, "Baka, what made you say that?" "Well Shuichi here told me you were in the Torture Reborn gang... that was a test to see if you were, ya failed." "Do you even know the answer to that, baka?" Yusuke chuckled nervously, "Something about beating the shit out of others until it." He snorted and shook his head, "No. It's; Kill or be killed."

"Shit, really! H-have ya ever..?-" "Hn. My business now isn't?", he smirked maliciously as the other backed away a few steps. Kurama laughed, "I'm sure if he did Yusuke he would have he reasons. After all it was merely an act of defense not a mugging or anything..."

The shorter boy flinched a bit before walking off. "Yo! Wait up! What's wrong!" Shuichi bit his lip before running after Hiei, "Gomen Hiei! I-" "Yeah, yeah, a slip of the tongue... hn. Where to now?" "Oh, you're showing him around town? Awesome! Let's goto the arcade!" Hiei snorted, "No thanks, if I wished to kill my brain I would simply shoot it and save the money."

Hiei speed up ahead of them and Yusuke smirked before whispering to the redhead, "I dare you to try attacking Hiei from behind... if what I heard was right about members of that gang, they flip ya right over or something... or can detect you before you can even think of hitting them."

"You know I can hear you? What do you think I am? A demon? Tff. Baka, I bet with all that nonsense you still believe in the tooth fairy."

"W-what? You mean she's not real! Ma, is it true!", Yusuke tugged on Kurama's sleeve with a childish pout that twitched every once in awhile into a smirk.

He pulled away his arm from Yusuke and shook his head with a smile, "I'm sure there's medication for that Yusuke, no need to worry." Yusuke started to all out laugh and this is when Hiei rolled his eyes and disappeared from sight with Shuichi following directly behind.

When they finally stopped, Kurama was out of breath; huffing and puffing, "Wow... You- 're real-ly fast..." "Hn." The redhead regained his breath before smiling, "I was said to be the fastest in our school... you know Hiei I think you're trying to take all my school fame away from me." "Baka. Is that all you think about? School, school, school?" Shuichi tapped his chin before sarcastically saying, "Yeah, I'm just that pathetic aren't I?"

"Whatever. So what's new here?"

"Hmm...There's a new bank and supermarket... but you wouldn't be interested in that, would you? Let's see... they expanded the movie theater. There's a nicer park farther down town... That arcade Yusuke mentioned. They knocked down that old orphanage you were once in...-" Hiei growled and again, started to walk off, "I'm going back to the _old_ park."

Kurama quirked his head to the side in question of the sudden mood change before running after the said moody boy, "What's wrong? Was it that last part? If so, they made a nicer one in it's place-" "Baka, there's nothing wrong."

The redheadsmiled sadly, "Whenever one says nothing, they mean something." Hiei rolled his eyes, "No, I mean _nothing_. Something that is of no importance to anyone." "If it's upsetting you, I think that it is important." "Hn. Fine, when we get to the park and are not being stalked perhaps I'll say."

He looked around inconspicuously before seeing what Hiei meant, "How long?" "Hn. Don't know, from what I can tell it was first following Yusuke." "Quick observation-" "No, just a bad follower... Needs to be lighter and more graceful on his feet...", Hiei glanced over to Kurama, "You might be good." Now was Kurama's turn to flinch, "Yeah, maybe..."

Hiei stepped to the side as he continued before seemingly disappearing from sight. Kurama stopped in his tracks and sighed before whispering, "Park in five.", and started to walk off again with his hands in his pockets.

Kurama laid in the over grown grass, taking in the untainted nature and breathing in the fresh smell, "Why, it took you over ten-" "Hn, shut it. The guy was a hard head, didn't know when to stay down." "I'm sure... by the way, what made you climb the tree all the way to the top?"

"Tf. Before you find out more about me, how about you tell more about yourself... I don't think I got an answer about how you know about the Crows." The fox sighed and closed his eyes, before whispering low, "It's funny how our human nature is to question, isn't?" "Hn. No, I don't. I must not be human because most all the time I just don't give a shit." "Hmm... some could call that selfish... but I suppose others, like myself, would consider it wise... For curiosity is what really lead to my knowing of the Crows."

Hiei waited for him to continue after seating himself below the said tree, "Well?" "Hiei... must I? Can't I simply say I know them and leave it at that?..." "You're not gaining my pity; spill." Shuichi laughed sadly, "Why would I ever want that?... It's one of the reasons I told no one of how I met Karasu..." "Hn. That goes for both of us. You're the only one who knows how I met Bui; You better keep it that way too..."

Kurama nodded before sighing and bitting his bottom lip, " I also trust you to tell no one what I'm about to say...?" "Hn.", Hiei nodded.

With another sigh, Kurama began his story, "It was almost directly after the accident... I had blamed myself for his death- well it is partially my fault..."

He looked to Hiei to see if the boy would deny it and Hiei was ready to but the look in the redhead's eyes held a guilt that would not be resolved with a simple, 'No it wasn't'

Kuramalaid his head completely back again and let his eyes wander the clear blue sky, "I had taken to wandering by myself, stealing to occupy my head from other thoughts, and fighting to relinquish the pain and anger... Oh course I didn't want my mother finding out what I was doing so I created an alias; Yoko Kurama..."

"It was a month later when I came in contact with... _him_. He told me he heard of my skills and with a bit of training I could be a legend..." Shuichi paused and thought about what to say next, "He said if I ever wished to, that I would have to join his group... but not before a deed was done; meaning he wanted something from me first... I had agreed and fallen into his trap... but that was before I met a few members, before I heard a few rumors, before I had learned who had cut my father's brakes... I had learned this all in a few hours while I followed Karasu through his hideout..."

Shuichi stopped again, this time to calm his frantic breathing.

"You okay?"

He didn't even look at the boy or bother to answer for that matter, "He had lead me to a small room and held a smirk as he asked me if I was ready to _sign the contract_... By then I was ready for nothing but to end his life in privacy... He had done the cutting of the brakes, he had, for the most part, killed my father... For what reasoning I didn't know and still don't... But once I entered that room, all gloves came off and he had rid me of the pocket knife I was fingering... and my clothes."

Hiei had nearly chocked on his own air at hearing that, "What! That-"

"It seems the price for joining was something that could never be taken back... and even though I was raped... I still got my wish... He was jailed for over five years or so..."

"Right after the incident I had went to the police station... collapsed on their floors, was rushed to the hospital, and they discovered I was taken advantage of and who had done it... because the evidence was still there..."

"So because of that, he is after his revenge... and I still am after mine too... but I'm not as reckless as I once was. I'm not just going to go running into his traps again... So, we're even now, correct?", Shuichi ended in an indifferent tone, void of any emotion. "Hn..."

Shuichi wiped away the small silent tears that had leaked their ways out of his eyes before breathing softly, "You're right... I do feel better now that it's off my chest..."

Hiei merely stared off, dazed, "Well, know this, if you ever need to just talk or something you can come to me." "Hmm.. Vise versa, Hiei."

After awhile of just sitting there and staring off to space, Hiei picked up a long, rather thick stick and started hitting the tree with it and acting as if there were an invisible opponent. Kurama had heard the contact and the whooshes made by the object and sat up to see what Hiei was doing. The said boy seemed engrossed in the activity, that is before the stick broke.

"Hmm... If you're interested in swinging wooden sticks around, why not join the school's kendo team?" Hiei threw the stick to the side and rolled his eyes, "First off, it's bamboo swords, secondly that's child's play. If I'm going to be swinging _any _type of sword around, it's going to be steel."

"Fine, have it your way." "Hn." "Where did you pick up the habit of grunting as a response?" "Baka." He chuckled to himself and laid down again, "Perhaps when you get yourself a sword we can train together." "Hn. You know how to work a sword?" "Oh no... I prefer the whip."

Hiei snorted and slide down to sit against the tree's baseagain, "Kinky bastard." "W-what!", Kurama sputtered out before erupting in laughs, "Perhaps you're the _kinky bastard _for ever thinking of that, ne?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and smirked, "Nope." "Hm, playing with your sword can be taken out a context, can't it?", Kurama smirked back. "Only by a kinky bastard like yourself." Shuichi relaxed while his laughs turned to chuckles which soon turned to silence, "One day Hiei you shall learn to respect the power of the whip!" He broke into laughs anew and only a single snort sounded from the otherwise calm Hiei.

Getting up, Kurama moved himself to sit next to the smaller boy, "What are you thinking about?" "Hmm?", Hiei seemed to be off in another world. Shuichi poked him before shaking his shoulders, "Hiei, what's wrong?"

Blinking his eyes Hiei regained focus and growled, "Will you stop that? Kami what the hell-"

He blushed and sat back again, "Gomen, but you looked a bit... lost? What's wrong?" Hiei shrugged, "Nothing, it's just the park brings back memories. From my first scrap to my last day with my parents. It was a few blocks from here that they were killed... Also the first day my father had showed me his sword at home... Just a lot of memories. Kind of feels good to be back..." There was a lingering sadness in the tone, but Kurama just suspected it was because of the mention of his parents.

"I would imagine that one would miss where they belong." Hiei looked at him from the corner of his eye before shaking his head and leaning back against the tree, "I'm bored." A small gurgling sounded and Kurama stated witha chuckle, "Hungry too I hear. Hmm, I'll buy you lunch. The old diner is still around here... or we can just get lunch from the vender at the corner..."

Hiei scrunched his nose up, "I don't like... mystery meat." "Hot dogs are bologna." "Still a mixture of different meats." Kurama stood and stuck out his hand, "Alright we'll goto the diner." Hiei looked at the offered hand before taking it and standing up, "Baka, lets just goto your house. Free food _and_ no chances of encountering any unwanted visitors."

Kuramatapped his chin and chuckled, "How about your house? I'm sure Tian and Ping would _love_ to meet me."

"Hn... Whatever."

Hiei knocked on the front door before entering, "Mom, Dad, I'm home-" "Hiei! Where have- Oh, hello... and you are?" Hiei snorted to himself before introducing his friend, "This is Minamino Shuichi." "Oh! Hello! Please make yourself at home... Would you like anything to drink?" "We were just going to make lunch and eat it in my room-" "So, Shuichi, how did you meet Hiei?" "Tian, we met years ago-" "Stop lying Hiei, it's disgraceful! So, Shuichi how did you meet him?"

Kurama gave Tian a blank look before smiling, "Just as Hiei said, we met _years_ ago. We were great friends and I believe we still are..." He turned to Hiei, "So how about that lunch Hiei?" Hiei looked down and nodded before walking past the taller woman and into the kitchen.

The woman suddenly gasped and followed her adopted son into the kitchen. Shuichi was about to go in as well, but decided against it, he had a feeling this wasn't going to go well.

"Hiei! What have I told you about your eyes and hair! You've been walking around like this for how long? Kami, what the hell goes on through your head! Go upstairs _now_ and fix- fix that mess of yours!"

Hiei bowed his head but continued making sandwiches. Tian huffed and threw her arms in the air, "If it weren't for your sister you'd be out of here! Kami, I don't know why I continue to put up with you and your lies!" "I don't lie...", Hiei mumbled behind the refrigerator door before replacing the items he used. "What was that!" He grabbed the sandwiches and walked to the door before turning to stare her in the eye, "No miento. Tu mientas." ( _I don't lie. You lie_)"Why you- You're such an idiot that you-"

"Come on...", Hiei murmured and walked around the boxes of unpacked items and up the stairs. Kurama sighed and climbed the stairs alongside the other boy, "Why do you-" "Put up with it? I don't have a choice. Soon I'll move out of here though, sooner then I thought that's for sure..." He opened the door and walked in after Kurama had.

Kurama looked around, the room seemed standard; desk, bed, stereo, and a large window. Hiei sat on his bed and handed the other sandwich to Kurama, "Ham and cheese, we don't have much else at the moment." "It's fine... Hmm, you don't have to answer, but why does Tian-"

"Think I'm always lying? Treat me like trash?" "Um, no... Why did she adopt you when she likes nothing about you? From what I can gather, it was Yukina that helped it... but...", Shuichi didn't finish but sighed. "She's a dumbass. There's no other answer. She liked Yukina, we wouldn't leave each other, she adopted us both. Tf.. Baka doesn't even pay attention half the time to what I say and because of the _way I dress_ she thinks I'm some punk who will always lies to her."

Shuichi took a bite of his sandwich before sitting down next to Hiei, "Hm, you have more patience than I gave you credit for..." "I must, I'm spending so much time with you after all.", Hiei smirked and finished off his sandwich.

"Ha, ha, ha... I suspect I could be praised for having to deal with you as well..." "Hn, or pitied. Where to? I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." "I don't know Hiei... Not much has changed... There is that mall-" "Hn. No mall." "Suspected as much... But they have a nice shop there that sells swords, sais, scythes, and other goods like that, but merely for display. They are all dulled.." "Baka, I never said I didn't have a sword... I just said I wasn't allowed to use one anymore." "Oh? Well, show me."

Hiei knelt forward with a sigh and started to pull things out from beneath his bed. Kurama snickered when he saw a stuffed toy join the slowly growing pile, causing Hiei to stop, "What now baka?" "A teddy bear? Never-" "Stuff it. It's one of the few things I was able to keep after my parents died."

"What? Why? Wouldn't you get-" "I was five and relatives fought over all they could. The only thing they agreed on was to get rid of the _brats_." "What! You had relatives and they wouldn't take you in!" "Shut up. Do you want to see the sword or not?" He blinked and watched the other withdraw a long, sharp metal from a box. "That's no sword Hiei..." "I know, it's called a katana... My sensei gave it to me, it's what Bui is out to get." "Oh. Alright..."

He put it back in the box before shoving it back under his bed, along with the other junk that had come out during the search, "Let's go..." Hiei opened his window and stepped on the ledge before jumping down.

"Kami! Are you crazy!", Kurama yelled as he rushed to the window and looked down. Hiei snorted, "There's a tree branch here baka. Do you think I would jump out of a second story window and straight to the ground? Close the window behind you."

"And you couldn't simply use the door because...?" "I don't want that shit in my hair and eyes unless I have to... Now stop bitching and just do it.", he climbed down from the tree as the redhead balanced himself on the edge of the window before closing it and jumping to the limb and then jumping down.

Hiei quirked a brow at how easily and graceful he had done it before walking off, "You must have been a good thief... Hmm... if you're interested I can get you a position in my gang and-" "Sorry, I won't join any gangs, especially an infamous one." "Tff, whatever it really doesn't do bad shit, that's just rumors. You can really think of us as something like your group but bigger and more territory. Believe it or not in my old school they use to give a lot of us scholarships just for helping out the community. It was done secretly of course... few knew what we were part of it... but whatever."

"If that were true Hiei, than what _did _cause the rumors to soar?" "Well the Retreat question... Then there was the few fights with these dumbasses... and there was the training, a few cracked under the pressure... and the Initiation and-", Hiei stopped and smirked, "Well, that's all I can really say to a nonmember." The fox's curiosity wanted to ask more but he shook his head and growled, "I'm not joining Hiei." "Alright. Whatever, but you can't say I didn't offer."

"Smug baka.", Kurama growled low. It enticed a chuckle from Hiei who then hissed back, "Kinky bastard." Hiei tapped his chin when he remembered something, "How's your ankle?" "Seems to be just a sprain. Your head?" Hiei shrugged.

"Where are we going now?"

"Hn."

"Hiei?..."

"Walking, that's it."

Kurama sighed when he heard his cell phone ring, "One moment Hiei." He took it out and flipped it open, "Moshi Moshi, this is Shuichi." He heard a round of giggles and right away knew who it was, "What can I do for you Maya?" "Oh Sweetie, I just wanted to check up on you! You weren't in school, are you alright?"

Hiei quirked an eyebrow at the nickname he overheard. "Yes I'm fine... just a small virus, it's gone now I'll be in school tomorrow." "Alright, well is our date still on?"

Kurama froze, he had completely forgotten that... he pondered for a moment before making up an excuse, "I'm sorry, the restaurant was booked for today so I reserved a table for tomorrow. Is that okay?" "Aw... alright hun, tomorrow it is... Do you want to just catch a movie tonight than?"

He coughed and looked around his surroundings before remembering something else, "You're not trying to skip out on studying for your exam tomorrow, are you Maya?" Her nervous chuckle made it's way through the phone link, "You caught me red handed sweetie... Alright, well I have to go, glad you're feeling better. Love you..." Shuichi shook his head and smiled, "Thank you, goodbye... Honey, see you tomorrow..."

He flipped the phone shut before slipping it into his pocket, "Sorry, it was Maya-" "You have a girlfriend?", Hiei questioned even though he knew the answer. "Heh, yeah... Our two year anniversary is coming up." The shorter one snorted and started to walk again. "From what I heard, you don't sound too close to her.", Hiei shot out indifferently.

Kurama glared daggers into his back, not moving from his spot. He soon smirked though and folded his arms over his chest, "Aw, Hiei you're jealous? You never had a lover before have you?"

Hiei turned around to face him; he was close to a house away from the other, "What are you rambling on about now?"

With a smug look Kurama strolled over to his friend, "You're jealous of me, you never had a lover, have you?" Hiei quirked a brow, "So you've had sex with her too?" He stiffened noticeably, "That's none of your business."

The smaller one shrugged, "Hey whatever, you're the one that called her lover; which means you have." Kurama didn't lose his cool, "It's obvious to what one thinks about most often by the simple misunderstand of a word... Lovers in the sense of a romantic relationship with another."

Hiei smirked, "Oh yes, that phone conversation was _so_ romantic..."

"Hiei, why do you care so much about my relationships? Get over it, it's none of your business." "Whatever, you're just assuming that I do. But if I do have one thing to say; If you love her so much, then why do you have to defend your love? If it were true, you simply wouldn't care what anyone else thought. Or that just might be how I was.", Hiei shrugged before sighing out, "I suppose you're going to take care of that reservation... So I'll just go wandering along, catch up with you in an hour at your house."

Kurama blinked, in a matter of a few minutes the two had fought and were going in their different directions... Whether it was permeant was uncertain, but to think that this all happened because _he _thought Hiei was insulting his love for Maya... and then he did. But he was right, he shouldn't have had the need to feel he had to defend it, so why did he? "I do love her...", he whispered, trying to convince himself.

"Okay, I'll see...", when he finally cleared his head from those thoughts to agree to Hiei's plan, butHiei was already gone, not even a little bit in sight.

* * *

_Thanks again and review, of course after this little teaser XD_

_**"I remember the assholes trying to find the two Tear gems our parents had... They wanted to sell them being that they were rare and hand crafted by my mother... Bakas..." **_

_**"Don't lie. I meant what I said as well, so either let me go now or I will beat the shit out of you."**_


	6. The Past's Battle

_Hey! I'm back with another exciting chapter!... Haha _

_Anyway I've tried again to make it easier to read and I'll keep trying until I get it right! So tell me what you think. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers! KyoHana, phoenixfirekitsune, LoversPastForgotten, Ryuuie Mizishi, Kahuffstix, and Kurama'sGirl88!_

_Hehe phoenixfirekitsune you're too funny, hating Maya? They only show her in the manga and not that much! Haha anyway... I've said that this _is_ a KxH fic and I will stick to my promise. But things take time :winks:_

_LoversPastForgotten, as one once said, "Once you've reached the bottom there's only one direction to go, and that's up" Hehe you'll see what I mean in this chapters and the ones that follow XD_

_Well, onto business. I'm trying to catch up and write as much as I can so that you guys will _always_ have something to read so again patience hehe and thanks again!_

* * *

_Ch. 6: The Past's Battle _

He frowned and trudged off, "The girls in my fan club say the same things... Well in the general field of me not _really _loving Maya, yet it doesn't affect me... I suppose I'm just a bit ruffled because he's a friend and said it... but he hasn't even seen her so he has no right to say that... He's just too quick to judge...-"

Kurama had been walking as he mumbled to himself but then something Hiei said echoed throughout his head and he repeated it a bit stunned, "_Or that just might be how I was_..."

He had been in love and the sorrow that lingered in his voice as he said that meant something had happened to end it...

"I guess I just never thought he could...?", Shuichi murmured.

He had now made it to the crowded town streets and others gave looks to the redhead who was talking to himself as they passed him by. Kurama smiled sheepishly when he realized this and continued on his way with no more musing to himself aloud...

Hiei meanwhile was again in _his_tree in the park, climbing yet again to the top.

"Hn. Baka...", he hissed into the air. When he finally made it to the top, actually the highest branch that he could go that was thick enough to hold one, he sat down sighing.

A small smile graced his face as he reached his hand up and fingered a small picture that hung from the branch above.

"Hard to believe it's lasted this long..."

Hiei lowered his hand and watched it spin and turn in every direction the wind blew before sighing out himself, "Mom... dad..."

He brought his fingers to rest along the indentation under his shirt before reaching in and bringing it out; it was a smooth, pale-blue gem fastened to a black leather that hung low on his chest.

He smirked, "I remember the assholes trying to find the two Tear gems our parents had... They wanted to sell them being that they were rare and hand crafted by my mother... Bakas..."

He leaned his head against the tree and sighed out further, his mind and thoughts though talking about his parents, were reeling on more current events.

"Damn baka... Thinks I'm insulting him... Tff, warning him, that's all I was doing... Hn. If he thinks by me trying to help him that I'm not, then maybe were just not friends anymore."

"After all, it was long ago while we were children that we were... but I won't say-show anything that will hurt whatever we have for his mom's sake.. I'm going to have to put up with it..

"Maybe he'll realize I'm right. I was in his place one time... Had someone who said they _loved me_... but really...-"

He grinded his teeth trying to rid himself of the taunting memories that flooded back, "No, I'm going to forget about that, the past..."

He soon made his way down the tree realizing his hour was almost up.

Kurama waited patiently in line, as the restaurant he had promised Maya was packed. Ever five minutes or so the long line would move and he was behind about five people; One couple and three business partners.

There was also the hostess that would, every once in a while, glace over to him and wink. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, today was just not going right...

First the small fight with Hiei and now the restaurant was taking too long...

"How may I help you sir?", the hostess was now staring the redhead directly in the eyes and fluttering her eyelashes.

It took longer than he thought to get to the front too; twenty-five minutes.

"I would like to reserve a dinner for two for tomorrow. If possible at six p.m."

The girl frowned and started flipping through her book, "We only have one spot open, four- thirty."

With a small nod Kurama accepted the time, "That will be fine, thank you. Put down-"

"Minamino Shuichi."

The redhead put on a fake smile and nodded, "Yes, farewell."

"Goodbye!"

He took his time getting back home.

"Hiei's not at all like he use to be, I wonder why I just automatically trusted him because of the past... After all, he's in a gang and is... was trying to convince me to join... Who knows what other crazy things he's tried-"

"Hn. Plenty,", Hiei growled as he jumped from a tree he was waiting in.

Shuichi gapped and back-petaled, "Hiei-"

"Don't worry I won't bother you anymore. Figured you'd be too preppy to hang around me anyway. Also figured you liked to be around idiots, seems I'm correct in both fields. Hn. I'll see you around. Tell Yukina to go home when she gets back."

"Wait, I was-", Shuichi latched onto Hiei's wrist before he continued, "I didn't mean-"

"Don't lie. I meant what I said as well, so either let me go now or I _will_ beat the shit out of you."

Kurama composed himself and stood tall, "Go ahead."

He thought by doing this, Hiei would back down, but he was wrong... boy was he wrong... Uppercut to the chin and a bony fist to the stomach.

Kurama was shocked but never before had he let that stop him. He grabbed Hiei's shit collar and dragged him down as he fell because of the said boy's actions. Hiei gasped before he was quickly turned over and punched in the stomach.

All instinct flooded out into his veins and once he regained his senses, Shuichi was on the ground bleeding from a cut on the lips, his nose, and a scrap on his forehead. Hiei had his own scraps but not as bad as Kurama did...

"H-Hiei?"

While Hiei was in a dazed state looking over Kurama's wounds he had inflicted, the redhead had noticed the beating had stopped and lowered his arms from his face.

"Sorry...", he murmured and rose dully, "You shouldn't have done that... Especial with a _gang member_ who has done so many _crazy_ things."

Kurama rose his arm shakily only to be turned on.

"Perhaps we've taken from the past too much... it's best to let it rest. Tell your mother I'm sorry, I've failed."

Shuichi struggled to get the leverage to see straight ahead, as a once loyal and trusting friend said he's goodbyes once again.

'_I've done the worst things one could do in life... Throughout my fifteen years I've suffered and struggled to get where I was today... _

_Yet the past catches up on me; the drugs, the alcohol, the meaningless sex, the gang... There's more, I know... but I can't bring myself to say it because as I am writing this, my head is aching and leaking from all the memories..._

_If it wasn't for me finding Yukina when I did I would have-',_ Hiei stopped his writings and sighed as he shredded the evidence and started anew.

'_The past was pushed to the back _

There it stood, planning its attack

That memory here! This one there!

To push out and start to tear

Through the walls they slip

Bringing pieces along with it

I pushed it back, the wall starts to rattle

But this is a war; I just won the battle

So soon a victory comes a lost

To pile up and exhaust

The past has won but what else is new?

It was fruitless to fight when the past is you'

Hiei looked over his work and sighed again before replacing his notebook beneath his bed.

"I've lost another battle, how much longer before I lose my war?"

Shuichi made it to his home and dragged himself upstairs to clean his wounds. He was in no state to think, for the shock had finally taken control of his abused mind.

He dabbed away with a cotton ball and alcohol before placing it down to look at his reflection, "What did I say...?"

Yes, indeed his abused mind was out for the count.

"Should I apologize?"

He touched his lip, it was the only truly visible sign that he was even attacked, "It could have been worse..."

Hiei stared at his own reflection for a bit. The few punches Shuichi had gotten in would leave a bruise, but with all the crap his _parents _made him wear; hair dye, brown contacts, and layers upon layers of cover-up on his arm with the dragon tattoo, it wouldn't show.

He growled and grabbed a brush and doused it with the temporary dye he kept in a squeeze bottle, before running it a few times through his white star burst. He then popped in the contacts and started working on his arm.

When he was done he stared at his reflection again and frowned.

"What I would do to just...", he clenched his fists and shook his head with another sigh.

"Shuichi! Honey! You home?", Shiori called.

"Yes mother.", the said boy walked out of his room a bit drowsily.

"Oh sorry, didn't meant to wake you up it's just I need to talk to Hiei-"

"He went home..."

"Hmm. Well, Yukina dear will you tell him to come by tomorrow?"

The girl smiled beside her and nodded, "Yes, of course, Shiori-san. I should be going now too, my parents said to be back for supper."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow dear, goodbye."

"Bye."

Kurama walked down the stairs and sighed, "Mother.. Hiei won't be coming here anymore, at least not with me. We got into a little argument and agreed we were looking for our past relationship to continue, when really we're just too different from what we once were. He sends his apologizes to you... but he also said he was sorry he failed you?"

His mother folded her arms over her chest and gave Kurama a pointed look, "Shuichi... I want you to go and apologize for whatever you did- "

"But I-"

"Don't give me that, _But I didn't do anything_. It takes two to argue. Plus, you're always making remarks when you're around people who are just as smart as you.. Like Phrank, he was second in test grades for a while before getting one better than you and than you broke off all contact with him. Such childishness, honestly!"

"Childishness? You want childishness! Thinking a childhood friend from ten years ago can be a friend to me now is _childishness_."

"It was a miracle that he came back, yes I agree to that, but it was that childhood hope that made me think it would be just the same!

"It's not! We are too different now! He's in a gang, he was accused of murder, and for all I know he could have killed too!-"

A slap to the face threw Kurama out of his hysteria. He blinked blankly at the one who did it.

"You needed that. You also need a reminder. You're in something too that can be considered a gang. Another thing is, he was found innocent in that case and I'm sure he never killed anyone."

"He's a very down to earth person, Shuichi. Also with being tossed around like some pup from owner to owner..."

"It's no wonder why he joined a gang and did what he has. He's trying to make his life better for himself, but most of all his sister."

The woman stopped and sighed at her son's downcast eyes before pulling him forward into a hug, "He's been through a lot dear, you have to understand this... and you were one of his first strings of hope in his world after his parents died in that accident."

He sniffled as he buried his head in his mom's shoulder, "You know of how his parents died?..."

"Yes, in fact we were going to adopt him at one point... but when we asked him what he thought about it, he said 'No... I want to find my sister. I'm going to follow her to China...'"

Shuichi pulled back and looked at her, "Why...?"

"Why we were going to adopt him?... Well, we thought you needed a playmate and you two got along so well, almost like brothers would."

Kurama shook his head, "No, why him? Why did dad want me to play with him?"

She smiled and tapped him on the nose, "You said to your father while passing the orphanage one day that you _wanted _to play with _that_ boy in the corner. When he asked you why you said, ''Cause he's all by himself.'"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review after the following look into the future... XD_

_**"A fool. But even a fool goes to his classes and tries to learn something. Take Kuwabaka for example."**_

_**"That the baka-sensei is now out to get me because I outsmarted him? Tff, don't care... "**_


	7. Quick Solutions and Budding Problems

_Guess what? It's the next chapter, yay! _

_Thanks for all of your help and patience with me and my lack of comprehending what was easier to read XD Finally (I would hope hehe) I've made made it easier and perhaps in the future, when_ _I _have_the time I'll edit the past chapters lol. _

_Once again I would like to thank all of my reviewers: KyoHana, kahuffstix, phoenixfirekitsune_, _LoversPastForgotten, libby and sonya, and Ryuui Mizishi!_

_Hehe I agree wholeheartedly with you Kyohana! One who stays in the past is missing out on their future XD_

_phoenixfirekitsune_ _I still think you're funny! XD You're reviews are priceless haha. Don't worry, for a small fight can't break the best, ne? _

_I'm glad that I can bring some unexpected things to my story Ryuui Mizishi! XD Hehe I can't wait to see what you think of the surprises that pop up in the chapters to come!_

_Well, that's it for now! Go ahead and start reading the chapter (If you already haven't lol) and don't forget to review please! Thanks again!_

_(Hehe error fixed, thanks blood.of.a.phoenix! XD)_

* * *

_Ch. 7: Quick Solutions and BuddingProblems_

Beep... Beep..

Hiei growled, pounded his fist into the alarm clock, and sat up. He stretched and shuffled to the bathroom to take a shower and goto his official first day of school.

The hot water rained out of the showerhead and the black dye streamed down his back before swirling down the drain.

Five minutes later banging sounded on the bathroom's door, "Hiei! Hurry it up in there, I have to get to work!"

"Give me five more minutes! I just got in here!"

"_Hiei!_"

The boy growled and washed the remaining shampoo from his hair. He grabbed the towel, unlocked the door, and walked out, seeming to accidentally get Ping wet.

"Hiei! You brat!-"

His door slammed and he grinned before looking over at his school uniform.

"Does it _have_ to be friggin pink?", he complained once he gained control over the bathroom again.

"It's magenta Hiei, not pink. Plus it looks cute on you.", Yukina chuckled as she walked in.

"It's _pink_... and not cute.", he mumbled as he ran the comb of dye through his hair again.

His twin leaned on his shoulder and smiled up at him, "It's a purple if anything Hiei..."

He popped the contacts in and turned to her, "Why is it Yusuke wears green?"

Yukina blinked, "Yusuke...? Oh! Was that the boy with that slicked back hair? Well he's a first year; a freshman. Each grade gets their own colors... Botan was telling me that at the end of the year the juniors get first pick, sophomores get second, freshmen get third, and whatever color is left over the new freshmen get."

"So they choose _this_?"

She giggled, "There are more girls in our grade that boys, so yes."

He rolled his eyes and brushed his teeth.

"Hiei, Kurama called before and said he would walk with us to school. Did you know he was in our home room too?"

Hiei washed the toothbrush, "You can walk with him if you want, I have things to do."

She grabbed his hand and when he turned to look at her, she held a pleading look, "Hn... Fine, whatever."

Yukina smiled and hugged him, "Thanks! You're the best!"

She giggled before leaving a numb brother behind, "Thanks for what?"

"Yukina! Hiei! Your friends are here!"

Hiei sighed and swung his backpack over his shoulder before leaving the solitude of his room. He sped down the stairs and out the door to avoid Tian and Ping though.

"Hello Hiei."

He rolled his eyes as he waited for his sister outside, refusing to even look at the redhead or the other three that were here.

"Hey, Kurama, what's the shorty's problem."

Hiei growled in warning as he finally glared over at the orange headed one.

"Hiei...", his sister silently scolded before greeting and being greeted by the others.

"So Yukina, are you excited about your first day of school?", Keiko questioned as the boys trailed behind them.

"Hmm... I suppose. After all, new classes, new people, new friends!"

Kuwabara smiled, "That's one way ta look at it... Oh, do you like kitties? I have a kitty, her name is Eikitchi."

The short girl turned to him and smiled, "Sounds adorable Kuwabara. Maybe sometime I can met her."

Hiei 'hn'ed and rolled his eyes as he trudged behind them all.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?", he mumbled, still not really talking or glancing over once at Shuichi.

"Hiei, can you look at me?"

"Well, I do have eyes so I suppose I could if I wanted to.", he retorted and folded his arms.

"Please... I wish to apologize for whatever I did to make you upset."

At last Hiei looked over at him and spoke, "Do you know what you did?"

"Well-"

"If not, don't go wasting your apologies on me, for the lesson was not learned."

"Gomen for talking about you like that... I shouldn't have cared about what things you've done or what gangs you're in... It's what you are now that should matter and that's a loyal and trusting friend... just like you were way back when..."

Hiei nodded his head, "Sorry for the busted lip and saying that crap."

"Aw. How sweet! Two buddies apologizin', so what happened? One tried to pull a move the other didn't like?", Yusuke grinned and leaned his arms on the two boys.

Hiei bopped him on the head and pulled away, "Perhaps we should warn his onna about _him_ being gay."

Kurama chuckled and shook his head, "He's already claimed to being bi, she doesn't seem to care though as long as she has him on a leash."

Hiei made a face.

"Whoa! Hold it there fox-boy, I'm on no damn leash! And who the hell do you think you're given that look to!"

"Yusuke! You better not try skipping classes again! This is the last warning! I've been too lenient on you as it is! As our class president-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Detention. Tff, whatever."

Hiei blinked and sniffed, for some time now he had smelt something familiar, only now had he found the owner of it, "You smell like gin."

The teen chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "So?"

"Baka, you have a low amount of brain cells as is, why waste the few you have? Plus gin sucks. Saka is better."

Yusuke slung his arm around his neck and leaned on him, "Yep, agree. But ma' drank all of it, she has to get more when she gets home tomorrow."

Hiei raised a fine brow and Yusuke continued, "She's a drunk, goes off a few days at a time."

"And you're going to follow in her foot steps I suppose?"

"What do you take me for-" "A fool. But even a fool goes to his classes and _tries_ to learn something. Take Kuwa_baka _for example."

He grinned and elbowed the shorter one, "Another smart-ass, no wonder Kurama hangs around ya."

"Hiei, I almost forgot, Tian wanted me to give you your lunch."

Yukina fell back in the group to her brother and shuffled through her backpack.

"Hm.. It's here somewhere... Oh here it is!", she handed the brown bag to Hiei with a big smile.

"Thanks."

"Alright, we'll see you three later!"

With that, they all went to their separate home rooms.

"It would be wise if you two took about... three steps back..."

The girl blinked, did so and asked, "Why Shuichi-kun?"

"Please, just Shuchi... and well, you'll see why soon enough."

Hiei snorted having a fairly well idea of what was going to happen to the redhead.

"Oh! Shuichi-sama! We have a question for-"

"Hn. Shuichi, what are you currently doing in Lit.?"

The redhead sweat dropped and excused himself from the slowly forming group of girls.

He sat down next to Hiei and Yukina, "Well we're doing-"

"I think he was just trying to get you out of that... um... group of-"

"-Muchachas locas.", Hiei cut in with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, thank you. Though you did bring up a point. You don't know what we're doing in Literature."

"Let the teacher tell then. Let me be _surprised_.", he snorted and leaned back into his chair with a yawn.

"Muchachas locas?", Yukina blinked and quirked her head, questioning it.

Kurama went to speak, but was cut off, "Crazy girls."

"Oh, filles folles...", she giggled.

"Oh, so you take french?", the redhead questioned

"Yes. I'm not that good with it though... Hiei here's the genius!"

The said boy opened an eye lazily, "Over exaggerating."

She smiled and leaned on her brother, "He's shy about speaking in class, so get him worked up enough to."

Hiei would have glared at his sister, if not for the fact that he couldn't really get mad with her.

"I'll remember that."

Hiei did glare at him.

"Alright! Settle down! You know the routine."

Kurama smiled at the twins before turning forward to the sensei, "Topaic Sukura,"

"Here!", a girl pipped and frantically waved her hand.

Hiei smirked and close to laughed when person after person did the same thing.

"And last but not least, the two new students, Phatini Yukina and Hiei."

"Here!", Yukina mimicked the others.

Hiei flicked his wrist to do a small wave and simply said, "Hn."

"Hmm.. Alright, first day and all I'll cut you a break Hiei. But say here and raise your hand for now on."

He was ready to laugh, he found the teachers to be a bit _too_ into their jobs. The announcements went off, they followed another routine before going to their first class.

"Hiei, over here!"

"I know baka, you showed me two days ago."

The other chuckled and shrugged, "Just making sure."

The smaller boy rolled his eyes, still following the redhead.

* * *

_Did you like? Hmm... There will be better spice I hope in the next few chapters so be patient! Thanks for the umpteenth time lol and please review after the following preview-_

_**"You're school has fucking problems with stalking girls." **_

_**"Hiei, you hit me in the head and now I'm bleeding!"**_


	8. No Hablo a Professors Estupido

_Alright, the next chapter, yay! Hmm another filler chapter, a bit more interesting than the last nevertheless. I'm only doing Hiei's first day at school. Have to love the way he's rebellious, ne? Hehe_

_Another thanks to all my faithful reviewers!; KyoHana, blood.of.a.phoenix, LoversPastForgotten, Ryuuie Mizishi, phoenixfirekitsune, and Kurama'sGirl88!_

_We definitly can't have our boys fighting Kyohana! XD Unless it's over... :slaps self: Perverted mind XP lol_

_Hehe, thanks to blood.of.a.phoenix, Kurama is no longer a -chan but a -kun XD I'll make sure to remember that for the future! Also Hiei and fan girls? Haha... you'll see... _

_I would like my review count to go up Ryuuie Mizishi, but I don't mind what I have now! Hehe I can always coun't on you guys to review my story and that's what keeps me smiling! XD BTW thanks for the pocky! Yums! hehe_

_Hmm... If you want to be my beta-reader phoenixfirekitsune send me an email at _zorradeplataloco at gmail dot com. _and we'll talk about it hehe XD P.S. You're are funny:poke: lol_

_Aww! Poor Kurama'sGirl88! I'm glad you're feeling better! _

_Okay, I'm not that great in spanish so if there's any mistakes with it... forgive me? lol... You'll see u.u;;_

_Now, before you move onto the chapter remember to please review when you're done! Thanks! Oh, don't forget to make some suggestions! For intense should I make Kurama's relationship with Maya blow up in his face? Should he break up with her or she with him?... :Winks: Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

_Ch. 8: No HabloaProfessors Estupido (I Don't Speak to Stupid Teachers)_

They walked into their classroom and Shuichi all but forced Hiei to stand next to the door and wait for the teacher, "I'll save you a seat."

The teacher walked by him without even noticing him, "Alright class, please take your seats and turn to page one hundred fifty-six. Do the first ten questions and we'll continue from there."

He put his things under the desk before gesturing to Hiei to come to him. Hiei quirked an eyebrow, so he hadn't gone unnoticed?

"What can I help you with?"

"I'm a new student in your class."

"Oh? Hm.. Let me see if I have you on my list... What's your name?"

"Phatini Hiei."

The man shuffled through his papers before sighing, "Can't say I have you here, perhaps you're in the wrong class, this is a sophomore A.P. English class. The freshman one isnext door."

Hiei forced back his growl, "Are you implying something Sensei? I am a sophomore and you're on my schedule."

The teacher caught the attitude that was hidden in the layers of Hiei's calm voice, "Well, then maybe they messed up on your classes because I don't take students after a certain amount of time. Now Phatini Hiei, good-bye."

The teacher was sorting out his papers while speaking to Hiei, so he didn't catch the smirk as Hiei backed off and _leaned_ against the wall.

"Topaliz-san, I don't believe there's anything you can do about having a new student in your class. This young man has the intelligence to be in this class and you're the only A.P. English class for first period.", boomed the loud speakers, freezing the teacher in place as well as making him and the other students jump.

Topaliz's gaze slowly fell upon the boy leaning against the office pager. Hiei walked indifferently over to his desk and sat next to Shuichi who, nonchalantly, shook his head and smiled.

The teacher followed his _new_ _student's _path with his eyes, carefully analyzing how he could regain his respect from his other students who had just seen him be brought down by some.. _punk_ with a weird hairdo. "Alright, continue on with your work, I'll give you five more minutes..."

Hiei rolled his eyes and rose his hand, but gained no response. Kurama looked over from his work and saw the problem Hiei had. Within a mere second with his hand raised, Kurama had gained Topaliz's attention.

"Yes, Shuichi?"

"Topaliz-sensei, Hiei doesn't have a book. Do you wish fo me to share mine?"

"No. Hiei, take the one off that shelf over there, you may keep that for the remainder of the year."

With a muffled Hn, Hiei retrieved the all but ripped book.

:_Buzz_:

The students scurried out of the room as the bell buzzed, signaling an end to first period.

"Hiei, you do realize-"

"That the baka-sensei is now out to get me because I outsmarted him? Tff, don't care. He can't touch me. The most he can do is give me detention or a suspension referral; Which he would have no proof to make it happen. Later."

"True... Well, see you in Spanish!"

"Hn."

Science went by on a usual note for Hiei. Although he did notice a few glances and whispers that held his name. He ignored everyone though and sat in the back where the teacher had told him to go.

"_Psss_, Hiei... do you-", a blond headed girl who sat next to Hiei whispered before being cut off.

"No."

"But you didn't even let me-", Hiei looked at the girl coldly, freezing her in mid-sentence.

"You were going to ask me to... go out somewhere with you, have lunch with you, or go out in general, correct?"

The girl numbly nodded.

"No."

He turned his attention out the window, but the girl's eyes still remained on him. She looked a bit more pleased then she had before, as if she thought she had a chance.

"Baka...", Hiei hissed out lowly that it was barely audible to his _own_ ears.

:_Buzz_:

Hiei rushed out, the girl still on his trail when he glanced back.

"Fuck...", he hissed maneuvering to his next class in a jagged way to throw her off.

"Hiei! Why are you in such a rush!", Shuichi called and quickly made his way to him.

"You're school has fucking problems with stalking girls."

Kurama smirked, "Ah, so you have your first fan, what did I tell you?"

He glared up at Kurama before stopping short in front of his locker.

The redhead backtracked, "Hiei, we don't have time!"

"Then don't wait, I'm not carrying these huge ass books with me."

"But-"

Hiei's locker door flew open affectingly silencing Shuichi when it made contact with his head.

The smaller boy threw his books in and closed it, "Come on baka."

Ever so slowly Kurama lifted his hand and touch his head before dropping it to view, "Hiei, you hit me in the head and now I'm bleeding!"

Hiei blinked and looked up, "So? I was _rushing_ because of you, plus smart guy I was _opening_ my locker, first sign to not _stand_ there."

"_Hiei_-"

"Deal with it! Come on now _we are _going to be late."

Hiei pulled the other's arm and started dragging him, before the other pulled back, "I can't just go in there bleeding!"

The small one growled before quickly looking around.

Just as fast, he untied his bandana and dabbed the cut with the underside and tied it back on, "_Now_ can we go! Kami! I'll make up an excuse for being late!"

He huffed and walked off the taller one trailing behind.

Shuichi tentatively knocked on the door before opening it, "Estoy... apesadumbrado nosotros somos tarde... Senora Pabla... um..." (I am sorry we are late... Mrs. Pabla... um...)

"Shuichi, no necesitas para decir nosotros. ¿Hay un explicación?" (Shuichi, you do not need to say 'nosotros'. What's your explaination?)

Kurama blinked and when he was close to translating what was said Hiei responded, "Tuve que llevar Shuichi el enfermero, él obtuvo un corte en suyo cabeza" (I had to take Shuichi to the nurse, he got a cut on his head.)

The teacher looked at Hiei and smiled, "¡Ah¡EspaZol de Hablas muy bien¿Hmm, tu bien ahora Shuichi?" (Ah! You speak Spanish very well! Hmm, are you better now Shuichi?)

Shuichi nodded while Hiei smirked, because he knew the redhead didn't know what he was saying.

"Gracias, Senora Pabla." (Thank you, Mrs. Pabla.)

She nodded and started writing on the board, "Puedes sentarse." (You can sit.)

Hiei lightly jabbed Shuichi to move before taking their seats in the back.

"Hiei, what did you say before?", he whispered.

"Thanks Pabla-san.", Hiei whispered back with a snicker.

The other rolled his eyes before merely gazing at him.

"Baka, nothing. Just said we were late because I had to take you to the nurse."

He blinked, "Oh..."

"¡Clase¡Clase¡Escuche para arriba¡Tenemos un nuevo estudiante! Senor Phatini se introduce por favor a la clase." (Class! Class! Listen up! We have a new student! Mr. Phantini please introduce yourself to the class.)

Everyone turned in their seats and Hiei growled before standing, "Hn. Soy Hiei Phatini, soy de China, y yo tengo quince anos." (I'm Hiei Phatini, I am from China, and I am fifteen years old.)

He slowly glared at the others before sitting down. Few smiled, many rolled their eyes, and a couple winked before all turning around to face forward.

"Hn. burros estúpidos...", the short one muttered before leaning on his arms that were settled on his desk. (Hn. Stupid jackasses.)

Kurama smiled at the others before ever so discreetly kicking Hiei's leg. The boy woke with a start and almost jumped up.

"Ahh... ¿La belleza el dormir ha decidido a despertar?", the teacher tapped her foot impatiently and her arms crossed over her chest. (Ahh... The sleeping beauty has decided to wake?)

Hiei on the other hand just huffed and kept his cool and cold matter, "Esta clase está aburrido." (This class is boring.)

Mrs. Pabla clenched her hands harder on her folded arms, "Oh?"

"Si." (Yes.)

"¡Detención!" (Detention.)

"Hn. No, no es mi avería que usted es mal profesora." (No, it's not my fault that you're a bad teacher.)

The woman gawked at her new student in shock, "You-you-!"

"Deciding not to speak Spanish? Good because you're not very good at pronouncing."

The woman's face grew red, "Get out of my class!"

Hiei smirked and stood, "Gladly. After all I've seen better teachers then you on the streets."

"Why you!-"

Hiei shut the door affectingly cutting her off.

"What to do...", he smirked and patted his pocket before going off to the roof.

He rolled his eyes once he reached the door and repeated the knocks. Hearing the door knob twist then stop caused him to growl and push it the rest of the way open.

"Oi!"

Hiei walked past the idiot carrottop and started climbing the few stairs, "Next time open it, baka."

"Grr! Shrimp!"

"Yo! Hiei, whatcha doing here? Can't even make it through the first day eh?", Yusuke smirked and winked before returning to his cigarette.

"Tff. I was doing fine, just the baka teach. couldn't keep up."

He shook out his pocket and sighed when the cigarette pack met his hands.

Yusuke looked over slightly and shrugged, "Need a light?"

Hiei shrugged back and slid down the wall to sit before lighting the cancer stick and inhaling a good amount. The smoke streamed out his nose making him appear like a huffing bull.

"So... how do you get your smokes? You can barely pass for a teen nonetheless eighteen."

Hiei blew out another puff before even glancing up and the other, "Hn. Have my ways."

"Yo! The bell went off Urameshi! Better get ta your next class or Keiko will know ya skipped!"

The smaller one stood and quickly grinded the cigarette out before, just as quickly, leaving the two.

"Wonder what's up with him.", Kuwabara grumbled as he closed the door behind Yusuke and himself.

"Ah give him a break Kuwabara. He'll get better."

While the one being talked to shrugged, the speaker watched the quickly departing figure with curious, if not concerned, eyes.

"Hey! Hiei, wait up!"

The said boy stuffed his hands in his pockets and pulled himself out of the crowd to lean against lockers.

The redhead pushed his way through to him, "Hiei... What- Why did you do that to-"

"The baka? Hn.", he shrugged and pushed himself off his resting area to walk again.

Shuichi turned around, bit his lip before walking after Hiei, "I'm not kidding about this Hiei. One more stunt like that andyou_will_ get youurself suspended!"

"Tf. Then that second rate teacher better learn not to bother me."

"Hiei!-"

"You're going to be late baka", Hiei dragged himself into his next class, but not before seeing the other book in the opposite direction.

* * *

_Hehe, hoped you liked, please review after the small preview of the next chapter!_

**_"You're so cute! You look like a child!" _**

**_"Whoa! Little man where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" _**


	9. And So It Accumulates

_Another filler chapter! I'm pretty sure this is the last one for awhile. Anyway, there's only two more periods left for Hiei after this; lunch and eighth... Hehehe... wondering what the last class will be? XP_

_Hmm.. I'm not suppose to be talking about my reviews on here anymore... but maybe if you don't tell, I won't:winks:_

_Thanks again to: KyoHana, kahuffstix, Ryuuie Mizishi, Kurama'sGirl88, and most of all to my new beta-reader, phoenixfirekitsune_! _Thanks a lot! Everyone give a round of applaus! yay! XD_

_Sorry I can't say much else, but I have to rush! Hehe my breaks almost over XP... I have to help cook, among other things haha!_

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Take care now! ( Don't forget to review either, thanks!)_

* * *

_Ch. 9:And So It Accumulates..._

History for Hiei was useless. His theory was; it's done, it's happened, get over it.

His teacher on the other hand was enthusiastic about the subject. He seemed to act out some parts and then explain it to them.

All in all, Hiei thought he was a nut job while the others thought he was great.

"Alright! That's all for today class!"

The class groaned and the teacher's smile brightened, "Tomorrow we'll be talking about the legends of the three worlds... Care to take a guess at what they're called? Anyone?"

Hands rose row by row and students came close to shouting out their answers.

"Hmm… Let's see…," he scanned the mob before his smile softened, "How about you Hiei?"

The said boy rolled his eyes and monotonously replied, "Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai."

"Correct."

:Buzz:

Everyone rose, gathered their books, and left.

"One moment, Hiei."

Hiei looked at the hand on his shoulder before meeting the gaze of its owner.

"Hn."

The teacher closed the door and sighed, "Not a fan of history I'm guessing"

Hiei nodded and folded his arms.

The teacher reclined in his chair and smiled, "You're probably wondering why I care, huh?"

The boy shrugged.

The man tapped his chin and smiled, "You seem like you are bored because you know this info."

Though it was more of a statement then a question, he nodded.

"Alright, here's the deal I offer all my students who seem bored... Teach the class yourself!"

Hiei sweat dropped, "You _are_ nuts."

He let out a small chuckle, "Perhaps. But, in all honesty, it does make things more interesting as well as helps _me_ see how a student interprets something and what they find interesting. For instance, one student who took up my offer taught about the Greek gods. It told me the person was creative, somewhat religious, and loved the fantasy tales."

Hiei sighed and looked up at the clock.

The teacher noticed and laughed, "You really want to get to your next class? All right, I want _you_ to teach Monday's lesson. I'm sure you know all about it and if not I have the lesson plan here so you can look off of it. Here."

He clenched his teeth before grabbing the blue slip.

"It's a late pass, you can leave."

"Oh! You must be Hiei. Why are you late? Did you get-"

He quickly handed the pass to his teacher and she frowned before pointing to a seat, "You can sit next to Maya."

He quirked an eyebrow before sitting down next to said girl.

"Hello!"

"Hey," he replied impassively.

"Alright class, please turn to page three hundred and fifty-nine and do problems one through twenty-five. Afterwards we'll go over it and I'll assign you your homework."

The class moaned but got out their books and started working.

"So, you're new here right?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled _trying_ to be nice to the baka who was his friend's _girlfriend_.

"You're so cute! You look like a child!"

"Hn," he grumbled and starting scribbling down the answers.

The girl touched his hand making him look up at her, "You know my friend is look for a-"

Hiei turned away and scanned the room for Shuichi.

Once he found him, he noticed the redhead was looking at him so he mouthed to him, "Get her to shut up."

The boy rolled his eyes and looked back at his work.

"So?"

"Hn. No, erm... I have to catch up on school."

"Oh… Well, then maybe you'd like to meet her? She's-"

"Maya, do your work please."

The girl jumped and nodded, "Sorry, Takopi-sensei."

"Alright, number fifteen... let's see... Hiei, how about you?"

"Thirty-five."

"Correct! Next-"

The class continued on this way before the next bell rang.

"So, Hiei, how about I introduceher to you at lunch- Oh! Shuichi! Over here!"

Kurama walked over and put an arm around her waist, "Hiei, how did history go?"

"It was-"

"Oh! You already know him Shuichi? Why didn't you tell me? I'm trying to set him up with Ami."

"Maya, I'm sure he could get anyone he wants if he so wished to. Let him be, all right?"

"Aw... Okay sweetie... I just thought they'd make a cute couple."

Hiei rolled his eyes before walking off to his next class, "Later."

"Yo! Hiei! You have gym this period? Awesome!" Yusuke called.

"Hn. The baka's not accompanying you?"

"Huh? Oh, Kuwabara? Nah. He has gym after lunch, the poor sucker."

"Alright guys! Go get changed and then run a lap around the field!" the Coach yelled from across the gym.

"Damn it," Yusuke mumbled underneath his breath.

Hiei just rolled his eyes and said, "Get over it."

"Alright! Today we'll be playing soccer! Two teams; Leaders Yusuke and Jin!"

Yusuke grinned, "Good luck man!"

"Luck to ye too!"

"Hiei you're on mine! The rest just separate into the usual!"

"Okay, Hiei since you're short and fast you can be one of the forwards... Lloyd he'll take your spot... uh we'll rotate every two games so everyone can play. We're ready Coach!"

"Alright, then get out on the field!"

"Thirty to three! We win! Awesome job guys!", Yusuke all but yelled to his team with a huge grin.

"Let's all give a round of applause to the new guy and his fifteen goals!", Lloyd shouted.

The crowd of guys surrounded the shorter one and started yelling and slapping him on the back.

"Awe'ome game! Yo' sho'ld try o't for te team!"

Hiei huffed and just stood there rolling his eyes, "It was just a game."

Yusuke snorted and the coach blew his whistle, "Alright! Time's up! Get out of here!"

The locker room roared with laughs, yelling, and talking as Hiei pushed his way through.

"Yo! Hiei, where did ya learn to do that?"

The boy quickly changed, "Hn. I don't know. What is _that_?"

He grabbed his things before again shifting through the crowd to get out.

"Whoa! Little man where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" a tall, apparently older, blond laughed when he grabbed his wrist.

Hiei looked up indifferently, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that I was _leaving_ the locker room. Nor does it take an idiot to figure out that you are the football captain. So you have two choices. Either let me go or start a fight which will get you kicked off of the team."

The grip on his wrist grew tighter, "I was just messing around before, but if you want to start something then we'll start something! Coach doesn't give a fuck what we do as long as we score a point!"

Hiei smirked and looked down at his wrist, "I'm sure I'll be able to convince him _to_ care if need be."

"Yo, Keico! Cut the shit out! You don't want another beating like last time do ya?"

Keico glared down at the shorter boy, tightened his hold, and then brought his gaze to Yusuke. Hiei rolled his eyes then with a quick one-two punch and kick the taller one was on the ground, folded in on himself, gasping for air.

The room went quiet before Hiei smugly bent down and hissed in the football player's ear, "Thought you looked cool before when you were picking on the _new guy_, huh? How cool do you feel now?"

The dark haired one straightened his self out before striding out of the room.

The bell for lunch sounded and everyone scurried outside pushing and shoving the shorter boy around. The said boy finally had enough and growled as he tripped someone causing everyone to stumble or stop too.

* * *

_Please review right after this teaser! XD_

**_"Yeah, yeah whatever. Get me smarter teachers and maybe I wouldn't. I hate having to be lowered to listening to idiots."_**

**_"As a result of our helping him he helps us with excuses if we need it, possible scholarships, and he enters us into tournaments. So far we've won tickets to wrestling, free equipment, and money."_**


	10. Ever Get Told to Think Before You Attack

Hey! Guess what it's chapter ten! yay! Hehe thanks again to phoenixfirekitsune for beta-reading it XD

The last chapter of school! Finally, it's done! It was a stressful for me as it was for you..I think? Anyway aftera few morechapters the plot thickens and something quite big is thrown into the mixing pot... hehe

Thanks again to all my reviewers; LoversPastForgotten, Tea, kahuffstix, Kurama'sGirl88, phoenixfirekitsune, LoveHiEi-Rini, KyoHana, and Ryuuie Mizishi! Hehe you guys are great! XD

Well, go ahead and read the chapterand when you're done please review thanks!

* * *

_Ch. 10: Ever Get Told to Think Before You Act?_

Hiei snickered as he sat himself up in a nearby tree and watched the scene with amusement.

"You know Hiei this isn't the best way to start your first day."

Without even a glance down Hiei knew who it was, "If I weren't bored I wouldn't be doing this. Plus, I can't stand the bakas' crap."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "Well, what did you do in your other schools? The same thing? Is this why your parents-I mean Tian and Ping moved, because you _kept_ doing this?"

"Hn. So what? I'm getting out of the hellhole soon..."

Hiei took out his lunch and affectingly cut the talk short.

"Hey Kurama, what are you over here for?"

He pointed up from his seat before shrugging. Botan looked up and smiled, "Hey Hiei! How's your first day of school?..."

"Hn.", he then threw hiscrumpled brownbag at Kurama and smirked.

"Hiei!"

The blue headed girl laughed and shook her head, "That great huh? You know, you seem too smart to be doing the stupid things that I've heard you've been doing."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Get me smarter teachers and maybe I wouldn't. I hate having to be lowered to listening to idiots."

"What! Look here! If you have a problem with them grow up and deal with it! I mean honestly! Shuichi here does! Do you think he just does it because they _are_ smarter then him!"

The redhead blushed lightly and shook his head before rising to throw away the trash.

"Tf. I know he's smarter than me but he has...call it patience for idiocy. I think that to be a waste of time."

Botan smiled slightly as she watched Kurama before looking up at Hiei smirking, "Perhaps you should learn it sometime then because you make yourself look like the idiot by starting trouble and getting close to being expelled. By the way, Koenma-san would like to speak to you once school is over."

"Do you honestly think I care what _they_ think about me? Plus, I have other plans after school. Maybe later."

He jumped from the tree before starting to walk off.

Botan on the other hand would have none of this. She yanked hard on his ear, "Look here little man! I don't give a shit what you like or what you have planned! Get over yourself and stop being so arrogant! The world _doesn't_ revolve around you, you know! Do I have you talk to your sister and make _her_ tell you what to do!"

Hiei yelped when the pressure on his ear got worse.

Feeling satisfied, Botan let go and smiled, "Now be a good boy and go to Koenma's office after school. He has an offer to make you...Hey Shuchi, can you explain to Hiei here why he _has_ to follow the rules? Thanks a lot. I've got to split!"

"Well...that certainly was...odd. Can't say I've ever seen her get aggressive to anyone before, even Yusuke."

Hiei rubbed his sore ear and growled, "Shut up baka. I'm still not-"

"Now don't start that again Hiei. Sit down and I'll explain to you why-"

"Shuichi! Over here honey!"

Kurama blinked and looked around before smiling and waving. Maya giggled before continuing to talk to her friends.

With a snort Hiei said, "Why aren't you eating lunch with your girlfriend?"

"Hiei don't get off topic. Now as I was saying as assistant vice-principal, Koenma needs to know that those he chooses will stand behind him one hundred percent."

"He doesn't need added problems to his load so you're going to have to calm it down with all the insults to both teachers and students alike. He's even straightened Yusuke out, well as best as one could."

"As a result of our helping him he helps us with excuses if we need it, possible scholarships, _and_ he enters us into tournaments. So far we've won tickets to wrestling, free equipment, and money."

The shorter one smirked before climbing the tree and settling himself again, "Tournaments, eh? Martial arts right?-"

"No, it's not just one specific thing. Normally there's four different categories. For each category we select one member to participate. Yusuke does street fighting, Kuwabara does martial arts, I do tactical fighting, and Botan usually took the weapons fighting..."

Hiei nodded and rested his chin on his hand, "Usually?"

The redhead nodded, "Yes, about two tournaments ago she got badly injured and placed in a hospital... Koenma always did think of her as careless with a sword so that was the last straw."

"So how did you guys continue?", Hiei was finding this rather interesting.

"Well, Yusuke only knows how to work a gun and that was simply out of the question. As for Kuwabara, he just swings a sword around and hopes to make contact, so I was left to it. After all the whip is considered a weapon... Even though it took over half an hour for the staff to agree."

"Tff. There's just one thing, how does Koenma sign you up for tournaments when no one's suppose to know he's associated with you guys? And how do they not know you're part of a _gang_?"

Kurama chuckled, "Oh, he asks Genkai to do that for him. She's the one that has helps us refineour skills as well. As for the gang part, well, we're known as Team Urameshi, so no one questions...With using Yusuke's name it makes others think twice about messing with us, seeing what he's known to do when angered.."

"Tff. Whatever. What makes Koenma think I'm going to join his little _group_ anyway?"

Kurama chuckled as the rest of the group; Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina walked over to them, "Trust me, he does have his ways. After all, he forced Yusuke to a while back."

"Hey, whatcha guys talking about?" the punk with the slicked back hair questioned before all but plopping to the ground.

"Tff. I bet Yusuke is as tough as he is graceful."

Yusuke smirked as he looked up, "Hey, I'm ready for a fight when you are."

"Hn. I won't want to wreck your face, seems to be the only thing going for you."

"Okay, enough. Well, Koenma wants to see Hiei. I was just explaining to him what kind of things we do and the tournaments we enter-"

"I didn't think Koenma would want the shrimp. I mean his attitude and the fact he's in a g-", the tall teen found himself on the ground before he could finish.

Hiei quickly stood after his swift pounce on the carrottop before looking over at the two near the tree's trunk.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone.", his glare and his voice sent chills through some of them but not the ones that were currently under it.

"You didn't tell me nothin' about that-"

"I thought that _maybe_, you know with the small amount of brain you _do_ have left, you would know not tell anyone. After all most people don't want to be targeted by other members. Baka."

Kurama sighed and elegantly stood, "Well, there's nothing that can be done about that now Hiei. Be thankful that only us four know, okay? As for what you did to Kuwabara, that was just-"

"Awesome! Look everyone! That new kid just beat up Kuwabara!"

"-unneeded..." he finished before helping the carrot-top up and guiding him out of the prying eyes of the other students.

"Hiei, that was really mean! Go and apologize to Kazuma."

"I didn't do anything that he wasn't asking for, Yukina-"

"_Hiei_."

All Yukina needed was that look in her eyes and the slow pronunciation of his name to get him to feel guilty.

"Hn." he trudged off in the direction he had seen the other two go.

"Wow, Yukina, you sure have your brother on a leash..." Yusuke commented casually.

Keiko slapped him beside the head, "Well, brothers and sisters _should_ be that way! Doing something for the other and all!"

Yukina smiled slightly at the banter between the two before sitting down and eating her lunch.

_./Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\._

The bathroom door swung open and Kurama glanced back before tending to the taller one who still seemed to be a bit dazed.

"Guess I shouldn't have landed on his head, maybe I damaged the remaining brain cells he had."

"Hiei, if that's all you have to say, please leave."

"Hn. So what's wrong with him?"

"Perhaps a small concussion. Hiei, you really need to think before acting. What you do now effects us as a whole, such as, you hurt Kuwabara now, later on when you need his help he might not trust you. If one teammate doesn't trust another teammate, then the team falls apart, got it?"

"Tff. Yeah, yeah. So Kuwabara, Yukina wanted me to apologize. Sorry."

"Whatever. Shuichi, can you stop that!", Kuwabara finally said, swatting the helping hand away.

"Gomen-"

The bell abruptly rang for eight period and the three went their separate ways.

_./Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\._

"Art... I'm not taking fucking art... Why the hell did they put me in _that_ class?"the vertically challenged one growled and walked into room.

"Ah, you must be Phatini Hiei, please-"

"Yorke-sensei, is it? I don't want this class. Can I go to the office and get-"

"You didn't even give this class a chance."

"I can't draw, not even stick figures. I want to switch my classes."

"Alright, alright, you may go, though they can't do much because most electives are full."

"Thanks...", he murmured after a roll of his eyes.

The chime of the office bell woke the secretary from her daze. Koliga nearly fell out of her seat when the same taunting student from two days ago came to pay her a visit.

"I want to change my class."

"Sorry, no can do-"

"I wasn't given the chance to even _choose_ my elective. I don't want art. Give me another class. Put me in anything that doesn't involve art, computers, or business."

Koliga turned in her seat while a grin took over her fake smile. Her fingers danced upon the keyboard before printing something out, "J twenty-five."

Hiei eyed her wearily before snatching the paper and going with a grunted thanks.

_./Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\._

Hiei's eye twitched as he saw through the opened door a few stoves and sewing machines.

"Hello, can I help you?"

The boy scowled before handing the teacher the slip of paper.

"I'm Torphi. Phatini Hiei feel free to sit wherever you want. Right now we're just forming groups and assigning tasks."

He groaned as he settled his things down on a vacant desk.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?"

He lazily looked up and around for the voice. A small tap to the shoulder sent him looking to the side, "Hn. _Another_ class with you?"

The redhead chuckled and leaned back on his heel, "Koenma makes me take it... Anyway, what are you doing here? You don't like art?"

The shorter one gave him a weird look before stating plainly, "I can't draw."

"Oh, Shuichi-chan!"

"One moment Chenny," he called over his shoulder.

"And because you were difficult before Koliga was spiteful, hmm? Serves you right.. Well, you can be in my group if you want."

Hiei shrugged, "Whatever. What are we making anyway?"

"Chocolate chip cookies."

"Girls, this is Hiei. Hiei this is Mary, Chenny, Caitlin, and Tiffany."

"Shuichi, Torphi-sensei said only five to a group," the one with a long brown ponytail all but whined.

"I'm sure she won't mind, Tiffany. So who get's which task?"

_./Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\../Xx..xX\._

The girls' faces contorted into twitching smiles as they looked from Hiei to the burnt cookies.

"Hiei, n-next time why don't you... stir the dough and let-let Caitlin watch the cookies..."

The girls' nodded and Shuichi shook his head and smiled at Hiei, "I have to agree with Mary."

The dark haired boy smirked and shrugged, "I was aiming to burn more then just the cookies..."

Tiffiany spoke up this time,"Um, I think we should just keep him away from the stove in general..."

"Agreed!" the rest of the girls squeaked, making Hiei snort.

Soon the last bell of the day sounded and all of them scurried out of their classrooms.

* * *

_Thanks for read and please review after these small little sneak-peaks XD_

"-I've talked to Mukuro over the phone last night, she said that she was transferring you over to our little group and that was her orders...-"

"You use to cut yourself?"


	11. Battle Beginnings of the War

_Thanks for not complaining about it taking so long! I think my computer is doing better now. I'm just happy I didn't have to reinstall everything hehe. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers!; kahuffstix, KyoHana, Tea (Hello, Meach, Mendal, and Mr. Happy Dancelol), phoenixfirekitsune (My beta-reader! haha and yes, I love to tease you guys, especially when some of your predictions are off in space! hehe), Ryuuie Mizishi (Hehe, I know, I'm so mean to Hiei! and things only get worse T.T... hehe in the end lets hope everything is resolved though... or will I just be more evil? XP), and LoversPastForgotten._

_That's all I have to say at the moment, though I should mention it might take me a week and half to update, holidays and my brother finally came back from M.O.S. School! (Simple terms he's a marine and just came home after practicing in his specified field.) I'll try to update at the end of this week though.. but I haven't been able to write much lately so I'm falling behind T.T... _

_Thanks again, please don't forget to review!_

* * *

_Chapter 11: Battle Beginnings of the War_

"Hiei, do you want me to comeand see Koenma with you?"

The boy looked up slightly and shrugged, "I don't care. Do what you want."

"Shuichi! Aren't you going to come with me today?" his girlfriend sighed as she walked up tocuddle her head into his shoulder and hug his arm.

"I have some business to attend to first. Sorry, Maya."

Hiei rolled his eyes and sped up.

"Hiei! Wait up!"

Kurama sighed and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you tonight sweetie. Happy Anniversary."

"Oh... Alright honey... See you later."

"Hiei, why did you rush off?"

The boy being questioned looked up from his locker and shook his head, "Hn. You won't like what I have to say... I'll leave it at that."

The redhead's eyes narrowed but this time he just walked away, going to his own locker.

By the time Kurama was over the comment and done with his locker, Hiei was gone from sight. With a slightly exhausted sigh, he heaved his backpack onto his shoulders before trudging off towards the office.

"Shuichi, what can I help you with?"

He smiled kindly before walking towards her desk, "I'm here to see Koenma-san. He's talking to Hiei right now and I trust he would like a little assistance."

The woman sighed before moving in to whisper to him, "You better not be hanging around with that delinquent, Shuichi. He's bad news for this school..."

His smile almost faltered but he managed to keep it up, "I think I can straighten him out, Koliga-san. Don't worry."

A knock interrupted the _talk_ Hiei and Koenma were having. It basically consisted of "Hn's"until the assistant vice-principal placed a rather large folder on his desk, which then Hiei didn't respond at all.

"Come in!"

Hiei glanced out of the corner of his eye atwho had come in before scowling.

"What can I help you with Shuichi?"

"I just came to assist you, if you don't mind."

He rose a eyebrow but shrugged, "Well, if you wish. It probably would be best if-"

"This is my file you're discussing. _Mine_. I don't-" Hiei growled before digging his fingers into the chair's armrest to shut himself up.

"His file, Koenma-san? Why, you never did that with the rest of us..."

"Other then that little mishap with the Crows can you prove that you've done anything else?"

The green eyes turned down and he shook his head.

"Take a seat. Alright, now where were we Hiei?"

The masked red eyes glared harshly at the adult.

"Right then. Well, I believe we were about to discuss..."

He opened the file and pulled out a paper.

"Koenma-san, those aren't school files, are they? They look like-"

"Police records. I've looked over all of yours. Now Hiei, here it says at seven you-"

"Were accused of homicide, it didn't stick because I didn't do it.", he murmured in his deep voice.

"Well, yes it does say that, but that's not were I was going. I meant to state that you joined Torture Reborn then."

He looked away and mumbled, "You have no right to be looking at my files. Burro tonto." (Stupid jackass)

The brunette raised a pen to his mouth to nibble on subconsciously, "Well, if I am going to let you on the Rekai Tantei then-"

"Who the hell said I _wanted_to be?"

"Oh, you don't?"

Shuichi sighed and focused his eyes on the file on the desk. It looked extremely packed.

Hiei didn't respond to Koenma, he just kicked Kurama after noticing he was trying to read some of his file.

"Well, here it says Mukuro was leaving you the group once she left for college-"

"What does that have to do with anything? How the fuck did they even know about that?"

Koenma picked the file up and leaned over to hand it to the one it was on, "Go ahead take a look."

He then stood and went behind Hiei, "Right there and thatwas submitted by Mukuro and this was just what hospitals reported and-"

The short one threw it to the ground and growled, "Shut up! Again, why the fuck is this any of your business! This goes against-"

"Enough! You will tone down your foul language and tone. I've talked to Mukuro over the phone last night. She said that she was transferring you over to our little group and that was _her_ orders. She also said to give her a call if we ever need assistance. It was _her_ decision and you are bound by her orders, are you not?"

Hiei turned around and looked Koenma over, "You're lying she wouldn't- I was her second in-"

"She offered it because she knew if I were to simply offer you this, you wouldn't accept."

"Hiei... What's this?..."

Both sets of eyes fixed their sights upon what the redhead was holding.

Hiei's mouth gapped open and close, "I-I..."

He clenched his teeth together and grabbed the picture.

"And that is what I wanted to discuss before. Since Yusuke has told me about you two knowing each other as children, I trust you have more confidence in Shuichi not telling the other two about your little problems Hiei?"

"No... I resolved them myself-"

The older man sighed again, "Alright, then I guess you'd have nothing against showing us your legs then."

The other scowled but did so, "See, nothing."

"You used to cut yourself?" a shocked, smooth voice questioned.

"My problems are not your problems. Do I need a friggin lawyer to get it through your head?"

"I'm afraid he's right... From the beginning you had no true notion to question his actions or problems, Koenma-san," the redhead frowned.

Koenma collected the items off the ground before clearing his throat,"I don't just look over your file because of the Rekai Tantei, it's required that I check and make sure one is... mentally stable."

He leaned on his desk in front of the two, looking from the shorter student to the taller one, "Now, Shuichi, Hiei, nothing will be spread beyond this office, Got it? Hiei understand that Shuichi can help you and vise-versa Shuichi."

Hiei mumbled to himself and Shuichi blushed a tad.

"Now seeing that you no longer want to talk about those matters, we'll talk about the Crows. I've read how you're involved, Shuichi, so you don't have anything to explain. You on the other hand, Hiei, have only what Yusuke has told me. Something about an old teacher giving a sword to you and Bui killing him and wanting this sword? Doesn't sound like much of a motive."

After lifting a slim brow Hiei chuckled darkly, "And you've talked to Murkuro about this? Tf. I've said enough about my life to _you_. I'm leaving, unless you care to... _stop_ me... Then again what-"

Koenma drummed his finger upon his desk and with Hiei's past experience, he knew more was to come, "What now?"

The older one looked upon his desk and grabbed another pile of papers before pulling out a selected few.

"Detention from Topaliz-san: Two weeks. Detention and suspension referral from Pabla-san: one month and two weeks, respectfully. Detention from Coach Kilei-san: two weeks."

He placed them down beside him with a sigh, "And this is only the first day. Normally I would let the first detention slip and go as a warning, but three in one day, Hiei?"

"Was bored. Plus, one refused to have me as a student and only gave me detention because I outsmarted him. The other can't pronounce the language she's trying to teach. The last, well, the football player must have complained even though he's the one that started it."

"You were _bored_? Honestly, even Yusuke had better excuses then _that_-"

Hiei scoffed and waved Koenma off, "It's no excuse nor was I looking for one."

"Perhaps there are better ways to uproot that frustration then? For it's not entirely the fault of the teachers nor students that you are bored and unsatisfied," Kurama suggested softly.

The door opened slightly after a knock was placed upon it, "Koenma, sir, Botan is here to see you."

"Okay, I'm almost done."

Koliga nodded before again closing the door.

"You two may go now, but I plan to see you later Hiei."

"Yeah right-"

"I _will_ see you later. Now you are dismissed. Have a good and safe weekend you two."

Hiei snorted and all but threw the door open.

His brown-looking eyes gazed upon Botan with a fierce hatred.

A fierce hatred that went completely ignored by her, "Grow up, Hiei."

"Hn. Perhaps the day you stop fucking the-" a hand clasped upon his mouth and Shuichi gave Botan an I'll-take-care-of-him look.

After a small struggle of getting him out of the office with the hand still clamped down on his mouth, Kurama let go and just walked off. Hiei followed a few feet behind, head slightly bowed in a touch of embarrassment.

Shuichi, after getting over his own frustration with Shadow, slowed his pace to walk along side of Hiei, "Why did you join a gang at such an early age?"

It wasn't the question Hiei had been expecting. He expected to hear some sort of pity voice from him that asked, "Why did you ever cut yourself?"

Yukina had done it, why not Kurama?

"Well?"

The boy shrugged, "I was offered a spot by the leader herself. Well soon-to-be leader. About three years after joining she beat the old leader, a boy of eighteen."

Shuichi went almost going to ask about Murkuro, but shook his head and smirked at the try to start a different topic, "But why were you offered at such a young age?"

His eyes darted to anything that wasn't near the redhead before mumbling, "They found out about me looking for my sister. They thought I had potential, so in return for joining and getting trained by them, they said they would try to help me find her-"

A ring interrupted and Shuichi sighed, "One moment please..."

"Moshi moshi."

"H-hello? Shuichi?"

* * *

_Who's calling him?... Hehe, you'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out... _

_Here's the teaser then you can review, please XD_

_**"Something came up Hiei, I'll talk to you later."**_

_**"Well, if you're not going to tell me, then I guess I'll just have to go along. Lead the way."**_


	12. Got to Keep Going

_The next chapter! Yay! Thanks again to my beta-reader phoenixfirekitsune!_

_This will be the last chapter of the year unless I decide to throw up a shorter one when I have the time!_

_Thanks again to all of my reviewers; Black Water-Fox, KyoHana, kahuffstix, glittergothtechnofreak, Ryuuie Mizishi, and phoenixfirekitsune!_

_Another thing I would like to mention, my new story _Touched Bya Babe _is now up! I'm pretty much certain that if you like this story, you'll like that one too! XD _

_Please read and review, thanks! Oh and one last thing-_

_Happy Holidays!Hope all your wishes come true! XD_

* * *

_Ch. 12: Got to Keep Going_

The redhead removed the phone from his ear and looked at it strangely before talking into it again, "I am Shuichi. Who is speaking?"

"Who is it Rosey?"

"_Shh..._"

"This is Hatanaka Kazuya...A friend of your mother...", the hesitancy inthe man'svoiceworriedKurama.

He turned his back to Hiei before biting his lip and whispering into the phone, "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"I... don't know. I was talking to her when, suddenly, she was overcome by this pain... She's in the hospital right now but the doctors won't tell me anything because I'm not family."

Green eyes widened and his mouth fell agape, "Where?"

"Phoriki Hospital."

"Alright. I'll be right there."

The phone slipped shut and into his pocket, "Something came up Hiei. I'll talk to you later."

A hand grasped his wrist and he was jerked to a stop.

"Hiei, please let go. I don't have the time to concern myself with _your_ problems at this very moment," emerald eyes pleaded with _brown _ones.

"What's wrong?"

He pulled at his wrist again and sighed infrustration, "_Please_ let go. This is really an emergency, _please_... _Please_."

Hiei's brow creased as he tried to think, "Well, if you're not going to tell me, then I guess I'll just have to go along. Lead the way."

"I-I- _Hiei_ stop!",the redhead twisted a few times before Hiei's wrist couldn't take it anymore and lost it's bearings.

With no more restrictions, Shuichi flew down the halls and out the door.

"Alright, quickest way... Quickest way, "he contemplated quickly as his head darted in every direction.

The corner of his eye caught a hint of blue and he turned his head all the way in that direction, "Botan!"

The girl's own head darted up as the brown headed man next to her quirked a brow and looked around too.

They didn't need to search long before they saw the young man running towards them followed by an almost blur Hiei.

"What's wrong?"

The boy panted as he finally reached the parking lot space, "Can- y-ou please... Take me to-o Phoriki Hospital... It's an emergency... _Please_."

The girl's eyes got wide as they darted to Koenma's and back, "O-of course... Get in. Are you coming Hiei?"

The redhead was in too much shock to do much thinking at this point. He just shook his head at Hiei as he seated himself in the car.

"Hn," the boy nodded and took the other back seat of the convertible.

* * *

There was hardly any space left for comfort between the two in the back but they didn't mind for they more occupiedwith staying in the car as Botan raced down the streets. 

One quick turn left the redhead's hand going out for balance in which caused a squeak and glare from Hiei. A scarlet blush spread upon the other's cheeks but it was soon hidden by the wind's force upon his red hair.

A hand captured his hair and it's owner just looked away shaking his head. An apology whispered into the wind met Hiei's ears before he shrugged, letting go of the hair that the other now held.

The car jerked them forward as they stopped in front of the hospital, "Thanks-"

"Do you want us to-"

"N-no... It's alright.."

Shuichi struggled to stand only to fall into his friend's lap, "S-Sorry..."

Hiei tapped the car's side impatiently as the redhead struggled to gain balance on his still aching ankle. His muddled mind wasn't helping much either.

It seemed as though his thoughts were still trying to catch up with him after that rush of nervousness and anxiousness both the phone call and car ridehad caused him.

Finally, Shuichi was able to at least get off Hiei.

The dark haired boy then jumped out of the convertible before growling, "Get your unbalanced ass over here."

Botan was holding back giggles, seeming to have forgotten that this was a distressful moment.

Kurama grabbed the offered hand and was slowly guided out.

"Hiei, are you sure you want to go in there? They won't let you in to see Shiori-san."

Hiei looked blankly at Koenma, "Hn."

The green eyes darted towards the entrance once theyfound focus and rushed through the doors to the front desk, "I'm here to see Minamino Shiori. M-I-N--"

"Hmm... I'm sorry, but I can't give out patient information to minors and to-"

"She's my mother. Now please tell me how is she and where she is-"

"Shuichi?" a man with brown hair and glasses walked over to him, "I'm Hatanaka Kazuya."

Kurama nodded before looking at the lady again.

"She's in room one hundred andtwenty-four on the second floor. She's with thedoctors right now-"

"Thank you!"

"Wait! Family members only. No friends can visit her while she's in critical care."

"But-" Kazuya started only to be stopped by the glare the strange, short boy gave him.

"We'll wait for you," the same boy grunted.

The man followed the boy numbly to the corner seats once Shuichi had entered the elevator.

Hiei looked the man over with a serious look, "Who are you to this woman?"

The slightly taken back man stumbled over his thoughts before deciding to stare hard at the teenager, "Why do you wish to know?"

Concealed red eyes narrowed, "I'm not here to play twenty questions. You're concerned, worried, hesitant, but most of all-"

The boy stopped short before standing, "You're the reason Shuichi wasn't being put up in the home when or if she died, weren't you?"

Kazuya didn't answer, he just looked at the boy oddly, as if questioning if he could read his mind.

"I'm going up there."

"You can't-"

"Who are you to say what I can and can't do?"

Hiei nonchalantly walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. The woman at the front desk was, thankfully, busy talking on the phone.

The elevatorchimed as it opened and he walked in. He held it open, raising aneyebrow at the man. Kazuya hand shook slightly as he tried his best to causally walk to the elevator.

The doors closed and the music flooded the speakers.

"So... What's your name?"

The boy looked up, "Hn. Hiei."

Once the doors opened the younger of the two speed ahead before reaching the open door and freezing.

"What?-"

"_Shh_... The doctor's there.", he hissed.

"Shuichi, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do... There's no donors that aren't already accounted for for another patient. We thought that she would have lasted a bit longer, by then we could have found one but..."

"There has to be someone! I-"

"Calm down... Trust me, if I were able to, I myself would donate a piece of my liver, but she is neither my nor your blood type. She's A, you and I are B... I'm sorry. She should be waking soon. The sedative should be wearing off..."

The doctor walked out and frowned when he saw the two at the doorway, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I want to know how-"

The black haired boy cut Kazuya off, "I want to be her donor."

* * *

_Hmmm... Didn't expect that did you?... :smiles: mores to come soon after the holidays... Hope you likes it... _

_A large teaser for the holidays (Will also involve teases for the chapters to come, not just the next)_

**"No, he's not. Mine are dead. This woman is the closest I've ever come to one... So help me if you friggin try to stop me from helping her I'll-" **

**"So one forth of what may happen will end in success... Tell me, do the odds look in our favor?"**

**"More important then me? More important then our anniversary?" "Yes." **

**"I-I'm sorry I never told you she was sick... I should have."**

**"-no they don't know and I would thank you kindly not to inform them either..."**

**"Alright... then what is this new thing you see in my eyes...?"**

**Everything stopped; the constant beat, beat, beat of his heart, the twined and tangled thoughts of how, how, how. It was the moment in which years of lying would be shown and displayed for all to see.**

**Yusuke fisted his hands, "Yeah, like what! So the Crows had the upper hand? If they found out about this before us things could have been taken further then they are now. They could have Shuichi here squirming in-between their fingers... Threatening the very life he's been trying to protect."**

That's all for now! Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Stubborn Hope

_I'm so sorry it took me so long to update (Preps.for midterms and things... enough said XD lol)hehe... Well, anywho I hope you all had great holidays!_

_Thanks again for all my reviewers!; Everqueen (hehe.. they are evil, aren't they XD), kahuffstix,Tea, KyoHana (Yeah, you're right XD hehe), Black Water-Fox, phoenixfirekitsune (My awesome beta-reader XD hehe), Ryuuie Mizishi, glittergothtechnofreak, and JGirl! XD_

_Please read and review, thanks! (My other story will be updating this week as well, so keep an eye out for that too XD)_

* * *

_Chapter 13: Stubborn Hope_

The doctor chuckled sadly and pat Hiei's head, "That's very nice of you, but you're too young I'm afraid-"

Small hands clenched and red eyes narrowed, "I'm may not be of age, but I assure you that I _will_ do it. Now where are the damn papers I have to fill out?"

"Sir, you better get this boy under control. No matter how good his intentions are he cannot-"

"He won't listen to me. How do you think we got up here?"

"I see... So, you're not his parent?"

"No, he's not. Mine are dead. This woman is the closest I've ever come to one... So help me, if you friggin try to stop me from helping her I'll-"

"Calm down... Alright, come with me. I'll get the paper work and such... What's your name?"

"Jaganshi Hiei," he smirked, finally using the name he was born with.

* * *

"Shuichi?" 

The boy jumped and startled green eyes looked up from his mother's pale form, "How?... Where's?..."

"Your friend's a determined one, you know?..."

Shuichi nodded numbly as he held his mother's hand.

"Shiori finally has a donor... If he matches up of course... but at least now there's hope."

"Really?... Who?"

Kazuya smiled at the naivety of that question, "Hiei, your friend, Shuichi."

Kurama's head was exhausted and overloaded, "How?"

"Persistence... There's not much else I can think of to say."

He leaned his forehead against his mom's hand with a sigh, "I hope his efforts are not in vain... Now... Hatanaka-san, you're a friend of my mothers?"

The man moved a chair over to sit next to the redhead, "Yes, a good friend, a very good friend I hope..."

Weary green eyes gazed blankly at him, "Are you trying to imply that my mother and you are, in simple terms, going out?"

Kazuya patted the boy's hand, "Something like that... So how's she doing?"

"You tell me. Does she look well?"

The glasses slipped a bit down his nose and he pushed them back into place, "I suppose she doesn't right now, but she will very soon-"

"If Hiei's a match...", he reminded before hestood and turned towards the large window, a frown set on his face.

* * *

"Alright Hiei, we're going to have to confirm that you have type O. We'll be testing your blood and you're going to also have to undergo numerous test to insure you're not putting yourself at risk, okay? Now, I can test you to see if you're a match, but I'm going to have to get permission from your living guardians-" 

"Seven-Five-Zero, Four-Six-Six-Eight. Phatini Tian and Ping... How long will these test be?" (Please don't actually call this number... If you do I will not be held responsible for whatmay happen lol)

"All together five hours at most," the man sighed, "I'm not sure with your previous medical records if you should be doing this...-"

A glare from Hiei sent the doctor into a light chuckle, "I already said I wasn't going to stop you. That's not my job. It's only to inform you of the dangers and persuade you to do what I feel is best. A nurse will be in shortly, in the mean time I'm going to have to ask you to put this smock on while I go inform Shuichi."

* * *

"Shuichi I have good news for you..." 

"Hatanaka-san already told me... You found a possible donor.", he sighed out sadly.

The doctor looked from Hatanaka to the redheaded boy, "You don't sound too pleased."

Green eyes dully looked up to the man's, "Two people, whom I am very close to, are taking _chances_. Chances do not guarantee anything..."

"There's three probable things that can happen; one Hiei doesn't match up, two he does but my mother's body rejects it or she's too weak for surgery, and three everything goes well. There's also fourth that, though unlikely, can happen... another failure sadly."

"So one forth of what may happen will end in success... Tell me, do the odds look in our favor?"

A hand rested on the boy's shoulder, "Would you rather there be no chance? At least you can say you tried, right? Now your mother's going to need a _lot_of support. This surgery isn't going to be an easy one so even though you may be doubtful, try not to show it."

The frown on the boy's face twitched slightly before he closed his eyes and turned again to the window, "And how is Hiei? How did he even find out about this?"

"We heard it from outside the door. He insisted on coming up here," Kazuya supplied.

""He's very assiduous," the doctor also supplied.

"To put it gently, yes he is... But..." Kurama turned towards the doctor again, "Isn't he too young? I mean..."

A wistful smile took over the doctor's lips, "At the moment, being too young is the least of his problems, trust me. Plus his guardians are on there way down to sign the papers, so he can legally do such."

* * *

Red eyes stayed focused on the off-white walls as the needle lunged in and drew out the crimson blood. He flinched slightly as the pressure slowly pulled out before sighing in relief. 

The nurse smiled at him and talked the usual common nonsense, like how are you and so on and so forth.

He merely grunted to answer all of the nurse's questions.

Silently he was cursing off every god that sent him this rambling nurse. He was getting to the point of just using his fist to shut her up himself. His hands clenched and shook as he tried to control himself.

"I'll finish up, Kelly. Why don't you go and deliver the blood directly to the lab."

"Alright, Sielgan-san."

Once the young nurse left the doctor chuckled, "Kelly has a knack for talking, doesn't she? Well anyways, if you'll follow me, I'll put you through some scans to see the conditions and such, alright?"

Hiei grunted an acceptance before stuffing the pile of his clothes under his arm.

"Hmm... Let me get you a bag for that. I'll leave it with your guardians."

"Whatever. So how long do I have to be here?"

"After the surgery? Well, a week and a half to two. All determines on how you're progressing without a piece of your liver and on how you're healing."

* * *

Kazaya looked away from the redhead who was now pacing back and forth in the room. 

"Calm down, Shuichi. Sit, your mother should be waking soon... Do you want her to see you all twisted and stressed?"

Kurama's lips pressed firmly together and he forced himself to stand still.

It was only when his cell phone rang that he started moving again; at first jerking from the out-of-the-blue noise then the shaking of his hand as he rose the phone to his ear, "Moshi Moshi."

"Shuichi, where are you? I've been waiting at the restaurant for over half an hour now, do you know how embarrassing that is?" a frustrated voiced all but screamed into the phone

He went blank with exhaust, "I- Something came up, something very important and-"

"More important than me? More important than our anniversary?"

"Yes."

There was a shaky sigh on the other side of the connection, "Shuichi, this isn't the first time you've done this... I mean I'll forgive you but-"

His long fingers threaded through his own hair as he laughed, "Forgive me? Look–Maya I'll call you back later, I'm busy at the moment."

The call was ended and the phone was shut off before tucked back into his pocket.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Would you like anything Shuichi?"

The red hair shook back and forth after he placed his forehead upon the cold glass of the window.

Kurama let out a shaky sigh of his own as he shut his eyes and let his head rest against the chilling, clear plane. Why today? Why ever? Is this my fault too?

The fingers tips traced nonexisting patterns on the window as he tried to think things out more. It didn't help though. He just kept repeating himself; Why today? Why ever? Is this my fault too?

A hand rested on the boy's shoulder, startling him enough to make him jump.

"Shuichi, you need to relax. Here. I got you a soda," Kazuya placed the cold beverage in his hands before smiling sadly, "I have to go now and take care of my son. If you need someone don't hesitate to call, alright? Now I know you don't want to leave just yet, but I don't want you staying up all night. Call me or one of your friends and go home, rest, and relax."

"Of course, Hatanaka-san... Will you be coming by tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think visiting hours start at eight. Do you want me to pick you up?"

He nodded, his gaze still focused outside.

The man nodded too, "Alright. Well, good-bye."

"Farewell."

* * *

A few hours passed and Hiei now sat in a room where he awaited his test results. He found himself, yet again, tossed into a flood of thoughts and memories. 

He grunted and shook his head, "Where's the baka when you need a distraction?"

He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and yawned slightly as he looked at the clock on the wall, "Nine already? Time does fly when you're havin' fun..."

The door creaked open slightly and red eyes drifted to it. "H-hey..."

Hiei blinked and mumbled to himself, "Speak of the devil..."

"What the hell are you still doing here, Rosey?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review after these teasers! _

_**"I thought the doctor said the sedative was wearing off hours ago?"**_

_**"Hn. You look like shit, go home and get some rest. I'll keep an eye on her alright?"**_

_**"Hmm... Well, I have the results but seeing that you're leaving..."**_


	14. Overcoming the Night

_Hey everyone! I apologize for taking so long to update, yet again... I really don't like using excuses, but the truth is right after mid-terms I came down with the flu. I'm actually still recovering from it hehe... _

_Anyway, thanks for waiting and reviewing; **KyoHana** (Yes, Hiei is a stubborn one! haha), **Everqueen** (Glad you like that! XD), **Black Water-Fox** (Hehe, You never really get a chance to _know_ Maya in YYH, they barely let her speak in that small section of the manga XD hehe I just make her out to be that way...XD and yes, I plan on making this a KxH story... I believe that was stated in the first chapter hehe XD), **kahuffstix** (I'm happy that you like it!), **JGgirl** (I'm sorry! I' promise to try to keep it down to 2 weeks wait at most for now on... But I can't help getting sick and I'm afraid that school comes before pleasure... T.T...), **Sir Gawain of Camelot** (I'm glad you like it! Hehe, yeah, it is cute hehe Well, that's how I portray Maya to be.. Though in the manga she is said to be kind with a high spirit awareness from being around Kurama for so long... hehe Oh well! XPhehe Yeah, I did make her pretty self centered... I'm so evil XD hehe), **Tea** (I'm really glad you liked it, I hope I didn't let you down!), **phoenixfirekitsune**_ (_Hehe, I'm glad you liked this chapter! Thanks for beta-reading yet again:hugs:), **Ryuuie** **Mizishi** (Hehe, I'm pleased that you liked it too!), and last and hopefully not least, **FearedAndForgotten** ( :blushes: Thanks!)_

_Alright, people, I decided to have a little game! My birthday's coming up next week and if you guess how old I'm turning correctly you get a prize! The first one to get it will either have their choice at what they want (perhaps a story request... Oh, that reminds me! I posted a one shot not to long ago! I might make it more chapters if persuaded enough, hint, hint XD) or anything **phoenixfirekitsune**__comes up with! Well have fun! The hints are as followed: Older than 10 but younger than 30... hehe I'm sure I'll have fun with this.. oh, and if no one gets it, the one closest to it shall win, good luck!_

* * *

_Chapter 14: Overcoming the Night_

The boy being questioned entered all the way before closing the door behind him. He sniffed a few times, giving away to the dark haired one that he had been crying, "I... I don't want to leave until she wakes..."

"I thought the doctor said the sedative was wearing off hours ago?"

Red hair drifted forward to cover puffy eyes, "It seems that a nurse misread the dose and gave her too much... but Sielgan-san said she still would have waken up before eight..."

"Maybe she's just sleeping? She has to be exhausted," Hiei tried to offer.

"Maybe..." Shuichi let off a shaky sigh before pulling a chair over to sit next to Hiei, "I just want to thank you Hiei... Even if you don't match up or if something goes wrong, I want you to know that... I mean there's nothing I can-"

"Oh, shut up."

Startled green eyes looked up only to see a smirking Hiei, "I'm doing this to do it. No need to thank me."

Kurama ran a hand slowly though his hair and merely bowed his head slightly.

"Hn. You look like shit. Go home and get some rest. I'll keep an eye on her, alright?"

Shuichi shook his head no, "I don't want her to have to wake up and-"

The other boy hooked his finger under the redhead's chin and forced him to look up, "Tf. I'm not one that's used to cheering anybody up so I'll be blunt. Your mom's not going to want to see you if you look like shit. Come back when the bags under your eyes are gone and your head is working."

Hiei frowned slightly before adding, "The Phatinis aren't great but if you need a place to stay Yukina's there and you won't have to be alone... I'm sure they wouldn't mind picking you up either."

The green eyes cast themselves down before shaking his head no again, "It's alright... I'd prefer to go back to my house..."

With a shrug Hiei let his hand slip from under the redhead's chin onlyfor it tobe grabbed. He quirked his head and raised a questioning brow.

"I-I'm sorry I never told you she was sick... I should have."

After turning his gaze towards the wall again Shadow spoke, "I knew. She told me. Now get off the guilt trip."

The shorter one looked back at his friend before continuing in a different direction, "Things happen so it's either do something about it or stand there like a deer caught in the headlights. You've got to stop blaming yourself baka. It's not helping anyone and only causing you to look shittier."

He chuckled a bit before meeting his green eyes with those ofred, "You know, I always did like to be called shitty three times in a row..."

"Hn. Sorry to upset you than because I said you _looked _shitty," Hiei smirked and tugged on his hand.

The redhead looked down at their joined hands before jerking his away with a nervous chuckle, "Sorry... I-I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was-"

Hiei snorted and put a finger to his lips, "Just go and get some rest. I'll talk to the doc when he comes to tell me the results."

With a blank look, Kurama nodded and stood before looking back at Hiei, "I'll see you tomorrow...?"

He shrugged, "If you want. Uh, give me your cell number so I can call you tonight or tomorrow morning-"

"I'll give you my cell instead so I can call you... Let me just call Botan to pick me up- Never mind, scratch her out.. She's with Koenma uh...", he nibbled on his lip and leaned against the door thinking.

"Well, if you don't want Tian and Ping to drive you there's still that Hatanaka guy... Where is he?"

"He went home to take care of his son... Well, he did say I could call him... Alright."

Kurama went through his recent calls before pressing send. After a minute on the phone the short talk ended and he handed the phone to Hiei.

"I don't know where I'm going to hold it but whatever..."

Shuichi chuckled and looked at Hiei, only now seeing something, "What's that around your neck?"

The boy shrugged, "Something that was my mother's..."

"Well you can hang the cell phone on it if you wanted... Or just hold it. Can I see it?"

Hiei turned from the extended arm, "Tomorrow. Now get going before I kick you out myself."

The redhead smirked, "Now that would be highly entertaining. I'm sure the women would find that up lifting."

A touch of pink rained over the boy's cheeks before he grinded his teeth and pointed to the door, "Just get out, baka."

Rosey opened the door and smiled sweetly at him, "Thanks again..."

"What did I _just _say-"

Kurama closed the door with a chuckle, cutting his friend off in mid-sentence.

"Oh, you're still here Shuichi?"

He jumped, yet again, when the doctor spoke from behind him.

"Hmm... Well, I have the results but seeing that you're leaving..."

Green eyes widened as he locked them with the doctor's.

"I'm kidding, let's go back in there so I can talk to both you and Hiei, okay?"

He nodded quickly before turning and going back through the door he had just exited. The small boy gave him a look before he saw the doctor trailing behind.

Sielgan gestured for them to sit before shifting through a file in his hands, "Hmm... It seems, Mr.Jaganshi, that you were correct on your blood type."

Hiei rolled his eyes and 'tff'ed in a 'no-shit' way.

The doctor smiled, "It seems there's a strong possibility that this could work out. Oh, and Shuichi, you're mother's just sleeping now. We did a quick check and the drug is out of her system..."

After scribbling down a few notes in the file, he opened the door again, "Now let's get you situated in a room for the night, Hiei. I'll see you tomorrow, Shuichi."

The redhead smiled brightly and pulled Hiei into a bear hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

With a grunt Hiei tried to pull away, "Need to breath baka!"

A small chuckle met their ears, "Alright you two, it's getting late and I'm sure you both need your rest."

"I'll see you tomorrow Hiei! Call Hatanaka-san's cell if you're going to call after eight."

"Hn. Whatever," he smiled in such a way it could have been taken as a sneer.

* * *

Puffs of white misted through the air as the car waited outside. Kazuya waited a bit fidgetly inside it, clenching and unclenching his hands over the driver's wheel. 

The door opened slowly and an unsure teen soon sat himself in the passenger's seat.

"Hello, Shuichi... How are you doing?"

He smiled meekly, "Fine. Mother's also doing fine. Hiei's a match."

Kazuya sighed in relief as he drove away from the large medical building, "That's good to hear. How is Hiei?"

"Good..."

The ride on the way to Shuichi's house remained silent. Neither one knowing what to talk about or how to start off a conversation with the other.

Kurama had tried his hand at it. He tried to talk about how Kazuya knew his mother and find out more about his son. He even offered the man a stick of bubble gum in hopes of it stringing off that. But nothing but a brief explanation was given and it left nothing to question more on.

He had found out that Kazuya and his mother met at his school's conferences and that his son was also named Shuichi, but he was a freshman. That was the only things he had managed to pry from the otherwise nervous man.

The car slowed as it neared his house and, when it finally halted to a complete stop, Shuichi said his thanks and crawled out.

"I'll pick you up at seven forty tomorrow. Good-bye."

"Farewell, I'll see you tomorrow."

Shuichi neared his door after watching the car disappear in the night's unforgiving darkness. With a small sigh, he twisted the door's knob and froze.

"It can't be..." he whispered in disbelief as he pulled on it more.

He let out a frustrated cry and let his head fall against the door, "Locked. Should have known... Damn it. I told her to get me a set of keys..."

Reluctantly he removed his head from it's spot on the door and blew into his cold hands as he glanced around.

"I could try to get through my window by climbing the willow tree... but the neighbors- ah screw the neighbors..."

He laughed at what he had just said and shook his head, "I'm spending too much time with Hiei."

After making his way into his backyard he started climbing. He threw his hair over his shoulder as he made it to the branch closest to his window, it was above it but rather above then too far below.

A frown marred his face as he was brought back to a time in which he used this same branch as an escape route and quick entrance way.

As quickly as he remembered it he pushed it to the back with a growl, "I have to stop wallowing in my self-pity... It's either do something about it or stay caught in the lights..."

With a graceful jump he landed steadily on the ledge and fiddled around with the window until the lock inside popped open and it slipped up.

Quickly, he shut the window and though his body told him to sit, to sleep, he forced himself into the bathroom to wash away the grime and dirt the day had brought.

The heat the shower brought as it flooded from its head massaged his exhausted mind and tired muscles. He all but moaned as his tense legs and back relaxed and went slack under the welcomed pressure.

He finished what he had to and once checking to see if the alarm was on, he promptly passed out.

* * *

"Alright Hiei, here you are. Someone will be in at about seven or eight to explain the procedure to you and answer any of your questions. Then, at about, nine we hope to start. It all depends on how Minamino-san is doing though... Well, you get your rest, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." 

"Hn. Night."

The lights faded slowly as the switch was flicked off, and the steps went continued once the door was firmly shut.

Hiei turned in his bed and stared out the window which gave off a touch of light from the street lamps and passing cars below. He closed his eyes but they snapped back opened when flashes of gashes and blood took haven behind his lids.

After growling in annoyance, he flipped himself onto his stomach and sought comfort in the stiff pillow. Finding his eyes still refusing to shut, he hid them behind his arm and took his unoccupied arm to seek the pressure point between his neck and shoulder before placing careful fingers there and applying force.

His face showed a calm and relaxed look after he knocked himself out and his arm lolled forward to rest upon the pillow.

It looked like a natural sleep, but to the one who was under its spell it was just darkness, unawareness, and it held no dreams to speak of.

* * *

Shuichi twisted and turned as his nightmares grew worse and worse over the course of the night. It got to the point in which he snapped up in his bed and fell to the floor with a large plop. 

A few ragged breathes left his agape mouth before his heart slowed and his breathing pace grew steady. He frowned and reached for the almost empty bottle of sleeping pills before he angrilyfed them to the darkest corner of his room.

The small sound, that could be taken as pebbles falling down a mountain's side, echoed throughout the small room followed by dry sobs that forced their way out of the shaking redhead's tightened throat.

He held himself and rocked back and forth on his behind letting the tears fall for the moment. This, he promised, would be the last time her _ever_ cried for himself. The last time his selfish tears would spill their acid upon his cheeks and the last time that white coated bitter-sweet sleeping pill graced itself in his room.

The blankets pooled at his side where he now sat and gave the slightest feeling of an embrace, an embrace he craved so much to have right now.

After pulling the blanket up to rest upon his shoulder, he wiped away his tears and nuzzled it.

With shaky legs he rose and laid himself back in his bed, making sure to first cocoon himself in the blankets. He hoped by doing this he could finally make his body realize what his mind had just begun to. Hoped it would show his being that he was never alone, that wherever he was he had a friend to help him.

A smile, no matter how small it was, graced his lips at that thought and for now the nightmares ran in fright of him and not the other way around.

* * *

_Aww... Isn't that sweet? lol Well, tell me what you think in a review right after this teaser! XD, By the way, don't forget to guess my age! _

_**"Wait... that's not my alarm clock that's..."**_

**_"It's_ Kuwabara_. Try using his name and no they don't know and I would thank you kindly not to inform them either..."_**

_**"How the hell do those things last so long? Normal flowers start to wilt at the first sign of fall."**_


	15. A Gift of a Dying Rose

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update agian... I was going to update last weekend but then I found out about state testing this week... Then I was going to post this chapter this morning and with my rushing a didn't realize I had cut a large part out until _after _I saved it.. So lucks not on my side XP... _

_Anyway, since no one guessed my age, no one won. Phoenixfirekitsue_ _requested something though so I'll be trying to start that this weekend... XD_

_Okay, well a big thanks to those who reviewed: **phoenixfirekitsue**_ _hehe XD, **kahuffstix** That's good to hear! Though I'm sorry again that didn't update sooner T.T..., **Black Water-Fox **Hehe, it's okay, I know author's notes can be boring! Thanks, but you shouldn't put yourself down to make another feel better! Plus you are good silly, **JGgirl **Hehe no thank you! XD, and **Rasha12 **I'm glad you liked it! C;_

_Oh, I'm going to update _**Touched By a Babe **_soon too. Also, I have an addition to _**Escaping the Heart **_I'll probably be adding! So if you're bored or just want to read it stop by and take a look! XD _

_Thanks and please review! Hehe... the title has a double meaning... can you figure it out?_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 15: A Gift of a Dying Rose_

Ring...

Shuichi groaned lightly as he tossed his hand over to shut his alarm clock off.

Ring...

He blinked and slowly looked up to see the time, "Why's my alarm clock half an hour early...?"

Ring...

"Wait...that's not my alarm clock that's..."

His eyes darted towards the sound maker, "-the phone!"

He scrabbled out of bed, tripping once or twice as the blankets unraveled themselves and fell to the ground around his legs. After untangling himself quickly, he jumped over to his desk and picked up the phone only to hear a dial tone.

"Come on..." he sighed as he looked at the caller I.D.

"What does Hiei want so early in the morning?"

After dialing in his cell phone number, he tucked the phone in the juncture between his neck and shoulder and started gathering his clothes for the day.

"Moshi moshi?"

He chuckled at the other's unsure voice, "Good morning.You called Hiei?"

"Was bored."

"So you call me at six thirty in the morning because you needed someone to entertain you?"

"Hn. Thought you'd be awake."

"It's fine. So is there anything you want me to bring to the hospital?" he smiled and slipped on his jeans.

Hiei blinked and looked around at the off-white walls for the umpteenth time that morning.

"New scenery would be great..." he mumbled before hearing the shifting of clothes, "What are you doing?"

Kurama shrugged on his button up shirt, "Getting dressed. Now is there anything I _can_ do?"

"Whatever..." the spiked hair boy stretched and looked out the window to get a nice, pretty look at pavement.

"Hn. Get your mom flowers or something. She's up too if you want to talk to her. Her voice sounds a bit strained though."

Shuichi tied his hair back and out of his way, "I'll be there soon enough. Far be it for me to strain her anymore then she needs to be...So how is she?"

"Skin looks a bit yellow, but that happens with a failing liver...Other then that she seems in good spirits. Keeps saying that I shouldn't have, but that's her, selfless."

Green eyes cast down as he fingered a ring, "Yeah...that's her alright."

Finally he, for the first time in several years, slipped on his father's ring, "Would you like me to pick you up some candy or something?"

"Can't eat before surgery...but after I should be able to..." he smirked as he sat himself on the small window ledge.

"Alright," he brushed his teeth quickly and walked downstairs.

"What happened with your date?" Hiei wondered.

Shuichi's stopped in mid-step, "You...remembered?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't, baka." he sneered.

"Well, it's good one of us did..." he chuckled lightly in remorse.

"Hn?"

"I forgot about it with everything that was going on, wouldn't you?"

Hiei rolled his eyes but didn't answer the question, "Whatever. So how did you get yourself out of the corner this time?"

He frowned as his nimble fingers unlocked the backdoor, "Must we talk about that Hiei? I'll deal with it myself."

"Hn. Fine. I'm guessing Yusuke and the baka don't know about Shiori yet?'

"It's _Kuwabara_. Try using his name and no they don't know and I would thank you kindly not to inform them either..."

The dark haired one quirked a brow, "Why's that? Aren't they your friends?"

Cautious hands snipped roses before sighing, "They don't even know my mother's sick. I believe Yusuke suspects it, but if he does know he's not telling me."

A growl rumbled over the connection, saying all that needed to be said to the other.

"To tell them would be the equivalent of you telling them you use to cut yourself...It makes them think about you differently, perhaps in a more pitiful way or in a more respectable way, both which I don't think I deserve..."

"Hn. Is that what you think about me?"Hiei's voice was now void of all emotions.

A shocked hand grasped the thorned roses before he yelped and dropped them.

Shuichi sighed and calmly explained himself while picking up the dropped flowers, "No, but that's the way they would react."

"How would _you_ know that? You're a mind reader now? Tff. Whatever."

"Look it's too early to fight... Do you know what time they plan to start the surgery?"

"About nine," he moved himself to sit on the bed again.

"Oh?" Shuichi questioned while wrapping the plucked roses.

"Yeah...What are you doing now? Sounds like you're wrapping something."

"Roses from my backyard; it's always better when they're fresh," he smiled into the phone as he went through a drawer and took out a ribbon to hold the flowers in place.

"How the hell do those things last so long? Normal flowers start to wilt at the first sign of fall."

"I don't know. I just take good care of them..."

He sat himself down on the counter before grabbing a nearby apple and munching on it.

A minute passed with nothing said before Hiei stated, "I'm bored."

"And what am I suppose to do about that?" the redhead laughed as he swallowed a bite of the sweet fruit.

"Entertain?"

"Fine. Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and folded his arms on his chest, "Baka."

Kurama chuckled, "Well, what do you want from me? I'm no miracle worker."

"I wonder if Yusuke's dealt with the bird problem..."

"Highly unlikely...They aren't a group to kid around with. They won't strike until you're off guard...How long will it be until you're fully healed?"

Hiei's smirk grew as he reclined himself into the stiff bed, "Out of the hospital in a week or two, give or take a few days. Probably another few weeks before the stitches are removed...About a month. Why? You worried about _me_?"

"Hmm...No, not really, but with you being a new member of the Rekai Tantei it's a bit early in the game to be falling. I mean, what will that say about _us_?" he sarcastically replied with a growing smirk of his own.

"Hn," Hiei mumbled in slight thought before he ran a hand through his hair which came up with dye.

A scowl formed on his once smirking lips and he pushed himself to go to the small bathroom to wash it all out.

"Something wrong?"

"Damn hair dye."

"Oh..."

"Hn. I'll see you later; doc's here to explain things."

"Alright, good luck with the hair. Bye."

"Ha ha, real funny."

The phone clicked and the call ended.

"Hiei, this is what is going to happen..."

With this, the explanation began.

A horn beeped from the driveway and the redhead quickly stood, grabbed the flowers, and went out the back door.

Kazuya gave the boy an odd look as he jumped over the wooden fence and made his way to the car.

Kurama opened the back door seeing as the passenger's seat was occupied by someone else, "Hello, you must be Shuichi. It's nice to meet you."

The boy with brown hair turned in his seat slightly, a small, sheepish smile on his face as he shook hands with the other, "Eh...Hey, you're name Shuichi too, right?"

Green eyes lit up with a bit of amusement, "Yes, but please call me Kurama. It will cause less confusion that way."

Shuichi chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I guess it would."

"So...Kurama, why were you climbing over your fence?"

"That's a funny story...but the gist of it was that I don't have a key to the house and the door was locked," he shifted a bit uncomfortably before setting his sights outside.

"How did you get in then?" the youth asked, seeming to be interested.

"My bedroom's window was open..." he said no more about it, and the younger Shuichi didn't question it further.

After a little talk and some charm, the cunning _fox_ convinced the nurse to allow them all upstairs to visit his mother.

With a knock, the door opened and the three walked in quietly.

"How are you feeling mother?" the son placed the roses on the side table and knelt to lay a gentle kiss on her cheek.

The woman smiled and laughed, "Fine, fine. Stop your worrying silly."

She looked over to Hatanaka and his son, "Kazuya, I'm so sorry for yesterday. I knew something wasn't right...Hello Shuichi, how are you?"

"Hello Shiori-san...I'm fine, thank you..." the boy meekly replied.

Kurama frowned slightly before whispering to her, "Mother, why haven't you introduced me to Hatanaka-san sooner?"

Shiori cupped her son's face with her weak hand and just as softly said, "Honey, you were always so caught up with what happened to your father that I didn't have the heart to...I knew it was wrong, but I imagined things would only have gotten worse if you weren't given the time you needed to recuperate"

Her smile made the redhead almost want to breakdown, but he held it back and sighed, "I brought you some roses..."

With a slight turn of her head she saw the beauties and her smile brightened, "They're gorgeous, I wouldn't expect anything less if you grew them."

A touch of red spread over his cheeks, "Thank you...I'll be right back. I'm just going to see how Hiei is."

"Alright Shuichi."

He gently gripped her hand before letting go.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Jaganshi Hiei."

The nurse's glasses slipped farther down her nose as she eyed him, "You mean the kid that's a pain in everyone's sides?"

"Yes, that's him alright," he chuckled lightly into his hand before continuing, "May I ask what room he's in?"

She huffed and pointed down the hall to her right, "Room one hundred fifty-two."

"Thank you ma'am."

Hiei's doorknob rattled and he turned away from the door with a slight huff.

A chuckle met his ears causing him to quirk an eyebrow and twist, "Why aren't you with your mom?"

"I saw her already and, as always, she's cheerful... Here, I brought you something."

Hiei jumped up and though his face showed indifference, his eyes sparkled with excitement, "Chocolate?"

This caused the redhead to laugh even more, "No, not until later. A rose."

"A rose...?" the boy stood there with a stupefied look on his face, "What can I do with a _rose_?"

"Oh, stop being like that, it's no wonder why the nurses-"

"The nurses are annoying. Ever since someone told them what I was doing they kept coming and saying shit about how strong and brave I was...Tff. I had enough so I told them to shut the hell up. I bet it was that pain-in-the-ass, talkative Kelly..."

An amused Kurama laid the dark red flower on the bed, "Why not take the _strong _and _brave_ compliments while you can?"

Hiei "hn'ed" and looked elsewhere trying to find something else to glare at, "Because, like you said before, I neither want pity nor respect. Most of the time you can't have one without the other."

The other frowned at that, "I respect you Hiei, so does that mean I also pity you?"

Hiei grunted before setting his arms crossed over his chest and sitting down on the bed, "Not of importance right now."

"Well, talking about what is to happen in an hour is something you probably wouldn't want to chat about so what else is there?"

"You're right, nothing else, so you can leave."

Kurama'sgreen eyes saddened and he sat himself beside his friend, "Is there something troubling you, Shadow?"

"If there was, what makes you think I would tell _you_?"

Kurama turned himself to get a better look at the boy who purposely kept his eyes adverted from his own, "You've trusted me before, and I wouldn't think this time to be any different."

"Fine...It's your eyes...they show..." Hiei trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

The redhead gave the other an odd look,"My...eyes? What about them? What do they show?"

He growled at being questioned further and slammed his fists into the bed, "Nothing. Forget it."

"Hiei, why are you acting so peculiar? When I talked to you this morning you seemed fine. Is it because you're nervous about what is going to happen?"

"Tff. Not nervous. I've been through worse."

"Then _what's wrong_?" the redhead pressed.

"You."

"Me? You mean my eyes, right? What's wrong with them?

The red eyes finally looked up into the green, "There's something new in them...Don't like it..."

A smile twitched Kurama's lips and soon he let out a small round of chuckles, "Hiei, stop kidding around. You can't read one's eyes!"

Red eyes caste down before in a smug way mentioning, "You were able to, whether it was subconsciously or not..."

The chuckled ceased, "No I haven't."

"Hn. Yes you did."

"Enlighten me then. When have _I_ been able to read eyes?" he asked exasperated.

A small smirk made it's way to the other's lips again, "Before, I didn't express excitement with my voice or body when I asked if it was chocolate yet you saw it within my eyes and laughed."

"That's not it, I just know you-"

"Hn. You never, not even when we were younger, saw me with chocolate. Thus you never knew I even liked it."

Shuichi sat there a bit stunned, "Alright...Then what is this new thing you see in my eyes...?"

Hiei scowled, "Figure it out yourself."

He frowned and bowed his head after standing,"I'm sorry I upset you so. I'll see you later...Good luck and thank you again Hiei..."

Summer sunset colored eyes watched as the door closed behind the lithe figure before remembering something and running to open the door, "Rosey!"

Red hair swayed as the boy's form turned to him, "Yes?"

"I need you to hold something for me..."

Kurama backtracked to Hiei and stuck out his hand.

The smaller one silently obeyed the unspoken command and untied the leather cord around his neck with slightly fumbling fingers; it had been years since he _ever_ removed it from where it lay upon his neck.

He slowly lifted it out from its hiding place and tied the ends together to make sure the gem wouldn't slip off the necklace. Afterwards, he laid it in the long fingered hand.

"Don't lose it..." with that he swiftly slid into his room and shut the door.

"It's...beautiful. I can't say I ever saw something like this before..." the dazed one softly spoke to himself.

His fingers twitched and his mouth watered but he soon snapped himself out of his uncontrolled haze, "Kuronue did say my instincts came naturally..."

He frowned at that thought and made it to his mother's room to wish her good luck before the doctors took her to be prepped. Hiei watched his fingers clench and unclench several times around the rose, "Why does God taunt me so? Giving that damning look to one that is hurting as it is...Nonetheless confused?"

He brought the flower up to mingle with the sickening sterile smell of the air that deluged his nose. It's bittersweet aroma flooding and displacing some of the uncomfortable thoughts

"He doesn't even know it...That's the most unsettling thing," he sighed into the rose as his eyes slid slowly shut.

Kurama was at his mother's side again and, like before, held her hand, "Are you ready mother? It's almost time..."

The woman chuckled at her son, "Shuichi, aren't_ I_ suppose to be parenting _you_?"

He flushed lightly and with a small nervous laugh whispered an apology.

"I'm just kidding with you dear...Now, instead of hanging around here for hours like last night, what are you going to do?"

With a frown and a huff he replied, "Go home and do my homework..."

It seemed Hiei had told her that morning how Kurama had spent hours just waiting for her to wake. So, when he returned after visiting the giver of the information, his mother, in a humorous way, scolded him for it.

"Good," she stated with a satisfied smile.

* * *

_Short Teaser_

_**His heart beat faster and his eyes lost focus as he tried to contemplate how to break the news.**_

_**"Hiei! Stay awake. You're hearts still under quite a bit of pressure and we want to make sure..."**_

_**Hiei didn't reply, he just closed his eyes and let his face fall slack, void of any emotion. He had failed, not for the first time, his sister, his only reason for living he always told himself**_


	16. Reawakened Spirits

_I'm back! XD;;... I'm sorry to say that until school ends in June, or my schedule becomes less hectic, I'll be only able to update once a month. It seems that things heat up as the school's end approaches and as such more projects have been asigned to me. Lame excuses right? Well there's not much I can do about that, it all stinks but as they say, work before pleasures..._

_Anyway thanks to all my reviewers; **Everqueen** (Hehe, I'm really happy youlike it... though you'll just have to wait and see what was 'in Kurama's eyes' if you haven't already guessed, sorry XD), **KyoHana** (Thanks:hugs: I knew I could count on you hehe, you've been there since the beginning! XD), **phoenixfirekitsune** (As always, thank you for always editing! Also, good luck with those puppies heheXD), **BballAnimeLover89** (Hehe soon, very soon... Well at least one of them... XD). **Angels That Drown** (Thanks! XD), **Rasha12** (Hehe, Well, you no longer have to wait to figure out what the teasers meant.. I'm glad you're feeling better and thanks! hehe), and **Ryuuie Mizishi** (A review is never late XD and as long as you're reading and enjoying the story I'm happy! hehe)_

_Here's the chapter! Enjoy and please review, thanks!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 16:Reawakened Spirits_

Hours had passed since then and the slender fingers now lightly drummed on his desk. The owner merely gazed out the opened window while his thoughts consumed him. In fact, he didn't even hear the phone ring until the answering machine beeped telling the caller to leave a message.

"Yo, Kurama, Botan was telling me she drove ya to the hospital yesterday. I tried calling two times before but no answer, so I thought third times a charm! Ha, I guess I was wrong- Eh, what did I want to say again..."

A grunt and a shove was heard before a thick, kind of raspy voice started talking, "What Urameshi's trying to remember is that we ran into some more Crows last night and that we want to know why you were so panicked and shit about going to the hospital..."

"Grr! Kuwabara!-" with that the message ended, cutting off whatever Yusuke had to say.

A tiny smile graced itself upon the redhead's lips because of his friends' bantering, but it was soon conquered by a frown at the mention of the Crows.

"Things are going to get more active around here...It's a good thing my mother's in the hospital for the time being, it's safer there," the boy sadly stated.

But then another thought came to him, one he was thinking about earlier this morning, "How is Hiei going to defend himself if he meets up with them...?"

His frown grew as he laid his head in his open hand, "He will certainly need more then a month to recover, but... if Yusuke and Kuwabara don't know what's going on they might try to put him in the line of action..."

"Maybe I can say he was the reason I was rushing to the hospital- No, Botan probably told them he was in the car too..."

"They will also start questioning where my mother is...I remember last time I used some lame line like she went to take care of a sick relative..."

"They seemed to have fallen for it, but if they knew my mother's parents were dead and her only sibling lived in America they wouldn't have..."

He felt the rush of emotions building up on him, but he forced them back and breathed out slow and long.

"Maybe Hiei's right...They are my friends; perhaps I should tell them,...but then there's the tiny fact that I lied to them before, in which they might remember and then forfeit our friendship...What else can I do though...? It's best to tell them the truth before I get hanged by my lies."

A shaky hand dialed in numbers before risingthe telephoneto it's owner's ear.

Ring...

His heart beat faster and his eyes lost focus as he tried to contemplate how to break the news.

Ring...

The pounding of his organ was now echoing through his head and his thoughts stumbled to and fro from one idea to the next.

Ring-

"Yo, this is Yusuke. Who's callin'?"

Everything stopped: the constant beat, beat, beat of his heart, the twined and tangled thoughts of how, how, how. It was the moment in which years of lying would be shown and displayed for all to see.

He shook his head and just when he was about to back out of it, he felt some sort of tug. Not physically, but mentally, telling him to stop hiding.

"Hello Yusuke...It's Kurama..."

* * *

Eyes slowly drew open before groaning and shutting again.

"Sielgan-san! He's waking!"

All he could hear was some shouting and loud foot steps before his eye was pried open by two fingers.

Hiei tried to twist away from the burning light. It was then he noticed he couldn't move. He tried talking but all that happened was a twitch of his lips.

"Hiei? Hiei can you hear me? If you can please open your eyes."

Red eyes soon were unveiled. The light causedspots to form in them, but that was blinked away, leaving only a concerned face in view.

"You had us worried...We were afraid your heart's scar would reopen and-"

His eyes shut with a muffled 'Hn,' telling the doctor he didn't care about that.

"Alright, alright- Merely concerned was all. Now Shiori-"

His eyes opened, signaling that he was listening.

The doctor smiled before continuing, "She's doing well so far, wide awake and her color seems to be coming back slowly but surely."

Hiei sighed out through slightly parted lips and being that he still couldn't talk or move closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"Hiei! Stay awake. Your heart is still under quite a bit of pressure and we want to make sure..."

A small chuckle left the boy's lips but he didn't open his eyes. He found the more awake he was the more pain he felt, so he wanted to fall asleep.

Too bad for him the doctor lifted his lid himself, "I know you're tired, but if you can stay up for just half an hour then we'll let you be."

"Kelly, can you please get Hiei here some more sedatives."

He groaned but snapped his eyes open after some of last's nights visions took it upon themselves to help the doctor out.

"Well, another nurse will be coming to stay with you in a few minutes. I'll keep you updated on Shiori and if all goes well, you'll be good enough to leave in half a month!"

The man left and Hiei sighed and stared at the only thing he could see at the moment, the ceiling.

* * *

The black device with numerous pearly-white buttons and a small glassy-looking screen had just given Shuichi his death sentence, or so he felt. He truly didn't know how to react to what just happened on the phone.

There was a gasp from Kuwabara followed by complete silence from him. Then there was Yusuke who kept on yelling and cursing, but he wasn't quite sure if it was directed at him. It all ended when the dark haired teen said, "We're comin' over to talk this over further."

That's why he felt his death coming, the reason why his face went white, and the reason why his head just stopped trying to comprehend what might be going though the other's head.

"I can't say I ever heard Yusuke sound so serious before..." he sighed again before something flashed in his head.

"The surgery should be done by now. I wonder how they're doing..."

* * *

He heard the opening of the room's door, the gentle, light steps that followed, and the sweet, pure voice whisper almost inaudibilily, "Hiei..."

Hiei twisted his lips slowly into a smirk and a low murmur of, "Yukina," escaped his still numb body.

Aquamarine hair met his sight as his sister bent down to kiss his forehead, "How are you feeling onii-san?"

Her set of concealed eyes met her brother's red, no matter how briefly they did, he saw the sadness and weariness in them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit earlier. Tian was busy and Ping of course has work..."

His tongue darted out for a moment to bring moisture to his lips, "It's...'kay..."

"The doctor said that you've been numb for a while now...He also mentioned to me that you passed out during the surgery?"

"Hn..."

His replies, however short they may have been, started straining him, causing pain in his chest. He made a low grunt when a sudden spark of it passed through his body.

"Is something wrong, Hiei?"

"No...Tired..."

"Oh...A-alright..." her hands clasped together in a hesitant way while her teeth nibbled at her bottom lip in the same fashion, "I don't know if Tian can give me a ride later,...b-but I'll try to visit you..."

It was then a small sob escaped her lips, "Tian- S-She said such a horrible thing this morning."

Worry and anger overcame his pain. No one made his sister cry, no one. He vowed he'd kill Tian-or at least hurt her in some form for whatever she did.

"What...did...she-say?" he growled, spitting out the last two words quickly.

She sniffled before kneeling and laying her cheek upon his hand. He felt her cold tears spill and leak down on his hand and her cheek moving as she shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have even told you that...I'm sorry..."

The streams traveled down her cheek and again Hiei felt a pain in his chest, but this time it was different.

His eyes turned up to the ceiling. He was frustrated; he couldn't talk long, he couldn't see her, he couldn't move. Unconsciously his hand curled into a fist, startling Yukina at first but she soon put her hands over it and laid her forehead upon the hand.

"I-I'm sorry Hiei...I shouldn't have said anything..."

Her shaking voice caused the pain to grow in his chest and a frown to deepen on his lips. He felt weak; he hated feeling that way...He was suppose to protect her, take care of her, and be there for her.

"Stop...Crying-please...Just tell me...what she...said."

She backed away from his hand.

He felt blind at the moment, he didn't see- couldn't see where she was, "Yukina...?"

A sniff answered him, followed by a brief good-bye from his sister.

Hiei didn't reply; he just closed his eyes and let his face fall slack, void of any emotion. He had failed, not for the first time, his sister, his only reason for living he always told himself.

When the door closed behind her light foot steps, his facade cracked slightly and a single tear escaped the thresholds of his eyes.

* * *

He was trapped- cornered, there was no where to run, at least none his green eyes could spot.

"Y-Yusuke?"

The boy in question had one arm leaning against the wall while the other stood on his hip. His eyes glared and held the redhead in place.

He stood directly above the fallen Kurama, his tall friend standing right next to him with a stern, pissed off look- almost a clone of Yusuke's but the dark haired one's didn't show off as much anger, or if he was angry, he hid it very well.

"Kurama."

The Fox knew what was happening. They were playing the interrogator. He knew how it worked, it was meant to scare the one undergoing into confessing whatever they've done, or in his case, to tell what he hasn't told them.

He cleared his head as best as he could, he would not let himself be feared into it; he would tell them on his own terms.

Yusuke backed off and gave him a confused look, "When the fuck did you start growling? Learn it from that new-"

Kurama didn't get off topic, though he did silently wonder if he really growled, "Hiei isn't a new friend, Yusuke. But he has taught me a lesson...It's why I told you about my mother-"

"Sure, that and you were trapped into it. Botan brought you to the hospital with Hiei. Otherwise you would have just kept lying, wouldn't you have?" Yusuke all but yelled in his face, causing the redhead to push himself further into the wall.

"Yo, Yusuke, cut him some slack. I mean, it doesn't matter what he could have done; the fact is he did tell us, right?"

"This time,...but what about the next time or the time after that. Is Hiei always going to be there to tell you to fess up?" by now Yusuke was hovering over Kurama, making sure his eyes burned into the green ones and that his heat sent fear into the other's very being.

The carrot-top shoved the boy away, "Man, what has gotten into you? This isn't bad cop, good cop. He's our friend and did this for his own reasons..."

Yusuke fisted his hands, "Yeah, like what! So the Crows had the upper hand? If they found out about this before us things could have been taken further then they are now. They could have Shuichi here squirming in-between their fingers...Threatening the very life he's been trying to protect."

"Then there's Hiei. We're a member down and now need to find him a safe place to heal."

Kuwabara looked down and saw his friend's red bangs shadowing his face.

"Get off it man! Don't you think he feels bad as it is without your added help!"

Yusuke stopped his rant and ran his hand through his hair before walking off to plop on the bed.

When Kurama noticed Yusuke had stopped he sighed, "Did you get out all your frustration? If not, then please, continue. Far be it from me to hurt you any more then I have already."

"What are you trying to prove? You've known this kid for nearly three-four days now?–"

"Yusuke...–"

"–No, listen to me, there's something not right with him. I don't care if he's a childhood friend or not. Even Koenma told me to keep an eye on him...Something doesn't fit right...it's like he's not telling us something-"

"Shut up, Yusuke... If you can't trust him then– then you can't trust me. Another thing, why does he have to tell you everything? It's his life. Isn't it bad enough that he had to go through it once? You'll never understand...No one will, not even me. Just the same, you'll never completely understand me and I, you..."

The redheaded teen took this time of silence to stand and dust himself off, "I've done what I set out to do. I've told my friends the truth. But if the truth of Hiei is what you seek, don't go digging around here, I shall not tell you."

With that being said, Kurama left his room and would have left his house had Yusuke not grabbed his arm and all but flung him to the ground, "Where do you think you're going?"

Shuichi sat there against the wall he had been thrown into. His hair laid a mess atop his head and his arm marked red by the other's hand.

He felt a strange jolt pulse through himself, it was familiar but just the same strange. Kurama remembered this feeling...it was what drove him to steal long ago...Except it was calling him to do something else now; that's what was different about it.

His eyes slowly looked up to the brown ones. Kuwabara backed up, feeling an almost kind of electrical sensation passing between the two.

Nimble fingers guided the hairs back into its rightful places. Darkened emerald eyes never removing their unnerving gaze upon the chocolate ones.

"The more appropriate thing to be asking is, why are you still here?" the silky, calm voice was one Yusuke had never heard from the redhead before.

Than again, he also never saw this side of the Fox. Shuichi now held an almost chillingly calm facade that didn't flinchin the least. It was sending shivers down Yusuke's spine, warning him silently that this wasn't his friend, at least, not the Shuichi he had come toknow...

By now, Kurama was standing erect in front of the boy,"Yusuke, I didn't think I would have to tell you this, but if you ever think you can treat me like some rag doll ever again you'll find that whip that saved your ass numerous times before wrapped around that pretty..."

He paused as his hand reached out and a finger extended to hover over the now twitching skin of the dark haired boy, "little..."

Another pause as his finger finally stroked the frozen boy's shivering skin, "neck."

With that, his finger applied pressure to the joint of the neck and shoulder, affectingly causing the boy to fall forward, unconscious.

"Now Kuwabara..." his head didn't need to turn to know the carrot-top was listening, "Take Yusuke home...I'm sure he's learned his lesson...I'll see you at school, if not sooner."

Numbly, the taller boy moved and took his unconscious friend out of the redhead's grasp.

"Maybe Urameshi was right...-"

A sigh escaped Kurama's lips, "No, it's just..."

He stopped himself to think about his actual reasons for doing this, "Stress, pressure, sadness...but, I guess, most of all, being treated like some animal that can be caged, beaten, and talked down to..."

"You're both insane...but that's your problems, not mine, I'm not getting in the middle of it."

"If I know Yusuke as well as I think I do, he'll get over it fast and laugh about it later..."

* * *

Red eyes stumbled on and off to stay open. The doctor had changed half an hour to four hours and so he had another hour to stay awake.

"Just...another hour..." he yawned out, slowly rising a hand to cover his mouth.

An hour after Yukina had left, he had started to regain his limbs' movements more quickly. Thus why the doctor had told him to stay up a bit more.

He let his head fall to the side to stare at the lights held outside the window. His eyes blurred in effort to stay awake as the reds, greens and whites flooded his eyes, leaving a tiny smile in it's wake before again frowning.

"Hn. Last year was hell as it was with Yin laughing at my naivety, playing with my weak emotions, then breaking it all off and telling everyone that I was a faggot that had fallen for him thinking that what we had was love..."

Hiei eyes blurred further and all that could be seen now was the bright crimson, "Never again...will I be so foolish. Tff not even to those that are my friends..."

A blink sent the colors running and the images to focus, "What can honestly happen if I decide to fall asleep? I die? Tff...I've already failed at it once, maybe this time I will succeed..."

With a smirk on his lips his lids fell closed.

_

* * *

Here are the teasers! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! XD_

**_"When we walked into the room before, your breathing was short and you were bleeding from the mouth and nose. We don't know how or why this is happening though."_**

**_"Tf. You can either let me out in two weeks or I'll leave whenever you're not watching now. That's my deal and I will not compromise."_**

**_"Maybe Hiei's right... One's eyes hold the truths their bodies don't show..."_**


	17. Undesired Findings

_Thanks for waiting! One special note on this chapter: It's being dedicated to **phoenixfirekitsune**! (I hope for the best for you and just remember, time heals on wounds... :hugs:)_

_Thank you to all my reviewers: **BballAnimeLover89**, **kahuffstix, KyoHana **(Thanks for the support:hugs:), _**phoenixfirekitsune** _(:hugs:), **Enjeru **(Thanks! Hehe, and soon enough... Plus, what can of person would I be to deny Hiei his day of power? XD), and **DEATHxBYxPAPERCUTS** (Thank you! XD)_

_Well, here's the chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 17: Undesired Findings_

It felt like only a minute had passed before Hiei's eye was pried open and urgent calls were going back and forth between a least three people. He groaned and turned his head away from the bright, burning lights.

"What the hell?-" he started or actually mouthed because his voice wouldn't function.

The problem with trying to speak, he soon realized, was that there was a tube down his throat which soon caused him to gag.

"Easy now, relax your throat."

Hiei glared up at the doctor, but soon found out it was someone different.

"Sielgan's out for the rest of the day; I'll be taking care of you for a bit," the man answered after seeing the confused look on the boy.

"I'm Hakisa," he introduced himself before instructing a nurse to hook Hiei up to more blood.

"When we walked into the room before, your breathing was short and you were bleeding from the mouth and nose. We don't know how or why this is happening though."

"As far as the x-rays show the only problems were your scar on the heart and having slightly thin blood. Though the latter was because of the medication you take, it eases the blood flow through the heart so the scar won't tear open-"

Hiei wasn't really listening, he had heard it time and time again, from the doctors, from the nurses, and most of all from the bitching and complaining of Tian and Ping.

"-so we might have to keep you a few more weeks just to test you and see if we can find the problem."

His red eyes darted upward and glared at the young doctor before forcing out, "No."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. Your parents are the only ones that can sign your release papers and I'm sure they'd agree with me on this."

Hiei let the _parents _thing slide for the moment.

Instead he focused most of his energy on forcing out more words,"Tf. You can either let me out in two weeks or I'll leave whenever you're not watching _now_. That's _my_ deal and I will not compromise."

"I'm sure..." Hakisa's smirk left Hiei's blood boiling and his anger to reach an almost breaking point.

"Hn," Hiei gave his own malicious smirk, for he didn't want to stay here anyway and the doctor had just challenged him, he couldn't back down.

* * *

Kuramahuffed and puffed before plopping carefully down on the bark of the high up tree limb. 

"Hiei makes it look so easy..." he panted out and counted the branches that remained before groaning, "Ten..."

He decided to visit the branch that had intrigued his friend so much. The only way we remember the specific one was that he had counted the branches one by one in his head while the dark haired one climbed them steadily.

Moments passed again before the venture onward came to an end. Kurama balanced himself gracefully on the branch more then twenty feet up above the ground before letting his eyes gaze around.

"What's so special about this branch?...The view just shows the rundown store, the rest of the unkept park, and-", he blushed lightly before adverting his eyes back to the park below and muttering the end of the sentence, "the old stripper bar..."

"Maybe he just likes this branch because he wants to?..."

He chuckled and shook his head at his last thought, "No, Hiei's more complicated than that...He always has some reason, no matter how ridiculous, for doing something. He hates wasting his time..."

"It's quiet up here...maybe that's why...?" he hummed to himself as the silence tried luring him to sleep.

His head fell against the trunk, but his eyes, though starting to weigh down on his lids, stayed drowsily open. It was then that a twirling worn object caught his green gaze.

With a small sigh he leaned forward so his hand could easily finger it.

"A faded picture of a man and woman...hmm..." he carefully scooted closer to get a better look.

"This woman...it looks almost exactly like Yukina. The only difference being the eyes. The man is undoubtably where Hiei get's his hair, eyes, stature, and skin tone from..."

"So he comes up here to see a picture of his parents...? How...strange."

Shuichi frowned, he shouldn't have come up here to look around. Not only did the picture send questions flooding but it also sent a tremor of pain straight into his very being.

The look in the parents' eyes...they held an unyielding love and devotion. Whether it be, at the moment, for each other or their children didn't quite matter...it was the warmth of knowing that it was shown so strongly that hurt.

"Maybe Hiei's right...One's eyes hold the truths their bodies don't show..."

He sighed and frowned deeper at not believing the boy when he first stated it. It was so obvious that it was true too.

For Hiei showed nothing but irritation and anger if anything at all most times...while inside his turmoil was twisting and knotting his very soul into a layered ball of strings.

He remember faintly the sad boy of five who sat in the darkest corner possible, fearing the unkind sun's rays would burn his very flesh. The watery red eyes that held the sorrow of lost family...

This was just the beginning of his rocky path too...

To follow this was multiple adoptions, accusations with no true reasonings, gangs, and the only good thing,for all he knew, was that he had found his sister...

Yet this _boy_, yes he was a boy no matter how his hardships were more than most men's, stood strong under the pressure. Only turning to a few ways to rid himself of the seemingly unlivable burden of great sorrow.

Only one word escaped Kurama's lips as all of this flooded him, "How?"

How could one continue on through it?

He himself had hard enough trouble with his father dying for him– because of him...Yet other than that, the rest was his own doing; the thieving, the rape, and the media coming to his door steps for information he would not comment on...

It was all his fault, yet Hiei had notwent looking for what had happened to him. Instead, it went seeking for him. His spirit was the trigger, the target, all were after. He couldn't be stopped once his mind was made up and he was true to himself as well as others...

"Or so he shows...but there's something else hiding beneath his skin that sends me questioning him more and more..."

"Him being in love but never telling and his seemingly first hand experience in almost everything..."

"There's something he's not letting out and that something holds the key to understanding him, at least as best as one can understand another..."

He quirked his head to the side and raised one fine eyebrow, "But why am I so interested?"

"Yusuke's had a hard life as well, yet I don't find myself sneaking around trying to find more or question more about him..."

"It's none of my business but that hasn't stopped me from getting my answers before..."

With a small nibble to his bottom lip, he shook his head, "No, unless he'll freely give it, I won't go digging...unless I see it perhaps causing a problem."

* * *

Hiei threw his head back onto the pillow in frustration. When the nurses and doctor left him, he had removed the damned tube that was down his throat. Once it was discovered by another nurse, the same bastard who had put the tube in came back to do so again. 

"Open up Hiei..."

"Screw off. As you can see I'm having no damn problem breathing now!"

"Exactly, at this _present moment_. We're just taking precautions-"

"Tff. I was fine before too. Now go fuck off," this man was pushing his buttons, it was his haughty attitude Hiei didn't like...He promised himself that if this asshole got within two feet of him he'd knock him out with his fists.

"Hmm...Stacy it seems we're going to need a tranquillizer."

"U-hh...Sir...though he maybe vulgar with what he's saying, he makes a fine point...He can breath on his own and so doesn't need reinforcements...I checked his breathing before and it sounded even..."

The young doctor glared down at the petite nurse, "I know what I'm doing Stacy, now do as I ask."

"Get me another doctor. If ever the statement of a doc being a quack were used, it would be at such times like _this_."

The nurse turned away hiding the tiny smile on her lips, "I'm just going to ask Urgaria-san what she thinks we should do...Hakisa."

With that, the young male doctor growled and turned a pointed glare at the boy.

"Hn. What a great doctor you are," he snorted with an air of sarcasm before adding, "I wonder, with such an arrogant attitude, if you have anything to..._back it up_?"

Hakisa's face flared scarlet with anger, his hand clenched at his side as his eyes set harder onto Hiei.

Hiei quirked an amused eyebrow at the doctor's antics, "I thought doctors were suppose to be able to take whatever the patient had to dish out? Apparently you failed that course miserably. No wonder why you're just a sub."

"Why you son-of-a--"

"Hakisa-san!"

The red drained out of the young doctor's face, being quickly replaced with pale and clammy skin. He gulped and turned to see the aforementioned Urgaria.

"Hakisa-san, please go to the break room and wait... I'll be with you in a few moments to _discus_ some matters..." the sternness of her face left no room for arguments and so, with a bowed head, the man left the room.

All seriousness of the matter quickly washed off her face and a smile superseded it, "Hiei, I presume? Now how did you get Hakisa-san so..._upset_ hmm?"

Hiei sweatdropped, "Popped his big bubble with a pin, I guess..."

A small giggle departed her lips before she covered it with her hand, "Good job, with him verbally assaulting an _innocent child_, we might be able to get him fired.Honestly if it weren't for that man's father he'd be mopping the floors..."

He smirked and folded his arms over his chest.

"Now let's get to business. No wheezing at all? Shortness of breath?"

"None."

"Alright, let me just check," she murmured more to herself as she patted down her pockets before pulling out her stethoscope.

* * *

Kurama sat himself down at the diningroom table and let his head fall upon the dark wooden surface. He needed to keep himself preoccupied but nothing was left to do. 

His homework was finished hours ago, his friends either still unconscious or not on speaking terms with him, and he had no ride to see how his mother and Hiei were doing.

It, all in all, left him open to thinking, something that also wasn't exactly his best _friend_ at the moment. Especially since he was trying to move on and forget about the past.

A voice in his head had once told him that it wasn't about forgetting the past, but climbing, solving, and getting over the hills and perhaps mountains that stood in his path.

But that voice, along with his sanity, was diminishing. Life was simply easier if he just stuck with the present and lived each day as a hope to overcome his inner self that was burning to escape, to swallow him whole in darkness.

"Overactive imagination..." he muttered.

A knock interrupted his thoughts, though it was quite welcomed. He did, on one hand, wonder who would be visiting him now. Yusuke and Kazuma were off licking at their wounds and everyone else was busy with other matters...

Quietly he peeked through the front window before freezing and losing all color in his face.

With a small gulp and a quick glance to make sure the front door was locked he fled to his room and punched in numbers on the phone.

Ring...

"Please pick up Yusuke, please!" he whispered desperately to himself as the knocks got louder and louder, echoing through the house.

Ring–

"Who the fuck is callin'–"

"Yusuke!"

The shout startled the boy on the line but the relief that it held turned him confused, "What?"

"He– e's at my door, Yusuke! He knows where I live!"

His shaking green eyes looked up and to his own bedroom door as the knocks turned into sounds of kick upon the front one.

"Whoa! Hold up, _who_ knows where ya live?"

He gulped and shakily replied, "K-Karasu..."

* * *

_What is to come... (Please review after these small teasers! Thanks! XD)_

**"But I know I can't beat him... he cheats using smoke bombs to hide himself, his attacks."**

**"Hello... Youko. It's been quite a while since I've last seen you. You've grown both in height and in beauty."**

**"Yeah, I think so. We're just dusting your house for finger prints. I advise you take what you need and go to one of your friend's house just to be safe."**


	18. Running From The Past Doesn’t Work

_Alright people, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Bui will show his face much later in the story, don't worry! Anyway, Here comes Karasu... _

_Thanks to all my reviewers: **BballAnimeLover89 **(Bui will turn up much, much later into the story, don't worry I haven't forgotten him XD), **Inu. Roxs** (Thanks!), **kahuffstix **(Thanks!Hehe, I'm glad you liked it! XD), **KyoHana **(Hehe yeps... and it hasn't even hit the climax... There are many secrets still unknown... hehe Thanks! XD),** phoenixfirekitsune**_ _(It was the very least I could do... :smiles: I know... :hugs:btw HAPPY BIRTHDAY:hugs:), and **alexisminamino**_ _(Hehe, what's a story without its heros and villans? XD)

* * *

_

_Chapter 18: Running From The Past Doesn't Work _

His shaking green eyes looked up and to his own bedroom door as the knocks turned into sounds of kick upon the front one.

"Whoa! Hold up, who knows where ya live?"

He gulped and shakily replied, "K-Karasu..."

"Shit...Fuck...Uh any followers with him- Wait call the police!"

He sniffed and nodded, "H-hai..."

Kurama dialed away and when the dispatcher answered he felt a shiver run down his spine, "This is Minamino Shuichi. There's a once convicted felon pounding upon my door demanding entrance. Can you please send s-someone over?"

"Right aware sir...Someone should be there in a matter of minutes."

The dispatcher disconnected and Shuichi blinked a bit before sarcastically saying, "Oh, I feel so much safer now...I mean, Karasu can't possibly pick the lock, beat the shit out of me, and leave before the cops get here..."

He heard an almost inaudible click and gulped, "What happened to that strength I had before...that courage? Why is it now gone?..."

His silent feet made it to his window before hearing tiny chuckles echoing through his house.

Swift hands swept the window open and Kurama slipped outside, closing it behind him.

"But I know I can't beat him...He cheats using smoke bombs to hide himself, his attacks."

The redhead crept up the willow tree, it was then the cell phone in his pocket rang, freezing him in his place. As quick as he could he flipped it open and closed before jumping over the fence and running for his life.

Steps followed his own, encouraging him to run faster, quicker.

Then, timed seemed to slow down, his foot missing its step after a small stumble. His head jerking back to see the blond hair that tipped Karasu's black.

Nothing popped into his head; not a thought, not a memory, not even a whisper, as he fell to the pavement with a loud thud.

A dark chuckle met his ears as time speed up again to its normal speed, "Hello...Youko. It's been quite a while since I've last seen you. You've grown both in height and in beauty."

Emerald eyes widened as violet met with them. The most he could do was try to subtly inch his way backwards.

This only made the other laugh in his chilling way and step closer to him, "Your hair has grown out...is that how you choose to remember me?"

He took another step closer. By this time Shuichi's ears were flooded with the sound of his pounding heart, "Speechless...You always were more attractive that way..."

Karasu's wicked smile grew as he grabbed the now struggling redhead's shirt collar, "You'll be mine soon enough...but for now I'll just take a sample of those sweet lips..."

Kurama kicked at him, tried to punch him, but it all was fruitless and caused him more pain.

The black hair now a curtain, shielding him from the view of the street as the other was seated on his stomach, holding down his arms with their own.

The sickening breath played against his ear as it whispered, "I love you even more when you're feisty..."

A wet, slimy object licked at Kurama's ear, causing him to only continue his struggle, this causing him to try and get closer to the pavement which his back was pressed to.

The man pulled back, a smirk playing upon his lips before he dove down for the other's.

Shuichi all but cried out as he struggled more and more to get him off him, sadly the cry only benefitted the attacker, giving him access to the cavern of his sweet warmth.

He felt the smirk growing as its soul capturing coldness took his breath away.

Karasu quickly pulled away when he felt the redhead's jaw tighten, about to clamp down on his tongue.

He viciously took the other's chin in-between his thumb and pointer finger, "We'll finish things later, my beautiful dark rose."

Emerald eyes snapped shut as a fist contacted with his chest. It felt as if the attack had stopped his heart as his mind blanked out and all went silent.

* * *

Eyes flickered open slowly. Flashes of red and blue meting the corners of his eyes. The radio dispatchers, talking, it all rushed back to his ears, pounding away at them. 

Kurama softly groaned as his hand clenched at his chest when he sat himself up.

Abruptly an officer went to his side and began talking to him, questioning him. He blinked his eyes and shook his head a few times before the words became comprehendible.

"I-I'm fine..."

"Who did this to you?"

He paused for a moment now having the time to think.

If he told the officer it was Karasu, the most that could happen was a few months in jail and a resistence order, which he'd pay no mind to and probably wouldn't get caught...

If he waited, though it could cause more danger to him, he could get Karasu caught in the act of something _more_ pressing...Like a drug bust or caught in the act of stealing, and he wasn't talking about the petty shop lifting...

"I-I don't know who it was...but I remember his picture on the neighborhood awareness newsletter. He has long hair and I think a dark brown color...that's all I saw."

The man gave the boy a questionable look, "Are you sure? Height, eyes, anything else?"

Kurama shook his head no and looked down.

"Alright, well what did he do?"

He looked himself over slowly; saw the redness of his wrists, felt the pain in his chest and the taste in his mouth made him want to gag, not that he had to tell the officer that last part.

"He...chased me from my house to here. But before that he broke into my house, that's why I ran from it. Well...I tripped and so he caught me. I struggled and tried to get away, he grabbed my wrists and beat me up."

The officer scribbled something on his pad before asking his next question, "Was there any reason?"

Shuichi thought fast, "Not that I can recall very well...but over five years ago I sent this other person to jail...for...well doing something to me. Maybe it has something to do with that, I don't know..."

"Okay, what did this _person_ do to you?"

Shuichi shook his head again, "Please, I rather not say-"

"Yo Kurama!"

He looked up and to the boy who had shouted before looking down again, "I-is that all?"

"Yeah, I think so. We're just dusting your house for finger prints. I advise you take what you need and go to one of your friend's house just to be safe."

"Yes sir..."

* * *

A small amount of red fluid streamed out of his nose to only be wiped off moments later with his hand. 

"Damn idiots...probably gave me more blood thinning shit..." he mumbled more to himself as he sniffed back the blood he felt coming.

After making sure no one was coming, he swiftly dabbed a tissue into his cup of water that lay on that table beside him and removed the crimson from his hand and nose.

Once all that was done and over with he sighed and drummed his finger tips on the bed.

Normally he would have cared less about being stuck with nothing to do, he would just take a nap or train. Though training was out of the option, napping wasn't. Still, he couldn't. He had slept for about five hours after his breathing was checked by Urgaria and just couldn't sleep anymore...

Hiei sneered as he looked around the familiar, yet different hospital surroundings, "Always the same...White walls, a television in the corner with no remote, and a window just waiting to be broken and jumped out of..."

He smirked at his last comment, "Came close to it that one time...Good thing most hospitals don't give a shit about orphans, just up and left without a problem. Now that I'm property though, it would be. Tff assholes."

A chuckle followed up by a knock called his attention quickly to his door, "Can I come in or do you need some more time consoling yourself?"

Pale cheeks tinted red and he looked away before 'Hn'ing.

"Aw, I was just kidding, honest. So how are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm moving aren't I?"

The woman smiled and stepped closer.

"And gaining color back I see." she pointed at his cheeks that were still slightly tinted.

"Hn. No better than you are gaining my amusement."

Urgaria shook her head with a playful smile still set upon her face, "And the others said you were so rude and intolerable. You know, I just don't see it," she said sarcastically.

Red eyes rolled as they searched for something to entertain them for a period of time.

"Alright, well you seem to be doing pretty well. Although Shiori..." she paused letting her voice trail off almost sadly which caught Hiei's immediate attention.

"_What_?"

The doctor sat herself down and tapped her chin, "Hmm?..."

"You're too young to be senile, how's Shiori!" he growled and glared at the same time.

"Shiori?" she tapped her chin once again before beaming, "Oh Shiori! What about her?"

His voice grew darker as did his appearance, "Don't fucking tease me, this is not something to be joking about. How is she, damn it!"

She frowned, "She's doing absolutely fine. Couldn't ask for more. She'll still need to be here for a month or so to make sure it doesn't fail later on, but she's doing terrific. Her skin is turning to her more normal tone as well."

Hiei huffed and relaxed, as best as one could, back into his bed.

Her smile brightened her face again as she made her way out, but not leaving before commenting, "It's always the most quiet and rude of people that have the largest and frailest hearts."

After giving her a glare which she didn't turn to see, he flipped onto his side just now remembering the cell phone in the drawer.

He rose on shaky but determine legs to close the door before retreating as quick as he could to his bed, "Wonder why he hasn't visited yet."

After turning the phone on, he called.

It rang and rang but no one answered, "Maybe he's out or something..."

Just when he was about to hang up, the answering machine picked up.

"Hello, I'm at a friend's house for the moment. If you wish to contact me please feel free to call my mother's cell phone, good bye..."

A fine brow lifted as the phone closed, "Why the hell did he go to someone else's house?"

He rolled his eyes before going through the contacts and calling Shiori's cell phone.

"Moshi Moshi, this is Shuichi."

"Hey."

"Hiei! How are you?" he all but shouted with a touch of relief in his voice.

"Hn. Fine..."

He heard some voices in the background and questioned them, "What's with all the talking, sounds as though you're at some party."

"Oh...Um well...I'm at Botan's place. It's always a bit loud here."

"Why?"

"Well, she always has a lot of her friends over-"

Hiei rolled his eyes yet again, "Baka, _why_ are you there?"

There was silence from the redhead but another voice that he recognized was heard, "Yo, Kurama who ya talking with?"

There was a whispered reply and then other noises signalizing the phone was moving.

"Yo, Hiei! What's up? How are things?"

"Hn, Yusuke. Put Rosey back on."

"Aw, come on man. Can't you talk ta me?"

With all the things that had been happening, Hiei's little patience had deteriorated, "Asshole, give the fucking phone back to Kurama."

Yusuke scowled at the phone and stood up walking off with it.

Kurama blinked, he had heard the shouts but not the words, "Yusuke-"

"What the hell's your problem?"

Hands clenched and unclenched slowly, "My problem? Well, for one an arrogant asshole whose voice hints that he doesn't trust someone-me. Secondly the idiocy you exhibit! Kami, the way you speak-it's like talking to an infant whose just learning how to!"

"Well, if it weren't for bastards like you-"

"Oh, so now your saying I'm a bastard? My parents were married you dumbass! Your-" Hiei bit back his comment, talking about one's parents was just under the belt he felt.

"_My _what!"

"Tf. Your brain is as small as a particle of dust."

"That all you got? Tff. At least I didn't have to go join a gang to become feared! Ha, a shorty who looks like a child, oh, so scary there pal."

Hiei growled before stopping when feeling something traveling down his chin.

He touched it and brought it up, "Blood..." he stated simply before closing the phone and grabbing another tissue.

"Huh? Blood?" Yusuke gave an odd look once the dial tone answered him.

Kurama ripped the phone out of Yusuke's hand and glared, "Honestly Yusuke! As I've told Hiei, think before you act-in your case speak."

"Yeah and this coming from one who lied and-"

The redhead turned away and walked off, "Lies are always easier to tell than the truth, Yusuke. Especially when it comes to those who use the truth for all the wrong reasons."

"Man, I didn't mean it to sound like that-"

Green eyes gazed over his shoulder, a few girls chatting away between the two _friends_, "Well then, what was it suppose to sound like? A defense because you knew that we were both wrong in what we did?"

He turned fully around and sighed as he approached the boy again and with a soft voice explained some things, "Yusuke, we've all done some terrible–wrong things in our life, no matter how short they may be."

"There are simply some things that no one but the bearer should know and hold...and that is what makes us, our character. Whether it be to cover up the shame we feel from doing it or to confront it straight on...You of all people should know this."

"You see, you choose to both hide and seek an answer. This bad boy thing is just a phase in which will dissolve when you find your answers...But some things are put in place just to hid something so fragile that when touched by the most softest of breezes can shatter..."

"There's many reasons for enveloping oneself in a cocoon of chains...One could be fear in general. Another could be just to protect. Either way it's not our right to understand. We all just need to be considerate of each other's privacy and feelings.."

"You're talkin' like a woman..." Yusuke muttered as his gaze fell to the floor.

Kurama huffed lightly, "I'll be outside...I wish to be alone, please."

"Wait one moment," Yusuke whispered as he grabbed the departing redhead's hand, "We need to talk a bit..."

"Yusuke if it were perhaps any other time, I'd gladly discuss things with you. At the moment though, I just need to be alone."

"No, we need to talk now. Before you get into that I-just-want-to-be-alone mood again. How long did that last one last? About five months give or take? Just hear meout, then I'll leave ya alone."

He sighed out as his eyes gazed through the window to see the last sun rays of the day being shoved away by night's darkness, "Fine...but please make your speech as short as possible."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. We'll go to your precious nature."

"Mocking me again, Yusuke?" Shuichi tiredly asked.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and all but pushed the boy out the sliding glass doors.

Kurama twisted around and grabbed his arm harshly, "_Stop_...pushing me around."

He let the limb go grudgingly and leaned against the house, "What is it you just had to talk about at this very moment?"

The dark haired one gave him a strange look, "Well first off, what has set you off? I've seen you depressed, I've seen ya happy, but I'm never seen ya so...aggressive. Damn you've lost it man. You use to be the tactical one of the group, where did that go?"

He shrugged and looked off to the skies for a distraction, "It's still there, perhaps."

"What do you mean by that?" the boy gave him another strange look as he questioned.

"You say you know me well, you figure it out, Yusuke," he whispered tentatively as his eyes drifted closed after a sigh.

"You're talking in riddles, Kurama. You've changed more in these past few days than you have in two years!"

"What do you think that means then, Yusuke?" he opened one emerald eye half-way to look at him.

"That the short kid with all those damn problems is changing you!" he growled with fists clenched at his sides and eyes glaring at the other.

Kurama slowly breathed out before shaking his head, "Yusuke, do you even know him? It seems all you know of him is a brief summary."

"Think of people like a book, there are those that are small and carry no plot, than there are those that hold your attention so you're sitting on the edge on your seat _trying_ to see–read what will happen, how it will end," he trailed off again, not quite sure at what he was getting at just yet.

"What the hell does that have to do with what I'm talking to you about?"

"I-" he paused and blinked with wide green eyes, "I...don't know, Yusuke."

Yusuke looked as though he was preparing himself for a completely different answer as his mouth opened wide, ready to yell again, to only fall close in complete confusion.

"W-What...did you just say?" he asked numbly while his eyes just kept blinking.

"I said, I don't know..." he whispered to the now blanket of darkness that embraced him.

Yusuke leaned himself against the patio table and just kept up his unnerving blinking eyes on him, "You...don't know?"

Shuichi frowned and looked away.

It was then a howling laugh erupted from the boy, "_You_ don't know! Oh, wow, never thought I'd see the day when Minamino Shuichi _didn't know_ something!"

"Yusuke, what do you take me for? I'm only mortal, am I not?"

"I-I guess!" he laughed and stilled himself for a moment to say the rest, "It's just you never showed your mortality before!"

"Yusuke, I'm always showing it...Tell me when I haven't?"

The younger boy calmed himself and had a goofy smile on his lips, "Well, for the last two years I've known ya, you never showed any emotion...Even ta your girlfriend. I mean, sure the occasional 'Honey' and other pet names...but those are always so...Damn what's the word...played? Rehearsed? Uh...forced?"

"Is that so...?" he mumbled more to himself as another frown graced his lips.

"Yeah...Err...Sorry man, but it's the truth."

He nodded his head lightly, the upside-down smile still not leaving his face, "Have you ever...just felt that you've lived so long? That your just too old to ever experience something new?"

The chocolate eyes gazed quizzically at the out-of-the-blue question, "What do ya mean? I mean, sure it's not fun to kick the regular street punks asses but-"

A chuckle departed the sad smile that was now placed upon the redhead's mouth, "No, Yusuke...that's not what I mean. It's a feeling like you had been through everything that a life has to offer...but now I'm just at a standstill of what to do. I feel like my old self is not... _me_ . I haven't any other way to explain it."

"Where the hell are these thoughts comin' from? I mean, your personalty isn't somethin' that can just change...and um-you don't happen to have two minds in there, would ya?"

Kurama allowed a small smile for the comment, "No, I'm pretty sure there's only room for one, Yusuke."

The boy smirked, "Gotcha to smile. Look, I'm sure you're the only one that can find yourself, but if ya need a push then I'll give it. Hmm...unless ya still think I'm bullying you by pushin'."

"Just don't _try_ to hurt me, okay?"

Yusuke chuckled nervously and put a arm behind his head, "About what happened at your house...Sorry man, you just that ya can't hide something so serious like that from your friends."

"Mhm..."

"So, you're staying at Botan's house tonight?"

Kurama looked over at Yusuke and smirked, "I don't believe I'm that crazy. I'm going to the temple, it's only about seven blocks from here, then I'll just take the bus to school and such. Plus, it's secluded in the forest, many don't even know about it."

"You're goin' to stay with grandma for...who knows how long!"

He chuckled lightly, enjoying the lighter mood, "Where else would I stay? Plus, she's not as bad as you make her out to be. Perhaps I can practice more while out there...I also might have the aloneness I seek which you seem so fixed on depriving me of."

"Well, you can stay at Botan's can't ya? I mean, why else are you here?"

"It couldn't be that you told me to hurry up my packing so we could _get_ here, could it? Why here anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing...Well, I should be going, perhaps if I have time I can catch the eight o'clock bus that can drop me off about a block or two away from-"

"Yo Botan!" Yusuke called through the now open glass door.

"Genkia's temple..." he finished with a quite voice.

"What's up now Yusuke! Must you always yell?"

He snickered before throwing his thumb over his shoulder at the taller boy behind him, "Kurama needs a ride ta grandma's, mind?"

She twirled a finger in her hair as she pouted, "I thought he was going to stay here..."

"Botan, it's nothing against you; it's just a precaution. Can't say it would be safe to lead the Crows directly to another friend's house, ne?"

She jumped up, "What if you did by coming-"

His red mane shook back and forth, "No, they would want to stay as far away from the cops as possible, they drove us here, no matter how hesitant they were about letting Kuwabara and Yusuke in..." at that he chuckled lightly.

It was than Botan squealed about something and all but chocked the breath out of him as she caught him in a bear hug.

"Bo-tan. I need to–breath!"

She let go fast but her bubbly attitude still remained and she demanded, "Who is it!"

He coughed and caught his breath before setting her with a questioning set of eyes, "What are you talking about, Botan?"

"Aww! Don't play that game! Just tell me who it is!" she perked up and did all she could to not start jumping up and down.

He cast his green eyes to the chocolate ones hoping to find an answer. Yusuke rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Kurama turned his attention back to the hyperventilating girl, "Honestly Botan, I haven't a clue why you're so happy at the moment or who it is you're speak of–actually wish to know of."

She pouted at him with watery eyes, "You're so mean Shuichi...Can't even tell an old friend who you have a crush on..."

The redhead, at the moment, was glad for his practiced ability to maintain his balance during such times as these, "Botan, I have a girlfriend. I'm afraid it's a bit beyond a crush."

She leaned back on her right foot and seemed to be examining him, "Oh...I thought you broke it off with her.. Anyway! Who's the crush on Kurama! You can't hide it! Your eyes tell the truth!"

Shuichi gave her an incredulous look, "What the hell is with Hiei and you being able to _read my eyes_! Kami, Hiei sees something he doesn't like and you see a crush. One of you have to be wrong, if not both of you."

Botan blushed lightly before turning on her very same foot she had been leaning on, "Uh...I'll be in the front warming the car up. Yusuke tell the girls the parties over. I'll be out the rest of the night."

"Why don't you tell them!" he shouted but it fell to deaf ears as she was already gone from sight.

"Women, who needs them..." he grumbled before doing as told, "Alright, party's over! Get your asses out! Come on gabblers, out!"

The girls squeaked and backed up towards the door before Kuwabara decided to try and stand up for them, "What's your problem, Urameshi! That's no way to treat pretty ladies!"

He rolled his eyes, "I wonder how Yukina would feel if she found out you're calling other girls pretty."

"YoYou wouldn't!"

Yusuke smirked, "Try me."

"Alright! Everyone out or my pretty little ice angel will never speak to me again!"

"_Pretty little ice angel_?...You know, if Hiei were here your face would be in worse shape than it is now."

"Why you!-"

"No fighting! Not in my house! Out!", Botan screeched, rushing back in to stop what was going on.

"You're no fun."

"Don't make me tell Koenma that you're misbehaving!"

Kurama smiled faintly at the chaff that followed the threat and, after grabbing his suitcase and backpack, walked off unnoticed to the bus stop.

* * *

_Short Teasers! Remember please review! Thanks! XD_

**_"You're lying now fox..." the boy across the line stated crossly, "I don't like being lied to."_**

**_"Rosey, Kurama, and Shuichi don't quite fit the way you're speaking at the moment," he huffed out._**

**_"Tending to dying flowers doesn't make them heal. The season is over, it's best to let them go so they can come back sooner in the spring."_** _(Wow, so many multiple meanings in this one... Well at least in the first sentence XD)_


	19. When Things Change

_Okay! Here's the next chapter! Hopefully I'll be updating a lot quicker now that summer has started. I have a lot of plans for this story writting it won't come too much of a challenge hehe but I'll still take suggestions if you wish to offer some XD_

_Thanks again to all my reviewers: **Inu.Roxs** (Cool! Well here it is, sorry if I wasn't that fast on updating...), **KyoHana**__(hehe thanks! XD), **BballAnimeLover89**_ _(Again, sorry I didn't update sooner...), **DEATHxBYxPAPERCUTS **(lol :hugs: glad you like it enough to send death threats for me to continue it! XD hehe hope this is enough fluff to tide you over for the time being hehe), **kahuffstix **(thanks! I'm really happy you like it!), **phoenixfirekitsune**_ _(Hehe, you're welcome! thanks and I think so too! XD), **Alexisminamino **(hehe thanks!), **Rasha12 **(Hehe, my parents say the same thing!... Well the "You're driving me nuts!" part haha XD :hugs: thanks!), and **daffyduck x3** (thanks! hehe)_

* * *

_Chapter 19: When Things Change_

He thumbed through his files with little interest as he sat upon the edge of his bed on the brink of insanity. Hiei was becoming more restless then he had previously been.

Being one who had always enjoyed their solitude wasn't quite helping these matters though. There was the tiny fact that here there was no new surroundings, no t.v. or book to entertain, and, most importantly, no freedom to do whatever the hell he wanted!

His red eyes drifted off to the device that could prove to hold some form of salvation but scowled, "That damn baka will start talking again. Tff. Wonder what the hell crawled up his ass anyway."

He went back to scanning through the files they had left in front of his bed before huffing and all but throwing it back into place, "Having to deal with the detective is more desirable then dealing with boredom."

* * *

"Moshi Moshi?" 

"Hn. Kurama."

He smiled and looked out the moving window, "Hello Hiei, sorry about before."

"Whatever."

"Let me guess, you're bored?"

"What gave you that idea?"he scoffed and looked out his own window.

The boy chuckled lightly before changing subjects, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess. Hn. Ready to leave this damn place now though..." he mumbled.

"I'll bring you a book tomorrow, alright?"

Hiei gave a flat look at that, "A _book_?"

"Yes a book. You did say you needed new surroundings, did you not? Well, use it to take you into a different world."

"You're insane."

"I suppose you could say that but then again, where would that leave you standing?"

"Ha. Ha." Hiei mumbled before bringing up the question plaguing his mind, "Why aren't you home?"

Green eyes gazed through the window again, "Oh...Well it's nothing to concern yourself over, it's being dealt with."

"_What's _being dealt with?" he growled in annoyance.

"My reason for not being home."

Red eyes narrowed, his teeth clenching, "Kurama, don't make me call Yusuke to find out."

"Hm...I know you won't, Shadow." he stated rather smugly.

Hiei quirked a brow and snorted, "You wouldn't want to bet on that, would _ya_?"

Kurama nibbled his lip before smiling, "Fine, fine. I honestly don't know what you're so worked up about though. I'm just going to Genkai's temple to train with my weapon some more, as well as to perfect my tactical technique."

"Oh? Why's that?" Hiei questioned while his eyebrows bunched together.

"Why, with you out and in need for protection-"

"I'm not fucking weak, _Fox_," he grounded out while trying to keep his voice down.

Shuichi smiled slightly; his reflection in the window smiling back at him with tired eyes, "Yes, of course you're not. Nonetheless, I rather not have to sew you back up if you become unstitched during a battle..." he rolled his eyes. As if he would _really _allow Hiei to fight while in his condition.

"You're lying now, Fox..." the boy across the line stated crossly, "I don't like being lied to."

"In all truth, Hiei, I'm too tired to even argue with you. Think what you will I suppose."

Black brows stayed together as he thought, "That doesn't sound like something that should be coming out of your mouth."

"Concern isn't something usually coming out of yours either, is it?" he retorted back with a satisfied smirk.

Hiei grinded his teeth together, "Stop playing around Fox!"

"What's with the fox all of a sudden?"

"Rosey, Kurama, and Shuichi don't quite fit the way you're speaking at the moment," he huffed out.

"_Fit the way I speak_?" Kurama almost laughed, but managed to muffle it with a small chuckle.

"Stop getting off topic! Damn it–you're impossible, always walking around the truth!" he growled and all but threw his arms up in the air in aggravation, "You don't want to fucking tell me? Fine! See if I care, asshole!"

With that the call ended, leaving a physically pained and aggravated Hiei and a gaping, now more worried Kurama.

* * *

"Good evening Genkai," he bowed lowly to her. 

"Shuichi," she acknowledged, moving to the side to let him through.

He smiled cheerlessly, "I was wondering if you would mind housing me for a while–"

She frowned, "Yes, yes. The dimwit already called me and told of the story. You will earn your keep though."

Kurama followed her as she started down the hallway, "You will do chores, cook dinner, and train. You will not complain and you will keep the room in the state you received it, minus the dust that probably accumulated there."

"Yes Genkai-san..."

"Tomorrow you will wake at six, train until eight, eat, and then chores before training again," she stopped and turned to look at him in front of a door, "Any questions?"

"Will it be possible to visit my mother?" he questioned quietly.

"Fine. After the second training session. Here you are. Get some sleep while you can."

"Thank you, sensei"

She shrugged before mentioning off-hand, "Don't worry about your friend; he's safer where he is."

He turned towards her to stare, but by that time she was already gone, "She always knows what's going on, it's really quite eerie..."

After settling in, he laid down on the futon with a sigh, "I should call Hiei and apologize for upsetting him, but then he'd expect an answer too."

The redhead rolled onto his back just spacing out at the ceiling, "This needs to be done with before my mother gets out–before Hiei does...Damn, I should have just told the police the truth, by the time he got out again I could have devised a more structured plan. Plus by that time Hiei would be mostly healed, if not fully."

"What did I say about sleeping?"

Kurama snapped up and turned to the door, "I apologize, Genkai-sensei–"

Her old face wrinkled with age smirked at him, "Do you wish to talk about it? It seems that you're having a hard time deciding what to do."

His bangs veiled in front of him, keeping his eyes adverted from hers, "It just...I don't know what's going on. There's just too many things happening in such a short amount of time, and I haven't been giving the time to plan anything..."

"Seems to me you should start with the small before taking on the big. By avoiding both you're just causing more problems for yourself."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Thank you."

She seemed to snort before walking out mumbling about naiveness.

* * *

"Up so early?" 

Kurama looked over his shoulder and sighed, "Yes, Genkai-san..."

"Tending to dying flowers doesn't make them heal. The season is over, it's best to let them go so they can come back sooner in the spring."

"I know," he huffed lightly before standing and dusting off the dirt, "What should I do first?"

She turned her back to him and looked up, he followed her gaze questioningly.

"You see that ribbon on the very top of that tree?"

Genkia didn't turn to see him nod, "Your first task is to untie it."

His green eyes scanned the length of the great oak, "What's the catch?"

"Nothing you can't handle," she shrugged and walked to sit atop a nearby boulder, "you just can't touch the tree."

The redhead blinked blankly up at the tree before setting to work, "Genkia, I'll be right back, I wish to retrieve my whip."

"Whatever, just hurry you only have until eight and if you don't complete this, your training afterwards will be double."

* * *

He scowled and glared around the room once again. As the hours progressed his irritability did too, it just seemed like there was no end, nothing to do. 

A well placed knock to the door called his eyes over to it before the doctor came in, "Hello Hiei, how are you doing?"

Hiei grunted and shrugged, "You're the doctor, you tell me."

He chuckled before scanning through his file, "Yes, of course," he then looked up with a knowing grin, "Have fun yesterday?'

The boy gave Sielgan a questionable look, "Perhaps, but only if he was fired."

The older man hummed, once again scanning his file before placing it back in it's original spot, "Alright Hiei, let me take a look at your battle wounds."

Red eyes blinked numbly at the implied _joke_.

"It was a joke, you know, haha?"

Getting no response, the man sighed and set to his task of examining the stitches, "Hmm...Looks a bit inflamed. Some antibiotics should clear that up though. So really, how are you feeling? Light headed, achy, drowsy?"

"Hn. Unless boredom is in those categories, I am fine."

"How about fatigue? It says on your charts you haven't eaten in the last..." he skimmed through some papers, "Eight hours?"

The dark haired boy shrugged yet again, "Would you eat cardboard?"

The doctor chuckled, "Hiei, the food here doesn't taste like–"

"I didn't say it did. I was asking if you would eat cardboard. I'm tempted to try if they keep trying to get me to eat that shit."

"Well, that's just something you're going to have to get over, now isn't it?"

"Hn."

* * *

"Genkai-san, is there anything else I can do?" the redhead asked as he set down a plate of eggs and toast. 

She sipped at her tea with closed eyes, "No, you may leave. I figured you would finish off all of your training early."

With a bow and a thanks he grabbed his things and left for the hospital.

The trip consisted of a crowded bus and walking a few blocks, but it was nothing that bothered him in the least. It was the thinking how Hiei would react when seeing him that had him troubled most. That was something to worry about later, he insisted, and turned his thoughts towards his mother.

* * *

"Hello Shuichi, it's nice to see you again." 

"Thank you Sielgan-san, how are you?"

The man smiled and grabbed his papers, "Fine, fine. You're here to see you're mother, come on, she's awake right now."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Mother...?" the boy meekly asked as he crept closer to the woman in the bed. 

A small smile crossed her face and her eyes, rich in hope, gazed lovingly at her son.

"You look well today. How are you feeling?"

She rolled her eyes while her smile only widened.

It did take him a moment, but when he realized what he had done he chuckled, "Yes, of course...two blinks for good, three for bad, and four for so-so."

Shiori, being the person she was known for, blinked twice and looked at him in question.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine...Just fine," he smiled back, it was hard not to with seeing her oh-so-bright one of her own.

She gave him a pointed look, her lips losing some of their happiness.

His green eyes blinked in slight surprise at how much she was able to express herself _without_ speaking, "Honestly!...I mean there was a _slight_ problem, but I handled it. All you have to worry about is getting better, alright?"

Her hand went up and gently guided his eyes to lock with hers. He shivered lightly, catching and comprehending it all. He found it hard to believe that he ever yelled at Hiei about _not_ being able to read eyes, if anything they were more enforcing than one's actualvoice.

"Yes mother, I'll go check on him now...Get well," he placed a kiss upon her cheek as she allowed her hand to slip back to her side. Her smile returned as her son left her to go visit Hiei.

* * *

The redhead stood before his friend's door, hand stretched out but hesitant to knock. 

"Well, what are you waiting for boy, knock."

He froze and turned his head to the voice. Behind him stood, more like sat, an elderly patient smiling coyly at him.

"Good evening, ma'am. How are you?" he asked politely.

The woman seemed to pout, "Fine, fine, but why are you so afraid of seeing your lover?"

The boy coughed, fighting back the reaction to blush madly, "Um, I think you're mistaken, ma'am. First off, this patient is–"

She waved him off and rolled by him in her wheelchair, "You kids are all the same. Why, if I were young again I wouldn't hold back my feelings for anyone! I might actually be happy if I just followed my heart..."

He watched the strange woman roll off with an odd expression on his face. When he turned he found, to his dismay, Hiei's door open and the boy standing there with a pissed-off look.

"Why, hello, Hiei. You know, there was this odd–"

"Get in here, unless you don't plan on telling me what's going on...If that be the case, don't waste your breath."

Kurama nibbled his bottom lip lightly before he bowed his head in defeat and entered his friend's dwellings, "What I've got to say, Hiei, won't please you..."

* * *

He spilled the truth, but only the need-to-know facts to his friend. 

Once his green eyes caught the tension in the other's being, he stopped, "There's no need to worry though. It's all taken care of. I'm staying at Genkai's–By the way she wants to meet you...Koenma talked her into training you as well. Karasu doesn't know where anyone else lives either so Yukina has nothing to worry about..."

Hiei's hand clenched the sheets at the mention of his sister's name, "That's another thing, Kurama...While I'm stuck here, keep an eye on her...I don't trust Tian or Ping alone with her. Tian already said something to upset her and I don't want that happening again. So keep her away from them if you can, bring her here with you if you want, just keep her away from them–and Kuwabara."

The taller boy smiled lightly and subconsciously clasped the other boy's hand that lay beside him, "So, you want me to play the overactive brother to Yukina while you're stuck here?...Fine, I'll promise you that _if_ you take care of mother while I'm not here..."

The shorter one snorted, "Already I almost fired one doctor. I think I can do that for you...but you still didn't tell me why you were at Botan's."

"Yusuke wanted to go there, so we went...There was really no reason."

"Oh...Alright, well how's my necklace?"

"Your necklace?..." Kurama blinked for a moment as a look of fear passed gently over Hiei, "Oh, right, your necklace. I nearly forgot about it..."

He smiled as he untucked it from beneath his shirt. Right away, the small hand wrapped itself around it, almost tugging his neck off, "I'm still attached to it, Hiei."

The red eyes glanced up at him a bit upset, "It's scratched..."

Kurama gazed down himself, "I–I'm sorry, it must have gotten scratched when Karasu..."

Hiei tugged hard on the leather cord, "When he _what, _Kurama? You said he found out where you lived, never what he did or that he had _done _anything to you."

"It was nothing that harmed me, I promise you this. I just ran from him, tripped, and then he escaped before the police came..."

"Kurama, stop telling half-truths. It's just as bad as lying. Now dish out the full facts and leave _nothing_ out. Just because I'm stuck in this shit hole doesn't mean I _can't_ do anything...If things do get too far out of hand–Well, Mukuro would help, she said she'd always be there for me..."

"Hiei, placing a gang against another gang to protect a small group is not the greatest thing _to _do...That would just cause conflicts with other gangs for Torture Reborn...As good a friend as your leader is, this needs to be done without her."

"You keep avoiding what Karasu did to you..."

His emerald gaze settled on looking at the tiled floor, "It was really nothing, I don't know why you worry so."

For but a moment a debate took place inside Hiei's head before all resolved and he made his decision, "Kurama...?"

Conjecturally his head turned up, "Honestly, nothing–"

His green eyes widened and froze as petal soft lips pressed gently against his own. Slowly they pulled back, "Now, what happened, Rosey? Tell me all please..."

The long fingers touched against their master's own mouth in disbelief, shock shown clearly through his whole being.

Hiei's eyes drifted down as he tugged at a corner of the hospital blanket with his free hand, "What? That can't have been your first kiss. You have a girlfriend, remember?'

He came down steadily from that state of shock, his hands lowering as he stared blankly at his friend, "Hiei...why did you do that?"

The boy paused for an instant before speaking, "Most times when ones under shock, they tell things they normally wouldn't or do something that they're told...Shock therapy?..."

The redhead gulped slightly, a tad bit disappointed for some reason or another, "Well, it didn't work as you can see...because I _was_ telling the truth..."

A small smirk came to Shadow's face as again he looked up into the other's face, "I guess we'll have to try again...later."

Somewhat taken back, he pulled his hand free from the other's, "Hiei...–"

The shorter boy saw the look of one-about-to-flee cross the fox's face and he quickly added, in hopes of calming, "I was kidding, of course...baka."

An awkward pause followed before a sigh displaced the air, "Whatever, Kurama. You're not going to tell me so I give up. Go, just leave...It's not like you have anything else to say."

The boy stood slowly from his seat on the bed, "It's for the best, Hiei–"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you keep saying yet if anything it has me more stressed out!"

Hiei turned his back to the boy once he pulled the covers up.

Cautiously his long fingers stretched out to brush the other's black hair, "I'm sorry...It seems I have everyone on my back about something nowadays...I'm only mortal and the best I can do for another is to at least try and keep them safe..."

The hand withdrew only to freeze in midair, "If that be the case, who is suppose to keep _you_ safe?"

"Myself of course–"

"And if you're not able to? Then what? Are you willing to risk your life to live up to what you say?" the red eyes peered over at him as it's owner pulled himself up to lean on an elbow, "If there's one thing I learned while in a gang, it's that you're more likely to win with people on your side than just hoping and dreaming you can do it all on your own."

"I'll consider that. You just worry about getting better–"

Hiei smirked and grabbed the hand previously stilled, "I'm no child, Rosey. Plus, I am getting better. The docs say a week from now I may get out as long as I continue to heal fast. By the way, how are things with your girlfriend?...She's left a few messages on your phone."

He twisted around after letting Kurama go and pulled the cell out of the drawer.

"Oh...You didn't listen to any of them, right?"

"Kind of hard to because I don't have your password," Hiei snorted and tossed him the phone.

After punching in a few numbers Shuichi held the device to his ear.

"Hi, Sweetie, this is Maya...I just wanted to see if everything was alright between us... Call me when you can."

There was a beep before the next message sounded, "Hi. Maya again...I just called to see if you got my last message...Um...Please call me."

As Kurama continued to listen the messages just got more and more desperate and pleading. Finally he just deleted them all and gave the phone back to Hiei, "I'll bring the charger tomorrow; it should last till then."

Hiei didn't bother to ask what she wanted; he knew his friend would just snap at him again. With a shrug he reached for the phone and with swift fingers he soon had it in hand, "So, did you bring a book?"

The other's green eyes widened which obviously told the other he had forgotten, "I'm sorry, I've been distracted and–"

"Whatever, merely asking. I had a feeling you would have forgotten..."

"If you want I can go down to the gift shop and see if they have any playing cards..."

The younger teen frowned, "No, don't worry about it. I'll think of something to do–By the way, can you tell my history teacher I won't do that lesson for him?"

"Lesson?...Oh yes that's right you have Yukori-sensei..." he chuckled lightly, "I had him last year, he's quite..."

"Tff. Crazy? Yeah, " he paused but for a moment before rolling his eyes, "Let me guess, you're the one who did the lesson on the Greek Gods?"

The emerald eyes blinked questioningly at him, "Yes, how did you know?"

Hiei snorted and shook his head, "He used that as an example for me...Never told me who it was but whoever did do it obviously did quite well. Plus, no sane person would volunteer to teach the class."

A light red tickled his cheeks again, "Yes...well he asked me to do so...He didn't think I was participating enough because I rarely raised my hand to answer his questions. I could have declined, but that really isn't my style."

The smirk on the other's lips grew, "Yes, of course, your style is showing everyone up, right?"

"What? Of course not! I just try to my fullest potential...How else is going to school going to benefit?"

"Tff. You think what you want. I just see it as a way of distracting what's really going on in life...I mean you can be the most brilliant one in your school yet what is that if it lacks common sense? People over look that and are screwed over in the long run."

"Perhaps, then again, if one only had common sense, then what use would they be in a position that required knowledge only brought to one by some means of education?"

"Hn. Common sense would have told them to pick up a book and read, right?" he laughed.

"Not always," Kurama chuckled.

The small laughs and chuckles slowly decreased before an uncomfortable silence followed.

"Well, I should get going I guess...I have things to do..." Shuchi started as he rose.

"Sure...Hm...What do you think would happen if someone were to leave without being signed out?"

He paused in his movements and turned his green gaze to those of red, "I can't say I know. Why? Are you wishing to do so?"

The glare sent to him had no affect once soever, "If I were, what would you do about it?"

The redhead sighed and sat himself back down on the bed, "I would rather you not put me in that position, but if you were to I'm afraid I would have to alert the doctors and nurses ahead of time to insure you are not risking your own health. Please don't place that upon me, Hiei, I would hate to rat out a friend."

A small scowl formed on his lips, "Knew I shouldn't have even mentioned it..."

Kurama softly cleared his throat, "Hiei, I overheard a few doctors talking about you...and I was wondering why they seemed so concerned. Would you care totell me why?"

Hiei shrugged, "Past hospital visits is all. That's what comes with being in a gang: hand out the hurt and receive some as well."

"Past hospital visits? Were they serious?" he questioned, now worried.

The shorter boy noticed how the other now leaned closer and smirked, "I'm still here, am I not? Weren't you about to leave to do some _things_?"

He frowned, "I suppose...but it couldn't hurt to stay a bit longer..."

"Hn. It's ten-thirty, you've spent an hour here as it is...plus at eleven the nurse comes in to check up and clean the stitches."

"Well, then I'll leave at eleven or would you like me to merely wait outside the room as she does it?" he smirked, apparently forgetting the little escapade that had upset him before.

Hiei grumbled and crossed his arms, glaring hard at the other.

"I'm sure Genkai wouldn't mind, honest."

"Whatever. It's your time your wasting, not mine. I _have _to be here," he huffed in an agitated manner.

So most of the day was spent in the hospital with idle talk between the two and one more visit to Kurama's mother before he left. When the boy walked into her room, though, he found her asleep and thought best not to wake her.

He glanced casually at his watch before deciding if he left now he might stand a chance at catching the five o'clock bus.

* * *

As he padded down the paved sidewalks with his cold hands in his pockets he caught sight of the bus at the stop and rushed his pace to a sprint. He smiled to himself when the bus doors closed right behind him and he quickly scanned for an open seat. 

Upon his quick scan his eyes caught sight of the noticeable patch upon another passenger's sweater; The Crows. Once seated the bus rumbled and started forward with a slight jerk

He decided at once to stop three stops ahead of his regular one and just walk the rest of the way. The biting wind could be handled, another incident in which he or anyone else was hurt could not be.

As he exited and passed the Crow member he made quick note of how he looked and how intent his eyes looked at him from behind; Kurama knew Karasu would now know he took this bus-he had to find other means of transportation.

* * *

_Hehe, hoped you enjoyed Hiei's little stunt... Anyway, here are some teasers, enjoy:_

**"Well, I suppose it's mainly about your mother. You see, the Koorime family wishes to take you and your sister in."**

"If anything they'd force Yukina and me to _make_ those gems... Those greedy bastards would never even give us a dime, what makes her think they'd _actually_ help..."

His red eyes flew open and his heart raced as his hands flew up into his line of sight, palms up and open. He sighed out shakily and his widened eyes calmed, his hands going back to his side as he laid his head back down.


	20. A Test of Friendship

_Guess what! I updated early! Yay!_

_Well, first off, Happy Fourth of July! I hope you all are having a great time XD I had to work today.. it sucked lmao Anyway **Touched By A Babe**will _not_ be updated just yet.. (Yes, still having trouble writting it..) but this story I have plenty of ideas for (at least at the moment hehe)_

_Alright, another thanks to my beta reader; **phoenixfirekitsune**(Yeps...The gems are coming into play... hehe and thanks for fixing the way I spelt Genkai's name... I even spelt Rekai like that for awhile; Rekia! hehe) and all my __reviewers; **Inu.Roxs **(Thanks! Hehe I'm _really_ happythat you like it!),**KyoHana **(Hehe, thanks!I'm glad youenjoyed it! XD),**kahuffstix **(Here you go! hehe), **BballAnimeLover89 **(Hehe you and Bui... Anyway, I'm not going to give it allaway but Bui_has_ already made hisfirst appearance... It's something you won't know intolater into the story XD)**Alexisminamino**(Not quite... but it'sbuilding up. After all, relationships do take time to build and they havehad their share of disasters...Hehe You'll see...XD)__**Rasha12 **(Hehe,'twasfluffy, wasn't it? XD )**darkdragonchild **(Well, here you are, enjoy! XD), and **ShadeSpirit **(You read it all! Yay! Thanks! hehe I'm so happy that you enjoyed it:hugs: XD)_

_So here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 20:_ _A Test of Friendship_

Porcelain skin was chilled and red lips chapped, yet what else was to be expected when the boy had been forced to walk the remainding seven blocks?

He stopped a moment and repositioned his jacket a bit tighter to his form before shakily whispering to himself, "Almost there..."

* * *

The old woman looked up from her cushioned seat on the floor to the softly closing door and the redhead who stood a shivering mess before it. "You look like death frozen over," she commented before taking a sip from her steaming cup of tea. 

He moved to sit across from her once his coat was hung, "Its quite a cold October evening...Plus I saw a Crow on the bus so I couldn't very well just get off at my normal stop...Although I now need other means of transportation."

"Grab yourself a cup of tea and something to eat. I'll worry about the latter," she then got up and went off down the left hallway, disappearing from view.

With a small sigh he too stood and prepared himself some specially brewed tea that would strengthen his immune system. As for food, he didn't quite feel his churning stomach could handle it.

* * *

The night cast its shadows upon the land as the sun set behind the trees. He sighed as the street lights chose now to flicker on, "Damn lights..." 

A chuckle caught his ears and caused him to snap around.

"Calm down, calm down, it's just me," Sielgan laughed from the doorway.

"Hn," Hiei frowned lightly as he sat down on his bed so his attire wouldn't _show _anything.

The doctor's smile never left him as he approached the teen, "Have a fun time today?"

The boy shrugged, trying to figure out what the man was getting at.

"That's good..." he started off before continuing, "Hiei, I heard that you bled yesterday, have you recently?"

"No," was his simple answer.

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes."

Sielgan nodded his head and sighed, "Alright, do you know why you bled?"

Hiei leaned back against the propped up pillows, "Pressure on the heart is causing it to pump faster thus producing more blood than what is needed. It needs a way to release the excess blood. It doesn't help having thin blood either."

"Been told this before I see..." the other noted aloud to himself.

"No, I just know how my body works," he replied smugly.

The doctor's ever-present smile returned, "Smartass, just like my son," he shook his head but remained seated, meaning he had more news.

"What's going on?"

"Hiei...It's about your parents," his smile quickly faded from his face.

"What about them?" he mumbled moodily.

He scratched the back of his head as if considering how to word himself, "Well, I suppose it's mainly about your mother. You see, the Koorime family wishes to take you and your sister in."

Small fingers twisted themselves up in the blanket, "Tell them to fuck off. I'll never go there."

"I'm afraid you–"

"You don't understand..." he growled before his burning red eyes met the doctor's, "They're out for the fame. They heard I did _one_ noble thing and now they're out to collect their prize. They abandoned my sister and I, took everything my parents had of value...You know what they left me? A worn and tattered stuffed animal."

The man's eyes dropped to his lap as his frown deepened with sadness and guilt, "Unless the Phatini's fight against it, you'll have to..."

Hiei kept to himself as his anger raged inside; he refused to be treated like cargo that could be transported back and forth with no care.

He snapped from his thoughts as a hand squeezed his shoulder, "I'm sorry that I had to break it to you...I just got the call about it from..." he trailed off realizing he wasn't being listened to.

* * *

Since then the days passed slowly. Shuichi going to school, watching out for Yukina ,and then going to the hospital. 

Shiori was gaining her energy steadily and pretty soon she was able to talk withsome stuggleand shakily walk without assistance.

As for Hiei, he got no further news on his pressing matter that caused his blood to boil. However, he was able to distract himself with a few books and homework Rosey had collected for him.

It was on the fifth passing day that Shoiri made her way to Hiei's room. She knocked carefully before twisting the knob and once the boy noticed who it was he moved fast to help out.

"Hello Hiei... How are you?" she smiled as she settled herself on a recently added chair. Her underlined worry didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Alright, you?"

The woman shook her head and chuckled, "Fine, fine..."

For a few moments the motherly woman looked him in the eye and after awhile he couldn't hold it and let his eyes drop past her shoulder and out the window.

"I've noticed... that something's troubling you, Hiei... You've helped me greatly, so perhaps... I can help you out a bit."

He snorted and shook his head, "You treat me as if you've beared me...it's funny how you always have and asked nothing in return..."

She ran a hand through his hair as her smile brightened, "Well, you're like a son to me... So care to share your troubles?"

Hiei frowned before sighing, "You know about my parents, right?"

She nodded and placed her hand back in her lap, waiting for him to continue.

"Well...My mother's maiden name was Koorime...When my parents were killed, the Koorimes came over. They took everything and sold it, keeping the money for themselves and putting Yukina and me up for adoption."

When he looked back at her, a frown took over her once present smile, "That's horrible...but what caused you... to think about that now?"

For a moment he hesitated about telling her, but he had told this much; he might as well finish, "They've come back to offer my sister and me a home. No doubt it's for publicity but...nonetheless I won't go–Even if forced I'll run away... I've done it before to most of my foster parents and this time won't be any different. You can't tell anyone either, alright? Not even Shuichi."

"What about... your foster parents... won't they object?"

Hiei snorted and held back his growl, "Of course not. They'd probably thank them for taking _me_ off their hands."

"I'm sure they aren't... that heartless–" she stopped herself from continuing as he shot her a glare, "I apologize..."

He shook his head once he again contained his anger, "You didn't do anything...I'm just pissed that this shit seems to be piling up...I'll figure something out though..."

Hiei frowned as a few ways came to mind, all but one involved Mukuro assisting him.

"Now Hiei...I don't want you... doing anything rash, understand? If you have to go... with them then go... It's only three years... and the Koorime _are _well known for... their handcrafted gems...So perhaps you... won't have to struggle to... make ends meet like you... would if you were to... go out on your own."

A forced smile took over his face, "Yeah...Maybe your right...Thanks for the talk, but you look a bit fatigued...Do you need any help getting back to your room?"

She chuckled and pecked his cheek before standing, "It wasn't a problem, Hiei...I'm just glad... I could help and I'll be fine. I can manage... I'll see you later, dear?"

He nodded and saw her out. Only once Shiori was gone did he close the door and mumble to himself, "If anything they'd force Yukina and me to _make_ those gems...Those greedy bastards would never even give us a dime. What makes her think they'd _actually_ help..."

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drag on and Hiei's musings turned from bad to worse. 

He was at a point in which his mind imagined darkened chambers that were chilled to the point that one's breath was seeable. The walls seemed to be that of brick and the floor of mire.

Suddenly there was a glance upwards and a pair of legs blocked his view. He felt his head being pushed back behind said legs as he tried to look around it. Low chat soon drifted down to his ears, it was feminine, "I'm sorry...he must have followed me and snuck into the car...I couldn't very well leave him there. It won't happen again, I promise–"

A raspy voice, colder than that of the room, rang clear down to him, "You're right, it won't happen again...and do you know why?"

His arms that were wrapped tightly around his mother's leg felt the shiver run down her body, "Please, Koorime-sama, he's only a child–"

"If he can hold something, then he can work something. Put him in the shaping room."

His red eyes flew open and his heart raced as his hands flew up into his line of sight, palms up and open. He sighed out shakily and his widened eyes calmed, his hands going back to his side as he laid his head back down.

"Is everything alright, Hiei?" came a soft, concerned voice.

Immediately he stiffened again, "What are you doing here?"

Shuichi stood and walked over to his friend, "Why, I always visit around this time...Are you sure you're alright? Do you wish to talk about it?"

The boy scrunched up his nose and shook his head, "No."

"Are you sure? You've been acting peculiar for a bit now..."

"I said _no_," came the growled response that caused the other to step back.

The redhead retreated to his previous seat and cast his gaze to his homework he was doing prior to Hiei's awakening, "Your sister has been acting a bit odd too...If something's going on I would care to know, Hiei..."

Hiei mumbled, trying to first deal with his vague yet oddly descriptive memories, "It's nothing of your concern."

The frown deepened on the older boy's lips, "I would rather not have to do this but I feel this matter is too serious to ignore so...How about a bribe?"

Red eyes lit up with some anger but mostly amusement, "I'm not an idiot. I _can_ resist temptation. Plus what can you possibly possess that I would want?"

A finger pried open the black case beside his chair as Kurama bent forward to retrieve a few wrapped goods, "How about some chocolate?"

His lip twitched but otherwise he bit back a scowl, "Asshole...you already promised me that candy–"

Kurama's head shook, "No, I believe I merely stated I would _get_ it for you...never did I promise to give it to you."

"Fucker..." he mumbled beneath his breath as he glared daggers at the other.

His thin hand placed the gift or rather bribe back into his leather case, "When you're ready to tell me...I'll be waiting. Oh, and seeing that you probably want some _good news. _I suppose you'd be pleased to know that Maya and I are no more."

He huffed lightly and made to leave but Hiei's voice stopped him, "That wasn't my intentions baka."

Shuichi shrugged without turning back to his friend, "Did I say it was? I'll see you tomorrow...I have some errands to run for Genkai-san."

"Can I at least have the chocolate?"

He chuckled and left the small one to his own business.

Hiei frowned and growled, "Teasing bastard..."

His head of red appeared in front of the door, a small smile spread upon his face, "I believe the phrase you're looking for is _kinky_ bastard, smug baka."

"Weren't you going?" the other boy growled and grabbed whatever was closest to him.

This only brought the smile to grow on Shuichi's face, "You kept the rose. I would have thought you'd thrown it away."

Hiei looked down at his hand, "Baka, if you haven't noticed it before now, then you're a lost cause."

"That or perhaps reeling on more important matters," he pointed out.

"Like what? The Karasu thing? You still didn't tell me the whole story baka."

Shuichi stood static in front of the hospital room door, "You really wish to know?"

"Yeah, it does help to know what the hell is going on outside these damn walls," he chillingly replied.

The boy nodded his head in acceptance, "How about a trade, my information for yours?"

"Why do you give a shit? You should listen to your friends' warnings," he growled out all but crushing the thorns into his palm.

The boy stopped himself from gapping at the other's words before he closed the door behind him for some privacy, "What warnings?"

"You know very well about the _warnings_. The bakas took it upon themselves to leave a message on your cell just this afternoon. They're concerned I'm corrupting your way of thinking, your studies, and your _job_–"

"True, they are bakas for they have forgotten that I now possess my mother's cell...but they do mean well. They simply don't know you as I do–"

"Do you really know me, hmm? Did you know that by the age of ten I was an expert on the ways of the street and where one could find the purest crack? Did you know that I once used sex as a tool to get what I wanted when I couldn't pay for it? Did you–"

"No, I didn't know any of that information, Hiei. Nonetheless I _do_ know _you_. As my mother has stated on more than one occasion, it's how you act and express yourself that matters. One's past should not conflict with their present and future..."

Red eyes narrowed with suspicion of betrayal, "Why would you be so quick to trust?"

Kurama smiled softly,"A friendship is not always born in time. Plus, you've helped me plenty with my problems, so please, let me help you?"

Hiei scrunched up his nose at what he was being told; Shiori had said the same thing, "I've said more than I should have..."

He sat himself beside his hospitalized friend, "Karasu kicked in my door and I managed to escape through my bedroom window...He quickly discovered this and tailed me for about a block. I tripped, he caught up, made idle chit-chat about how I've changed over the years, then chose to straddle me and steal a kiss before knocking me unconscious."

The narrowed eyes widened back to its normal size to blink numbly, "That's all?"

"Yes, see I told you it was nothing horrendous..." came the sheepish response before he stated, "Hiei, I know you probably don't trust me completely but I do trust you, alright?...I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sorry for putting you in a stressful position. Sometimes I just don't know when to stop speaking..."

With a sigh he removed the previous bribe from it's black casing and placed it gently on the covers. Letting it be his silent parting gift for the night, he left the room quietly.

* * *

Red hair streamed backwards, only held down by a helmet as old as its matching bike. It had taken Shuichi a bit of time to get the ancient dinosaur to move but it was well worth it seeing as it was faster than walking. 

As mentioned before, there were a few chores he had to do: stop at the supermarket, go to the Silver Crypt-a weaponry store Genkai had purchased something from, and lastly deliver a message to Yusuke telling of Kuwabara's and his training early tomorrow morning-Saturday.

It all went pretty much uneventful. The shady character in the Silver Crypt hesitant about handing the wrapped item to the teen, the groceries almost scattering everywhere do to a car not stopping at a sign, and lastly Yusuke whining obnoxiously about having to 'freeze his ass off' tomorrow.

"I heard it was going to be a good day too! Come on, there hasn't even been any spottings of the Crows and–"

"Honestly, Yusuke, is there ever such news as a November day being _good_? I would have thought you've learned by now that when a gang isn't showing it usually means they're plotting."

"Yeah...or they're smart enough to keep inside to save their friggin balls!"

"Who are _you_ to judge who's smart and who's not?...Yusuke, did you try contacting me today?" Kurama asked rather coldly, his eyes nearly cut through the other's being.

Not being the one to ever show fear the younger boy shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

"You left a message on my cell, correct?"

"Yeah, now where are you trying to get at?"

"Hiei has my cell; he received the message. Now tell me, how is one suppose to trust another to watch their back when that other person is talking about them behind their back."

Brown eyes widened and swallowed hard, "I guess...I forgot that he had your cell–How did he get to the messages though?"

The redhead strapped the helmet atop his head again, "He has plenty of time on his hands, Yusuke. I don't suppose it's impossible to figure out the code when given time. I'll try to smooth things over...but don't count on much. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at six–"

"What!"

By the time Yusuke had hollered out the old bike was mounted and sailing down the street with it's rear basket rattling with every bump.

"You're back early, something happen?" the old woman asked from her seated spot.

He settled down the bags of food and the packaged item before giving Genkai his full attention, "Not at all, I just thought to leave early to make sure I got everything done before dark."

"Don't play me as a sucker, fool. The darkness doesn't frighten you nor does the store close before five. Care to share the truth because I get tired of taking in all of those sickeningly-innocent lies," her face remained passive as she turned her strange pink colored eyes to his.

"It truly is nothing to worry yourself over, Genkai-sensei. There's just something Hiei's keeping to himself that obviously has him troubled..."

"Quite similar to your own case, ne fool?" she hadn't removed her unnerving eyes from Kurama's own.

Unable to detour his own gaze he tentatively shook his head no.

A wrinkled grin lightened her face, "Sorry, you're right. That's how you _were_, correct?"

Again he moved his head side-to-side to answer no.

"Fool, don't lie to me. For awhile now you held your own _little_ secrets."

"Why do you continue to call me fool?" he whispered afraid he may yell if he were to speak louder.

"Why do I call dimwit, dimwit?" she smirked, "Instead of going for the direct approach try working your way through that barrier brick by brick. Call it your tactical lesson and until you succeed you will not be permitted to train with your weapon or with dimwit and Kuwabara."

Unable to contain himself any longer, he blew, "I'm not going to force out his answer if he doesn't wish to tell!"

Genkai wasn't phased at all by the outburst, "Did I ever say to _force_ it out?"

"What do you wish for me to do? _Guild it out_? _I_ will do no such thing. That's worst than lying when it comes to matters like these–"

"Need a tissue?" she gave a snort but her serious voice pushed away any thoughts of it being humorous, "Fool if there's one thing you _need_ to learn it's that life's unfair and you have to do what it takes to make it through."

"I _do_ know this, Genkai," he now glared at his teacher for demeaning him.

"You could have fooled me. From what I see, you've gotten all you've wanted without having to work for it–Don't even try to use the unfortunate events you've been put through either," she mentioned when she saw him about to protest.

"Tell me, what have I ever gotten that I didn't first have to work for? Friends? Do you even know how long it took me to get _over _that mountain of depression–I had to force myself to even communicate with _anyone_...even my mother."

"My clothing? I worked during the summer; ten hours a day, six fifty an hour for that and groceries. So don't you dare say I don't work for what I have, don't you ever say that I _need to learn that life's unfair _–"

Genkai sighed and frowned, "Just as I thought–You've lost focus to why you've come to my services."

Shuichi paled as he replayed what he had just said to his teacher before jerking his head down and bowing, "I apologize...I was rude and–I'll be in my room...again I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Fool, stop, sit, did you hear what I just said to you?"

Taking the way he remained still as a no she repeated herself, "Do you remember why you came to me?"

"Yes, I wished for your help in..." he paused before shaking his head and groaning out in realization, "Tactical matters...This was a test and I failed, didn't I?"

She sighed, "Yes, though your next test really is to find what's bothering that friend of yours. I also wasn't lying about you not training until you succeed."

His green eyes showed the turmoil of this even if his appearance now held it in, "Yes Genkai-sensei..."

The old woman pushed herself up and tossed an object at him, seemingly from nowhere, "I suggest you start keeping a journal. It will help so this mess of emotions and thoughts does not build up again...It will help you keep focus on your goals as well as much more..."

She grinned and put away the meats and vegetables as the boy left to his room, "It will also help me...By telling me what ticks you off."

Shuichi smirked. He knew it would be a good idea to linger at the hallway's corner, "I'll just have to fill it with nonsense."

He continued to his room to finish his homework and write in his _journal_ for a bit.

* * *

By five the next day, Kurama was up and making breakfast for both him and Genkai when a knock came from the temple's door. He frowned and turned off the stove when another harsh knock came, "One moment!" 

Briefly the boy struggled with the locks mumbling to himself about how Yusuke and Kuwabara were always grumpy in the morning and sponging off Genkai's food.

Finally the door opened and what stood before him was nothing he had imagined. "H-Hiei?" He rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him, "What are you doing here?"

Hiei snorted and shoved the other aside, "Escaped, can't say I didn't warn you–"

Finally finding his frame of mind he frantically shut the door and rushed after his friend who was making himself at home to say the least, "The authorities will be after you and–"

"I left them a note not to worry and I paid off one of the nurses–Plus I got a friend to sign me out, she's eighteen," he sighed and sat himself down on a kitchen chair, "Got enough to share?"

Though still worried, the redhead couldn't help but smile, "Yes, plenty seeing as Yusuke and Kuwabara will probably want some too."

Foot steps, silent as they may have been, caused the dark-haired teen to jerk his head back in alert.

"Nice ears you have there boy. Who are you?"

The hoarse voice of the old woman sent the boy to an impassive state to conceal whatever was on his mind, "Hn. Hiei"

"I'm sorry, Hiei. This is Genkai-sensei," his friend introduced while returning to the task of cooking.

"Hn," was the boy's only greeting.

"Quite the talkative one. Shuichi has told me much about you," she grinned and took a seat across the table from him.

He shrugged, still unwilling to talk to her; there was something odd about this woman.

"Fool, your new candidate for the Rekai Tantei must be demeaning to Botan; he's weak."

Hiei shrugged again, words didn't bother him, especially those of an old woman, "You seem too weak and frail to be a teacher–I guess we're both assuming wrongly, hn?"

Her grin continued, she liked the kid, "Nope. I'm afraid that you're the only one making an ass out of yourself."

The teen leaned forward on the table to lay down his head in his palm, "Whatever."

Minutes later a set of rash knocks sounded before they opened the door.

"Where's the food grandma!" called a drowsy boy as he walked to the kitchen, his orange headed friend following behind.

"Yo Kurama, Hiei," he yawned out and plopped down in another seat.

Kuwabara immediately hollered, "What the hell is _he_ doing here!"

A malicious smirk took over his previously impassive face, "I'm haunting you. I died last night and instead of scaring the crap out of the pain-in-the-ass nurses I chose _you_–"

"You got Mukuro to getcha out...Damn Botan just had ta tell at three in the morning about an hour after it happened," groaned the Tantei.

Kurama set down the large plate of hash browns and pancakes he had cooked before settling down next to Hiei, "Why so early? Another thing I thought–"

"It takes over a day or two to get here from China–she got me out as soon as she got here, alright? I didn't tell her about the Crows either. You can thank Koenma for that," he said and grabbed a few pancakes, dousing them in syrup.

The oldest teen nodded his head absently; he too taking on an emotionless mask.

"You must be tired; Fool, after breakfast show your friend here one of the empty guestrooms and then meet us outside."

"Yes Genkai-sensei..."

* * *

"So...why did you come here instead of going to your foster parents?" Kurama asked as he collected some sheets and dressed the bed. 

"I have my reasons," he mumbled as he just stood there, not _allowed_ to help because of his friend's commandment.

Green eyes cast towards his friend from his knelt over position, "Do you mind sharing those reasons?"

"Yes."

He sighed and spread the blanket over the bed, "But will you still tell me?"

"No. Why the fuck do you care anyway? Leave me alone–"

"If you didn't want to be bothered why come here? You knew this was going to happen!" Shuichi all by yelled, slamming the door closed behind him.

* * *

_Hehe, so how was that for all of you? I'll probably update in another two weeks or so. Until then, enjoy the teasers:_

**_The boy frowned, his smile quickly dashed away by his friend's moodiness, "I'm sorry, would you prefer me to wear gloves and tell you to bend over so I could check your temperature?"_**

****

"Why don't you stop so I can beat the shit out of you then?"

"Don't move..." was all that was panted out as he laid his head on the other's shoulder, "Just give me a damn moment for the pain to go down... then I'll move."


	21. Continuing To Protect

_Here's the next chapter as promised! xD I might update in another two weeks, it depends xD_

_I'll skip over my rambles and go straight to the thank yous xD_

_Thanks again to my beta-reader: **phoenixfirekitsune**_ _(Hehe, I suppose but your still awesome:glomps: xD) and my reviewers: **kahuffstix**(Yeps, he sure is all though his problems are far from over xD),** Alexisminamino**(hehe again, for now xD),** Inu.Roxs**(hehe, all will be resolved soon enough! hehe some more fluff in this chapter xD),** Rasha12**(lol thanks... and should I wait a year to update?... that will definitly give me time to finish it... lmao j.kxD),** ShadeSpirit**(hehe thanks and as for the fool part well... Why does she call Yusuke dimwit other than a term of an odd friendship? hehe),** Maki Totakiyami**(Wow, thanks so much for reviewing each chapter:hugs: I'm really happy you like it. Here's the next chapter, enjoy xD),and** Kitara Jaganshi**(lol Here you go xD)_

_Also, on my page there's a drawing I did of Hiei and Kurama... it's kind of lime and badly drawn... hehe well. that's it thanks!_

* * *

_Chapter 21:_ _Continuing To Protect_

He crept alongside his sitting teacher to watch the two boys battle against each other; Kuwabara with his kendo sword and Yusuke with a water gun

"That's two points for Dimwit!" Genkai called before paying mind to the redhead, "So?"

"He's resting... No, I wasn't able to pry anything from him–Must I do this?"

Nothing needed to be said because her eyes said everything, "Another two points to Dimwit–Kuwabara get some points in damn it!"

"I'm trying!" he shouted just missing a squirt of water, "But he has a long distance weapon!"

"You hear this, fool, _I'm trying but he has a long distance weapon_," she mocked, "You've never had a problem with that."

"My weapon is different then his also–"

"You've used the sword before, don't use that excuse. Dimwit, another two points–Four more points and you lose Kuwabara!"

It wasn't long before the match ended and the two were up to a different type of training while Kurama was sent back inside to tend to the his chores.

* * *

"What are you doing now?" 

He didn't bother to turn around as he scrubbed the floor more, "It's quite obvious what I'm doing."

"I mean why?" Hiei asked from the doorway.

"If I am to live here for a bit than I have to work for it. It wouldn't be right if I were to just move in, eat her food, and sleep in her bed without paying somehow."

"Whatever..."

The boy sat up with a sigh and tossed his hair over his shoulder, "Would you like some lunch? It's about noon now..."

"I don't care...but it needs to be bland, can't eat much else."

"Alright, I'll make some salad, Kuwabara and Yusuke probably won't like it but it regenerates energy especially with some of Genkai's garden herbs."

"I don't _eat_ damn salads..." he grumpily mumbled to himself.

Shuichi turned to gaze at him, bringing a soft hand up to wipe away some sweat beads, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said."

Red eyes blinked blankly before turning their attention somewhere else, "Nothing."

He pushed his sleeves further up his arms and went back to scrubbing at the wooden floor, "If you'll give me half an hour to finish this I'll get to making lunch, alright? In the meantime you can go outside and watch the others train..."

Hiei expressed his indifference and just stayed where he leaned, intent on looking out the window.

Again his friend paused in mid-scrub, "Is there something else you would care for?"

"No," was the response before Hiei slide down to sit in the doorway, "Just don't like the cold."

Kurama chuckled and shook his head in amusement, "I can only wish to be anything less than sweating right now."

Hiei quirked an eyebrow and looked down to his friend, "From doing this one room?"

His green eyes laughed as he held his own chuckles in, "No, I've scrubbed the hallway and three other rooms to the right"

"Mhm..."

Some time later the scrubber was tossed back into the bucket, the splash sprinkling the now sun-sparkling floor. With a now relieved sigh and smile the boy stretched and looked over his shoulder at his friend who seemed to have dozed off.

His smile widened as he strode over and pat the surprisingly soft hair, "Hiei, I'm done. Ready for lunch?"

He got a grumble while his hand was smacked away, "Don't touch me with you dirty hands, baka."

The boy frowned, his smile quickly dashed away by his friend's moodiness, "I'm _sorry. _Would you prefer me to wear gloves and tell you to bend over so I could check your temperature?"

"_What_ did you just say?" Hiei's eyes went wide, not quite taking in or believing what Kurama had said.

He smirked and walked past him, "Well, that certainly got rid of your grumpiness, ne?"

A small chuckle later he had the shorter teen running after him growling out curses.

"Calm down Hiei, it was a joke! Be mindful of your injuries!"

The boy's red hair streamed behind him as he ran from the other who was quite fast despite being recently released from the hospital and missing part of his liver.

"Why don't you stop so I can beat the shit out of you then?" he yelled back, still on the other's tail and ignoring the throb of pain he experienced every now and then.

A soft lip was worried between teeth as it's owner did as advised. Only instead of surrendering he waited for his opponent to get close enough for him to catch...At least that was the plan before the dark haired went to stop but his inertia was too much for the recently cleaned floors, sending him crashing straight into the redhead.

Green eyes could only watch as it played out in front of him; Hiei trying to resist the force and keep balance by sending his arms out, him then losing balance and beginning to fall forward and then–He got a strike, knocking Kurama right into the wall behind him.

They both released a few well earned pained-filled groans after all motion stopped. Shuichi leaning forward in exhaustion and Hiei doing the same. It was only then realized how close they were to each other; both of their pants of warm air hitting the other's neck.

The taller one was the first to move, trying to untangle them but being stopped by another pain-laced groan, "Are you alright Hiei? Did I hurt you–"

"Don't move..." was all that was panted out as he laid his head on the other's shoulder, "Just give me a damn moment for the pain to go down...then I'll move."

His face heated up with embarrassment as he absently nodded his head. Unaware of his own body's movement, his hand came up to rub Hiei's back soothingly, leaving the other to sigh into his neck as some tension left.

"Feel better now?" came his soft whisper as his hand stilled.

Hiei fought not to stiffen in the embrace as he came back to his right frame of mind. He just nodded and carefully lifted himself off of his friend.

"Shadow, wait."

He turned his head back to the other only to find Rosey holding out his shirt that held a stain.

"It looks like your stitches opened up..." the teen pointed out and turned on his heel, "Follow me, let's see what we can do..."

Reluctantly the dark clad boy followed his friend.

"Sit," came the next order as so he sat on the directed table.

"She has a medical room?..."

Skilled hands opened cabinets, retrieving the needed material before turning back to his _patient_, "I'm going to need you to lay down and lift your shirt."

"Who the hell made _you_ the doctor?"

A smug smirk glowed on his face as he pointed his hand to the far wall and red eyes followed finding some type of certificate, "Certified junior nurse. Not quit the best training mind you but Genkai has taught me more than they could after their three month summer program. That was about...four years ago, if I must guess. Now I can probably be ranked between a nurse and a doctor."

"Isn't a nurse a _woman's_ job? Aren't only fags nurses?" he teased as he laid down and pulled up his shirt.

"You know, you're a real asshole," Shuichi stated as he purposely applied more pressure than needed on his dabbing cotton ball, "I only did this to help my mother just incase _something_ happened."

He tossed the now blood soaked wad into the trash and looked over the wound, "I'm surprised they let you out when it was still inflamed. They also did a half-assed job on the stitching..."

"Shut up, just clean it and be done," he hissed out, still pissed about the extra pain his friend caused.

Another more painful sting alarmed Hiei and he jerked away from it, "Calm down, it's just hydrogen peroxide–"

"Yo Kurama! Where are ya? Kuwabara here has an owie he needs you to fix!" Yusuke laughed from the hallway.

"One moment Hiei," he chuckled lightly and popped his head out of the doorway, "I'm in here, bring him in."

A moment later a huffing orange headed teen came in, "I'm not hurt! The almighty Kuwabara is never–"

"Yes, yes, of course Kazuma. Just wait a moment and I'll get to you," he returned to his healing duties and patched Hiei back up, "There you go Hiei, good as new."

"Alright Kazuma, you're next," the taller teen walked over and plopped on the medical table, "So what seems to be the problem?"

"That fuckin' asshole Urameshi is the problem! We had ta climb up that...uh waterfall and the baka tripped me and–"

"Okay, I see, so your back, correct?" he tapped there lightly and received a loud exclamation of pain, "Lay down on your stomach."

"How did ya–"

"Call it a lucky _guess_," he smiled and wrapped the boy's back.

* * *

"So Hiei, how have ya been?" 

"Hn. Have any recent encounters?"

"What's with you and fighting? Can't ya just..." Yusuke trailed off as the fire set aflame in Hiei's eyes directed their torches to him. He frowned and kicked at the floor, "Shuichi told me you got that message...Sorry man, it's just–"

"If I wanted you dead, you would be, as for Rosey, I can't kill him...His mother would miss him too much," he smirked, a dark shadow casting itself over his eyes.

"Baka, knock it off. If you can't tell the dimwit's mind is _already_ overtaxed; he can't tell if you're being serious or not," came a raspy voice that held hints of humor.

"I suppose a thought _would _send him into overdrive," he snorted and turned to walk out the temple door.

"Where do you think you're going boy?"

Hiei shrugged and leaned against the door's frame, "Hn,"

He made to move again but when his gaze looked up, they met with those of green, "Everyone hungry for lunch?"

"Yeah! What's on the menu today?" Yusuke grinned and took the shorter teen next to him by the shoulders, guiding him into the dining room.

"Nothing big. Just some salad and perhaps some rice balls on the side..."

After much complaints about the salad, lunch was made and eaten.

"Alright dimwits, back outside–" Genkai announced to only be rudely cut off by Yusuke.

"Look outside! It's snowing guys!"

Shuichi turned to gaze out the window as well as everyone else, "That's quite bizarre...It didn't even feel that chilly out, plus it's only the beginning of November..."

"The small stream _did_ look about ready to freeze over–I'm glad Urameshi didn't push me into the waterfall..." Kuzuma shivered as if playing it over in his head.

"Better get moving you three, don't want to get caught in this storm," the woman warned, her old eyes gazing over them.

"You're nuts! You expect us to–" Yusuke exclaimed and in mid-complaint was elbowed in the gut.

"Leave, unless you'd rather be walking in snow when it starts to stick," Hiei growled before shoving open the door to the outside.

"Wait! Hiei, do you have any jacket?" called a concerned redhead who only just looked away from the specks of white.

The black figure kept walking, soon blocked from view as the snow flakes fell faster.

Seeing the hesitation in her student, Genkai barked out an order,"Fool, don't let your friend become a popsicle, fetch him a blanket or something."

The boy didn't need to be told twice,"Yes, Genkai-sensei."

* * *

The white puffs of snow descended gracefully, causing no sound as they landed. The crunch of them beneath feet, on the other hand, caused the solitary feeling to be left behind as the feet kept up their motion. 

A calloused hand crept into a dark jean pocket, pulling out a small device which soon was held to the ear as it rang, "At the entrance?"

"Yes. I _did_ see it start to snow and knew you'd need a ride," came the snide reply.

"Hn. Let me stay in your hotel room and I'll fill you in on what Koenma failed to mention to you..." he grumbled as a shiver racked his system.

A laugh made it over the line, "Cold kid?"

Hiei scowled and flipped the phone shut, having had enough of her already.

Suddenly warmth enveloped him in the form of a small fleece blanket, causing him to spin around, though he already had a feeling he knew who it was, "Rosey."

The boy smiled brightly down at him. His red hair sprinkled with droplets and cheeks burning from the wind that was starting to pick up, "You should have allowed me to give you this _before_ you left..." he then frowned and stuffed his hands inside his jacket, "It would be terrible if you were to catch a cold along with having to deal with healing..."

"Thank you...uh, I suppose I should tell you I gave your cell to your mom."

His frown stayed in place, "How will I get in touch with you then?"

The passive face of his friend turned towards his destination, "783-6505, don't give the bakas my number or I'll make sure to change it."

"783-6505...Got it, thanks," he paused for a moment, "Hiei, be careful alright?...And don't forget to visit. Oh, and call your–"

"Yes, _mother_," he scoffed, a small smirk playing on his lips, "I'll call her and you _tonight_, is that alright?"

Kurama laughed lightly with his friend, "Okay."

Hiei again went to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, "Yes, was there something else?"

"I nearly forgot to give you some herbal paste–for your stitches..." the redhead fiddled with his jacket before pulling out a large tube, "Put it on in the morning and at night; rub it in lightly and after an hour and a half wash it off."

With a nod the boy took it and drifted into the slowly forming hills of snow.

* * *

"Did you catch up with your friend?" 

"Yes..." Shuichi shivered out as he removed his coat and placed it on a hanger to dry.

"Here, warm up a bit," Genkai held out a cup of tea for him that he gladly accepted.

* * *

Hiei's frozen hands opened the sleek black car door. Right away he was hit by a welcomed blast of heat. Once seated, he strapped himself in and turned towards the redheaded girl. 

"So, Hiei, who's the cute redhead you were chatting with?"

"Red hair..." he scanned around the car before getting his answer, "Why the hell do you always have to spy on me with your binoculars?"

Mukuro shrugged and switched her car into drive, "So who was she? She supported quite a blush, so is she your new girlfriend or something?"

Hiei growled, "Baka! First off; he–it's a _he_–"

"Ahh...So a new _boyfriend_. Damn, thought you would have learned by now–"

"Shut up and let me finish asshole," he growled before continuing, "He's an old friend from years back and part of Koenma's group."

"About that, I think you should discontinue your services with him–"

"What? But didn't you _force_ me to _join_ them?" he asked in his usual passive tone.

"No, who told you that? I said that it was your choice to join–By the way, why haven't you called me since the move?" she hissed out and glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

"The bastard said it was an order from you..." Hiei mumbled out before sighing, "First off, you had my cell phone–it belongs to the gang and secondly–"

"You left it at base and you are _still_ part of Torture Reborn," she stated, once again cutting him off.

He scowled and looked out the window, "As I was saying, secondly I've had no access to a phone other than Shuichi's...Tian and Ping are like hawks. They made sure I _couldn't_ gain access to their phones."

"So _why _did you leave the cell at headquarters then? And who's this Shuichi? Was he that redhead?"

"It was for Yukina's safety...The Dragons are still after my head for leaving them and you know they've got my number as well as the ability to track its whereabouts," he huffed and pulled the slightly damp blanket tighter around himself.

The girl smirked as much as her half scarred face would allow, "Technically, you joined them only to get information for us. So it's their stupidity of not doing background checks on their members."

"Well, at least I got a nice tattoo out of the deal..." he murmured to himself as the car pulled to a stop.

"Well, here we are, one of the many Khaki Palaces–Now under _my_ control. You see, my father died a week after you left so naturally I inherited his property," she handed her keys to a man that had run out to assist her as she explained.

Hiei blinked widely as he followed her through the doors and to the elevator.

"So we shall be staying in the penthouse. I'll get some people to get you more clothes. If I had known it was going to snow I would have also given you a jacket."

He nodded, still a little stunned about what had happened, "So why did he croak?"

"A heart attack. He was always stressed since mom died last year; said having to take care of a _kid_ and the hotels was too much," she snorted and stepped out of the elevator when it dinged, "He never took care of me so I can safely say all that stress was in his head."

The boy shrugged and followed, "So...Anything else I missed?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, a huge grin forming, "Why, you're quite the talkative one now. Most of the time it was either a grunt or just a nod, if anything at all."

He gave her an irritated look and shoved past her once the door was opened, "And you're still as annoying as ever. Now did anything new happen?"

His red eyes scanned the large dwelling slowly before turning towards her, expecting an answer.

With the closing of the door came silence from both candidates; Mukuro staring at the short black haired teen fondly and Hiei tapping his foot impatiently.

"Are you done staring!" the boy finally growled out.

Her contorted grin spread on her face as she leaned back on her left heel, "My, I believe you've grown a bit, kid. You also don't seem as arrogant as you once were. What changed?" she paused a moment, her grin becoming wider if possible, "Wait, it was that Shuichi character you mentioned before, right?"

Heat rose to his cheeks, "Shut up, baka! Don't speak; you're only spreading your stupidity."

Her dark chuckle lingered for a moment as she went further into the dwelling, "So that's what happened. You started speaking so much that your arrogance just spread out to those around you."

Hiei growled out a warning while his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides.

"Alright, baka, I'm _sorry _that you're so touchy about your _feelings_ for your new boyfriend," she chuckled and spun on her foot to catch his fist that was aimed for her head.

"What a back stabber you've become. Where's that old honor, hmm?"

His fist jerked and pulled for freedom as his eyes grew more narrow, "Back in China where _you_ left it! You know, after you fucking cleared me of all gang standings; of my co-leadership! How can you act so chummy with someone you–"

When he went to pull again she let go, sending him off balance. Right away a smirk lit up his face as he quickly used his hands as a tool of balance and his feet as his weapons. A swift, unavoidable kick was sent to her face and immediately she slammed against the wall.

Slowly the boy stood, making sure her eyes were looking into his own, "You knew I was _better_...That I was a threat to your own standings. But did you ever stop to consider that if I wanted to lead the Torture Reborn, I would have... For it was you who helped me, so I helped you remain _in power..._"

Hiei huffed and did all he could to insure his wound's pain did not show, "I've done plenty of things that I can safely say weren't the wisest...But, that's in the past now, this gang of your's is too. I have a chance to make amens and actually _live_...I don't have to struggle to stay off the streets now..."

Mukuro smiled softly, something uncharacteristic to her person, "I could tell from the moment I saw you again that you've moved on, Hiei. Don't expect your past to understand that though. It _will_ come back and it _will_ Hunt. You. Down. Also, you're misinformed about me lowering your rank. I just needed you to step to the side for a bit while I prepared your _new_ position."

His jaw tightened, refusing to inquire about such things; he felt it wasn't any of his business now that he thought himself to be out of the gang.

The redhead stood, not in the least affected by what had previously occurred, "The moment I heard you were going to move I arranged for a few lower ranking members to recruit some willing people in Japan. They followed their orders and with my help came here to train those said teens...So Hiei, are you up from the challenge? Are _you_ going to bring about the Torture Reborn's new age in Japan?"

Through the little speech the boy had stiffened and his hands fell to his side to clench, "I can't. I've promised my sister–"

She laughed and walked into a rather large den area, "Hiei my boy, you can promise her the riches of the world and she won't be happy. It's not the fact that you're apart of us that frightens her, it's the fact that you may get hurt, perhaps even die. But it's too late to back out. Almost every cop and every gang knows your name–You must continue if you are to protect her."

Her good eye cast over her shoulder but still saw the defiance in him, "You must keep her from the Koorimes if you wish her to live a safe and successful life."

Immediately he spoke, "Who told you? _No _one knew!–"

"Sit," she commanded, her hand tapping the seat beside her, "It would be for the best if you weren't standing. I know you'll be in shock."

A chill crept up his spine, a forlorn feeling flooding through his system as he followed orders, "Who?"

"Understand that it was told so you wouldn't do anything drastic, okay?"

His head lowered, his long spikes drooping slightly forward from the action, "Don't say any more...Do you have an extra room or will I be sleeping on the couch?"

Mukuro's ever present smirk returned, "Why, of course...Right through the second door on the left."

With some effort on his part, Mukuro had noticed, Hiei pushed open said door and slammed it shut behind him. It was only after he grabbed at his stitches and turned that he noticed someone else was here with him, staring at him with concern and sorrow.

The boy breathed out in utter disbelief, "Yukina..."

* * *

"Genkai-sensei, is there anything I can do for you before turning in for the night?" 

The woman's eyes flickered along with the fireplace's flames, hiding or perhaps just distracting the boy from reading them, "A week from now I expect you to have solved your friend's problem, fool."

Shuichi nearly chocked, "You must be jesting! I cannot–"

"Well figure it out! You had the perfect opportunity to work it out today...She'll be here for awhile seeing as the storm has made the roads less than bearable. Good night."

Before leaving, he whispered his own farewell for the night.

"Stupid boy...If that friend of his had been his foe he would have found out all that was needed already," she huffed and rubbed at her temples, "I'm getting too old for this...To think I usedto believe he could have been a spy if need be..."

* * *

An airy sigh departed the redhead's lips, fogging up his window's pane as he watched the snow continue to fall. His reflection, though transparent, showed his sadness or perhaps disappointment in something. 

Long, soft fingers touched the chilled glass but relaxed to allow the palm to recline against the same slick glass, "Who's side am I on?...Yusuke's? Hiei's? Mukuro's?..."

He smiled ruefully and his forehead soon joined the hand on leaning against his room's window, "It started off with Yusuke...but then a month before summer ended some member of Mukuro's group recruited my help–I refused then too but...made a deal. If ever they were in dire need they could ask for my help..."

Kurama pulled back from the window all together, "Only because Mukuro offered to pay me for my services...How did she ever find out about me?" His green gaze turned to his bed then to his bag in the corner, "God...Hiei once said something to the effect that he could see through all my lies, can he possibly see this? Can anyone?"

A hand on reflex lifted out his cell, displaying the time, "I guess...it's for the best he didn't call me tonight...I dread feigning my innocence with him...I feel like he sees right through me...To think...this all started because of my father's dealings...and of course me finding out about it."

He settled the device on the night stand, plugging it into the charger before shifting through the drawer for his _journal _and a pen.

"I wonder if I actually wrote down the truth if it would be believed?"

A quick scan to the previous entries made him shrug, "My story wasn't going too great anyway...quite boring and lacking any form of plot other than that of 'training to become a world class doctor'."

Shuichi flipped to a blank page, dated it and began anew, "Now...how old was...Ah yes, I was a child of ten when I discovered my father's little secret..."

* * *

_Hehe, here are the teasers, have fun! xD_

_**"Never, where I go, you will. We'll stay here, together. We'll fight them in court, Yukina. I-I'll testify that they forced me to make the gems when I was younger."**_

_**"I'm a fool for getting you involved Yukina... I'm sorry you got stuck with me as your brother..."**_

_**"I would like to take you up on that offer one of your members gave me, I'm Kurama by the way."**_

_by the way, I am aware that in Japan the seasons are basically opposite of our own but I didn't realize my mistake until too late and the weather conditions play a part in the story so I couldn't very well change it, sorry xD_


	22. Coming Together One Piece At A Time

_Alright! Here's the next chapter as promised! xD I hope you like it! _

_Thanks again to my beta reader:**phoenixfirekitsune **(Yeps on both accounts lol thanks xD), and my reviewers: **KyoHana **(Heheyeps... It will all be revealed soon enough...xD),**Maki Totakiyami **(Thanks! xD), **kahuffstix **(heheThanks.),**Inu.Roxs** (Lol I'm afraid his story isn't going to be let loose just yet...soon though.),**Alexisminamino**(Blessed, really? hehe :hugs: thanks xD),**Rasha12 **(Thanks! I do try tohehe),**Marikalay**(Thanks! I glad you're enjoying it! xD), and**ShadeSpirit **(Hehe... You' ll just have to wait and see... xD)_

_Well, enjoy the chapter! _

* * *

_Chapter 22: Coming Together One Piece At A Time_

"Hiei, you should have avoided any strenuous activities...Look at the skin around the stitches, it's all aggravated and–"

His equally small hand clasped hers and pulled it away from its examination, "Why didn't you tell me sooner about Tian's plan? Was that the reason you were so upset a week back?"

She answered with a meek bow of the head.

"I'll find us a place. No more foster parents for us, I promise. Even if I have to work day and night I'll make it happen–" he tried but his sister's free hand rose a finger to his lips.

"I cannot allow you to do that to yourself onii-san...Not for me at least. I'll go with the Koorimes and you...you stay here, in the penthouse to patrol your gang, alright? It would be suspicious if both of us were not to go; they'll understand if you don't go because they see you to be rebellious–"

Hiei pulled himself up from his laying position and grabbed her hand, "Never, where I go you will. We'll stay here, together. We'll fight them in court, Yukina. I-I'll testify that they forced me to make the gems when I was younger."

Red eyes glimmered as unshed tears gathered, "With what proof, Hiei?...There's no _proof_."

He sighed, "Did you bring all of our belongs?"

Quickly she blinked away her tears before getting up and lifting the rather heavy suitcase onto the bed, "Almost everything, I didn't pack some clothing though...Mukuro said not to worry about that."

Carefully, as to not irrate his wound further, he got off his bed and went to the his sister's. Almost immediately after opening the zipper he pulled out his old teddy bear and pulled at its only eye.

"What...?" she whispered more to herself as she just watched her brother pluck at the eye with more annoyance.

Finally the object loosened its bearings and fell from the material into his waiting hand, "Here is the proof..." he slipped it into her hand before sighing and returning back to his previous seat.

She gazed down at it oddly before meeting that same gaze with Hiei's, "What do you mean Hiei? It's just your toy's eye..."

He turned onto his side, looking away from her, "Teddy's eyes came out when I was four, I pulled them out because I hated them staring at me so blankly..."

Still confused she asked another question, "But...then what is this?"

A calloused hand ran through black hair tiredly, "It's one of the gems...it seems that my body reacts oddly to the material they use to make their _precious gems_...It turned them black, they yelled at me for _making _them that way and...well I quickly found a way to make sure my hands didn't touch the shit while I molded it."

The tears streamed down her face and just as quickly as they came, she moved to comfort her brother, "I'm sorry...I cannot remember why I told you to but I do remember telling you to go into mother's car that day and-and–"

Not willing to let his sister feel guilty he made up a story seeing that she wasn't quite sure in what she remembered to begin with. He did, however, remember that it was done because he wanted to get her a birthday gift she dreamed about, a Koorime Gem...This was before their mother had told them of the gems she had specially made for them before they were even born...

Still sniffling, she hugged her brother from behind, "How is it you can remember all this?..."

He frowned, this was a question not even he knew the true answer to, "I don't know...I just do, alright? It's not something I would just make up."

A shaky breath departed her lips before she broke her embrace and put the few items away, however she didn't know what to do with the evidence she was just given, "Hiei...?"

"Just stuff it back into teddy's eye, when you hear a click it will be fully secure," he grumbled. Hiei was angry at himself for ever getting her involved in this whole mess he called his life.

Minutes passed slowly once the light was clicked off and softly, so even he could barely hear himself, he whispered, "I'm a fool for getting you involved Yukina...I'm sorry you got stuck with me as your brother..."

* * *

The sun sprinkled its first rays upon the thick sheet of snow, reflecting off and bouncing into the ajar blinds of the temple room. The darkness of the room lifted gradually, revealing a neatly tucked bed in the corner with a small night table beside it. 

The adjacent corner held a medium sized suitcase and a leather case, both holding their contents in a neat, orderly fashion. Just the same, a strong but thin terry rope reached from one end to the other, holding wrinkle-free clothes that have yet to dry.

A flash of red passed the unfastened door a moment later.

"Genkai-sensai, is there anything I can make you for–" the boy started to question as he tied an apron around his waist only to be stopped.

"Stop with all the formalities. Your _Mr. Perfect_ routine is getting on my nerves, fool," the old martial arts teacher mumbled as she walked past him to the refrigerator.

Shuichi kept himself from bitting his lip and sighed out an "I'm sorry" before removing the apron, folding it back up, and placing it back in it's previous place.

"Go shovel the porch. Afterwards you can do whatever the hell you want, I don't care–Shovel is in the shed out back and the boots are in the closet near the entrance," she pulled out some previously made rice balls while the boy obeyed her orders.

* * *

A rough knock resounded the once quiet room before the door flew open, "Okay, rise and shine twins, we have places to go and people to see–Hiei, you are going to meet your headquarters and you, Yukina, are going shopping with me..." 

The aquamarine headed girl was already sitting up in bed with a small smile on her face while her hand ran through her hair, "Thank you, Mukuro, but I think I should be getting back to the Phatinis–"

The redheaded girl snorted and kicked Hiei's mattress before addressing Yukina, "Look kid, I know all about what will happen if I let you go back to them, it isn't going to happen. You and your brother will stay here. Of course you'll need a job to afford any extra things you might want, but everything else is on me, okay?"

Hiei was still unaffected by the continuous kicking of his bed before Mukuro had enough and harshly tugged on his ear.

"God fucking damn it!" he yelled out, sleep immediately escaping him, "Let the fuck go you whore!"

With one final pull she let go, "Tff, look who's talking, dumbass. Get dressed, we'll be leaving in a bit."

The door closed as the oldest teen left and Hiei rubbed at his ear mumbling to himself about how redheads were such assholes.

* * *

A gloved hand whisked his stray hair to the side as he took a break from his chore. For quite some time now, at least as long as he's been awake, he had been wondering if he should now take up the offer of being part of Hiei's gang. 

"It would help to have people willing to help me...Plus, I may be able to give them help as well...Maybe Koenma would assist too seeing that the Rekai Tantei can _join_ with them..." he nodded his head, "it couldn't hurt to give it a try, right?"

With that in mind, he quickly finished shoveling and went inside to give Mukuro a call, "It's a good thing I kept her card..."

* * *

The young woman placed her book down with a sigh of irritation before picking up the device that was ringing,"Yeah, who's calling?" 

"Well, hello to you too," there was a small chuckle before the person continued, "I would like to take you up on that offer one of your members gave me, I'm Kurama by the way."

"Hmm...I don't know...it's a tad on the late side to be accepting new members, but than again Shuichi, you _do_ have quite some talent...don't you?" she smiled to herself, thinking the other would now question her on how she knew.

"Well, I have been told I do...because you see, I'm not quite all my files tell me to be. I'm great with computers as well, you see, though most of the information is there...just very vague."

Mukuro leaned back into her chair, considering, "Well, I already have exceptional hackers. What makes you any different?"

The redhead chuckled, relaxing from his once tense state, this friend of Hiei's actually wasn't so bad, or so it would seem, "I believe an interview is needed if you wish to know further of my capabilities."

A sly smile lit up her face, "How about today? I'll pick you up from the temple, just don't tell Hiei of your intentions just yet..."

"Understandable, you wish to shock him...I wouldn't very well tell him anyway because, though he did offer me a position once, I feel he would still try to convince me otherwise..."

"Alright then, we'll be seeing you in a little less then twenty minutes...I'm waiting on Hiei, he's gotten lazy since his move here," she huffed out, showing her aggravation.

"You must also take into account the amount of energy it takes to heal...then add in stress and having laid in a hospital bed for about a week–"

"There's one thing you'll learn about my little gang, we don't accept excuses. It's either you're doing something or you're out. If we call you in to help, you better be there to help–I don't give a shit about school, work, chores, dinner, etc. Understand?"

He nodded numbly into the phone before voicing his understandings, "Yes, of course."

"Good, later."

Moments later the talked about boy came grumbling into the room with a towel over his damp head, scrubbing away at the dripping hair, "Hn, breakfast?"

Mukuro leaned on the chair's arm, her red hair managing to cover most of her face's scars, "We'll eat when we get there, ready?"

He shrugged, lowering the towel to his shoulders and looking over his shoulder, "Does she have to come?"

"I would think so, Hiei. After all, how's she going to learn how to heal if she were to stay here?"

"What!" he nearly roared, his red eyes whipping around to glare fiercely at the older teen.

"Yes, I wish to help, Hiei, and you cannot stop me. I want to be able to help you if you ever come home bleeding...again," the soft voice answered from the doorway he just turned from.

Without even facing her, he spoke, "Then go to the hospital and ask about lessons or even better, ask for Rosey to teach you. He knows a lot about that field."

The redhead kept that in mind for later, "Well, we could use more healers for this new section of the gang, Hiei. She'll be out of harms way. I'll see to it that she is, alright? She's just being shown around today, then we are going out, as I said before."

Hiei forced back his growl in favor of an impassive response, "No, I'd prefer if she had no connection with–"

A hand latched itself to the boy's shoulder, "It's for the best Hiei, think about it...I'd be safer because I'd always be around your members and then your enemies won't be able to–"

He frowned and shrugged the hand off, "Are we leaving or what? I'm hungry."

* * *

Before Hiei could even attempt to get shotgun, Mukuro ordered him to sit in the back, "We're going to have some _girl talk_, got that Hiei?" 

He snorted but slide into the backseat anyway, "_Girl talk_? I didn't know you were capable of that–"

A sheet of glass rose like a window from a black shelf he only now observed to be behind the passenger and driver's seat, "What the fuck?"

From a speaker above his head her voice came, "New car, specially made so captured enemies can't hear us _or_harm anyone in front seat– think like a police car."

His eye twitched lightly as he further looked around as the car jerked forward.

Ahead of him, attached the black shelf, which he found to be metal, was a hook. He touched it and found it to move forward when forced to, "Guess it locks cuffs it..."

Mukuro laughed and shook her head, though not enough to take her sights off the road, "It helps to make the _prisoner_ think we cannot hear them. We get their plans that way most of the time."

Yukina smiled softly but said nothing as she chose to watch the cars pass by.

"Listen kid, your brother's just over protective of you because he doesn't want to lose you again. There's a simple solution to that though, just tell him to back off."

"And how would that help matters, Mukuro-san?" she spoke softly.

"Mukuro is fine, don't put me on that old fart formality," she turned left before continuing, "The more he is to coddle you, the more protection he'll think or want to give. By saying you need space, you're telling him that you can take care of yourself, see?"

"I suppose...but..." she paused, becoming slightly penitent, "I...I've read some of his journal..."

Mukuro nodded for her to continue; she knew he kept one.

"Well...so much of his struggles and tormented experiences were done to try to find _me_...He spoke so often in there about protecting me and finding me being his only reason for living. If-If I were to–"

"Don't worry about it kid, he's strong and, though he's too hard on himself, he'll survive. If not with your help, then with his _old friend_..." she smirked, throwing the other girl off guard.

A light pink soon dusted over the younger teen's cheeks, "Shuichi just broke it off with his girlfriend...I'm afraid Hiei has no shot at him. I can tell that my onii-san has a crush on him even if he won't admit it but Shuichi is sadly straight..."

"A guy that feminine looking is _straight? _Tff. The only one he's fooling is _himself_. Then again, that's probably another act of his, just like that school boy act."

Yukina protested, "It's not an act. He's truly sincere–"

Mukuro snorted, glancing over at the girl from the corner of her eye, "Yes, he's as sincere in his acts just as much as he's straight. Kid, I do background checks for a reason, he has many holes in his file and the ones I've filled aren't exactly the greatest of past...Looks to me like Hiei has a pal in having had hell as his past residence."

"What do you mean, Mukuro-san?" she questioned quietly, her eyes full of concern.

"Don't worry yourself about it, just focus on getting your brother and the redhead together. The rest will work itself out."

"Where are we going, asshole?" suddenly erupted from the speakers.

"Guess he found the communicator phone..." she held down a large silver button before speaking, "You'll see soon enough, dipshit."

The finger lifted from the button to flick another switch down, apparently cutting off the _only_ source of talking to the girls for Hiei.

The boy mumbled to himself as the black car pulled to a stop, "What the fuck are we doing at the temple...?"

The opposite door was pulled open, revealing his answer, "Hello, Hiei."

Once the redhead was seated the car began its travel anew.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Hiei growled.

"Why, I thought Mukuro would have told you...Well, I guess I'll just have to then. I called your cell last night, about eleven I believe, and on your answering machine there was another number I could call if I 'gave a shit'. Thus, I called the number and Mukuro, I believe you mentioned her to be your gang leader, answered."

"Dumbass, what the fuck does that have to do with this?–"

"Someone's cranky. You didn't eat breakfast yet, did you?"

In the front seat Mukuro was cracking up, "This is _exactly_ what I mean! God, this kid's too good of an actor for his own good."

Yukina frowned, "I...don't understand. How do you know if he's acting when this is your first time meeting him?"

"Several accounts have stated that _Youko Kurama_, his thief alias, was as cold as ice with a grace that not even a professional dancer could achieve. Plus, with a past such as his, his innocence _has_ to be an act."

The redhead frowned from the backseat before he reached forward touching the corner, "Now, that's not quite fair, they being able to hear us when we can't hear them...Don't you think Hiei?"

The boy in return lifted his eyebrows, questioning what he had meant by that.

A light chuckle left the redhead, "They've been listening to us through this tiny microphone in the corner. Look, this corner has a few bumps where the wires are while the corner near you is absolutely flat."

Hiei cursed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a stick of gum. With a few quick chews he got up and stuck the sticky object on the device, "There."

Shuichi laughed, "Now Hiei, I don't think Mukuro–"

The car abruptly braked, sending both of the unbuckled boys to fall or stumble.

"That's what you get for putting gum on my car, dipshit. You're _going_ to scrub–"

A slender finger brushed a button and the yells were cut off, "My, I thought I was going to get a headache from..."

The boy trailed off when he finally spotted his friend. Hiei was slumped over near the door, apparently unconscious.

"Hiei?...Hiei, are you alright?" Kurama moved closer to his friend, concern etching itself on his face.

He reached out a hand, feeling around for any bumps in the dark head of hair. Suddenly he found one and along with it a thick liquid, "Blood...What could he have possibly hit?..."

His green eyes turned immediately to the right, "The hook..." he glanced back down at the boy, "You have an uncanny ability of injuring yourself, don't you?"

Not even thinking twice, Kurama bunched up his shirt's sleeve in his hand and held it against the new wound.

Hiei's eyes squeezed tightly together as he started to gain consciousness. He groaned as pain became apparent.

"Don't move just yet. It should start to clot soon, but until then it's still bleeding and needs pressure."

His eyes blinked open, "Damn Mukuro..."

Kurama smirked, "Well, perhaps we should have been wearing our seatbelts. It could have prevented this."

"Shut up," he grumbled as he lifted himself to sit in his seat.

"Hiei! I just told you not to move–"

"Hn," he pushed the hand away, "I don't need your help baka."

"Of course..." he rolled up his bloody sleeve and hid it under his jacket before turning away.

* * *

"Attention!" the building quieted, then all looked up to the balcony where the shout came from. It was after that people started fussing around in some fashion. 

"They...look like an army..." Yukina whispered, peering over her brother's shoulder.

"Hn. Order is what helps to conquer disorder such as troublesome people. _That_ is the only reason why it _looks like an army_," he murmured before stepping forward to play his role as leader next to Mukuro.

He scanned over the rows of people before him with a glare, making sure they knew to not misjudge him.

With one nod from the girl beside him he started, "This is the first time Torture Reborn has extended its territory in over forty years. From the start and until the end this _gang_ will protect the communities around it! _If _anyone one of you are caught using this as a form of terrorizing the people whom you are suppose to protect, you _will_ be tortured until you _understand_ where your position stands...Remember treason's punishment is death. It wouldn't be the first time one has died and I'm certain it won't be the last."

Hiei paused and looked over the people before elbowing Mukuro so she would lower her ear, "Row ten, fifth from right, looks suspicious and nervous have him checked out."

Tension rose as Mukuro called over one of the higher ranked officials.

"You've made it through the difficult training, you know all the rules, if I _ever_ have to remind you of them you _will_ be sent through that same training again! Now then, be on your best behavior and if by chance you have some _skills_...you may progress in your ranks. I am, after all, looking for a co-leader among other high positions to assist me. _However_, be warned, I will not corporate brown-nosing. Alright then, as you were."

The rows dispersed but not before that aforementioned suspicious person was apprehended and brought for questioning.

Kurama smirked to himself at his friend's change of attitude before slipping off to where Mukuro had directed him during Hiei's little _speech_.

As the redhead walked through the doorway, the door slammed shut behind him before a hand shot out to strike. With a skilled side-step and a quickness of hand the attacker was pinned against the wall.

"A pretest to the actual test of training? Quite wise though I feel it to be quite irrelevant in my case," Shuichi sensually declared, his face a mere inch away from his pervious assailant, making him rather _uncomfortable_.

"R-right through that door," the boy breathed raggedly, pointing to one of two doors.

A long finger glided down the side of his face, "You must think I'm some type of fool to not realize that there's a string attached to that knob..." his green eyes cast upwards for a moment, "that attaches to that ceiling panel right there. So, do you wish to tell me again which is _really_ the correct door?"

The boy shuttered as the puffs of hot air made contact with his skin, "T-that is the next test...I swear-A–"

A thumb stopped the boy from speaking his next words as the redhead pulled back, "Now, now, don't tell me what the next test is. I just wished to know if you were misleading me."

He slipped his jacket off before turning back to the boy, "I will be coming back out this door," he motioned towards the second door, "Correct? The training goes in a full circle? So do you mind holding my jacket until I come back, it would be a hassle to keep track of it."

The blonde headed boy nodded numbly, his face still flushed.

"Thanks," he smiled coyly before tossing his locks over his shoulder and tying them back with a hair tie. Afterwards he cut the fish wire with some tools he brought along with him and opened the door to start the actual test.

The blonde's wide blue eyes looked to the corner, a camera directly on him.

* * *

From where she watched the scene, her own eyes grew slightly, "He sure knows how to use his looks to his advantage..."

* * *

_Have fun with the teasers! xD_

**"Why, as clever as he is, he should fight the leader, don't you agree? After all, who better to trust as a co-leader then _an old friend_?"**

**"If you haven't noticed Hiei I've been trying to help you. Up until this morning you've let me too, so _what the fuck are _you _doing_! And stop calling me fool! I've had enough of the name! I'm anything but that, alright!"**

**"No! Why the fuck would I _ever_ want him as anything but a friend! He's a fucking pain-in-the-ass mama's boy!"**


	23. The Shackles of Knowledge

_I just wish to apologize for the wait. I hadn't meant for it to be this long and I just lost track of time. Sadly I've run into a roadblock for both of my stories; **What Lies Beneath Our Skin **and **Touched By A Babe**. I'll try to write some more but in the mean time stop by and read **Losing Our Head **(Yes, it is meant to be just Head hehe...) I'll be posting that soon. _

_Being that I haven't posted in a bit I sent this chapter right to the press... (well the site hehe) without having **phoenixfirekitsune **betaing it. So please ignore any grammer mistakes and so forth. I'll just say a quick thanks to my beta reader **phoenixfirekitsune**_ _, who has been here since the beginning and all my loyal reviewers: **Maki Totakiyami**, **Marikalay**, **kahuffstix**, **Inu.Roxs**, **Alexisminamino**, and **Shiner01**._

* * *

_Chapter 23: The Shackles of Knowledge_

Mukuro coughed lightly, changing cameras as Hiei and Yukina walked in, "So Yukina, what do you think?"

"Oh, Sayaka seems very nice, as well as the others... It's also very big and well kept," she meekly replied though her eyes shone brightly, showing her excitement.

"Good, I'm glad you like... Hmm, normally we would send you through training but seeing as you will be remaining here and Hiei would probably not allow me to _put_ you into that you will be taught by the girl I introduced you to, Sayaka."

Yukina nodded while her brother circled around to see the screens, "So this is what you have in your office... Hn, should have known. Mind if I take a look?"

Mukuro shrugged, getting up from the chair, "Why should I care, this _is_ your office after all."

A small, sly smirk spread on her face as Hiei switched through the cameras before stopping at one. His face got even more impassive then usual as it got closer to the screen, "_What is this?... _Mukuro!"

She pulled her own face closer to the screen in mock innocence, "Oh, I don't know Hiei, it looks like your friend, why?"

"What the fuck is he doing! I told you I–"

Yukina moved her brother back so she could get a better look, "Wow... I didn't know he was so..." she blushed lightly and Hiei's eyes turned back to the screen, a blush growing across his cheeks as well.

* * *

He chuckled lightly as he straddled the other's waist. In truth, it was his only way to truly hold the other down to get information on what door the next test was through it did help to add some teasing. His hands glided lightly around the chest, "So, what door?" Shuichi laid his hands flat against the other's muscles now, rubbing up and down. 

There was a small struggle before the other grew more flustered, "The second– I warn you, don't try this shit on the next one..."

"Hmm... I'll see soon enough, thank you," he stood, wiping away a few stray hairs and sweat before holding out his other hand to the fallen attacker.

Roughly the bulky opponent took it but Kurama still managed his balance and assisted the other up, "You fight pretty well, but may I suggest you rely a little less on your strength and put a bit more thought into your motions... There were several moments in which you held no defenses."

The other glared at him but nodded, acknowledging the other as the better fighter and therefore knowing he did mean well by what he said.

* * *

"Impressive that was the sixth test..." Mukuro muttered shoving Hiei out of the way as she pressed a button on the desk, "Take the eighth test out of the room." 

A reply from a close-by speaker answered right away, "Yes Ma'am!"

Hiei growled, "What are you doing _now_?"

She smirked before settling more comfortable in the chair, "Why, as clever as he is, he should fight the leader, don't you agree? After all, who better to trust as a co-leader then _an old friend_?"

"I refuse," he growled, turning his nose up at the idea, "He'll be gone within a second and then all that time testing would have been wasted."

With an amused chuckle she compromised, "Fine, if he lasts two minutes in there fighting, I mean _fighting_ don't be lenient on him I will be able to tell, then he passes alright?"

"Fine!" he snarled, throwing aside the black cloak he acquired, "But if you try and get the other two fools from that pitiful group to join I will terminate them before they even reach the H.Q., got it?"

"Sure, now I would hurry, he's almost done with the seventh part..." she again looked at the screen, "Wow, look at how close he's getting with this one Yukina."

* * *

It was at that moment, as if he heard them, that Kurama's sparkling emerald eyes met with that of the camera and winked. 

He managed that between a punch, kick combo, the only thing catching him slightly was the kick that only just scraped his leg.

With seemingly practiced ease he flipped out of the way of another attack, bring himself behind the test giver and sliding his hands into location around the neck. He then brought his lips close to the other's ear, "One more small move and I promise I will snap your neck... Do you throw in the towel or will you see if I hold true to my word?"

The girl grumbled, standing stiff before smiling slightly. Her hand crept down, seemingly unnoticed before he pushed himself closer to her, "I suggest you don't try to seduce me, as you can tell, I far surpass you in that field... and no, I'm not interested in a _round_ so, if you would so kindly direct me to the next door..."

She panted lightly, somewhat turned on, "You sure you can't go for a round after the testing?"

Kurama moved slightly away, "Quite positive. Now, which door; the first or the second?"

"That's too bad..." she sighed leaning into his chest, "Hmm... the second."

He pulled away fully, giving her a quick glance before going towards the first, "If you must try and deceive others, I suggest you work on it. Your eyes waiver and body stiffens when you do."

With a slight pause he turned to her, starred directly into her brown eyes and spoke, "A rose's natural beauty holds no torch to your own... If things could have been different perhaps I would have made love to you under the stars."

The girl stepped forward onto her right foot, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "R-really?"

He shook his head with a small smile, he felt absolutely horrible for enjoying this, "No, I'm afraid not, I was just giving you an example of a good lie." With that being said the next door was opened and then closed...

Cautiously he made his way down the hallway, eyes darting to and fro for any traps. When he made it soundly to the door with no trouble his suspicions rose.

The next room was pitch black as the door closed by itself behind him. He forced his eyes to adjust to the lighting as quick as possible, though not quick enough. His attacker apparently was already adjusted and very fast.

He kept his balance even after being knock to the side a few feet. His eyes glimmered as he caught sight of another assault. Taking the fist directed at his face he gripped it, using its own inertia to swing its owner into the wall.

A small grunt met his ear before he leapt at the figure who was leaning against the wall.

The attacker looked up and upon seeing the tall teen leap at him darted in towards him too.

They joined together in the middle, each of their fists meeting the other's block. There seemed to be no end as it continued on like this for awhile.

With a small growl the shorter one jumped backwards, cutting short the battle that was obviously getting no where.

"I see, we're both somewhat equally matched..." the redhead smiled, moving further into the darkness.

The other made no sound to give away their position, Kurama was now doing the same.

Red eyes scanned the room, not finding the lithe figure anywhere. He stepped forward a few more steps but still saw no one.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw it too late. He toppled to the ground, Kurama pinning him beneath him. Hiei struggled, somehow managing to force the other one underneath him.

They rolled around for a bit, no one having control for too long a time.

"As fun as this is Hiei, I believe we're evenly matched... So, what now? Did I lose or–?"

The lights switched on, conquering the darkness of the room. A moment passed before all the dots left both of their visions.

Kurama, who had been the last on top before the lights came on drew back slightly before eyeing his hands that were splotched slightly in red, "Damn it, I was trying not to hit them too..." He sighed before pulling at his friends shirt.

Hiei growled again, trying to push his friend off him, "What the fuck are you doing! Stop it fool!"

The hands stilled but the owner's eyes were fixated on the other's face, more precisely his eyes, "If you haven't noticed Hiei I've been trying to help you. Up until this morning you've let me too, so _what the fuck are _you _doing_! And stop calling me fool! I've had enough of the name! I'm anything but that, alright!"

The boy turned his face away from the other to glare at the far wall, "Leave me alone. At first I could care less because no one was there to witness it but now they are so stop making me look weak, _fool!_"

"Oh, I see, so you care more about looking weak then about your friend's feelings, hmm?" he bitterly smirked before quickly bringing his lips down to meet the other's.

As quickly as the chaste kiss had been Shuichi stood, turning his back and walking towards the last door, "I hope they saw that then."

The door closed behind him and the same blond from before held out his jacket to him. With a small thanks he accepted it and left the testing rooms, going upstairs to where he knew Mukuro would be waiting.

He knocked gently on the door, waiting to be let in.

"Mukuro?..." Yukina whispered softly, "Should I?..."

She nodded, while still staring at the screen where Hiei sat stunned.

With a click the door was unlocked so the redhead let himself in, "So, I guess I didn't quite pass... Hiei and me were just too evenly matched as you saw."

Still she didn't bring her eyes to meet his, "No, you passed, the deal was if you could last two minutes with him then you were in... However, it seems you had more of an effect on him then I had first thought you would..."

"Well, I suppose that would be his first lesson... When I say not to do something, you don't do it... Pride depending on it or not I was not going to continue to let him call me a fool... It's bad enough my sensei does," he scowled, leaning against a wall to look at no one it particular.

* * *

Hiei sat up, still in shock at what had transpired just a minute or two ago. Finally he pushed himself up, put on his cold mask and pressed a button on the wall that opened up to the hidden staircase he had previously went down. 

The wall slide open to the right of Mukuro and he stepped out, trying his damn-near hardest not to show he was in pain. It worked for but a moment before he tried to walk forward a few steps more and fell to his right knee.

His sister cried out his name as the other two stayed where they were.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Yukina screamed, though it was still soft, as she knelt next to her brother.

"What, I'm no doctor," the other girl shrugged, glancing over at the boy in the corner.

The boy returned the look with a raised eyebrow, "And make him look weak? Oh no, I can't- I won't do that! It's a sin."

Yukina tried desperately to apply pressure but hesitated every time he hissed. Shuichi sighed and took pity on the girl as he strode over to her and knelt beside her, "First lesson, cloth already soaked in blood doesn't help absorb more blood, okay? If you're going to try and stop it that way remove the shirt so there's more area for it to be absorbed by..."

He sighed and lifted her hands away so he could get a look at the damage, "Ouch... it looks like this staple right here came out..."

Trembling red eyes sought out green for comfort and answers, "It's nothing deadly if dealt with right away... and to answer your question sometimes these special staples are used instead of the liquid stitches and metal thread because it's suppose to, after awhile, become absorbed by your skin."

Kurama glanced around for something before shaking his head.

Hiei through all of this was spacing out, trying to ignore the rampage of emotions that flooded him; pain, embarrassment, worry, etcetera.

He heard a tear of cloth and his eyes darted to the noise to find that his_ friend_ had just torn his own sleeve off and was making a makeshift bandage, "I suppose you feel you'd look weak if you allowed your gang to know your injured, right?"

Knowing the answer already Kurama asked Yukina to hold the bandage in place while he went to the medical ward and retrieved what he needed. Before leaving he shrugged on his jacket to keep himself warm in the rather drafty building.

It was once the door was closed that the usually shy girl reprimanded her brother, "Hiei, that was rather mean what you did before! He was just trying to help you before you bleed _this_ much..."

His face turned away from his sister's, an irked look taking over, "I'm not weak. Plus, he expects more out of me then I will _ever_ give him."

Yukina's hand pulled back slightly, forgetting for a moment that his wound needed pressure, "You mean... you don't... _like_ him?"

With a near-roar he answered, "No! Why the fuck would I _ever_ want him as anything but a friend! He's a fucking pain-in-the-ass mama's boy!"

* * *

He had heard the yell even though it was muffled by the separating door and a few stairs. The exclamation, for some reason, hurt him deeply. Shuichi had been called worse, but why did this hurt him when those others didn't? 

It was after a few more steps and tries at sorting out his reasons that he came to a conclusion that hurt even more then the prior yell, "I've-I've fallen for him..."

His hand gripped the railing tight as he tried to contain this hurt he never before experienced. It wasn't long before he slide down onto a step of this darkened stairway and held himself as a few tears escaped. A dry sob left him as he brought his head to rest upon his knees, "S-so this is-is how mother felt when dad died?..."

* * *

Throughout the ordeal the main leader of the Torture Reborn watched the screen, switching from one camera to another. She looked over at the twins before sighing and standing, "Hey, Yukina, it's been over fifteen minutes since green eyes has left, why don't you go see what's taking him so long? I'll take care of him." 

The aquamarine headed girl agreed and handed off her duties to the other before going.

She was halfway down the first staircase when she was startled backwards but caught before she could fall, "You should be more careful Yukina... I'm sorry it took me so long, I guess the ward was harder to find then I thought it would be."

They entered the office together, Yukina giving the excuse while Kurama impassively took back control of the bandage, removing it to disinfect the wound.

He laid down his other contents to his side before grabbing a towel that he had found and putting it under Hiei enough to catch blood if it were to drip down. With skilled hands now covered it plastic gloves he removed the useless staple and picked up some sort of staple gun.

"I suggest you turn away Yukina, I'm sure you won't like the sight seeing as I could find no sedatives," he spoke as if he were speaking to a wall, uncaring and candid.

Yukina bite her lip and did what was told as her brother squeezed his eyes tightly closed and fisted his hands, "Ready?"

Not even waiting for a nod he lifted the object into place and stapled. Hiei's body arched upward in pain, his eyes snapping open unseeingly at the ceiling.

Shuichi seemed unaffected as he coxed the boy to relax again before he dressed the stitches and was done.

Just as silent he cleaned up the mess and wrapped it all up in the bloodied towel, "It's done."

Mukuro gazed at the boy, a knowing look on her face, "You sure there were no sedatives?"

Blankly the green eyes met with the other's, "Are you suggesting that I would lie?"

The leader was never as good of an eye reader as her shorter friend was but she could tell something was bothering him and from her scanning of the cameras earlier, knew just what it was, "Of course not. I mean why would you purposely hurt a friend?"

She hoped to spark a bit of guilt into the green eyes before her but they remained blank as ever. It would seem after finding out his eyes told his secrets he had mastered a way of keeping them just as impassive as his face, "My point exactly."

"Um..." the young girl looked between the two speaking before settling on her brother who still laid on the ground, "Are you alright Hiei?"

The boy in turn grunted, still not attempting to get up as the mere making of a sound seemed to agitate it.

"Well then, is there any special things I should be aware of now that I'm in?"

"Yes, quite a few..." Mukuro made herself comfortable in the chair once again, "But first I need some questions answered... What would you call that fighting style of yours? You seem like a whore trying to get laid for the night."

"Well, if there is a name for it, it's beyond my comprehension though you should know _whoring_ was not my intentions. If you've noticed, most start to sweat and lose their train of thought when being brought close to a warm body of any kind. I just use it to my advantage seeing that most use me for my _looks_ anyway..."

He sighed before going on as if knowing what questions she was going to ask, "My choice of weapon is the whip. I'm basically self taught in fighting if that answers your questions on why I did _flips_ and such during my fights. I'm still taking lessons with Genkai-sensei on my tactical thinking... and I'm very observant if you haven't noticed. Anything else?"

"Well, Hiei did mention to Yukina that if she wanted to learn healing to come to you, so is that true, are you good at healing?"

"Yes, I took a junior nurse course three years ago and since then Genkai-sensei has been teaching me more. I however have been teaching myself how to heal with herbs rather than the usual chemicals."

"Alright and what is that little bulge under your shirt?" she smirked.

Shuichi blinked before unzipping his jacket and then unbuttoning his shirt showing a black strap full of odd silver tools, "Lock picking tools along with a few other tools I've acquired."

"Nice... Did your father give you that?"she questioned, truly interested. Hiei looked up slightly, knowing that his father was a sore subject for him but not knowing how he was associated with this.

"I don't know why you would think that... My father's been dead for quite some time..." he whispered, trying to hold back his anger of finding out she went into his father's file.

"So, you've just have these natural talents _from_ your father, what was his real name now... ah yes, James Youko– Sorry Youko James, Americans are so fickle... Surnames going last instead of first..."

His mask wavered for but a moment showing his true anger of the situation, "I don't see why this would be any of your business nor do I see how you could gain access to America's government files..."

The red eyed boy forced himself up to lean against a near by wall as he watched the spectacle, not knowing what was really going on.

"Why, I thought it would be obvious... For as they say, like father, like son... You're not a–"

"No I am certainly not! First off, I am too young to do that! So leave my father out of this, he's none of anyone's concern anymore, okay!" he cried out as his fists slammed hard against the desk causing some papers among other things to scatter.

"Like father, like son?..." Hiei muttered out trying to make some sense of it.

"Oh... so your new co-leader didn't tell you much about his father, hmm?" her eyes sparkled mischievously, "Take a good look at the ring he wears on his thumb Hiei... Take a really good look, doesn't it remind you of your departed sensei? The one you told me wanted you to get involved in something years from now?"

Shuichi started to sweat, no one was suppose to know about it, not even his mother knew, yet now there were others...

Hiei gripped at the carpet beneath his hands, "A spy... I should have known–"

With a knew found courage he spoke, "Yes, my father was a spy, it's why he was killed... Karasu, I found out later, is connected with several bombings in America... It was supplied by his father who was _my_ father's main target at first. He was taken off the case for some reason and left here, in Japan, with no way out. It was during that time my mother met him... I only happened to find out what my father was when I was developing my hacking skills."

"Oh... Shuichi... I'm sorry–"

He cleared his throat, fighting back his need to leave, "Why? You've done nothing Yukina. I only wish that none of you had to know because it's no one's business..."

After a moment of silence Mukuro spoke, "Alright then, now that all's out in the open, how about we get down to the real business... Kurama, are you positive you want to join? Know that once you've made the pack you will forever be bound to it... So much so that we still have members from the very beginning working for us."

"I agree."

"We'll need a blood sample as well as hair– From you too Yukina," she stated, rummaging through the drawers before taking out a few vials, two needles, and a pair of glass plates.

Kurama carefully examined a needle before placing in a vial and sticking himself where he knew a good vein was.

Crimson drew slowly into the tube, swirling around a bit before it was filled. Carefully he removed it before handing the needle back over to Mukuro.

A small bead of blood formed around the spot in which the needle had just come before Kurama licked it up and brought up the other needle and placed the last vial in, "Would you like me to do it for you Yukina?"

Bravely the girl shook her head and took it from him, "Just tell me how..."

He slowly guided the girl's small hand to a rather strong looking vein near her elbow joint, "Try here, bring it down gently and when you feel it hit the vein draw out the blood until it fills up the whole tube, alright?"

She did as told, wincing slightly as the sharp metal entered.

With some amazement, Hiei watched his sister. Never before had she shown much strength or courage such as this... It kind of hurt, he realized, because soon she might not want his protection, the only thing he had left to offer her.

The needle drew out when full and Yukina beamed, "I did it by myself!"

The redhead nodded before plucking out a stray hair and also handing that over to Mukuro without a word.

It was when everything was dealt with that Kurama spoke again, "Is there anything more?"

"Yeah, did you not hear me before about you being Hiei's co-leader?"

He removed the tie from his hair and ran a hand through to get out some knots that may have come about, "Yes, I heard you but you see, I think you should reconsider. After all you hardly trust me and I suppose I should say the same, I hardly trust you. I must say I trust you even less knowing now that you've most likely gone through my whole family's files."

She smirked devilishly as she rested her chin atop her palm, "Really now, you think I care? This is not all about you hotshot, it's about the well-being of this gang and if you must know, all members have had the same background checks as you."

With her free hand she motioned to Hiei, "He's been in this gang for several years now but I still keep tabs on him to see what he does outside the gang. From how he once raised money by selling his body to how he was nearly killed by a ten by two piece of metal that nearly punctured his heart, I know it all."

"Yukina here also knows more than she cares to share. Abusive parents, cruel family members, trust me I could go on. My point is, is that we should hold no secrets from each other after all, soon you will come to see this large group as a family who has all dealt with their share of problems."

Her good eye landed on him again, "You're probably thinking to yourself, if I know so many secrets about you guys, how come you don't know more about me–"

"Actually, no, I know plenty about you... Once I met your recruiter I decided to take it upon myself to find out why someone like you would want someone like me..." he trailed off for a moment, "I never really understood until a few minutes ago. For a thief is not someone you would want, but then again, a spy's son you would, right?"

"Well, for someone usually so bright you're sure off. I asked you because when I first met Hiei he talked about this friend and his father that were always so good to him and how he wanted to repay their kindness. It just so happens that Hiei knew this kid's name and that when I came to be leader this same talked about boy had quite some talent that I decide to keep track of him."

A spark of amusement twinkled in his green eyes but he said no more of the topic for it was of no more importance to him, "Sure. Well, I'm sorry but you must now excuse me, I promised my mother I'd visit her around noon and now it's a bit after that so, goodbye."

He made to leave but found a small, fragile hand holding onto his arm, "You can't, at least not without one of the gang... It's a rule."

Mukuro chuckled, "I knew I forgot something, thank you Yukina."

Kurama glanced at the hand on him before raising an eyebrow to its owner who promptly removed it and bowed her head with a quick apology.

"There's no need for that," he mumbled before gazing at Mukuro with a bored expression, "Would you have some sort of _pamphlet_ or _brief_ speech on it because I really must be going and quite frankly I've had enough of _both_ of your presences for today."

Hiei glared, finally finding the strength to stand, "Fool, do you really think I give a shit about you having _had enough of both _our _presences_? You're part of this gang now and as such listen to _us_–"

Shuichi smirked cruelly at the shorter boy, "Now, is that so? Well, I believe you're mistaken because there is one thing you've not had me do yet and as such I've been kind enough to stay here to see if you would. Well, this_ fucking pain-in-the-ass mama's boy_ must leave now, bye."

His red eyes didn't leave the spot where his friend had just departed from, he looked to be in some kind of shock.

"Oh my..." his sister breathed, her eyes fulling with moisture, "I didn't know he heard..."

"Well dip shit, are you going to go after your friend or lose him? I know you well enough to know that if you don't take action immediately, you never will, so are you just going to let him leave?"

He cast his head down, trying to get his mask in order before moving towards his desk and pressing a button labeled speaker, "Hear this, there is a redhead trying to escape, capture him at all cost and bring him to my office."

* * *

During the announcement that same redhead pulled on his jacket's hood and continued towards the exit. 

A few choice curses left his lips at the continuation, "This redhead is clad in a brown jacket and tan pants. He's about six feet tall with a thin build. Be cautious, he's more dangerous than he appears to be."

"What's wrong?" a gruff voice sounded from behind him, "Scared or something?"

Shuichi looked at the hand now placed on his right shoulder before looking up at the other's face, "I assure you, I'm anything _but_ afraid."

Swiftly he moved his left palm up and slammed it into the member's nose. A crack was heard before he then kneed him in the stomach and broke into a sprint towards the door.

There were shouts all around him and havoc everywhere as he glided through the crowd of lunging people. One grabbed at his hood but with a tug the brown material was unbuttoned, setting Kurama free again.

He turned his head sharply when he heard a gunshot and the bullet zoom right past his head, "This is absolutely ludicrous–"

Kurama encountered a rather sturdy body while his head was turned and was not at all ready for what came next, a wack to the side of the head from a huge fist. He fell unconscious as soon as the fist came in contact with his crimson mass of hair, slumping backwards to only be caught by the same attacker.

* * *

Hiei grimaced as his friend was brought back to his office, he had scratches and scraps all over as well as a rather large lump where he had been last hit, "I should have chosen my words better..." 

He looked up to the member that had brought Shuichi to him, "Good job, we'll make sure to give you..." he trailed off, wanting for the much taller man to fill in the blank.

"Some more free days would help. Gotta spend some time with my boys ya know?"

His red eyes blinked but shrugged the comment off, after all he was too young to have kids, "Alright, we'll give you an additional two free days, use them wisely."

The man grinned and thanked him as he left.

"Nice job there, I'm sure he'll stay now–" Mukuro started sarcastically.

"Hn. He'll have no choice. He knows about my past, it could be used as a weapon if I were to let him go now... Yukina I'll do your's tonight at the penthouse, Mukuro and you should go shopping now before it gets too late."

"What... will you give me tonight?" she seemed a tad frightened.

Hiei sighed before standing from where he once kneeled by his friend's side.

"Rosey said that we didn't make you do something just yet to make you official members and he was right... That something would be this..." he turned and lifted his shirt.

Right before his pant's line was a medium sized tattoo. It's design was of a figure who sat with its knees bent upward, tucked to its chest and its arms drawn around them. Its head leaned forward, resting on tattered clothed knees and attached to the wrists were shackles. From what appeared to be its back black tipped wings sprouted; five out of six feathers tipped on each side.

He pulled his shirt back in place after a moment, "Kurama will get the same as this one but your's will be slightly different... The amount of tipped feathers on a wing depends on your position. Most of the time you only move up in rank but for those who get moved down, well you get a feather filled in totally black. You will remain a one tipped feather however because that's what our healers get. Newbies usually start off fully blank though unless they prove to be very gifted or well trained."

She seem to pale at the news of getting a tattoo but nevertheless asked another question, "What if the person who went down in rank were to go back up?"

With a shrug he replied, "That filled in place gets tipped a different color. So Mukuro, where are the inks and needles?"

"You have your own set here in the cabinet on the wall and downstairs in the Rules and Regulations's room there are more. Alright Yukina, let's get going. Hiei, pick you up some black stuff?"

"Yeah, whatever, but I also need some gloves and a scarf– preferably white."

"Alright, see you later," she called, showing both his sister and herself out.

With a deep frown Hiei gazed down at his friend again before gathering the tattooing supplies and setting to work right away so Shuichi couldn't wake up and protest it.

* * *

He groaned lightly when he came to, feeling pain stretching from his head right down to his– Shuichi snapped up, the pain near his behind growing worse but at least now he could tell he wasn't violated. 

"How are you feeling?"

Not bothering to acknowledge Hiei, Kurama went back to the task of trying to figure out what was done to him while he was out. His finger's tips came in contact with some sort of bandage and he froze, his eyes growing up till the point in which they looked like they were going to pop.

"I see, you're more interested in your new tattoo then talking to me..."

His green eyes narrowed drastically as they turned to those of red, "You did this without my permission–"

"No, you knew gangs marked their members– you knew that you would have to receive one as well so you went through our testing knowing what would happen if you indeed passed. Plus, you knew too much and if I were to let you walk out of here scot-free you would be able to spread it without so much as a _real_ punishment..."

"But I knew things before, why–"

Hiei turned his chair away from him, "I was vague to you about my past for more than the obvious reasons... I didn't want you to get involved in this. Yes, I admit it did help relieve some stress by telling you what I did about my past, but it shouldn't have come to this... I wish I could kill Mukuro for this..."

"Hiei–"

"No, let me finish!" he spun around, his eyes meeting Shuichi's again, "I did what I did because I had to follow the rules, not because I wanted to. It's because of these damn rules that I also have to mark my sister's innocent skin... I cannot refuse a volunteer if they are of good health and such. I was lucky as it was that Mukuro found a loop hole where she didn't have to fight against those same people you fought."

"Whatever, I'm–"

Hiei slammed his fists on his desks as he stood, "God damn it Rosey! Let me finish, I'll tell you when I'm done!"

He sat back down in his chair once he was sure the other wouldn't interrupt again, "I grew up following these rules... and, though it's not part of any rules, it is known advice to not become... _friendly_ with anybody in or outside the group. I- I took a chance once and I was screwed over, not because they were killed or hurt but because... because I was being played."

Slowly he breathed in to gain back some courage as he stared down at his hands that lay in his lap, "After that I had a hard time trusting anyone, I, though united with a group, felt I could rely on no one for anything... It's because of this that I started to believe that any type of emotion was weak– I _don't_ like being weak... but you see..."

His hands fumbled with the hem of his still bloody shirt, "I've grown since then, yes it's only been a month or so but... I really have challenged a lot since then and I guess... I've only now really come to accept it. So... what I said before I... didn't really mean it. It was just my old self trying to fight back and gain some control... So..." he looked up, some emotion actually showing in his garnet eyes, "Are we still friends?"

Shuichi frowned slightly as he carefully stood, "I don't know Hiei... After all, what you said was _really_ awful..."

Standing as well Hiei moved towards the door, "I'm sorry that–"

When his small hands went to turn the knob he found a larger hand holding the door closed, a breath of warm air caressing his ear, "What I guess I mean to say is, I don't quite think we should be _friends_ anymore..."

His heart dropped right there, his breath escaping him. Not but an hour ago he had come to terms about him having _some_ type of feelings for his friend but now that was all dashed away.

"You see Hiei..." Kurama continued, feigning he hadn't noticed the distress the boy was going through, "I don't think we could be friends after that... you know why?"

In truth he didn't know why. Sure he had hurt his feelings but... his friend was usually nice enough to forgive and forget. Nevertheless, he nodded his head for he didn't want to know the truth, it would hurt more because the time to repair that fault would have come too late.

"Oh, is that so?... So, do you feel the same way?" he smirked playfully though being that he was next to the other's ear it was unseen.

Regretfully, Hiei nodded his head, "Yes... I- I do..."

"I'm glad," he leaned closer and kissed his cheek, "because I love you too."

Hiei went completely stiff, "I thought– Were you– What?"

* * *

_A bit dramatic yes but they're finally getting together! xD You're probably happy, ne? Well please review after the following messages:_

_**"Asleep and yet your smile still shows... I guess that would mean you're happy too."**_

_**"Oh, I'm talking about a bike alright... just not that pile of rust you've been riding."**_

_**"Yo, didn't recognize you at first, you've grown I guess that means ya finally hit puberty fire brat– Wait, sorry, that would mean you're a fire demon now!"**_


	24. The Eye of the Storm

_Hey, I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks so much for understanding the tardiness of my last chapter and reviewing. I'm sorry that I can't be as... 'enthusiastic?' as I usually am but I'm sure you've all lost something special so hopefully you'll be understanding. Anyway, before you get worried, it was just my cat... It was something very unexpected to say the least... _

_I send my absolute gratitude to my beta reader; **phoenixfirekitsune **and my all of my great reviewers; **KyoHana, Inu.Roxs, Marikalay, kahuffstix, gabbygoose05, Anna Jaganshi, Alexisminamino, Rasha12 **and **Maki Totakiyami. **_

_Enjoy, read, and review, thank you!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 24: The Eye of the Storm_

Shuichi smiled softly as he went on his knees and turned the boy around, "I have feelings for you too Hiei...but I was so oblivious of them until your hurtful outburst... Perhaps that's what I needed to finally realize them. Hiei, tell me, is that what you meant about not liking what you saw in my eyes? I mean...it would make sense now because while I was at Botan's that time she said I was mean for not telling her who I had a crush on..."

His slightly tan cheeks blushed as he slowly nodded.

"Oh Hiei..." he pulled his friend closer to him, "Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you like this?... Never mind, it's over now... right?" he moved back a bit, "I'm not making myself look like a fool, am I? I mean, you really do feel the same... right?"

"You're no fool, my Rosey...I l-like-...I feel the same," he sighed, wrapping his own arms around the redhead and resting his chin on top of the red mass.

It was after a few more moments of this that Kurama had to break the silence, "Hiei?..."

The dark figure pulled back slightly, "Hmm?"

"Could you... move your hands?... They're kind of..." Shuichi trailed off a blush of his own settling on his cheeks. When Hiei recognized where his hands laid he immediately removed himself before one thin hand stopped him, "I didn't say we needed to stop hugging...It's just that... the area's still very tender and..."

With an unrecognizable bright smile Hiei pulled the other towards him while he laid his back against the ground. He felt his Rosey tense above him but made sure he stayed where he was guided, "There. It doesn't hurt as much, does it?"

He blinked, his surprise had at first held back the fact that the pain was lessened by this new position. Gradually he relaxed until he felt on the verge of sleeping, "Hiei, I'm really happy we worked things out."

Not hearing a response his green eyes rose to Hiei's face only to later lower as he smiled softly to himself, "Asleep and yet your smile still shows...I guess that would mean you're happy too."

Gently he nuzzled the chest he laid on, trying to get more comfortable before sleep came for him as well.

* * *

His hand sleepily swatted away something as he pushed himself closer to his warm pillow. 

A small chuckle rumbled through the warmth waking the other fully up, "What?"

"Alright, get up, it's now six and I'm hungry," as if to prove his point his stomach rumbled, "All I had for breakfast was a friggen apple and banana and no lunch."

Kurama rose his face so his chin rested on his hands that now lay on Hiei's thorax, "It's a shame I couldn't visit mother...Well, anyway, how about I make you some chicken ramen at Genkai's? That way you can spend the night and–"

With a small blush Hiei held a finger to his friend's lips, "I think you're moving things a bit...too fast."

He frowned and pulled the finger away, "How so? I was just going to make you dinner and then set up an extra futon in my room...I would just like to talk things out. It wouldn't be any different then when you sleep over my house, I promise..."

"Oh...Well, I guess that would be okay...I just have to call Mukuro–Wait, I told Yukina I would do her tattoo for her..."

"I'm sure she can get it next weekend. After all, the pain last for a while and to have it during the school day will prove to be very...unpleasant."

"Alright, you're right...Before I forget, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well, I just need you to tip the last feather on each wing. I'll explain why later..."

"Tip the last feather of each wing...?" he blinked, raising himself off of the other when Hiei gently nudged him to.

Hiei rose his shirt and showed him his membership tattoo, "This is the same tattoo you have, but I need you to tip the last feathers for me with that needle and ink."

"Uh...Hiei, what makes you think I can do that? I never–" he started nervously only to be stopped.

"Just do it. It's not that hard. Copy the way the other tips are done," he grunted as he settled himself on the ground in a sitting position and bent over.

Hesitantly Shuichi did as asked and within time he found it easier to do than what he first thought it to be, "Alright, I'm done."

"Hn...If you ever do that again, try lightening up on the pressure a bit otherwise you did fairly well," he muttered slowly lowering his shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You should have told me, Shadow. I would have lightened it..." he pouted.

"Makes no difference..." he suddenly smirked as an idea came to mind, "I wonder..."

Kurama drew back when he saw Hiei starting to rise, "You wonder what?"

He said nothing as he looked through some drawers and cabinets. A frown was starting to take over his once excited smirk until his face lit up when he spotted what he was looking for on the far wall.

It was only once he grabbed the metal he'd been looking for that he thought to reconsider, "Tell me, do you have a fear of fast moving bikes?"

"Not really, though you're not talking about a bike now are you?" he replied, carefully tucking away his unease.

A mischievous smirk spread over his face, "Oh, I'm talking about a bike alright...just not that pile of rust you've been riding."

"How did you know about that?..."

Hiei shrugged on his cloak from before, "Your way of departure used to pass by my window...That is used to. You've switched it a couple of times...suggesting to me that someone's been following you."

"I wasn't aware I was being watched," he started, pausing to open the door, "Then again, I guess that's been happening for a bit. How about you? Did Bui try to contact you yet?"

The boy shook his head no as he led him down the staircases, through a few hallways and doors, and to a large looking auto shop.

"Isn't this your first time here?" Kurama asked over the sounds of the people repairing cars and such.

"Yeah, so?" Hiei snorted back as he looked every which way for his bike.

"Well, how do you already know your way around?"

"Mukuro showed me a map..." he grinned as his eyes seemed to find its desired object before making his way through the crowded place.

"Oh..." he murmured, following quickly behind, "Are you even permitted to drive this bike?"

"I have a license, if that's what you mean," his grin grew wider as his eyes cast over his shoulder, "Why? Don't trust me?"

"Well...It's not that I don't trust you...But the road is quite icy, isn't it?" he admitted his concern.

"Weatherproof tires and state-of-the-art maneuvering from your's truly. What have you got to worry about?" he grinned as he made it to his black motorcycle that was trailing with ice blue flames.

"Whoa kid! What do you think you're doing with that?!" yelled a man who had spotted the two and thus rose his goggles and put down his tool.

Hiei groaned before he turned to address the member, only to all out grin at who it was, "Zane! What the hell are you doing here?"

The blue haired man rose a hand to swipe away some sweat as he chuckled, "Yo, didn't recognize you at first. You've grown. I guess that means ya finally hit puberty fire brat–Wait, sorry, that would mean you're a fire demon now!"

"Tff. If hitting puberty is symbolized by a growth in height and hair then you better watch out or you might start looking like a yeti," he retorted as he went back to looking over his bike.

He went through the side bags before pulling out a set of long black leather gloves, "Nice...Thanks Z. Now where are the helmets?"

The man grinned widely as he slapped his hand on the seat's cushion, seeming to ignore all facts of the redhead's existence, "Upgraded engine and tweaked the horn...As for you driving it, Mukuro wanted me to ask if you've got it."

With a grumble Hiei laid down his gloves and his arms disappeared under his cloak. A moment later he flipped open a wallet, "Here, happy? Now where are they?"

Shuichi caught sight of the licence and grabbed the black wallet away, "A fake id?! God Hiei you don't look past thirteen yet your suppose to pass as twenty-one?!"

Zane snapped out of his relaxed mood, "Whoa pal, who do you think you are talking to Fire Demon that way. Ya must have a death wish!"

After clearing his throat he spoke with authority in his low, deep voice, "Zane meet Youko Kurama. Japan's Torture Reborn co-leader. Kurama, Zane. Now, it would be wise to leave be the license...I, after all, have my ways of making people believe that to be my age..."

Kurama eyed Hiei critically, "Yes, you've just proven that, however if I catch you drinking know you won't hear the end of it from me."

Hiei shrugged his comment off, "Yeah, whatever. Now Z, helmets?"

"In your locker–uh against the back wall behind ya. Youko can take Tea's. She trashed her own cycle and said afterwards she was going to stick to racing cars."

He snorted while moving to the locker, "That baka is lucky Graffiti didn't tear her head off after all the work he put into the bike. Then again, that idiot would do anything to get a date with her."

Z laughed, "Yeah, guess you wouldn't be too surprised then that after the cycle incident he knocked her up! The guy treats her like a princess now. They're getting married next month before she blows up like a balloon!"

With a shake of his head he forced on his helmet, the same skillfully painted blue flames on it as well, "Nope, he looked ready to jump her even before I left. They here too?" He tossed over Tea's helmet to his silent friend as he waited for an answer.

"Nah man. They have family in China; they'll need the help when that baby pops out."

The redhead hid his laugh behind his hand before gazing down at the silver helmet handed to him. At first he looked at it in surprise at how much it fit him, the decoration being that of gold outlined flowers, before he stiffened.

"I just love the way you word things," Hiei scoffed while Shuichi had his episode, "Well, see you later. Come on Kurama."

With being elbowed he broke out of his moment with a frown before donning the object he held, "It was nice meeting you Zane. I hope to see you around, farewell."

"Yeah, see ya two later!" he called, walking off to get back to work.

Hiei grinned as he seated himself on the leather, "That guy's nuts...Okay, keep your feet on the pegs and–"

Shuichi sighed and slowly slid in behind his friend, "I've ridden a motorcycle before Hiei..."

"Hn," was the only response he gave while he pulled on his gloves and twisted the key into the ignition.

A large smirk spread over his face when he reared the engine, "Just bunch up my cloak a bit so it won't go flaring and hold on tight."

The redhead was given but a moment to respond and act before Hiei flicked down his helmet's visor and sped out.

His small chuckle answered the gasp that was breathed into his ear as arms came to rest tightly around his waist, "I need to breath."

It was well over five minutes before the teen relaxed against the smaller one, "Now, was that really necessary?"

Hiei shrugged, his eyes trained on the still slushy roads.

Kurama slowly lifted a hand to lower his own visor before resting his head against the his friend's back. When Hiei realized it, he allowed a small smile to take over his lips as he carefully guided his cycle down the streets and through the snowy wonderland.

After stopping and noticing they were no longer moving Kurama pulled back and looked around, "Why did you stop?"

"Is there a path to reach the temple?" he asked, turning to look over his shoulder.

Soft chuckles left him as he laid down his head again, "Continue right and you'll see a small stream of trees missing, you can use that...It's fairly smooth, just watch out for the regular things."

The motorcyclist road through the snow, skilly maintaining his balance. A speck of black against white darting for them sent him on alarm. His bike skidded slightly as he front wheel angled the bike so he had to stick out his right leg to stay standing up.

Kurama gasped, his breath caught in his throat as he clenched his eyes firmly closed. When he didn't feel himself collide with the ground he peaked open his green eyes.

"Damn fucking crow...It almost fucking attacked me!"

With a sigh of relief Kurama released his extremely tight grip on the boy, "It is called the Cursed Forest for its dangers...This crow is nothing compared to what lies in the depths of this forest. In my own belief the animals here are possessed..." he chuckled to himself, "You probably think I'm crazy for believing that."

"Tff. I know you're nuts, but that's besides the point," he grinned.

After putting the cycle in the shed they both went inside to warm up.

"I thought you'd come back despite the snow, Hiei."

Wary eyes turned to the old woman, "Hn."

"Come now, Hiei, that's no way to greet someone. Hello Genkai, do you mind if he spends the night?"

She gave a snort, "Whatever."

"Thank you, Genkai. I'll go prepare dinner. I'm sorry that I couldn't come back sooner," he bowed slightly before departing for the kitchen after removing his shoes and coat.

The black clad boy hesitantly went to follow, finding the aged martial arts teacher's gaze uncomfortable, but was stopped in the process by her, "Koenma has told me that I would be training you...However, I think that would be pointless, at least in the department of fighting, correct?"

He shrugged, his emotionless disposition taking face.

"You're an odd one, boy. I can tell that your small, child-like form conceals a power not many have...So tell me, why do you fear Bui?"

His nose scrunched up, "Who said I feared him?" Again, he went to escape her but paused at her next words.

"Oh, I believe you do...though not for what he can do to you but to someone else, right?"

"What concern do you have of me? Your tricks will not bring forth those answers you desire so–"

She grinned at the boy, "You'd be surprised what answers I can get by what you've just said...but lets not get into that right now. I'm here to make a proposition."

Hiei looked the woman over, "A proposition? What kind and why me?"

"Hmm...you're a swordsman, prefers offence and a katana."

Red eyes trailed her as she walked towards one of the three connecting hallways, his indifference covering his inner turmoil.

Genkai looked over her shoulder, "Well, are you going to follow, boy?"

"You never told me what I was being asked to do."

"I was going to get to that, but after showing you what your payment would be for assisting me."

"I can't be bribed," he stated, his arms crossing over his chest.

* * *

Kurama poked his head out of the kitchen after his friend hadn't come in after him, "Hiei?" 

He saw no one and just the same no one responded, "I guess he wanted to look around..."

* * *

His eyes narrowed, "No, I won't do that." 

"Well, it would give you a reason to attack him, wouldn't it?"

"So? It's bad enough I have to see the baka at school, what makes you think I would want to spend time with him after?"

She laughed, "Boy, get over yourself. This is in preparation for the tournament in the spring. Not only will you be training Kuwabara, but also sharpening your skills and keeping you in shape."

"Doesn't Kuwabara do martial arts though? How will this help him?"

"Makes him quicker and by using a close range weapon he learns tricks to bring his opponent closer to him."

He sighed as he gazed around the room he'd been brought to, "And what would my payment for teaching him be?"

Genkai laughed as she motioned him to open the large chest beside her, "Go ahead, take a look."

Hiei shrugged and removed the silver wrapped box from the top, "This?"

She nodded and he ripped off the paper and opened the box. Her pink eyes watched as those crimson ones widened and his small hand reached in to remove the object.

The silver gleamed in the light as the boy tested its weight and, when satisfied, performed some quick moves.

It was when he was finished that he returned his attention to the woman, "This must have cost you a pretty penny...Its craftsmanship is superb..."

"Yeah, I know some people. Its all yours if you do as I ask. You see, I need to focus my attention on my nitwit apprentice if I am to make anything of him. Yusuke is in need of a more skilled opponent to refine his... skills."

Hiei rolled his eyes as he relaxed the sword to his side, "Meaning they fool around and you can't keep the detective serious enough for him to focus on his training...Whatever, the only thing that may cause a problem is that the baka probably will not want me to train him."

"He'll listen to Shuichi. Shuichi will be watching you guys and will point out things that can be improved."

"I was thinking Kurama would be training against Yusuke. Who else would?" he questioned, his brow raising beneath his white bandana.

The woman gave an annoyed look, "Me. You've got a problem with that?"

He said nothing but nevertheless watched her carefully. After all, she achieved something many others who had known him for years haven't been able to– She read his impassiveness...

"Hiei! Genkai! Dinner's ready!" drifted the soft alto voice of the aforementioned Shuichi.

"It will begin tomorrow and continue Wednesday and Friday as well as Saturday– every week mind you," she stated before departing the small room hidden with many weapons.

After glancing down at the sword once more, he repackaged it and laid it back in the chest, "Just what I need..."

* * *

Shuichi gave a soft yawn, trying to hide it behind his hand as he took a small pause from cleaning the dishes. 

"You're tired," Hiei observed, eyeing how every few moments his friend would shake himself awake.

"No I'm not," he argued, forcing back another yawn threatening to escape.

His hand was caught in mid-grab for the dish towel, "Hn."

"Hiei, what?–"

The plate was taken soon afterwards and dried before settled to the side, "Next?"

With a reawakened smile Kurama blew some suds Hiei's way as his other hand searched for the next soaking plate.

A small pout came to his lips as a single bubble landed on his nose, causing him to become cross-eyed trying to look at it.

Shuichi turned back towards him with the plate, "Here you go–" He broke off when he caught sight of the expression and started laughing.

The bubble bursted and a light pink came to the boy's face before he snatched up the dish and repeated his process of drying.

He stifled his laughs and beamed downwards, "That was absolutely adorable, Shadow. You better not let anyone else see how cute you can be when you let your guard down...I might have to fight for you."

"Cute? Fight for you? Is something going on?"

The tall boy snapped to attention at the speaking of his teacher, "I-"

Seeing him tense up and not knowing what to say Hiei spoke up, "If there were, what would you do about it, hn?"

"If I were to say I'd kick you both out of here and terminate your training what would you say?"

Hiei restrained himself from throwing down the tableware, "Don't get him involved with this you old bat! I'll fuckin' leave, alright?!"

She gave a smirk and glance up to her student, "What a fool, ne?"

"You...didn't mean it?" he whispered, still not quite sure.

Genkai rolled her eyes and walked out shaking her head, "Will they ever learn?"

"I think she was mocking me, Fox...Lets get to bed, school's tomorrow."

Absently he nodded, "Yeah...You're right but...–Oh wait! I should check to see if the inflammation went down...By the way, I'm sorry for being so...harsh this morning. There were sedatives, but–"

"I deserved it. I was being an ass," he mumbled.

Choosing to ignore the comment, Kurama preceded out of the door, "You can wait in my room. I'll be there in a moment to set up your futon."

He gave a shrug before going off to do what he was told.

* * *

"Alright, Hiei, I just need you to..." he started only to stop when his sights fell upon his sleeping friend. 

A tender smile came to his lips as he knelt beside the small form and placed down his acquired goods, "Hiei...Are you awake?"

The childlike face sleepily turned up, "Hmm?"

"Turn onto your back, then you can go back to sleep, alright?"

With some effort the boy turned onto his back and gave a sigh, "It still...hurts..."

His hands glided down to gently pull up the bottom of the black tee shirt, "I figured as much. That is why I brought some numbing paste; I made it myself from the roots of plants. Although...it only last for about four hours."

Hiei gave a small sound of understanding as he lazily watched a cotton ball apply a liquid that stung and brought him further towards wakefulness. Seeing the skin tense under the burning alcohol Kurama bent forward and blew lightly on it.

A shiver crept through him, his skin crawling as the sensation spread before leaving his system.

Shuichi blushed as he pulled back and took hold of the plastic container. A pop sounded when the lid was taken off and he guided his finger in, scooping out a generous portion before distributing it above the stitches, "It's going to sting for a bit but I promise soon enough the numbing will take effect...Well, good night Hiei."

"It's cold in here..." he muttered when Kurama started setting up the second futon.

"Yes, it's quite chilly in here...but we'll have to make due, this is the only extra blanket I've been able to find. Well, other than the one I gave you," he told, now settling down onto the mattress

Hiei frowned as he curled in on himself, trying to take in as much warmth as the room was willing to give.

* * *

_The Teasers:_

_**"I promise to kill you if you ever lay a hand on him or my bike, got that?"**_

_**"Hey, I offered. Have fun with your two idiots seeing as Rosey is now a member of my gang."**_

_**"I'm talking about China– years ago... You know, I had green hair and we were always competing against–" "Bui..."**_


	25. Waking Up to the Sun

_As I said in my other stories, I apologize for the tardiness of my chapters... I'm also sorry that I didn't send this to my beta first... however I wanted to post this as fast as I could, so please ignore any errors. Thanks! xD_

_Alright, I'd like to send my extreme thanks to my beta; **phoenixfirekitsune **and my awesome reviewers; **KyoHana**,** Anna Jaganshi, SweetnSexy89**, and** Maki Totakiyami. **(Hehe, and **Loli's Crazy Journey**, Spanish isn't my native language, I just took it for about two years.)_

_Well enjoy! Thanks again and please review! xD_

* * *

_Chapter 25: Waking Up to the Sun_

A soft caress ran through his thick hair, a small smile following as an image of his mother was brought forth before his closed eyelids.

"Hiei..."

He shifted, trying to block out the small sound that whispered into his ears.

"Hiei, it's time to get up..."

"Mhmm... I'll go in late, leave me alone..." he muttered, burying his head in the pillow.

"Nuh uh, come on, you haven't been to school for awhile now..."

Hiei sighed heavily before flopping onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes, "So?..."

A gentle hand lifted the limp appendage from its spot, "So, while you have done the work, you've missed out a lot–"

Glazed red eyes blinked open, trying to focus on the boy above him, "We're about two months into the year, right? Well, so far I see most of this stuff as being a joke–"

His eyes finally focused on a frowning redhead, "While that might be so, this is only because the class test comes in the middle of this month. Once this test is through the real _stuff,_ as you say, will begin. Now get up or I will be forced to pull out my whip."

A deep chuckle left his throat, "Kinky bastard..."

"Shower, now!" Kurama growled, a blush staining his pale cheeks.

"Fool, get off his back, he'll go if he wants. You shouldn't have to force him, you're not his guardian. Now go make me breakfast," came his stern teacher's voice from the doorway.

"Genkai, I'll be there soon, please just give me a moment to get him up and–"

"I said now, do I have to repeat myself _again_?"

"But..."

"_Now!_"

"Um... Yes, Genkai-san..." he mumbled, getting up from where he knelt, "Please Hiei, go take a shower, I pinned up my spare uniform to accommodate you for today..."

Hiei watched him as he left before turning his sights on the grinning woman, a glare residing on her.

"Your boyfriend needs to grow a backbone," was all she shared before she too left.

"Or maybe you just need a fucking life..." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Shuichi set the plate down before the woman, "I have to get going now, have a good day Genkai." 

"You ready Rosey?"

He spun around, a bright smile spreading on his lips, "So you decided to come? Wonderful! Let's go!"

Hiei had just enough time to grunt before his hand was latched onto and he was jerked forward.

"Baka! Wait, let's use my bike–"

He stopped and rolled his eyes at the shorter one, "And where do you plan on parking it? The parking lot is for teachers, seniors, and a handful of juniors– You'll get towed if you park it there."

"Just leave that to me..."

* * *

An unseen smile spread upon his face on their silent ride to school. He wasn't about to tell his friend this but he liked having his arms wrapped around him... 

"Hiei... You just passed Mukuro..."

He snapped out of his daze, "What?"

"We passed Mukuro and Yukina back there..."

"So?..."

Shuichi sighed but did no more, "And there's Yusuke along with Keiko and Kuzuma."

"And there's that asshole jock among more jocks," Hiei grumbled as he pulled into the lot.

"So you met Keico? What happened?"

Hiei snorted, "I kicked his ass after gym when he tried being _intimidating_."

"Oh Hiei, what are we going to do with you?..." he chuckled softly before noticing where they had parked, "This is Koenma-san's spot–"

"So? The way I see things, he owes us a few favors, plus his girlfriend drives him everywhere... Does he even have a car?"

Kurama frowned as he sat back, "Now that you mention it, I don't recall him ever parking here..."

"See, no problem–"

"Cool bike kid, who are you?"

With an exasperated growl Hiei got off the cycle and removed his helmet, "Remember me _now_?"

"Tff, no why would you think I'd remember a short stuff like _you_?"

"Hiei, your hair and eyes..." Shuichi offered as reason after removing his own helmet.

"What is this goody-two-shoes doing here–"

Having had enough early in the game a punch was delivered to his face, "As much as I hate to use unnecessary acts of violence I've had enough of your mouth."

Keico's hand shot out to return the favor but was stopped, "I promise to kill you if you ever lay a hand on him or my bike, got that?"

Seeing defiance he twisted the arm behind the football player's back, "_Got that_?"

The taller boy growled, "Fine, let me go fag."

With a shove the boy was set free before Hiei looked up to his friend, "I need to go talk to Koenma about this spot."

"Alright, I'll see you later Hiei... Do try to show some more resistance though, okay?"

He shrugged, "Hn."

* * *

"Absolutely not!""Hn. I quit then," Hiei growled, his helmet tucked under his arm. 

"You can't," Koenma stated smugly, sitting back in his chair.

A thin brow lifted as did the corner of his frown making it a smirk, "Oh, why not?"

"Mukuro–"

"Has told me I _should_ quit... I've only thought of staying because I wanted to, anything else?"

"Y-your detentions..." he tried as a last resort.

He shrugged, "My hackers can easily hack into your data base deleting everything or just sending a pesky virus to infect the schools computers... So the office will be hectic and the last thing on their minds would be detentions."

"I could, if I wanted, tell everyone of your–"

Hiei glared and set down his helmet on the desk, "Of my _what_? Look _Koenma_, I'm not looking, nor seeking, power. I'm not naive to what power brings. You're a prime example of what some power breeds. All I want is some leeway and a parking space also, if I must, to negotiate a deal of sorts between our two _gangs_. A peace treaty if you will."

"Between my Rekai Tantei and the Torture Reborn, don't make me laugh– no."

His red eyes blinked blankly, "Hey, I offered. Have fun with your two idiots seeing as Rosey is now a member of my gang."

The older man sputtered as his words and haughty attitude were lost. The bell then rang and Hiei picked up what he had put down, "I'll be back later for your response... After all you're not much of a threat if you go trotting around with half your group missing."

* * *

"Hiei, why are you late for home room? Shuichi told me you drove him so–" his sister worriedly asked but was cut off. 

"Was talking to Koenma and lost track of time... and I had to goto my locker."

"Oh... Well... Mukuro wanted me to tell Shuichi and you that there's a meeting tonight at six and that if..." she turned her head away, trying to hid the blush she was now sporting, "If you're going to go sleep over you're boyfriend's place you're going to have to at least call her cell so she and I don't have to worry about you..."

He grumbled and looked behind him when he heard a familiar chuckle, "Am I some sort of dog that needs to be kept on a leash? Hn, I can take care of myself and how the hell did she know where I was?"

Kurama smiled and waved his hand, "I'm afraid that would be my fault. She called about an hour or so after you fell asleep so I answered your cell. Sorry, it slipped my mind to relay to you that she was looking for you."

"Sure, you just _happen_ to forget... Baka, you didn't tell me because otherwise I wouldn't have gone to school, didn't you?"

Yukina giggled when all the redhead offered as an excuse was a pout, "I would think Shuichi did the right thing... After all you've missed far to many days as it is, even if it was a medical excuse."

The handsome boy smiled brightly, "Thank you Yukina. Dare I ask why you seem to be in such high spirits right now? Last time I spied you, you seemed rather... glumly?"

A cute flush spread on her cheeks again, "Oh, I knew I wouldn't be able to hid it..." she paused and worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she turned to her brother, "Now Hiei... I don't want you to get upset but... Kuzuma asked me to be his girlfriend– I said yes."

"What?!"

The classroom chatter stopped and all eyes turned towards the outburst while Shuichi and Yukina tried in vain to distance themselves from the fuming teen.

"What?!" Hiei growled out again, now glaring at the gawkers before the bell rang and all scattered from the room.

Kurama brushed pass Hiei, clearly showing his distaste of Hiei's reaction to Kuzuma now being his sister's boyfriend.

The shorter teen caught up quickly with his friend, mumbling out an apology.

He stood his ground, a set frown upon his lips as he dared not even to glance down at him, "Don't apologize to me, it is not me who was embarrassed. You need to get a better handle on your actions– Remember _think_ before you _act_... I'm getting quite tired of having to tell you this."

His red eyes trailed to the floor and he sighed, "I know I'm a horrible brother... It-it's something I've always known, alright?"

Shuichi glanced down at his sullen friend before shifting all his supplies to one arm running his fingers through the dark spikes, "That's not what I'm saying at all Hiei... I'm just saying you have the tendency to overreact at times... Kuzuma really isn't that bad. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but think of it this way, he's not going to try to pull a fast one on her. He's not going to try and take advantage of her, he'll do quite the opposite, he'll probably treat her as if she were the queen of the world."

"But... he's a fool. She deserves better," he mumbled, pulling the fingers from his hair as he entered their first period class.

Kurama allowed him to settle in before he spoke again, "Shouldn't she be deciding that?"

Hiei gave Kurama one last look before settling his head atop his arms, making sure his face couldn't be seen by those seeking green eyes, "You don't understand... you'll never understand."

* * *

He found it kind of odd to see the school's roof absent of all delinquents but then thought better of it. It was freezing, the snow still remained in the corners, and the clouds blocked any source of warmth, it was smart to stay inside if you didn't wish to catch a cold. 

Briefly he cast a second look around before sitting down and pulling out a cigarette.

His ears picked up the rattling of the door's knob which he warily watched from his spot. However, who opened the door was the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

Keico eyed the moody teen indifferently before shrugging, "You're Hiei, right?"

"Hn," was all he grunted out as he took another snag at his cigarette.

"Well, I never thought I'd see ya again..." he mumbled, his eyes looking off into the distance.

A thin black brow rose at this, "What, you thought I'd die from a minor surgery?"

The blue eyes snapped down to him, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"If not that, then what are _you_ talking about?"

He chuckled lightly, forgetting about the mentioned surgery, "I'm talking about China– years ago... You know, I had green hair and we were always competing against–"

Immediately Hiei was on his feet, ignoring the way his skin tensed around his stitches, "Bui..."

Something was off however, why did his name change from Bui to Keico? For that matter, why was he being so _friendly_ towards him and not even attempting to attack?

"Chill it kid, I'm not here to fight right now. I came to make amends,"

His guard didn't slip though he did allow himself to question what the other meant by _making amends_.

"Ya know... Back in China when I was part of the Crows? Remember our fight? Well, I'm sorry I nearly killed you with that metal pole... I mean you really surprised me when you still got up, removed it, and nearly killed me with that black sword of your's... Why didn't you?..." he sighed and looked away again, "I deserved it after killing–"

Slowly the smaller teen withdrew from his stance, "I may have not been the smartest thing back then but I knew better then to kill out of rage and I knew better then to kill those begging for death. Now, what do you mean when you say, _'When I was part of the Crows'_?"

He laughed, "We disbanded a few years later when our leader, Toguro, was arrested and jailed by that stupid group you're in now."

"You mean Koenma's _gang_? Tff, thought they weren't around until two years ago?"

Bui laughed, "I see you're not searching for answers... Yusuke started by himself at about twelve give or take. Kuwabara joined him a year later and another year later Shuichi came into the mix. Yusuke surprisingly took our leader out in his first year– I still think Toguro just liked the kid and was just getting tired of the whole crime act... Tell you the truth, I was trying to get out of the damn gang ever since that death match of ours. Cig?"

Hiei's numb hand fingered the box before holding it out in which then the taller one took one, "Why?"

The cancer stick twirled lightly in-between his fingers as he tried to piece together his reason, "I guess I finally saw what Sensei saw in you... I only joined to begin with because I was being a spiteful child..."

A flame decorated lighter was thrown Bui's way as the bell rang signalizing the end of second period, "One last thing, who's in control of the Crows now and why did they say you were still after me?"

He easily caught the black lighter despite the wind's growing speed, "I didn't even know the Crows were still around..."

With a brief nod Hiei returned inside to get to his language class.

* * *

Shuichi contained himself from jumping to his feet when his friend entered the classroom looking a tad too pale and shivering. Once Hiei sat beside him was another story though, "Are you alright? Where were you? Do you need to goto the nurse?" 

His thawing fingers pried the longer, warmer ones from his forehead, "Yes, roof, no."

"God Hiei, you're absolutely frigid! When in hell did going on the roof in this weather seem like a good idea?!" he hissed just bellow a whisper as he tried to hide from prying eyes how he was rubbing Hiei's hands between his own in hopes of warming them.

A devilish smile took control of his lips, "When I figured you'd be the one warming me up."

He snatched away his warmth, not just because of what was said but also because class had started and the last thing he needed was his teacher asking him why he was holding Hiei's hands and blushing.

Satisfied that he had gotten his friend off his back he sat back and allowed himself to be swept away by the teacher's droning.

Discreetly Shuichi jabbed the dozing boy with his pencil. Lazily the red eyes blinked open and focused, "Hn."

"Stop falling asleep in this class..." came the hushed reply which was shrugged off.

"Why does it matter what I do?"

The teacher coughed, an attempt to gain both of their attention which Hiei just had to comment on, "If you're sick get the hell away from me, the last thing I need is a damn cold from _you_ of all people."

"Why you!–"

"Excuse him please Pabla-sensei, his medication makes him a tad moody. Please understand that it's nothing against you. Hiei merely wished to know if you were sick seeing as with his medical condition he could become greatly ill if he were to become infected with some type of virus."

The woman eyed them carefully before nodding her consent, "Bien pero haces seguro él no hace de nuevo."(Fine but make sure he doesn't do it again.)

"Prometo," the redhead nodded, glad that the teacher actually believed that. (I promise.)

She returned to teaching and Hiei just snorted, "Ella es muy tonto a creer que." (She's very stupid to believe that.)

Kurama chuckled lightly, "Si."

* * *

"Hiei, how are you feeling?" 

The boy paused in front of his history teacher and shrugged, "Alright, why?"

Yukori smiled, "Shuichi told me that you weren't feeling well and I suspected you might have had the flu since you were gone for a bit."

Hiei nodded glad that his friend had covered his tracks for him before he sat himself down in his seat.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed by pretty much the same. Only difference being that Maya seemed to be making it a point to get in his way, glare at him, and spread some rumors. 

It was after school he planned to deal with that, however not with threats nor his fists but rather _talk_ it out.

"– told me ya had a talk with him today and that he wanted to finish it after school."

He gazed up after being disrupted from his musings to find that Yusuke was the one who was talking to him, "What?"

Yusuke threw an arm around his shoulders, "Koenma said that–"

He shrugged the arm off him, "Whatever, he's going to have to wait a few minutes though, I have something to take care of before it."

"Okay," he then grinned, "So how is it your future brother-in-law still has his head?"

"Leave me alone baka," he grumbled, hating the fact he was being teased by the fool's friend.

With a wide grin Yusuke recalled a moment from gym that day, "So _that's_ why you passed the ball right into Jin's face and why you fouled me over five times..."

Hiei gave him a blank stare, "Hn. Where do you go during class?"

"To escape? Uh... let's see, there was the bathroom but now they monitor it... Oh, I know! How about the old storage rooms?"

He rolled his eyes, "You going to lead the way or what?"

"Kurama was telling me that you were in his last period class, so..."

"So _what_? I hate that damn class."

"Well, why did ya switch from art then? Art's the easiest class there is!"

"Yeah, just what I need... From experience I've learned that if you draw morbid things you get sent to a counselor," he snorted while trying to make himself comfortable atop an old, creaking desk.

"And here I thought your reason was that you just couldn't draw," he laughed

Hiei gazed over at him wearily, "I've drawn you many a time beheaded... your crimson blood spurting out and that same blood dripping from the tip of my blade."

"Didn't know you had such an obsession with me but I have a girlfriend, sorry. I'll make sure to keep you in mind if things ever go astray," he winked goofily over at him as he reclined against a cardboard box.

"Tff. Baka," he mumbled, growing bored of their conversation.

"What about you?" he questioned, trying but failing at hiding his true curiosity in the matter.

"What about me?"

"Well, are you in a relationship?"

"Hn. My business, isn't?" he smirked, casting a glance to the boy who had his own eyes closed.

"Oh, so it _is_ true what I've heard," Yusuke finally meet his gaze, a wicked look in his chocolate orbs.

"Really, you've heard something?" asked the amused gang leader as he moved to lean on his side rather than his back.

"Yep," he grinned, "It's funny how some twins can pick up on their own twin's thoughts, ne?"

His amusement of the situation stopped when he actually decided to play around with that last question before he nodded, "It's a connection that few believe to be true, but yes, Yukina and I do have those moments."

"She felt that Kuwabara would ask today and you, well your chosen person did the day before hand–"

Hiei was now on edge, how could this boy know something that no one else knew... unless, "Genkai."

He snickered, "Nope, but I had ya going there for a bit, didn't I? Well, at least I have my answer now."

"You were going off _nothing_ and _hoping_ to be right?" he growled jumping up from where he once laid.

Yusuke grinned even wider, "Yep, Kurama once said he didn't know if I was '_simply brilliant_' or '_a fool running on dumb luck_'... He later said it was the latter though."

"I'd have to agree with him, although I wouldn't be taking that as a complement," Hiei snorted whilst he dusted himself off.

"Rather be a fool with luck then be just a fool," he pointed out, "By the way, where ya off to?"

With a shrug he replied, "Heard they're making fudge brownies."

* * *

With ease slender digits sliced through the gooey brown mass before bringing up the sharp device that had helped and wiping it free before starting down the next row, "You see, if you let it cool for a good five minutes it's easier to cut..." 

A familiar chuckle attracted his attention upwards, "Why, where have _you_ been Hiei?"

The girls looked up as well, a mix of expressions developing upon their faces and Hiei took it in with another chuckle, "Out roaming the halls. Didn't want to burn the brownies after all."

Tiffany slapped his hand away as she noticed him attempting to take a piece of their desert, "You didn't help make it therefore you can't take pride in eating it."

Kurama laughed lightly as he saw a small flame of anger enter the red eyes, "Girls, perhaps it was for the best that he wasn't here. He probably would have eaten the mixture before we even spread it in the pan– He has quite the obsession with chocolate you see."

Chenny giggled, "That's adorable! Not only does he _look_ like a child but he also loves sweets like one!"

His left eye started twitching as the girl reached down to pinch his cheek while his hands curled at his sides, trying to restrain himself from bitting her hand off. Shuichi watched the scene play out, his expression growing grim as he thought what Hiei might do to her. To his utter surprise the brown haired girl drew away unharmed.

"Fine, give him a corner piece, but no more..." Tiffany huffed out rather unladylike.

Mary, one of the other girls in the group, squealed as she caught sight of Hiei's brief pout, "Hiei, you can have my portion, alright? I mean, I'm not really a big fan of brownies anyway..."

His large crimson eyes blinked upwards at her before he allowed a slight smile to grace his lips, "Thank you."

Shuichi bent over to whisper in his ear and the boy's smile grew even more before the bell rang and the brownies were split up evenly.

"Promise?"

"Of course, just make sure to bring your own uniform this time. Its bad enough I'm probably going to have to go to school tomorrow in a damp one..."

Hiei shrugged, "If you want you can come to my place. I'm sure there's a washer and dryer there... Plus it's warmer there."

"Perhaps, but I have to call my mother and talk to her..." he sighed before questioning why Hiei was going in the opposite direction from the exit.

"Koenma wanted to see me about what I talked about this morning, you can come if you want."

"You're my ride, I think that means I _have _to come... What–"

"Gang business," he supplied, knowing what the question would be as he walked through the office door as well as Koenma's.

"What do you think you're doing–" the secretary started, though cut off as the assistant vice-principle's door shut in her face.

"Not even a knock, Hiei?" Koenma started the conversation off with.

Acting as if he were a business man, Hiei sat in the directed seat, Kurama following from example, "You were expecting me, were you not?"

The man chose to ignore the boy and turned his sights to the redhead, "And _you, you_ traded _us_ in for _this_ gang– I thought you would have learned from past experiences–"

"Don't go blaming him for being part of my gang! I was forced to admit him into it because he discovered too much about me and it was a safety hazard to let him walk the streets with the information he found. There is also the fact that we only portray ourselves as a gang so we can defeat other crime gangs. We are a type of group you've never before witnessed..." his glare hardened, "Now, do you have your answer for me? You're wasting my time."

Koenma flopped down into his chair, a look of miserable defeat upon it, "I have no other choice but to accept but what will come of our _peace treaty_? Yusuke and Kuzuma will not have to join as well, will they?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "By accepting you relinquish control of them when Torture Reborn gets involved in the same case. Also, by accepting Shuichi and me are _part of your services_ until highschool ends– that is what your agreement is with him right now, correct?"

Shuichi nodded to him when the assistant vice-principle seemed to be trying to recall.

"There are other benefits that will be part of this agreement– I'll get someone to write up the papers for you to sign within the week. As for Yusuke and Kuzuma– no they will not be accepted right into the group... I personally don't want them there _however_... if they choose to seek to be they will have to go through a few tests in which I will not speak of," he mumbled the last bit out, going back on his statement he had made Mukuro agree to.

"You speak as if you were some corporate businessman... Whatever, I'll be waiting on those papers."

* * *

"So Hiei, are there more than just those tests I was put through or am I assuming wrongly?" Kurama asked as they walked towards their transportation after stopping and retrieving their helmets. 

"Only for Kuwabara– I'd make him take a written test too... However Yusuke doesn't exactly seem as dull as I first thought him to be..."

Kurama chortled, "Let me guess, he got you with his guess and test?"

"Is that what you call it?..." Hiei grumbled while he pressed a button which made the cycle's seat flip up like a trunk.

"I've never seen anything like that before..."

"Z did it for me... Helps transport things that can't be stuffed into the side bags," he offered as he set the chocolate goods inside with care.

Shuichi was about to chuckle again when all of a sudden Hiei cursed, "What's wrong?"

His crimson eyes connected with green, "Nothing... I just forgot to do something."

"Oh?"

Hiei 'hned' and sat himself down, "Yeah, now get on, our first stop is the hospital."

He sighed, "About that... Mother said she didn't want me to go there on school days. I was using the excuse that you wanted company but now..."

"Now we're going because I want to, get on baka," he growled, his sudden mood swing sending Kurama off guard.

Carefully he sat himself behind his friend before donning his helmet and slipping his two school books into a side bag, "You're upset about something... What's on your mind?"

"I'm just pissed off at myself, alright?" he reared his engine, a warning for Shuichi to hold on tight before he sped off.

* * *

"Hello mother, how are you today?" 

She smiled softly, "I thought... I told you–"

"Save your energy, I wanted to see you," Hiei mumbled, pushing her son further into the room so he could close the door, "How are you?"

Her eyes sparkled merrily, "Wonderful, and you?..."

"Not dead," he shrugged while he decided to lean near the window.

"That's good..." she smiled now, her pale skin seeming to displace its liveliness, "You two should... get going... Mukuro has told me... you two have–"

The black headed teen snapped his head towards her, "You've spoken to her?"

"I've called her..." her smile grew, seeming to extend just to cover up secrets not meant for their knowledge.

A frown marred his childlike face before again he turned from her, "I was hoping I was incorrect about my guess on who told her... But she was a fool... she basically quoted what you said to me..."

"I'll explain later... Hiei," her eyes blinked slowly, not wishing to drift off to slept but allowing it, "They gave me some... sleeping pills..."

Her son ran a hand through her bangs, sending slight comfort through both of them, "Alright, I'll– I mean Hiei will probably force me to come again tomorrow... Good-bye for now mother."

Shiori lovingly shook her head at the two while they departed from her quarters.

"She's too much like you for our own good..." Hiei grumbled once in the elevator.

"Yes... I've never seen her this way before–"

"Maybe this is her first time ever letting you see _through _her deception?" Hiei smirked up at him, "Maybe she's trying to tell you that those little secrets you won't even tell me, aren't even secrets?"

His teasing had quite the opposite effect than what he had hoped for from his redhead. Instead of blushing and turning away as an attempt to hide it, like he anticipated, the boy froze and lost all expression.

"You're secrets are more serious than what I first thought..." was all he stated. His chest felt heaver then ever at that moment knowing quite well now that his best friend and, dare he say, boyfriend was holding back information... Information that was indeed weighing heavily on his subconscious.

"I hold back nothing from you, Hiei..." was his whispered reply.

Hiei darted his eyes towards the opening doors before stepping out ahead of Shuichi, making the other follow. He frowned at himself; he had fallen for someone virtually a stranger... He knew of the boy's past– knew the way he worked at times... but just because he knew all that... could he say he trusted him with his own life?

The troubled boy paused in front of his motorcycle, not really remembering getting there as he mused over these thoughts.

"Hiei... You do trust me, don't you?" was the redhead's meek question once he caught sight of the uncertainty on his face.

"Hn."

The redhead forced back his own emotions just like he forced down the lump in his throat, "I... I'm just going to walk back to the temple... I do hope Yukina and you enjoy the brownies, I'll see you tonight."

"What about our plans?" was the instant inquiry that spurted from his lips without thought of previous actions.

"What about our trust?" was what Kurama turned back at him.

"What about it?" Hiei growled, "I never said that I didn't..."

He pursed his lips together whist he hugged himself to keep warm, "Yes... but you also never said you did..."

His red hair was whipped around by the winds brutal force, just enough of a distraction to give Hiei time to move closer to him.

A pair of arms hesitantly enveloped his waist before warm puffs made themselves known near his ear, "I-I'm sorry... I do trust you... I do... I guess... I don't know... I don't like you lying to me about telling me all of your secrets..."

Kurama nibbled softly at his chapped lips, allowing himself to return the innocent gesture, "I've told you a great deal of them... Mukuro has too... but I'm like you in the respect that I feel some things are just my own burdens and no one else's."

Hiei pulled back, "Do you ever think..." he paused before shaking his head.

"Do I ever think what Hiei?" he smiled slightly as he watched Hiei.

"Nothing... I just got caught up in the–"

His eyes drifted close while a sweet pressure pressed against his once speaking mouth. The kiss stayed soft but didn't relent, giving him time to open up his crimson eyes and pay tribute to the heavenly sight before him.

The silky red hair blew forward, caressing his chilled cheek gently while the rest seemed to float like a halo around his love's head.

He shocked himself at his thoughts, they were becoming sappy. Halo? His love?... he honestly didn't know where those words came from... but for an odd reason he didn't linger on it very long.

"Were you going to ask if we'd ever tell each other them?" he sweetly questioned as he replaced his caressing hair with a finger.

Dumbly he nodded, still caught up on the abrupt kiss.

Shuichi chuckled, "It's possible... though I'm not going to lie, it will take much time..."

A shrill ring broke up the sweet moment and brought Hiei out of his daze, "Huh?"

He couldn't help but laugh at this, "You're pants are ringing, Hiei."

"My pants- Shit my cell!"

With a grab at his pocket's contents he pulled it out, "Hn?"

"Hiei!"

The boy's eyes grew wide as the phone snapped shut.

"My..." he cringed slightly, "Whomever that was has–"

"A big mouth– It's Chen. She's from China... Very obnoxious and thinks I like her..." he groaned.

"I can tell... that she has quite the timing..."

"Hn... It's probably best if we get going anyway. Genkai's then my place?"

"I'll have to ask if that's alright with her first... but yes, that's the plan– So long as your place has the required things..."

Hiei grinned, "We can pick them up on the way."

* * *

_Teasers! Yay!:_

**"Fool, I'm not your keeper for the last time. Just the same, I lived here by myself before you came and I will after. Now go collect your things and leave," **

**"We're being watched... -"**

**"How is he? Is he alright–"**


	26. A Sun Showery Day

_Here's the next addition to the story! I hope you all enjoy and leave a nice review! xD Thanks!_

_Another thanks to my beta **phoenixfirekitsune **and my reviewers: **KyoHana**, **gabbygoose05**, **Anna Jaganishi**, **Enjeru**, **JGgirl**, and **GoldenKitsuneHime13**._

* * *

_Chapter 26: A Sun Showery Day_

"Fool, I'm not your keeper for the last time. Just the same, I lived here by myself before you came and I will after. Now go collect your things and leave," she stated rather harshly.

"_All_ my things, Genkai-sensei?" he asked in shock.

"That _is_ why you came here, is it not?"

"I just came here to collect a change of clothes and pajamas–"

"I don't give two shits. Get out of here now. Also, tell dimwit to come for training tomorrow morning when you can."

Kurama bowed his head before rushing to his room.

The youngest of them gazed angrily at the old woman. As if unaffected by this she spun on her heel towards the kitchen, "I don't want to see either of you. Do you understand?"

"Tff. Fucking old bat..."

"Hiei..."

He turned towards the call.

"Come in here. I don't want you two fighting..." Shuichi murmured before withdrawing back into the room.

* * *

"You sure it's going to be okay?" 

"Yeah, it's tied down as securely as it can be– Now get on. We're going to have to go straight to the–"

"Park. Yusuke and Kuwabara are there."

Hiei blinked but left it at that. After all, there must have been some reasonable excuse for Kurama to lie about _that_ to him, "Whatever."

* * *

His arms were wrapped tighter around his waist than normal then his breath brushed his ear, relaying a whispered message, "We're being watched. Don't ask me by who. Genkai used to train Yusuke on a weekday morning as a warning message– this is the only thing I can think of considering she's made me leave." 

"Hn. I'll go to the base. I'm sure they know where it is already. They wouldn't think of coming closer than three blocks. A three block radius from HQ has our members roaming it, keeping track of any suspicious activities."

"That sounds a bit much, doesn't it?"

He snorted, "When you're part of one of the most infamous gangs, you have to have _a bit much_ if you want to survive. Reach into my pocket and get my cell. Call Metal Mouth to open the parking lot."

With little hesitation his hand search through the cloak, but came up with nothing.

"Right front pants' pocket," Hiei instructed, trying his best not to falter with the searching hands over his body.

He felt the hand creep down to the pocket and slip in. It was just then that Hiei had to jerk the bike to the side when a car narrowly missed them. A deep blush spread over both of there faces, but neither spoke of what was touched, "That was a Crow's car. Their logo was on the bumper. Hurry up and call."

Kurama peaked over Hiei's shoulder to look at the phone's contact list before he pressed send and slowly brought his hand up to his ear.

Two rings passed before the device was answered, "What's up, Hiei?"

"Open up the parking lot entrance way– We're being tailed by a few Crows," was the rushed response.

"Huh?"

"Hiei, it seems to me that Z doesn't know much Japanese..."

Hiei growled, "Put the phone next to my ear."

He did as told and Hiei spoke, "I'll fucking dice you and stick your head upon a pole if you don't stop fucking around!"

His red eyes quickly darted to the side as a spark caught them, "Shuchi, hold on tight!"

Right away the phone was pressed against his side as the hand holding it grabbed hold of him. The cycle's back tire spun out and Hiei's leg went out to help the sharp turn before readjusting. An explosion of some sort let off a noise that seemed to stop all passerbyers before havoc started.

Screams of terror erupted, but before the streets could be swarmed by the frighten citizens the two zoomed off as fast as they could.

"They use _bombs_?" Hiei huffed as he upped their speed.

"K-Karasu does. They're usually small ones that only explode upon contact– he likes to play with his prey like the sadist he is."

"Hn."

* * *

The steel door closed behind them and Hiei slowed down to a stop, panting slightly before falling forward in-between the handles. 

A group of people rushed forth, one pulling the small boy from the bike, another the suitcase, and another the redhead while yet another took hold of the bike.

"What– Hiei!"

"Calm down," came a soft voice from the one next to him, "He's getting checked on. How are you? Any injuries? Did you two get hit?"

Trying his best to convince himself that his friend was in good hands, he gazed at the kneeling dirty blonde, "Fine, no, and no. There was a bomb, but it missed us both."

"You're lucky Fire Demon's a speed racer otherwise you'd be dead."

Green eyes darted up to meet the icy blue ones of Z, "How is he? Is he alright–"

The standing teen gazed over to their unconscious leader, "Looks like he passed out. Don't know why, but he's definitely down for the count. I wouldn't worry though. He's tough and has the best medical help right now that money can offer."

Kurama looked around the few people crowding around him and saw a large number of teens next to his friend. "Best medical help that money can offer?" he questioned unsure of how true that could be.

"Yep. Once they get him to the medical ward Sielgan-san will–"

"Sielgan-san?! Doesn't he–"

"You're very annoying, ya know? Cutting me off time and time again–"

"Z! Stop it. He's just concerned. Yes, Sielgan-san came right from work. He's a member from way back and when we found out that Hiei and you were being targeted we got him here as quick as we could. We do, after all, realize he's not quite in best health right now," the blonde supplied.

He sighed out and combed a hand through his hair, only now realizing his helmet was taken off, "Thank you Miss..."

She smiled, "Just call me Beach, Youko. How about we get you to Hiei's office. Your luggage is already there and Fire Demon will be there as soon as he is able."

Once again he gazed over only to find Hiei was gone, "Alright. Thank you, Beach. You too, Z."

He looked up only to find he too was gone, "Well, I'll just thank him later."

Beach watched as the redhead shakily stood before asking if he needed a hand.

"It's alright. I'm quite fine. Just a tad rattled is all," he smiled convincingly and pulled himself together, "I'll see you around, Beach."

"Alright!" she called after him, a bit too enthusiastic.

* * *

"No. No. Nope. Ah, here it is!" he drew himself closer to the computer screen, "The image is too small..." 

Shuichi sighed and sat back in the chair before pulling up another screen and typing in some codes. A black screen then popped up blinking in uppercase white letters, Hacker... shut down in 5... 4...

"Shit!" he frantically typed in a myriad of codes before the blank screen closed and all that was left was the video camera shot from before.

"I'm going to have to be more careful. Simple codes are not going to cut it on this computer," the redhead sighed as he set to work on seeing how his friend was.

* * *

A piercing light cut through the darkness and he jerked away, "What the–" 

"Good, you're awake," came an all to familiar voice.

Hiei snapped to attention trying to blink away the dots occupying his vision, "Shit."

Sielgan cleared his throat and continued once the boy's eyes focused on him, "Tsk, tsk... I thought you knew better than to exert yourself right after getting out– Before the full term too."

He didn't answer him. Instead he glanced away defiantly.

"You're probably wondering–"

"Why you're here at HQ? Tff. You're misjudging me. Left wrist has a branding. Used back in the nineteen seventies till eighty-five. I merely thought you disregarded the mark as many do when they no longer desire to _be_ in the gang. For though you remain part of us you no longer need to assist us after ten years of duty," he shrugged off moodily.

"I see why they've put you where you now are at such a young age. Hard headed, defiant, cruel when the need arises. Although it's all a mask to cover up your _true_ self: gentle, caring, fragile– Need I go on?" he smirked at the boy's fierce glare, "Years of psychology my boy. That's just the skin of what I've observed, but this is not why we're here."

Again Hiei showed his indifference, "My boyfriend can do the same and _he_ is easily half your age."

"Oh? So Shuichi finally committed to it, eh?" he chuckled, "Anyway, I'm writing you up. You're not to be in action by my ruling as a senior officer, alright?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed, but showed his agreement. He was a stickler for rules and this was a prime ruling. A senior officer, one with at least fifteen years under their belt, has the right to do what they wish– with just reasoning of course.

"Under one condition, three days."

"Two weeks," he decidedly stated.

"Four days," he tried.

"Two weeks, don't make me make it three," he sighed. His pager went off and he glanced down, "I'm getting a page from the hospital. I'd like to do a check up on you in three days, alright? At the hospital would be fine. That way you can visit Shiori."

The red eyes watched idly as the doctor went around collecting his scattered items, "Before I leave I'd like to address Shuichi. I feel he would be a proper keeper of you, seeing that you most likely don't want your other members knowing."

Hiei snorted, "Not all too sure if Kurama can read lips but he's been messing around with that camera for awhile trying to get a good idea of what was going on no doubt."

The man gazed up and saw the movement of the camera again before chuckling, "I have to say, I didn't know Shuichi was–"

"A hacker? A fighter?" Hiei offered while a few other occupations flashed through his mind, causing him to grin.

"Hmm... I was going to say talented, gifted, sneaky– No doubt his mother doesn't know this side of him, right?"

"Yes, you're correct," he mumbled, "But that wouldn't be your business, now would it?"

"No need to be defensive, merely curious," he waved goodbye before taking his leave.

With a huff, the short boy turned towards the camera and flipped it off.

* * *

At his entrance into his office, his first greeting was, "Was that really necessary, Hiei?" 

"Hn. Yeah," he grumbled and stared at the redhead in his seat. Seeing that he remained still, Hiei just plopped down in his lap.

Kurama jumped and flushed but did no more as if he did, his friend would have been sent to the ground, "H-Hiei!"

"My seat, hacker," he growled before lounging back to stretch in a catlike manner, "Your smaller, less equipped office is down a flight of stairs and the third door on the left."

Kurama tried making himself more comfortable before running his fingers through the black mass of hair, "Beach told me to come here. Plus, I haven't really been introduced to my office, nor did I know I even had one. I doubt I'll like it much anyway."

Hiei leaned into the caressing hand, "Why's that?"

A small grin covered up his lips, "Why? Well here I have a nice cat to pet. I bet my office doesn't have that."

"Cat..." it took him a moment to catch on and when he did he jerked his head away from the long fingers, "Why you!–"

"The cat also has a playmate if I stay. So you see, it's best to keep the two together. Mainly because I know where boredom leads to and I need to keep an eye on you as instructed."

Brushing both topics off, the boy turned to his computer before pressing a single button sending all into a lost black space, "No more hacking into my computer or cameras, baka. The remote for the cameras are right..." he gazed around before remembering Mukuro pressing another button on the desk.

A small, slender draw popped out and inside a tiny black controller, "Too many buttons on this damn desk."

Shuichi gladly took it into his own hand and switched the televison on. "I wonder if we can get satellite," he chuckled and flicked slowly camera to camera.

"Stop," was the single command from Hiei as he got up to get a closer look at the t.v.

"Hn. I have more followers than I once thought. So far over twenty people moved from China to Japan," he stated and as in afterthought turned to his boyfriend, "Plugs, electrician, and computer expert– you might be able to learn a thing or two from him."

He smiled and shook his head, "No thank you. It's an interesting field, I will admit, but if I do learn anything on it, I ike to learn it myself– it latches on better in the understanding–"

"You learned your hacking skills by experimenting?" Hiei questioned, not quite believing it.

"Where else?" he responded, as though insulted, "Were I to ask for a book on hacking one would most likely report me or kept an eye on me or something of that kind."

"Whatever," he sighed, his red eyes darting to the screen in an attempt to defuse what was going on.

With a small sigh Kurama reached forward and brought back with him a squirming teen, "Relax. What else have we to do, right?"

"I don't like being held–"

"Well, you're the one who instigated it before, ne?" he chuckled, holding tight to the body in his lap.

"No,you were just sitting in my seat, baka," he growled, attempting to hold back the light blush that threatened his cheeks.

"Too bad," he whispered, nuzzling his cheek against the other's, "I like to cuddle."

Again Hiei struggled to be let loose, "Cut it out!–"

A well placed knock on the door was given as their only warning before Mukuro came in, "Heard you..."

Both blushed, but were to stunned to actually move.

She chuckled, "Am I interrupting something?"

Hiei quickly snapped back to attention, "If I said you were, you wouldn't give a shit anyway, so what difference does it make?"

"Quite right. Now I heard you were discharged for two weeks. Kurama, that would make you in charge for the time being, got that?"

He nodded, loosening his arms so Hiei could stand, "I understand, Mukuro. However, you will be around for how long?"

"About a week more. Why?" she asked though not entirely expressing much interest in what its answer may be.

"Well, so far, you've been head of this operation here so I figure that my true _leadership _of this gang will be the week after you _leave,_" he stated in a matter-of-fact way, showing some rudeness that rarely ever touched his speech.

"My... Someone here is getting a little _too_ comfortable in their position," she stated rather calmly, which Hiei knew was extremely dangerous.

"Back off, Bionic Bitch!" she turned her sights to the shorter boy, "What he says is true. Not once since I've been here have I controlled this sector of the gang. You may have more power than me, _but_ how the fuck do you expect these members to ever respect me if you're going to always be there to trot over me?!"

Her lips turned as best they could into a grin, "Bionic bitch? Hiei, I never knew you'd tell anyone how my mechanical arm. But, then again, I also never thought you'd be defending anyone. You once called it pointless to defend someone who cannot first defend themselves, right? As for me controlling this part of the gang, that is in my power. I'm above you. I gave this to you. Be grateful."

Kurama looked ready to spring at her, but Hiei sat on his lap, basically forcing him to remain seated, "He can defend himself. I just choose to help him along. After all, he doesn't know your conniving ways. Power has corrupted you, as it does to anyone possessing it, but know this, I didn't want to be _leader_ of this fucking gang. I wanted out. I only stayed because one, my term of ten years isn't up and two, my sister _trusts _you and also wants to learn how to heal."

"Power has corrupted whom, Hiei? I believe that someone is _you_. You think you have the right to be above all. You think you–"

"Enough. Hiei, you're feeling better, aren't you?" Shuichi interjected, cutting off the conversation from getting anymore personal, "Then let's leave. Whatever is happening at this _meeting _tonight can be told to us some other time."

"No, I'm sick of this overbearing bitch thinking she got this far on her own! I was behind you from the beginning! You were cruel, but caring; vicious but mindful. Now you're all that you once hated. Power hungry, hated, and, above all, you don't even realize you've become just like your father."

Mukuro glared daggers at him, "You're a bastard. Your parents were never even really married, what make you think I give a shit what you think?"

Kurama felt Hiei's tense form relax eerily into him, "You're right... then again, this _bastard_ used to also be your only friend. You've become paranoid, thus losing all sense of trust. You no longer even trust yourself to some extent."

The teen shoved away the hands that tried to comfort him so he could stand, "I'll remain leader here for however long I have to. I'll be behind you when you need me, but know this, that _friendship _we once held is gone. We are but mere acquaintances. I'll see you later at the penthouse."

Her hand grasped tightly at his wrist as he went to leave, "You can't leave. We have a meeting in an hour and a half."

His free hand wrapped around her own wrist, triggering a weak point in the fake appendage, "I'm suspended from duty. As for Youko, he's but a newbie. You wouldn't want to disgrace yourself when in truth he knows nothing about what goes on in this gang. Youko, grab your suitcase, we're leaving."

* * *

Emerald eyes glanced up at the enormous building that cast its shadow over them, "This is..." 

"Her dead father's largest investment, Khaki Palace. It's a five star hotel spread all across Asia," Hiei supplied before he kicked down the bike's stand.

A man clad in a suit came out the golden trimmed doors, "How may I help you, sir?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, "Long term parking pass. A guest of Mukuro."

"Yes, of course," he bowed lightly before looking at the shivering form behind Hiei, "Why don't you two go inside, I'll take care of your luggage and–"

"It's quite alright–" Shuichi began but was stopped by a sudden elbow to his stomach.

"That will be fine, thank you. If you don't mind, can you just send it up to the penthouse?"

"Yes, of course," the man repeated.

Hiei jumped off the bike after the redhead before popping open the seat and retrieving the now frozen chocolate goods, "Don't forget your books."

* * *

"Mukuro gave this to you?" Shuichi questioned, awe written all over his exploring face. 

"For the time being," he looked back at Kurama and sighed, "I really haven't looked around yet. You might have to sleep on the couch if there's no extra bedroom."

The boy seemed to beam at this, "I don't mind, I'm sure the couch is more comfortable than that stiff futon I've been using."

"How about we switch every other night? That way–"

Kurama brushed the back of his hand gently against Hiei's cheek, "Don't worry. I'll be fine but, Hiei, isn't Yukina suppose to be here?"

"She's probably hanging around with that fool and don't even start defending him. I'm not in the mood," he grumbled, the last part added as he felt a protest about to arise.

"Fine, be that way. I guess you're also not in the mood for those chocolate ice cream sundays with chunks of brownie," he feigned sadness, all the while knowing that his friend would kill for those promised treats.

"What? You better fucking make them or else someone here is going to be castrated!" Hiei all but growled while he spun towards the redhead.

Shuichi pouted and looked away, "I'm not too sure I _want_ to make them now... I mean, ouch. Castrated Hiei? That's a tad too far I think..."

For a moment Hiei didn't know what he could do, though a second of quick thinking helped him out. He moved to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him before nuzzling his cheek against the rough uniform material.

All in all, the redhead was shocked by the results of his assumed unhappiness, "What are you doing, Hiei?"

His eyes looked up, his arms still holding purchase to the being before him, "You like to cuddle... Will you make them now?"

The redhead couldn't help but let a chuckle out, "Hiei, you little imp!"

"Kurama, you overly stimulated fox. Give me my sweets!"

"We don't have ice cream, Hiei nor do we have chocolate syrup," he smiled whilst trying to remove the clingy arms.

"Please... Shuichi-sama, make me–" Hiei started, trying to sugar up, though he had some difficulty trying not to break out in laughs.

"Don't start that, Hiei. The last thing I need is you acting similar to one of my fan girls–"

Hiei, in return, gave him a mock glare, "What? You allow _them_ to stalk you, but you won't allow me?"

"Hiei, that's not funny. You know I dislike their attention," he sighed, not even in the mood to play around anymore with the mention of those obsessive girls from school.

With a sigh of his own Hiei dropped his arms to his side and moved to plop onto the couch, "I was kidding around, baka–"

"And _baka_! What have I said about that, Hiei?" Kurama all but threw up his arms at this, exhausted to a state where he couldn't even just shrug the comment off.

The boy propped himself up so he could look over his boyfriend, "You're cranky. Does little Shuichi need a nap–"

Kurama knocked his feet off the couch and sat himself down, "Hiei, cut it out. I'm not in the mood anymore..."

Hiei sat himself up as well once he saw a slight uncomfortableness in the other's posture, "It's Maya, isn't it?"

His green eyes lazily looked over to him, "Why would she be any part of this?"

"Kurama..." he warned, not quite having to say anything else to get his point across.

"It's nothing, Hiei. I just need time, alright? It's not easy getting out of a two year relationship even if there weren't any sparks in the end," he pointed out, though why was still a bit unknown.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me what the bitch is doing?"

The redhead shot him a look before he even realized it was not his right to defend her anymore and shook it off, "My point's proven. I'm sorry, Hiei, but when you started acting like that it triggered an unwanted remembrance of the way Maya used to _get her way_."

"Hn," seemed to be the only response that Hiei deemed reasonable as he looked away.

"Hiei,." Kurama whispered, an attempt to ease out the uncomfortable silence that spread the room, "Why don't you show me around?"

"Left, kitchen. Right, Yukina's and my room. Straight ahead, Mukuro's room. Each bedroom has its own bathroom," was his moody reply.

It was but a moment later the door was knocked on and answered, "Thank you so much..."

He searched his pockets and came up empty and frowned, "Sorry, I don't–"

The man dressed in a golden trimmed light amber suit bowed, "We cannot accept tips from guests of Mukuro, sir."

Forcing back his frown the boy thanked the man again before closing the door, "Hiei, why can't we tip them? I feel absolutely horrible–"

"Mukuro basically pays their salaries. She feels, as her guests, we'd be insulting her if we... _paid her help_, as she puts it," he grunted, in his own way showing his distaste as well.

"Hiei, you've told me what the bottom floor held. What about the top?"

Hiei shrugged as he looked up at the overlooking balcony, "I don't know. I wasn't here long enough to really explore–"

"Oh? Well, why don't we then? I'm sure there's at least one more bedroom up there."

"Go ahead. I'm just going to watch t.v.," and to prove his point, he grabbed the remote and flicked it on.

"Alright then..." he started, fighting back the large ache within, "I guess I'll just leave you be."

From the screen's reflection Hiei saw the redhead depart and frowned before resting his head against the armrest. In truth, his reason for not going along was that he felt sick. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest, and then there was another throb somewhere within his torso. He could only guess that it was his recovering liver.

Red eyes gazed uninterestedly at the flashing pictures, trying to displace the pain or at the least ignore it. Maybe he needed to stop driving his motorcycle, he pondered before snorting and shaking his head, "No, it's my escape– I can't live without that speed."

"Hiei!"

His head jerked up meeting with that of the redhead, "Hn?"

"Come up here. Please?" was the all but pleaded response from the boy who was now leaning forward on the railing.

Hiei groaned to himself before sitting up to look more clearly at his friend, "Why?"

"_Please_, Shadow..."

Blandly he blinked before pulling himself from his spot, "You better have a damn good reason or else say farewell to your 'petals,' Rosey."

A brilliant smile graced the redhead's face as he watched his Shadow.

* * *

_Here's your teasers! Don't forget to review afterwards hehe:_

**"Yeah, I think it was the day before you left... you gave me a kiss while we were watching the sunset in a tree."**

**"I can remember almost everything. It's kind of haunting."**

**"Hiei tell me what is bothering you."**


	27. A Dead Friend Revived

_Yay! It's the next chapter! Guess what? This is the second to last one too! So don't forget to put in your review if you want me to do a **sequel** or **not**, okay? I wish to have at least four different opinions on the matter by the last chapter so please give me your feedback. If no one tells me what they want sadly there will not even be the consideration of a sequel... _

_Thanks to my awesome beta; **phoenixfirekitsune**_ _and my fantastic reviewers!; **KyoHana**, **Anna Jaganshi**, and **ShinigamixGirl**!_

_Please remember to read, enjoy, and review! I really need to know if you guys want a sequel to this! Thanks!_

* * *

"What did you–" 

Shuichi grabbed hold of Hiei before he could even finish and dragged him to stand in front of a large window, "It's the perfect view. Look. You can see our old park, my house, Genkai's woods, and the sunset, Look at how majestic it is with all those oranges, pinks, blues, and reds."

The taller one seemed inclined to envelope the shorter from behind and rest his chin on the other's shoulder.

The smaller of the two tilted his head up, "So?"

There was an everlasting soft smile on his lips as he spoke, "Remember our first kiss?"

"I hope so, It wasn't _that_ long ago," Hiei snorted and turned back towards the setting sun.

Finally the green eyes turned their sights on that of the being he held, "It was ten years ago, I'd say that was pretty long ago."

Hiei blinked widely before meeting his eyes with Kurama's reflected ones, "Ten years ago?"

He felt the slight nod against him, "Yeah, I think it was the day before you left. You overheard you were being adopted and we, my father as well, spent the whole day together. I believe he took us to some small fair and afterwards to our park. It was that day we also made that small waterfall to preserve our friendship, and then you gave me a kiss while we were watching the sunset in a tree."

"How is it you remember that while I can't?" the boy mumbled, not quite glancing outside anymore seeing as his eyes were glazed over.

Wistfully he spoke, "I don't know. For some reason that memory was just triggered by that sunset. You still remember more than I do though."

"Tff. Yeah, but I'd prefer a _nice_ memory to those of which I can recall," he was going to stop there but his mouth oddly enough ran on, "I can remember almost everything. It's kind of haunting."

Slowly his long fingered hands brushed through the dark mass before them, "Would you care to elaborate?"

Without even thinking, the boy leaned back against the other and sighed, "It's hard to explain and I suppose harder to believe, but I get these 'flashes' of my past. They vary from being a few months old to a few years old to now."

He was right. That _was_ pretty hard to believe, but Kurama knew better than to think he was lying, "I see. And those memories, none are enjoyable?"

Hiei looked up for a second before dropping his sights again, "Most aren't. A few are, but most are not."

"Perhaps, Love, they merely need to be triggered. I'm sure in time they'll come, and if not, we'll just have to make our own," was the soft, caring reply.

"Hn," he shook his head, clearing it from the 'moment' they had just experienced, "What else did you find here?"

"There's a study, an exercise room, two regular bedrooms, a master bedroom attached to a master bathroom, a small but officiant kitchen, a regular bathroom, and there are glass doors that lead to what would probably be a beautiful garden if this were spring... There must be more to the downstairs if there are so many rooms up here..."

"I don't know, I guess," was the shrugged response.

"Is something wrong?"

Hiei blinked and shook his head negatively.

"Why are you so tense then?"

"It's nothing."

Kurama stared down seriously at his, "Hiei, tell me what is bothering you."

"Hn. Nothing for the last damn time!" he pulled away from the arms that were hanging around him, "Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?"

He d, idn't seem to get upset at these words for he spoke clear and calmly, "Because something is bothering you and _I_, your best friend, your boyfriend, want to help..."

The boystill not use to sharing his 'weakness', growled, "Well, I'm fine, so leave me be."

"If you're fine, then tell me why you put up such a defense?" he spoke as if he was a doctor and Hiei his patient.

Feeling the pain growing worse from his growing anger he turned to leave; however, like most other times, he was stopped.

"Hiei, trust me, I'm not trying to make you feel inferior. I just don't want to see you in pain. For the last couple of days I've been the cause of it, so please let me help however I can."

Hiei scoffed at that and tugged his own arm in good measure, "You causing me pain? Tff. Don't make me laugh! I've been through tenfold; trust me on that. Now let me go–"

He was spun around by a light but nevertheless forceful tug that had him crushed against the redhead, "Though that may be true I feel the need to prevent that for as long as I can, alright? Also, I will not let you go until I either find out what is wrong or you tell me what it is."

As his cheek was forced even closer to the other's chest he had himself wondering how sharp his canine teeth were.

"Hiei, don't you dare," was the response from the ever knowing Kurama.

With a huff the boy started to struggle against him, "I'll kill you. I swear I'll fucking kill you if you don't let me–"

"I trust you to do whatever you feel is right. However, my mother would be sorely disappointed to find one of her boys dead," he joked lightheartedly before sighing.

His red eyes shifted, trying to find an escape after he stopped his struggles.

"It's not your stitches, I would feel you tensing there. Is it internally? Your liver, how is it fairing with missing a piece?"

"Hn. Can hardly feel the difference," he grumbled hoping this would end it.

"You're a horrible liar, Hiei. It's bothering you, but there's something else too, right? Please tell me," he all but pleaded before resting his chin atop the feather-light dark mass

"You act like a woman," was his last defense, which he hoped would work.

"Many say I look like one too, but, nonetheless, I am not," he grinned before grinding his pelvis softly into the frozen boy, "See?"

Hiei stiffened and bowed his head, "Don't do that again."

He sighed, but consented, "Tell me then, please? You've just gotten out of the hospital no more than two, three days ago...So if something is wrong, then it might be serious if not dealt with right away–"

"Why are you so concerned? I mean, just before you were yelling at me and basically telling me not to expect much because you're still not over your pathetic infatuation with Maya-"

The feeling of crushing force on his sides stunned him and caused him to force back a groan he knew was going to come from the action, "We were friends first, Hiei, so even _if_ our relationship hadn't evolved to this, I would still want to help you. As for Maya, though her and I are over, she was and always will be my first love so please refrain from–"

"Tff. Refrain from what?" Hiei almost growled, "Doing what she's been doing to _me_? I didn't give a shit when she started just glaring or purposely ignoring me, I really could have cared less. However, when I heard she started spreading rumors on how I fucked you and all but forced you to leave her..."

Anger was quickly replaced by sheer shock, "Maya did that? I admit she was quite clingy and annoying, but never did I know she was so..."

"Much of a bitch?" Hiei muttered, filling in the sentence which was left incomplete.

"I'm sorry. When did this all start? I mean, it couldn't have just occurred over the process of a school day, right?" he quietly asked, his voice concealing most of his remorse.

"I don't know. Today was my first day back, wasn't it?" Hiei grumbled, "But whatever. I'll deal with it, Don't get involved."

His green eyes shot down seeking out the red, "But–"

Hiei malicious smirk shadowed his thoughts, causing the redhead to worry, "It's my job as your 'partner' to defend you against past ones, is it not?"

"Hiei, don't do anything too rash," was the only thing he could say, seeing that the other wouldn't back down.

"I just plan to talk," was the quick reply before he couldn't hold back his groan any longer, "Can you loosen your grip now? Your boney fingers are cutting into my hips."

Immediately the arms removed themselves, "Sorry. I didn't realize I was hurting you..."

"Whatever," was the abrupt reply, cutting out any more apologizes, "Brownies?"

Kurama nearly broke out in a bout of laughter at that, "Hiei, I just remembered something. What about your bland diet?"

"Come on, just this once? I haven't had chocolate in forever!"

"What about the chocolate I bought for you in the hospital? The 'bribe'?"

The boy glared at the redhead before huffing and turning away to mumble something incoherent.

"That's what I thought."

He laughed before the pouting boy growled and spoke a bit louder, "I gave it to some kid who was visiting someone."

"Wow. Really? That was nice of you Hiei," Kurama chuckled, not quite believing it.

"I did! The kid nearly knocked me over, so I called him an idiot and then he broke out crying, made a scene, and the only way to get him to shut up was to give him something."

Shuichi shook his head, a smile still in place upon his face, as he walked by Hiei and down the stairs, "If you don't mind, I'll just take the master bedroom up here. Unless you want it. Then I'll just take the guest bedroom."

"Kurama, what about the fudge brownies?!" Hiei all but whined as he trailed behind him.

"Oh, do you think Yukina will be back for dinner? Do you have groceries?" he continued, a large smirk upon his lips.

"Don't ignore me!" he growled, ready to sprint down the stairs but the throb of pain clearly stopping him.

Kurama's smirk slowly faded, his head inclining the slightest as he reached the bottom step, "Hiei?"

The questing emerald eyes cast up to the other teen, "What?!"

"Nothing Hiei. Nothing," he finally yielded, turning down his head to hide his expression, "I suppose we'll have to have what the hotel has to offer."

Hiei did nothing, but watched as Kurama faded from view. Only once he was sure that the other was gone did he sink to the top step and drop his head into his waiting hands, "How can I foolishly throw myself back into this?"

Briefly he remembered his past relationship before snapping up and running down the stairs. Silently he whispered to himself that this wasn't the same and his heart spoke volumes to emphasize that belief.

"Hiei!" was the gasped out name when arms suddenly enveloped a thin waist.

"Kurama," he chuckled, rubbing his cheek into the uniformed torso, "I've been keeping something from you. A big surprise you might say."

Shuichi loosened the hold placed upon him before twisting around, "Well?"

The black head of hair shook, "You're not going to get it that easyily."

A large smile changed his appearance drastically, "What has you all cheery? But a moment ago you were–"

Hiei closed the distance between them, brushing his lips against the softer ones, "I'm bipolar. Now what are you going to do to get your surprise?"

He chuckled knowing that it was a joke, "I'm not too sure what you want. I hold you, you squirm. I kiss you, you push me away. Maybe I'll just..."

"You'll just?" Hiei questioned, getting weary of what the answer may be.

"I'll just have to do both and hope that it will be enough!"

Before Hiei could protest he was on his back with a hot redhead straddling him, kissing him, holding him, "S-stop!"

Kurama decided to ignore the touch of panic in his boyfriend's voice in favor of pouting, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Fine!"

He hovered over the teen, not moving any further, "Okay, well?"

"The Crows, they haven't been around for a while. They've disbanded due to capture of their leader–"

"Really?!" joy lit his face as he bent down several more times to place kisses on his cheeks, "I've heard of their leader's capture, but not that they've completely went their separate ways–"

He drew back, a calculating look upon his face, "How long have you've hid this from me? Who attacked us? What happened to Bui and Karasu?"

"Calm yourself," he sighed, a hand going up to the other's cheek to bring some comfort, "You'll be surprised to know Bui goes to our school.

"I ran into him today on the roof. We don't have to worry about him. He's alright now. He's the one who told me what happened to his gang. The Crows are no more so those patches and members we've seen are fake. Karasu's just trying to scare us."

"But...What if Karasu's rebuilding the gang? What if Bui's lying to you? What if–" he was in a frenzy trying to think of all possible scenarios before a gentle, calloused finger was pressed firmly to his lips.

Hiei made sure he had the other's attention before he spoke, "What if we died? What if we lived? What if we let everything we fought through finally cave in on us? Tff. What about that? I'm a leader now not because I'm strong nor just because Mukuro appointed me. I'm a leader, or so I've been told, because others trust me and know I'll demolish anything in my way before I decide to run away. You have that too."

He saw those protesting eyes start to water, "You can't let your own self-doubts swallow you either. There is no one who doesn't have scars on his soul. If such a person did exist, he would be a shallow person. So don't think you're the only one who suffers."

"I know I'm not Hiei. I know, but I don't know whether to be happy that the Crows we saw were just a scare or worried that they weren't and that Karasu is rebuilding them. I know for a fact Karasu's after me. We know that he has followers too. So while you might not have to worry about Bui I still have to worry about my–"

"Our problem," he cut in, "And you don't have to worry too much about it. The gang takes care of its members. We'll defeat him. Now. How about those fudge brownies?"

Kurama couldn't hold back his smile as he sat back, "Hiei–"

"You two just can't keep your hands off each other, can you?"

Their eyes snapped to attention to what was behind them, "Mukuro."

"Hiei," she returned, walking pass them and into the living room.

"Didn't you have a meeting?" he muttered as Shuichi helped him up, both sporting some form of a blush.

"Canceled it. it was pointless if you and your co-leader weren't there. So, now what were you saying about Bui and Karasu?"

With a glare he relayed the information he had just given to the other redhead.

"Ah, I'll have Glitch take a further look into that. I'm sure there's someone willing to squeal," that nasty grin upon her face did nothing to appease them.

"What the fuck is your problem _now_?"

Mukuro reclined further into her chair, losing her disturbing look in favor of taking on a more confused, innocent one, "What do you mean, Hiei?"

A soft hand was placed upon the smaller teen's shoulder, stopping him from rebelling and guiding him to sit on the sofa, "I suppose you wish to resolve some matters?"

"Not at all. I've just come to let you know that Kuwabara's injured. Apparently this afternoon, approximately the same time as your little chase. Yukina and him were surrounded. Kazuma held them off for a bit, however–"

"What happened to Yukina?" Hiei anxiously interrupted.

Kurama, as concerned as he was, kept calm and 'shh'ed Hiei, "Please continue."

"Thank you,"she huffed, "Now as I was saying. He held them off but couldn't defeat them on his own. Thankfully stupidity doesn't run in Hiei's family otherwise Yukina wouldn't have thought to press the panic button placed on all members' phones. Kazuma's wrist was fractured and treated at H.Q. Members of _The Crows_ are being interrogated and your sister, Hiei, is staying with Kazuma until he's allowed to leave."

The short teen relaxed visibly into the sofa, ignoring the rude comment, "Good, I'll stop by tomorrow morning to–"

"Afternoon, Hiei. Don't forget school," the redhead sighed.

"My, my, Hiei, you've certainly changed: first your stature, then your attitude, and now this! I'm not sure if I should believe such a sudden change to be true."

"God damn it, Mukuro!" the boy yelled clearly frustrated, "Do you honestly think I want to spend the rest of my life looked down to, pitied?! I'm sick of it! This whole thing! I _hate _you!"

The redheaded girl reclined stiffly into the lounger, "I see. So by helping you, supplying, getting you lawyers to contract a deal between your guardians and the Koorimes, I've in fact inhibited you? Shall I cut all strings and see were you go once I'm done? What type of person would I be to–"

"This is what I mean!" he stood in anger, all but throwing his hands in the air, "You do things for me and expect to be paid back or bowed down to. I never asked you to do that, I never knew you _had_. That was my burden to take care of! Mine!"

Soon Mukuro was standing and yelling into the other's face, "If I have the damn money why not do this?! God damn it, Hiei! The world isn't full of lollipops and gumdrops! Things cost cash and quite frankly you don't have it and by the time you would, you'll be old enough to live on your own!–"

Both flew back hard into their seats and looked up stunned at the one who had done it. Those piercing green eyes met each of their's as he spoke, "Are you to quite done now? Huh?! Are you? I can spot your problem quite clearly now, and it's not that you hate each other, but more like you admire the other! Mukuro feels she needs to do her best for such a great friend and you, Hiei, wish to be like her in the fact that she was capable of doing things without anyone's help!"

"Tff. Yeah right–"

"I am right!" he huffed, trying to gain control over himself, "I'm not going to play the peacemaker here, I'm done with that. But from what I see now, if you two don't resolve this problem, you're idiots. Plain and simple assholes as well. I've never had such a relationship as you two now sport but there are many times I wish I could have had that great friend..."

The redhead turned his back on them, grabbing at what belongings he had and dragging them through the hall and up the unseen staircase.

Hiei mumbled to himself, his eyes downcast refusing to look up.

"He lost a close friend once. That's why he 'bitched about us'," Mukuro said, answering the barely comprehendible words

Dulled red eyes finally gazed up, "Oh?"

"His name was Kuronue, about five years Kurama's senior. I don't quite remember how long ago but he was _killed _by a gang shooting."

"How do you know this?"

"I can't say," she sighed, settling back comfortably in her seat, "If I could, you do know I would tell you, don't you?"

"Do I?" he murmured, almost chuckling to himself before shaking his head, "No, you've lied to me before, you've gone behind my back, you've paid those assholes off–"

"What, those rapers?! My god, Hiei, almost everyday they would find and take advantage of you! If it were me in your position what would you have done?!"

"But it was my problem!" he all but cried out frustrated, "I was getting stronger, smarter–"

"You were ten!" she sighed, her head dropped into her hands, "A child, Hiei. No one deserves to have that done to them. I couldn't just watch it happen anymore. I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to let that happen."

"I wouldn't have cared if only you had told me! I hate being in debt to someone, I would have paid you back!–"

"Stop it, Hiei! There is no damn debt because of just what you've said to me not too long ago. You helped me get to where I now am and just the same you've protected me from back stabbers. Why else would I go out of my way to fucking help you?" she barked clearly exasperated.

"How should I know?! When we first met we were friends, but over the years you started focusing just on the basics for the gang; Were we strong enough? Smart enough? Well equipped? Etcetera. For years now I've wondered if it were me you even cared about or the things I could do. I don't want this anymore. I don't want to deal with all that–"

"They need you, Hiei, and I'm sorry that you felt like some tool, but I've been busy. It takes a lot out of me to manage this whole group by myself so I was hoping with your help we could manage it. I suppose I could find another, but in the mean time you'll just have to take up the role. However, you can't leave yet. Not even I can change the original rules."

The teen sniffed and look to the television that was still on, "Whatever."

"Alright then," she huffed, her hands settling atop of her knees, "Is there anything else?"

"I'll keep my position, but only if you can get Hitch to follow Kurama around and Tick to follow Yukina. I don't want them knowing either, so if those two get caught, then their asses are going to get kicked. If any of Karasu's followers spill, get the info to me ASAP, and lastly–"

Mukuro laughed at that instant, "Kurama and Yukina _are_ being followed! Hitch was following Kurama, however I had Yoshi following Yukina. The big softy gave Kazuma and your sister a bit of privacy and you see the result. Anyway, I'll assign Tick to her and then give Yoshi his job."

"What? You had them being..." he fought the blush of realization, "What job was Tick doing?"

"Ah. You know Tick likes sharp, sterilized things and...–"

"He was monitoring Shiori?"

"Yes, but not to worry. Sielgan-san's also keeping an eye on her. Well, I'm hungry. How about you get your moping boyfriend and I'll get the menu?"

"Shut up, baka," he glared before flicking off the t.v. and slowly making his way to where Kurama roomed.

Hesitantly, his hand hovered over the door. For a moment he recalled Shuichi doing the same thing while he was in the hospital. He smiled from the memory before shaking his head and forcing himself to knock, "Kurama."

There was some shuffling about as well as some quiet cursing as a few things seemed to tumble to the ground.

"Kurama?" he called again through the door.

"One moment!"

The door creaked open a few seconds later and his dark head of hair peaked into the rather blackened room, "What's going on?"

There was a sniff and a few more foot steps to his right before he was able to make out the shadowed figured, "I'm sorry."

He made out how the head lifted before moving into the darkness and enveloping the other from the back, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you did nothing. _I'm _sorry. I acted without a cause before. I shouldn't have insulted her and gotten you involved. The more I heard about how Mukuro and you spent so much time together and helped each other I realized I was wrong."

"Baka," he sighed before tipping backwards, dragging the other down to sit between his legs, "You don't have to hide your pain. Why didn't you tell me about Kuronue?"

"Mukuro told you?" the redhead assumed, turning to lay his head against his boyfriend's chest, "As for me not telling you...It's because it hurts too much. I had only known him for half a year, but we bonded so quickly that one would have guessed we knew each other since we were babes. He was the one who actually taught me the basics of hacking. Kuro also use to laugh at me whenever something caught my eye. He said I had an eye for quality."

Lazily the small hand ran through the ocean of red, "What did he look like?"

He felt a large exhale against him, "He was tall, pale, and had long streams of charcoal hair, why?"

Hiei shrugged, "The first part sounded familiar. You kind of remind me of Plugs, same attitude and all. He has dark blue hair though and violet contacts."

"Hiei," he shook his head and rubbed his cheek against Hiei's shirt, "Kuronue's dead. It was in all the newspapers. No matter how similar a person may be to him, he's gone."

Not used to being the one cheering another up he sighed, "Yeah. He could be dead or under another name. I can't really think of any other reason on how Mukuro would find out what your friend's name was or that he was dead."

Kurama shoved Hiei away, "Stop it, I don't need to be led on, alright? I don't want to go on pretending he's alive when he's not. For awhile I suspected it was a fraud too, but then I saw his body lowered into the ground and that dream was over–"

Hiei frowned and just straightened himself, "Tff. If I find out he's still alive then you owe me."

"This isn't some game, Hiei!" he cried, the other teen shut the door before he could finish and all was dark again.

* * *

"Yo. what's up, Hiei? Throw another computer through a window?" 

"Haha, Plugs, but I have another problem Get your ass over Mukuro's penthouse ASAP."

"No can do little demon, I have a load of shit on my desk as is–"

Mukuro smugly smirked before snatching the cell from her friend's hand, "We're doing a little reunion. You're familiar with Youko Kurama right?"

She handed the closed phone back to Hiei, "I'm sure that got his attention."

Hiei gave her a look in which she just chuckled at, "You above all should know why he couldn't just say, 'Hey Shuichi! Guess what?! I'm not dead!' Unless instructed to reveal oneself they must forget about past gang missions and move on. It just so happens that his mission was one that needed an actual new identity and long term place of–"

"So I was right? He is Kuronue?!"

Her shoulders' slumped and she pushed Hiei away, "Baka–"

"Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning then?!"

Mukuro clicked her tongue and huffed, "There are some things that are classified, Hiei. I couldn't tell you where it was I picked up my knowledge. You had to figure it out yourself. If you don't know that, perhaps you should go look into the rules."

"I know the gang rules like the back of my hand. There's nothing stating that–"

"Not the gang rules, Hiei. It's the simple rules on which leaders follow. You can't give out information about your members without the other present and, furthermore, you can't spill the beans, even to friends. You have to put yourself on the line before you go putting those you protect on it. Your followers are now to be protected by you. Just listen to what your heart says, baka. It has all the answers without you even knowing."

Hiei blinked and shook his head, "Fine, but if you're going to go following those rules, then what about what we just asked of Plugs?"

"Kurama's a part of those you protect now. You can gift him knowledge like this if you so choose because he's co-leader, _but_ he too has to be able to keep it a secret. As for Plugs, he is to be refered to as this or Ikachi Kuro. Calling him Kuronue could put him in jeopardy," she patted him on the head and stretched, "Well, I'm going to turn in. Today's been pretty eventful, don't you think?"

"Hn," he nodded before asking, "Does Plugs want this too? I mean, to reunite with–"

"Yeah. He transferred over here for more than one reason."

"Oh.,.Um, I thought you were hungry?"

She shrugged, a smile upon her lips, "And now I'm tired. Night."

"Night..."

His attempts of uprooting the redhead from his bedroom were futile. The door wouldn't budge and the soft alto voice wouldn't speak. For awhile Hiei just sat there with his back up against the door, every once in awhile bringing his fist up to rap against it.

"Kurama," he sighed out one last time, "Please open the door, please–"

A chime cut through the rooms before he dragged himself to the entrance.

"Fire Demon."

Hiei snorted and stepped aside to let him in, "Plugs."

The man sniffed and ran a hand through his long midnight blue hair, "You wished to see me?"

"You're aware of who Youko Kurama is correct?" he offered, letting the other follow him up the stairs.

"He's the new co-leader."

"And?" he huffed, stopping short of knocking on the door again.

"He's taking up leadership for you until you're healed. Stop beating around the bush, I have shit I have to do–"

"I'm betting around the bush? Tff. Baka! You are! You can't tell me that your don't know who Shuichi is!"

Kuro froze, his once bored expression falling slack, "Shuichi?"

Something slammed hard against the door before them, hitting the floor in a loud thump afterwards, "I said to leave me the hell alone, Hiei! So. Leave. Me. Alone!"

The distraction gave the man enough time to collect himself, "I knew a Shuichi at one time but what does this have to do with Youko Kurama? Youko, from what I hear, was a thief and a cold one at that. The Shuichi I knew was a nice, humble child. Too polite to ever do as what you seem to be implying."

Hiei's crimson eyes glared up at him, "Forget what you've been told then. An hour ago I became aware of a dark secret of Kurama's. As his secrets come out I try to remedy them as quickly as I can. What was revealed to me was that he lost a very good friend due to a gang shooting. This friend's name being Kuronue. Can you deny that you once went under the alias of Kuronue or that you had to fake your death Kuro?"

Plugs frowned and shook his head, "I cannot."

"Will you let him down if I were to reveal to him your–"

"No," was the quick answer, "Both his parents and him were nice people. I won't let go of that friendship if I now have the choice."

"How old were Shuichi and you when you two first met?" he questioned, trying to piece together a small time frame.

His violet eyes gazed quizzically down at him, "Shuichi was eight and I was fourteen."

"Fuck..." Hiei looked towards the door and sighed, "In his eyes he lost two very close people in almost the same year."

Hiei looked up and answered the question upon the other's lips, "His father was killed when he was nine."

With a small nod the other knocked on the door. There was a few muted huffs and puffs before the door flew open, "I said leave me alone!–"

"Shuichi?" he asked, his hand going out to catch the fist that was swung.

The redhead blinked a few times before anger resurfaced, "Is this that Plugs you were speaking of Hiei?! I told you–"

Kuro chuckled lightly, his hand lifted the other's caught one up, "Your father's ring, I remember him wearing it. Now tell me, what's with the not trusting Fire Demon here? With years of knowing him he hasn't once spoken a lie."

Hiei snorted, "I still didn't like that blonde phase of yours baka."

The teen wrenched his hand free of the others grasp and held it to his chest, "You can't be Kuronue. I saw him buried, I've seen his grave. You're–"

"You're right, I'm not Kuronue. It's Kuro, Ikachi Kuro. I was..." he looked down to Hiei for permission before continuing, "I was on a mission those many years ago. The Hitachis, the gang on which I was investigating, were coming to power, and with The Crows at an all time high we couldn't allow our enemies to have the upper hand. I managed to work my way through the ranks, gaining power as well as trust. By allowing The Crows to shoot me it caused controversy and an all out fight. All in all both gangs that day, though sadly losing many lives, also lost much control."

"But," Kurama started only to shake his head back and forth, "So, you're Kuro?"

He snorted and looked to the short black haired leader, "Shuichi was a smart kid. You're telling me this is him? What? Did he take dope or something to dull himself down–"

"Baka! The Kuro I knew wasn't such an asshole! H-he was kind a-and–I don't know who you're trying to fool, but you're not him!" his fueled green eyes darted down to red, "You put him up to it too, didn't you?! I don't know where you got that information from but, Hiei, I hate you for trying to fool me and–"

His quickness bellied his true speed as his small hand punched the other in the stomach to put an end to the hysterics, "You're the only one trying to fool yourself! You can hate me all you fucking want but don't go thinking I would lie to you of all people! Before you kept repeating, think before you act, think before you speak What the fuck makes you think that doesn't apply to you too?!"

The smaller one withdrew his fist to only wind up having to catch the other a moment later when he fell forward. He winced lightly from the pressure this put on his stitches but soon lifted the now limp one up to lay him on the dark room's bed.

"You do realize he didn't even hear half of what you said right?"

With a huff he nodded, "What can I say? I can't be gentle. I knocked the air almost literally out of him I guess. Well, he probably needs a good rest anyway. Stay the night. There's an extra bedroom around here somewhere. Just look around. Oh, and no is not an answer because we're finishing this tomorrow."

"Come on, I need to finish some stuff. Things are piling up on my desks as it is. I need to hack into the JP database and seed in some glitches, and then I have to reprogram the cameras so Shuichi and others can't hack into them again. I also need to rewire–"

"If things aren't worked out sooner than later there'll be more than just that you'll have to deal with. Kurama, after all, has the authority to fire anyone without my permission–a faulty system, yeah, but nonetheless it's in his power and I'm well aware you're one of the few paid ones because there are few and far between electrician/computer experts," Hiei mumbled and closed the door leaving it at that.

Another huff left Hiei's lips as he toed off his sneakers and laid himself on the other side of the large bed.

"Havta watcha to make sure," he yawned lightly, snuggling his head into the fluffy pillow he pulled over, "You're alrigh'."

* * *

"Kurama," Hiei repeated monotonously for the tenth time in a room, "Kurama–" 

A slender, swift hand clamped tightly over his mouth, "Shut. Up."

Hiei raised a thin black brow when nothing else followed and the redhead returned to burying himself in his cotton pillow. Teasingly his tongue darted out, licking the hand once, twice...Thrice–

The fingernails dug lightly into his cheeks, leaving crescent shaped markings as they retreated from the skin, leaving a silent warning.

"Scchuul," was the only word the other tried to mumble around the obstacle. That, however, was ignored. Deciding he didn't care Hiei flopped back, willing himself back to sleep.

* * *

"Hello?!" 

Immediately red eyes flew open and would have sat up had there not been a warm being above him. His eyes darted to the red hair that flowed from his chest down to his shoulder and beyond. He panicked for a moment, his past coming into play in his still muddled morning mind. Slowly the red retreated as the head it belonged to turned, grumbled, and then with his cheek kneaded the area around it before settling down.

"God damn it, I know you're there! Wake up!"

Hiei sighed, his body relaxing slightly before he finely tried to identify the familiar voice, "The fool?"

"Wake up!!–"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm sleeping damn it!"

The smaller teen nearly jumped out of his skin at the exclamation made not too far from his ear.

"Shuichi?! Jeez wake up will ya?! It's almost ten–"

"Who the hell are ya?! And will you shut the fuck up?! Man your voice is as nice to listen to as fingernails on a chalk board!"

There were a few more yells between the two outside before something landed hard against the door. Not too worried about that Hiei turned to the still attempting to sleep teen, "It's best if you wake up now."

"I'll wake up when I wanna," was the mumbled response, which kind troubled Hiei. After all, when did Kurama ever sleep in? When did he ever say wanna?

"Shuichi, wake up. Now."

Seeing no response he shoved the other off him, "Kurama!"

Finally a reaction. The green eyes flung open with fury, "What the hell was that for?!"

Hiei glared, stood, and straightened out his clothes, "Baka, it's ten o'clock. Aren't you going to at least bitch about not being woken up _earlier_??"

"Ten?! Oh my, school!" he went into a panic trying to collect his things before being pushed back to sit on the bed.

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes at the confused gaze the emerald eyes cast off, "Baka, forget about school. It's too late. Plus, you have a few visitors that you should probably talk things over with."

"But–"

"No. Get over it. Now let's go order breakfast and then we'll-"

"Stop!"

Hiei paused and glanced back at him with a raised brow in question.

The red hair shook to and fro, "This is too much, Hiei. It's like a government operation. Do you honestly expect me to believe this suspense novel as truth? The next thing I know I'll see my father alive and well even if I witnessed his brains and blood splattered against the brick wall. Hiei, I feel..."

"Overwhelmed?" the teen offered, his eyes cast with shame upon the door in front of him, "I know it's a bit much to accept all at once, but that doesn't make it any less true. As I find things out I tell you. I thought it would make you happy. I want you to be happy. Your happiness seems to lie mostly with your future and repressing the past. I tried that once Kurama, do you know what that did? It gave me no hope, no future, because without your past your life becomes meaningless–"

"Hiei, love?" Shuichi sighed, his body reaching forward to draw back with his boyfriend, "I don't wish to repress my past, if that were the case you would not be here, I don't want that. Understand that I want to be happy too and just the same I wish you to be, but after so many years of wishing vengeance on gangs, hurting horribly from deaths, and–"

"It's sad such a sweet family had to go through so much. Both of you grew up too fast just to survive and provide for your loved ones. I understand completely if you don't want to accept me after all these years kit."

Both looked wide eyed at the door that had opened in their absence of thought.

The tall man who had spoken smiled half-heartedly at them before removing himself from where he rested against the doorway, "I'm going to get going, Hiei, Beach just paged me. Something to do with a computer glitch or something. Later."

They watched as he moved into the distance. Hiei sighing softly as he reclined a bit more into Kurama while the redhead battled with himself. All was settled by the shame still lingering on the smaller one's face.

After a small peck was placed on his cheek, Hiei found himself losing his bearings and falling backwards onto the bed as Kurama sprinted from the room. With a small grunt he pushed himself up to see where the redhead went.

Not much to his surprise another redhead lay before the room, knocked out, "Baka."

With another huff Hiei kneeled down, steeling himself to wake up his sister's boyfriend, his annoyance.

* * *

"Wait!" he called, his hand landing on the other's shoulder not even a second later, "Please, let me apologize about before–" 

"There's nothing to apologize for," Kuro grinned his eyes, however, not holding his light mood, or any emotion for that matter, "It's hard to accept something so long believed. I know. Just give it time–"

"If there's anything I've learned, it's that sometimes you don't have time to spare. I'm sorry for reacting the way I have been. If anything, I should have been ecstatic. Kuro..." without a moment's hesitation Kurama wrapped his arms around Kuro and sighed, "I'm sorry."

A sliver of a smile crept on his face as he accepted the embrace and rested his head atop of the red, "Baka, you have nothing to be sorry about. We should, however, go and thank Hiei. He didn't even know of my mission yet connected you with me in a heartbeat. He can be quick if he so wishes to be. You pursued the right person this time."

Without questioning what he meant by this time, Shuichi smiled and squeezed tighter, "We should...And he is. Thank you. Will you stay now?"

"I don't know. In the last four hours alone I got nine pages. This new base is far from finished after all. Plus if I stay I'd have to deal with that loud mouth again and–"

"Loud mouth?"

"You didn't see him outside your door? Jeez, Shuichi. You're oblivious to some things, aren'tcha?"

"Wait, Kazuma's here? You knocked him out? Kuro–"

"The baka's fine. Doesn't even remember what happened. So, Plugs," Hiei snorted, "Trying to steal my boyfriend, ne?"

Both turned and Shuichi pushed to get away but wasn't able to leave, "What if I am? Shu here is quite fine. Perfect blend of woman and man, ne?"

Hiei couldn't help but notice his boyfriend's face becoming redder and laughed, "Right. It's a good thing I'm bi but you can't have him. Give 'im over."

"Fine, fine. Have it your way, but the next thing with a pair of fine legs is mine!" the man released Kurama with a few of his own chuckles.

The penthouse doorbell rang and all looked over the balcony on which they stood before, "Who'd be here so early?"

"Hello, Yusuke. What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" drifted a soft voice.

"Tff. Like he'd go," Hiei commented before listening on.

"Don'tcha have windows?! It's snowing again! No school!" he howled, the top of his head and shoulders coming into view as he and Yukina drifted to the living room.

"Really? I haven't looked outside yet this morning. How did you know we were here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Didn't, but someone said Mukuro was. I need to talk to her about her little trackers. I almost beat the crap out of one this morning. That's how I found he was a fallen angel a.k.a first class Torture Reborn member. It took a threat of getting Hiei's gang on his ass for him to laugh and say he'd have a hard time kicking his own ass. Now where is she?"

"Oh, Mukuro's out taking care of some business. If you want I can–"

"Oi! Urameshi, whatcha doing here?!" Everyone turned to the tall, kind of awkward teen that had just yelled.

"Yo, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and...?"

"Kuro," Yukina offered, her cheeks a tinted pretty pink as her boyfriend all but jumped the staircase to stand beside her.

"Kuro, eh?" a large grin took over his face, "Nice ta meetcha! Part of Lord Hiei's gang?"

"Lord Hiei?" Kuro questioned, his lips twitching to avoid the contagious grin.

"He probably thinks he's being funny," Hiei offered, "You were saying something about our stalkers?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Yeah. Now why the hell is there one following me?! God damn it, I thought it was some more Crow shit!"

"Crows do shit, but I don't think that can harm anything too much. However, I'm pretty sure that information is classified if even I don't know about that. Is that correct Hiei?"

"Hn, Guess so. Now who told you they were a fallen angel? No one outside the gang is suppose to know those selected to be in that group."

"Didn't ask. He just disappeared when Keiko called my cell."

With a rather stale face Kuro lowered his mouth to Hiei's ear and spoke a few silent words.

The teen just nodded and cleared his throat, "I'll see to that later. Right now I'm hungry–"

"Hiei I don't think you should have just–"

"Alright! Free food! Bring it on little man!"

Hiei snorted and locked his eyes with the green above his shoulder, "I'm not paying. Why should I care?"

"They might make a mess of your new living area. Kami knows they did it the first time at Genkai's. Afterwards she gave them rigorous training to accompany their punishment."

With a malicious smirk Hiei lowered his sight to the pair of fools fighting over the room menu.

"Hiei," Kurama murmured softly, "What are you planning in that evil little mind of yours?"

"Nothing."

Kuro laughed behind them before going to lean against the railing beside the slightly shorter black headed teen, "Anyway, Hiei, the F.A.s are having a meeting this afternoon that's one reason why Mukuro left already."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a bit of question as to why Mukuro seems to be the only one without an alias."

"She does," Hiei answered before putting thought into further explaining, "Mukuro is Mukuro's nickname for she doesn't really have a name. Her mother died at her birth and her father refused to name her. A nurse took it upon herself to but she never accepted it as her own. She's been going by Mukuro since she was six because she took her mother's name."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah–"

"I'm sorry for getting off topic again, but Yusuke said one of the fallen angles from our group was stalking him. Tell me do Yukina, Kazuma, and I have one too?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," was what he said as quickly as he could.

Kurama captured him in his arms before he could even attempt to escape, "I want a real answer. I know there isn't much you can't tell me so get on with it, dear."

With a snort the man beside them straightened himself, "To be young again. I'll leave ya to it. When you're done you can either come down from breakfast or...Well you know."

The red upon the taller teen's cheeks did nothing to help the matter as his 'undead' friend left them.

"You're too bashful. It's not like you're some innocent child. Why do you blush so much?"

"I suppose it has to do with a sheltered social group. Yusuke can be perverse, but I don't spend nearly as much time with him as it may seem. Kazuma is too naive to think such things and that basically sums that up. That, however, has nothing to do with the matter at hand. Is there someone tailing me too?"

"If I said no would you get off it?"

"Depends," he sighed, his arms squeezing the teen for a moment, "Is it true?"

Hiei said nothing and was further drawn back from the rail as Kurama lifted him up and away, "Hiei, whoever is assigned to stalk me I want off. Don't make me embarrass you in front of them to get my way."

"Is that suppose to be a threat?" he snorted at the attempt before letting go of a rather long yawn and reclining back against the other's chest, "If I had someone on you, I'm sure they've seen us already. What they see, however, is not to be told unless one like you, me, or Mukuro and her new co-leader were to ask. Hmm...And though you may find out who's on the fallen angel squad, they will not reveal who they're tailing unless I allow them to or you assigned them to begin with. For all I know Mukuro could have someone tracking _me_."

Kurama huffed lightly, "I'll find out whether you tell me or not, Hiei. You should know by now I can and will get my way."

"You should know I'm not someone you can just feel up to get your info too," he muttered, his hand stopping the larger one before it could continue its way down his leg.

Puffs of warmth caressed his neck, his weak point, causing a shudder to run throughout his body, "Who's to say I'm not doing this to make you feel better? After all, you've helped my mother..."

His red eyes lowered to the side where his hand still held the other's.

"Kuro..." he continued after he started nuzzling the side of his neck, "And above all, you've kept me safe and sane."

Whatever the redhead was trying to do was stopped after he tried to suck on the part he was previously nuzzling.

Hiei was faster than ever when it came to escaping uncomfortable moments. However, how he escaped usually lead to the captor being hurt and this time was no different.

"I've told you I don't like that," he breathed, his eyes as well as hands were clenched tightly, "If you wish to cop a feel then go to some slut at school, I'm not like that anymore."

"Hiei, wait, please!" Shuichi tried to, but unsuccessfully raise his right arm.

Within the instance the small exhale of pain sounded Hiei turned, his eyes as large as plates.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. P-please forgive me," the emeralds glistened as if placed beneath the sun.

Quietly he knelt before him and with bunched up brows he drew his face closer.

"Hiei–"

The brows lifted and his lips opened for but a moment to shyly taste the other's before he retreated back to sit on his heels, "You've been drugged somehow. No wonder you've been acting strange. Tell me, do I have to go out and kill to find out who did it or did you do this to yourself?"

At this news revealed Kurama strangely enough relaxed, "Oh, is that all?"

"_Is that all_?! What the fuck do you mean by that you–you crazy bastard!"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with. Please lower your voice and I'll explain."

"Get on with it then," he growled.

With some struggling the teen made it to his feet, only then did Hiei really see the damage he had done for the arm lie limp at his side, "Follow me. I don't wish for the others to overhear."

"Well?"

Just to be sure no one could enter Shuichi locked the door before turning, "You've heard of how I was cold and cruel as a thief, right? It's not some lie. I was."

"So? What does this have to–"

"Let me finish!"

Hiei blinked and plopped down to watch the pacing redhead.

"I started to suspect something when I first woke and found myself covered in mud and speckles of blood. I was having dreams of thieving and killing, and every night after the first I kept them in a journal. I diagnosed myself with M.P.D and a bit of sleep walking. I've been studying the field of herbs for this very reason. I didn't want to worry my mother or for her to know that I might have been killing at the age of nine."

He didn't dare look at the other's reaction as he continued, "What you've smelt is a triple dose of the medicine in which I created for myself. As time passed I became more immune to it. That or the one I've been keeping locked away is merging with myself. I feel it's the latter for this aspect was first created to protect me and let out my anger; something in which I no longer need. He rears to the front every once in awhile while I'm still conscious though. What happened before is a prime example."

"So you have multiple personalty disorder?" he softly asked as not to frighten the already over worried redhead, "And Youko Kurama isn't just some allias you made for yourself, but for this aspect?"

"Yes and no. As I said I believe these two personalties might be melting together and, if that's the case, I will no longer have M.P.D," he paused and considered what he was about to say, "I should have told you before, but up until a few days ago I thought I had this in check. I'd understand if you didn't wish to deal with this _problem_ of mine."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that even though you've dealt with a few things that were my problems, I'd understand if you didn't want to deal with this because it _is_ different and it _can_ –"

"To diagnose yourself and prescribe yourself medicine, I thought that was pretty ingenious, but then you go and say things like that! Damn you're a fool! You don't need others to put you down. You do enough of that yourself, don't you?! I'm sick of you doing that!–"

"If I didn't, _he'd _come out more often! Do you wish for that?! Do you want to be treated like some cheap whore?! I know what I say doesn't quite compliment the genius everyone seems to think I am, but this is the only way I've learned to control him and the herbs I take only balance out the nerves for a period of time," he anger seemed to rush to his head, his left hand soon clenched his forehead as pain gripped him.

"T-There are m-moments...Like this," he paused to drop to the ground and catch his breath, "When I get... Really aggravated that...He fights to come out. I'm crazy, yes, because...This _him_...Is essentially me, but..."

He cried out in pain as a pair of arms held his own, "Shut up. Just concentrate on one thing at a time, baka."

"Hiei, please stop. You're hurting me!" he cried his arm now showing proof as gooey crimson bleed through his shirt's sleeve.

Without even thinking his grip loosened and his head dipped to lick at the material covered wound, "I'm sorry."

His face showed his inner struggle for, but a moment before he calmed, "It's alright, Hiei, I'm sorry for not telling you of this sooner. I'd understand completely if–"

Hiei pressed his mouth to his before just as quickly drawing back, "Baka."

Kurama winced when the other's smaller hand rose his injured arm, "Hiei, it's just sore–"

"And bleeding with bruises already appearing," he frowned at the damage he had caused. His fingernails dug deep into the other's smooth skin. It was bound to heal, but just the same there could be lasting marks.

"It's not your fault. It was mine," Shuichi stated at seeing that look of guilt pass over the other's face, "Look, why don't you go and eat breakfast? I'm going to go back to sleep."

His red eyes watched as the other stood and crawled upon the bed.

"H-Hiei!" his eyes had just closed when the other teen flung themself upon the bed and bounced the both of them.

A welcomed smile won over the frown on his face as his boyfriend shifted and pushed his back against his own chest. Together they drifted back into the landscape of dreams.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review after the following teasers! Don't forget to tell me if I should make a sequel too!:_

**_"A captive spilled the beans, we're awaiting your command to attack–"_**

_**He brushed his hand through the silky mass of hair before jerking the head to the side, "As I thought. Did you think I'd fall for this cliche ear transmitter?**_

_**"He is you and you are him, perhaps first admitting this would help you realize that I'd never leave you," **_

_**"I don't want you to go," "And I do?"**_


	28. The Past Slips Through Fingers

_Alright, I'm back with the final chapter! Sorry again for the wait, I suppose I could tell you what happened... but no one would really care anyway :sighs: _

_I'd like to send a thanks to all my great reviewers; **KyoHana**_,**_ Anna Jaganshi_**, _**phoenixfirekitsune**,** Sweetysexy89**, and_**_ Alyxandrah_.**

_A special thanks for KyoHana and Anna Jaganshi who voted for a sequel! I wish just for one last vote before I make my real decession. As it is right now I am leaning towards making it though... More information about that is at the bottom as well as a preview. _

_Please remember to read and review, thanks a bunch for all the reviews this story got:hugs all: This is the first story I've actually finished and I'm quite excited!_

* * *

_Chapter 28: The Past Slips Through Fingers, The Future through Our Hearts._

"What the hell is taking them?!" Yusuke growled out between bites.

"Maybe they're not hungry," Kuwabara offered while chomping down on a few more pieces of bacon.

Kuronue shook his head at the two before turning to Yukina, "I'm not quite hungry either after that nice display of their chewed breakfast."

The girl giggled, "Kuzuma only has on useable hand, Yusuke well..."

"Pig! That sausage was mine!"

"Well, that about sums it up," he laughed, the carrottop's comment relaying his inner thoughts.

"Hmm... I do wonder what's taking Kurama and brother so long though."

The man laid his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from getting up, "I wouldn't worry, they'll come down when they're good and ready."

Yusuke chocked down whatever was in his mouth, "They're having sex?!"

"To be young..." he rolled his violet eyes before focusing on the brown ones, "I doubt it, Kurama just looked tired and Hiei stressed, just leave the two alone, 'kay?"

"Whatever man, if they're having sex, they're having sex, you don't have to lie about it–"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Urameshi!" Kuzuma yelled, his uninjured hand fisting and bonking the other on the head.

"What the hell is your problem?! Baka!"

"My problem?! What the–"

"Children, calm down, take deep breathes and just chock on your breakfasts, alright? If they're asleep and you wake them up I'll make sure to you become one with the pavement outside that window, got it?"

Content with the silence he smirked, "Yukina, there wouldn't happen to be a computer in here would there?"

"I believe there's one in the study upstairs. It two doors down from the room you slept in."

"Thanks!"

* * *

"What's with all the yelling?" Kurama yawned but did not move from his spooned position against Hiei. 

"The idiots, go back to sleep."

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"I love you..."

A twitch of a smile appeared on his lips, "Sure."

The sleepy redhead pulled the other closer to himself, "Mhm."

* * *

The younger teen was jerked awake by the familiar sound of his cell. As swiftly as he could he grabbed it from the side table and flicked it open, all the while being cautious of his sleeping bed mate, "Hn?" 

"A captive spilled the beans, we're awaiting your command to attack–"

"Stop, what did you get?" he hissed into the phone to the gang member.

"The Crows are not reunited. Karasu used followers to get back at Youko. He drew you in because apparently he was trying to get Bui to join him. We were told of where Karasu last was. Mukuro told me to inform you. She says we will attack on your command."

"Where?"

"South end part of Tokyo, hundred forty-nine Pulzi Ave."

"Get three sets around the area in an hour. We'll meet you there, okay?"

"Got it Demon!"

He set the phone back down, but had no time to even think about his plans as Kurama spoke, "What's going on Shadow?"

"We've got ourselves a crow to catch," he shared as he turned towards the other.

Whatever sleep that remain in his green depths vanished, "What?"

"Get up, we're going to cage a–"

"No."

It was Hiei's turn to be stunned, "What?"

"What can you do to imprison him? I want him in jail for life... I don't want to have to worry about him. I want to be the one to do it."

"Tff. Baka, Torture Reborn has its connections. Plugs can get the dirt on him, you can beat the shit out of him, Beach can heal him, and Twitch can escort him to the Police Station," Hiei huffed, "Now get up, we have less then an hour to get ready and meet them there."

"Alright."

He pressed a light kiss upon Kurama's lips, "Just relax, everything will be better in no time."

"I know," he whispered in return as the other slipped off the bed.

"Go take a shower and change, I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

* * *

"I don't remember giving an open invitation to stay over," Hiei grumbled from the balcony's banister. 

"Brother you're so silly sometimes," his sister giggled, "They're just watching t.v. Are you hungry?"

"Not right now. Do you know where Kuro went?"

"The study, wanted to use the computer or something. What's up?"

"Nothing Tantei."

"Probably PMSing or something, one of them has to play the role of the girl," Kuwabara snickered before getting smacked in the head, "What the fuck Urameshi?!"

"Baka!"

* * *

"I give you a break and this is what you do with it?" 

"Hmm?" he swirled around on the swivel chair, "Just doing what I can for the base from here. Also updated the firewall and removed some of the shit the hotel put on here. What can do for ya boss?"

"Get whatever dirt you can on Karasu, things that are sure to put him in jail and keep him there, got it?"

"Done, it's at the base. I've upgraded our info. department, whatever shit a leader of a gang or known member has done is in the files. I could access it here but I'd need the program I made to store it on the computer. Why, plan to bag the fucking prick?"

The shorter one nodded, "Found out his whereabouts and that the Crows are definitely no more."

"Well, what the hell are you still doing around here? Shouldn't you be kicking his ass?!"

He snorted at the other's moment of immaturity, "It's not my place to, it's Kurama's."

"Can I at least watch the blood fly?"

"You can watch, but I doubt we'll see any blood. It's not his style."

"Quite right."

The two sets of eyes drifted to the doorway where the redhead leaned, "I plan to make him squirm, give him a false sense of security, touch upon his mind's walls... before I snap him, make him crack, and watch him go insane. Thus, even if he finds a way to slither out of his jail time he'll be too broken up to actually do anything about it."

A chill seemed to pierce the air around them as a shiver wracked their bodies, "On second thought, maybe I don't want to watch."

"So be it, but you'll be really missing out," the redhead grinned, wicked thoughts of torture flooding his mind.

* * *

Kurama sighed, "Will you guys stop bickering? How am I suppose to concentrate with three people at once speaking in my ear? Now hush, I'll speak the go word when I'm good and ready." 

He climbed the flights of stairs as the microphone in his ear quieted.

"Apartment 4-34."

"Thanks Dragon."

His destination was quickly found and he knocked upon the door.

The door opened slowly a moment later a pale, thin, grinning face framed by raven tipped hair came into view, "Now if it isn't Youko... No body guard or is he too _injured_ after yesterday's events?"

"Now, now Karasu I'm here to stop this from getting any further out of hand. You wanted your revenge on me, right?" the redhead twirled his finger in one of his stray strands, "Truth be told I haven't been able to get you out of my head since you've kissed me though..."

His suspicious eyes narrowed at the display, "How did you find out where I was?"

He shook his head and chuckled, "You of all people should know I have a talent when it comes to hacking."

"Yes. Well what do you want?"

The teen smiled and gestured towards the apartment, "May I?"

Karasu moved out of the doorway allowing him in before shutting and locking the door, "Come here."

Without showing his fear Kurama moved towards, "Yes?"

He brushed his hand through the silky mass of hair before jerking the head to the side, "As I thought. Did you think I'd fall for this cliche ear transmitter?"

The transmitter in question was ripped from his ear and crushed, "Now, lets carry on, shall we?"

* * *

"We've lost his signal." 

"Not shit really? I thought Karasu would just leave it there when he discovered it," Hiei snapped, his eyes on the building.

"What do we do now?"

"Tell them to remain at ease. Kurama figured the transmitter would be destroyed that's why he wore it."

"You just want us to stand by?"

"Yes," he finally looked to the questioning member, "I'll know when he'll need us."

* * *

"So tell me, what was your master plan?" he huffed after another numbing kiss. 

Karasu smirked and pushed the other to lay on his back as he took control, "I'm still debating if I should trust you little fox. After all you were wearing a transmitter and despite your efforts of saying it's part of the uniform–"

The redhead bucked his pelvis, "I believe that should be enough evidence."

"Mmm, that should be but I didn't think you'd be this willing with your rumored relationship with Hiei," he leaned down, nipped the supple bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue.

"How else would I gain the resources to find you?" he smiled, his finger twirling a strand of raven, "You know, you really had me going. The Crows' return, my where did you come up with that."

"It really wasn't that hard," he boasted, as his hands skimmed the denim covered hips, "Some old members were still backing me up when I got out and with that my scheme started. Plus a few of my dad's 'sponsors' still owed him money so I tracked them down and made them pay through their teeth."

"Your father sounds awfully powerful. What kind of people did he have to deal with?"

He grinned and suddenly pinned the pale wrists to the floor, "Wealthy people who were in need of hit men and things of that nature. Naturally I had to kill him to make those people my clients, he just didn't know how to deal with them."

"How long have you known?"

His beady eyes were lit with mischief, "Since you rubbed up against me, but I don't know why you would. After all, you can't use this as evidence in the court of law without first telling the other they're being recorded. So, you're here all alone and soon you're going to be royally fucked–"

The door was kicked open and both shocked and relieved faces turned towards it, "We may not be able to use that but at least now we know you were doing something on your parol so we can keep you locked up until we get the evidence we _can_ use."

A squad of people flooded through the doorway and surrounded them, all covered from head to toe with some type of resistence material, "Up or we'll be forced to _help_ you up."

When no move was made Kurama flipped them over and slammed him into the wooden floor, "Have fun being _royally_ _fucked_ in prison."

The redhead was jerked away suddenly from the man, "It's a good thing you thought to carry that tape recorder transmitter but if I ever–"

He dove in for a kiss that grew heated and passionate before they had to separate. "I was getting so worked up just thinking about you..." he whispered and licked his ear, "I still remember being flushed as I watched you pleasure yourself while you sleep that first night, well before my sleeping pills kicked in."

"You look like a damn whore, calm yourself," Hiei hissed quite flustered.

"Can't you calm me down?" Kurama murmured as he blew on his ear.

"Youko, get a hold on yourself. You wouldn't get so fucking horny if you interrogated people the normal way! Now come on, they left with Karasu already."

"When have you known me to be normal? Plus this is a more effective way of getting answers. Now come on, just a little play?"

Having had enough Hiei pushed him to the ground and slammed his hands on either side of the other's head, "You want a little play?! What will ya take, ten dollars for a handjob, twenty for a blowjob, forty for a rubdown or seventy-five for either up your ass or mine!"

"Hiei..." tears were flooding from the emeralds, fear as well as hurt showing, "I-I'm sorry Youko is that way b-but I thought you understood that he protects me from dealing with things."

The shorter teen's anger vanished and he sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let my frustrations out on you. Come, let's get this over with."

He stood and held out a hand that was soon grasped, "Hiei I am trying to gain control over him so please just give me time–"

"He is you and you are him, perhaps first admitting this would help you realize that I'd never leave you," he softly said as he helped Kurama to his feet. "Did I hurt you? How's your arm? Wait... I have Crow in my mouth now don't I? God damnit couldn't you at least keep _that_ to yourself?"

Shuichi chuckled as the teen spat and acted like the child in which his appearance portrayed, "I too had to get that taste out of my mouth in some fashion."

Shadow gave him a dry look before talking into his ear piece, "Yeah I'll be there soon. If you can, can you get someone to get a few toothbrushes and toothpaste? Thanks."

"Well do you want to cage this bird or what?"

In an odd show of emotion Kurama rose the smaller hand to his lips and kissed it, "Always, thank you Hiei."

With that same hand Hiei dragged him out of there leaving in his wake a few mumbles on how roses can be so idiotic.

* * *

"Hiei!" 

His crimson eye peaked out from under its lid, "What are you yelling about?"

"Mother's getting out today, how could you forget?!" he all but gasped.

"I don't know what fuckin' time it is but it sure as hell isn't even close to noon," he grumbled and turned on his side.

"It's seven and I wish to get their early so–"

Hiei pulled the stunned redhead back into bed and laid his head on the other's shoulder, "Listen she's waited five months, she can wait a few more hours. Plus they can't release her until noon. Now this is your last day staying with me and I don't want to waste time and give you back to her too early."

Kurama joined in with his Shadow's sigh and hugged him closer, "You're right... I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you beside me."

"I'm sure you'll manage," he chuckled and allowed himself to leave a small kiss upon the slender neck, "Guess what?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled while exposing more neck.

The teen snorted and shook his head, "We're free."

"Well, that _is_ true," he chuckled, "Why did you bring it up?"

"Baka, you're not thinking," Hiei tapped his head, "_I'm_ _free_."

"You're free..." he sat up swiftly finally understanding and pulling him into his arms, "You're free from the Phatinis and the Koorimes?! Hiei that's wonderful– Wait, when and why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Two days ago the courts decided to allow my sister and me to live on our own and that both the Koorimes and Phatinis have to pay a monthly amount that we can live on. I wanted to wait for our last night together to tell you but with all the meetings I had you fell asleep before I got home," he turned in the loose embrace and smiled, "I think I'm ready Kurama."

"Ready?" his eyes widened, "What if Mukuro or your sister?–"

"Mukuro won't call, she only does during afternoons she knows I have lots of meetings. As for Yukina she's getting ready for school, baka it is Wednesday. If you don't want to just say so though," he pulled away afterwards and ran a hand through his mess of hair, "You gave me time, it's only right I do the same to you."

"Hiei?" he softly called to the other who was gathering his clothes for the day, "Let's wait, at least until we graduate, alright?"

"That's only a little more than two years away, I think I can wait," he grinned and walked into the bathroom.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that we can't do other things to celebrate," Kurama chuckled more to himself as he too walked into the bathroom.

"Kurama?" Hiei wondered, his hand rinsing his toothbrush.

"Just because I don't wish to take our relationship to that stage doesn't mean we can't do _something_," he murmured into his ear, his hands rubbing up and down his arms.

He turned and pulled the other closer while his hands went to his waist, "What did you have in mind?"

His own long arms circled Hiei's neck, "I was thinking a little fun in that jacuzzi bath over there, perhaps some petting, a bit of your intoxicating kisses, how does that sound?"

"Really now?" he chuckled, "Petting? But we have to get your mother five hours before she can even get signed out–"

"Shadow," he leaned down for a kiss before pulling back and licking his lip, "Don't ruin the mood."

"I didn't think I was," Hiei squeezed the globes that he had gained access to through his boyfriend's distraction, "Do you?"

The redhead smiled as he calmed himself, "Shall we?"

* * *

"Our past make-out secessions don't even compare to _that_," Hiei breathed out lazily from the bed. 

He fastened his belt before crawling onto the bed next to the still half-naked teen, "I would hope so, that's the closest thing we're going to get to sex for a few years."

The raven haired teenager rolled over and laid on top of the other, "Knowing that I'm definitely going to be there in two years to get that is good enough for me."

"How do you," he paused to give a kiss, "know we're still going to be together in two years?"

"How do I know?..." Hiei grinned and brought his face within an inch of the other's, "Because I'm never going to let you go and if you ever did want to get away you'd have to kill me first."

"Really now, so you're trying to put a leash on the _fox_?"

Hiei shook his head, "No, I'm just putting my rose in a glass display so that those damn girls can learn that you're only _mine_ to touch."

Kurama stretched beneath him before propping his head atop of his folded arms, "Is that so? What, may I ask, gives you that right?"

"That is so and it is my right because I take great care of those I love," he said confidently, "I won't let you go again, not when I have a choice now."

His beautiful smile showed as he leaned in, "Your feelings are mutual my Shadow. Now give me a kiss so I can go order us some breakfast."

"Fine, but I want something–"

"Sweet? Yes I know," he chuckled and their lips brushed, "Alright, I need to get up now."

"Hn, I know your kisses and _that_ was not a kiss," he scoffed and exalted a very lively battle of lips and tongues.

The redhead pulled away with a huff, "Was that better?"

He licked his lips and nodded, "Much."

"So can I get up now?"

"Fine," he grumbled before flopping on his side.

A rich chuckle left his lips as his hand brushed through the tangled mess of black, "No need to pout, just come downstairs when you're dressed– that reminds me I didn't tell mother anything about Karasu."

"How did _that_ remind you of what you didn't tell Shiori?"

"I suppose you're right, it was just a random thing that came to me while I _thought_ about breakfast," he nearly giggled when he was pushed back down and his neck was ravished, "H-Hiei, breakfast–"

"Screw it," he managed between licks, "You lost your chance when you started acting all clueless."

Kurama smiled and held the boy's head in place, "I forgot it turned you on when I act dumb."

The smaller hands pulled the other's from his hair as he sat up, "I get turned on whenever you're around me. By not leaving right away you brought this upon yourself, got it?"

"That's sweet, but we really have to get ready it's nearly..." he propped himself up and looked to the night table, "Nine o'clock."

"We have a few hours, let's get some sleep," he all but whined as he collapsed on top of his boyfriend.

"You go and do that but I really have to get some things done. I have to order breakfast, comb out my hair which is a rat nest after taking that bath, and then I have to separate and pack my things."

"I don't want you to go," his arms circled him despite the fact that there was a bed beneath them.

"And I do?" he sighed out but returned the embrace, "Mother needs me right now plus I'm only sixteen and I do have that child act to uphold."

"I know... I know," he rested his head against the shoulder again, "I'm just going to miss you and while at first I thought that I could handle it I know truthfully that I can't."

His green eyes stared solemnly up at the ceiling as he remembered how this all started, "While we've experienced more in the last few months than others do in a life time we are still viewed as children. I wait until highschool's end not because I wish to but because by then I know my mother will be safe and cared for by her new family. So while I wait on them to give me freedom and give me– us the life in which we have yet to touch without some worry, you must wait with me."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Hiei, I don't plan on going anywhere without you," he gave him another squeeze before rolling them both over and sitting up.

"Shuichi?" he questioned when his hand was held by the other's with something small in-between them.

"I want you to have it. For though I'm not going anywhere I know you fear losing me," his free hand stroked against his cheek.

When he saw the eyes finally drift close he rose and started packing his things. Unknown to him Hiei was listening to everything he did as he fingered the ring in his hand.

* * *

"Good morning, I would like to order a waffle supreme with extra whipped cream and syrup– Yes this is for Jaganishi-san. Ten minutes? Alright, thank you," he hung up the phone and jumped when he was hugged from behind, "Hiei–" 

Hands drifted up his torso to meet at his neck, "I too know that I'll always be here for you but I want you to have this so you can always have a piece of me as I do of you."

The chilled stone rested against his skin as it was fastened. His hand went immediately for it as he turned and shook his head, "Hiei this is all you have left of your parents, I can't–"

"This is all you have left of your father... plus my mother gave the one her mother made her to my father, so I'm giving you mine as Yukina will give hers to whomever she marries. It's a tradition my mother started–"

Kurama fell to his knees and brought his Shadow closer to him, "Thank you so much my love, I will cherish it forever."

His pale cheeks reddened as he again received this embrace he once was so foreign to, "Rosey, I think I reached my max for sappiness today."

He sniffed and shook his head from where it rested against the other's stomach and tried to joke, "I guess you can't eat your pancakes then."

"Rosey..."

* * *

"Ready to go mother?" 

"Yes, dear just give me a moment to speak to Sielgan-san alone please," she smiled from where she sat on her bed.

"Alright, we'll be right outside," the redhead said as both Hiei and him walked out.

"Yes, when you're done we'll be right out here," Hatanaka added before shutting the door behind him.

"What is it you wish to know Shiori? You're good to go and you're stronger then ever."

"I wanted to thank you," she sweetly said, "After all if it weren't for you telling me about Hiei and then giving me Mukuro's phone number I would have worried about the twins _and_ my son nonstop. I really appreciate you doing all this for me too–"

"I'm sorry to say I felt obligated after all that kid Hiei needs all the love and care he can get. If anything I used you so he could get that parent which he's been lacking for years. Just the same I was ordered by Mukuro to inform the Minamino family of his case because you _did _touch him and he _did_ always speak about all of you," he looked down to his pager as it buzzed, "Looks like I have–"

The woman hugged him tightly, "I don't care if it was an _order_, the fact is, is that you helped not only me but my family and for that I thank you. Now I'll see you in a few weeks for my checkup, until then take care."

* * *

Shiori watched from the window as her son and Hiei took their time saying goodbye before turning her attention back onto Kazuya, "How are Shuichi and you fairing?" 

The man smiled and pushed the curtain aside to take a look, "What are you going to do about those two?"

"Oh?" she questioned, not knowing whether she should be taking offence or not.

"Well they're love sick and have been living together for the last few months," he looked back to her with a frown, "They remind me of how an old couple should be."

She sighed at that and gave a final glance before ushering him away, "You're right, but what should I do? If I offer Hiei and Yukina residence here there's a chance that the Phatinis and the Koorimes might find a way to stop paying their monthly dues and I can't afford to keep them if that's the case. If I let Shuichi stay over there I'll be all alone and I know he won't have that."

"And if you marry me?"

"What?" she gasped.

"I asked you close to half a year ago and you said not yet, well how about now?" he asked again, this time kneeling on his knee and holding her hand.

"I..." she paused before finally coming to a resolution, "I will."

The man jumped up and pulled her into his arms, "I promise you, you won't regret this."

So caught up in the moment the two didn't realize the red haired teen enter, "I believe congratulations are in order?"

The two snapped apart, "Shuichi..."

"Welcome to the family Hatanaka-san," he toyed lightly with the jewel on his neck before picking up the luggage he had placed down and going upstairs.

"When did he get that necklace?" she whispered before realization came over, "His father's ring was gone."

"Now that you mention that I remember finding it odd that Hiei was wearing a ring. A ring– I have it at my apartment!"

She chuckled and shook her head, "I love you and I don't need any possession to prove that."

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to spoil you," he kissed her lightly, "I have to get to work but I'll be back tonight with my son, alright?"

"Of course. Would you mind if I invited Yukina and Hiei over too?"

"Not at all," he smiled and after another sparing kiss he left.

* * *

He fondly placed the stuffed dragon Hiei had given him for Christmas on his bed. The memories of the event flooding to the front leaving a soft smile upon his lips. 

"Shuichi!"

The teen was jerked from his thoughts and all but ran out the door, "Mother you shouldn't be yelling–"

"Dear, I want you to invite Hiei and Yukina over for dinner. Hiei right now if you like, I know he's probably just off roaming the town."

Her son smiled at her retreating figure before shaking his head and returning to his room.

* * *

"I haven't visited you guys for awhile. I've been busy with school among other things," he chuckled while thinking of one particular _other_ _thing_, "Shuichi." 

"Yukina's doing well too so don't worry, I'm still taking care of her," his crimson eyes gazed back up at them, "I miss you two... but I managed to open my heart to another. If I lost him like I lost you two I don't know what I'd do though, probably complete the process of going insane."

He shook his head and sniffed, "Why do I put myself through this? Time and time again–"

His cell phone vibrated against his leg and he pulled it out, "What's going on?"

"Hiei, is that really anyway to greet me?"

A grin took form upon his lips as he reclined against the tree's trunk and looked up at his parents' picture, "I'd greet you with a kiss but I'm not standing right next to you, now am I?"

"You could be," his chuckle traveled over the phone line, "Mother is inviting both Yukina and you to dinner tonight, she says you can come over now."

That was all it took to get him from the tree and out of the park, "See you in five."

Unseen by all was the picture that drifted down behind him. Perhaps it was a sign that his parents' spirits were finally at peace knowing their son was now in good hands. Or maybe we can even dare to say he was ready to finally let go of his departed loved ones. Whatever the case may have been, the journey in which it took to accept it all was neither painless nor short. For what lies beneath the skin is harder to see and get at then the coldness that lies above.

* * *

_**The End** Of this story at least. I'm still thinking of a sequel if you're interested. In fact, I started it! I have at least 60 pages written! However I still want at least one more person to say they would like to see a sequel so please review, thanks..._

**_What may come_**:

_"_I_ had a meeting at eight. I realize I did and guess what? Those who matter knew I was going to miss it because I_ told _them. Now everyone knows Saturday is my day off so leave me the fuck alone you annoying pest!_ You're not going to become my co-leader_, ever!" he threw his phone somewhere to the side as he just closed his eyes and breathed in and out for a bit._

_"Hiei," he uttered, "have you been, well, having a relationships in my absence?"_

_"I don't want to hear it Hiei. I might take 'I'm sorry' too personal and actually forgive you," he crispily said before adding, "I've done it before."_

_"I'm bi," he made sure to point out, "Remember that..." _

_"I didn't think I'd have to. I expected you to stop– I thought you would never even do such a thing to me in the first place though. You don't understand how much it hurts when you reprimand me when I can't speak of my past when I know what you're doing now. It hurt so much more though when you accused me of having other relationships when I haven't even touched another in all our years as a so-called _couple_."_

_Small whispers escaped his mouth. "I can't take this..." "Who was that girl in the background?" "He... he never says he loves me anymore..."_

**_Ah... and there's so much more... :winks: Oh, this is set ten years in the future, just thought you'd like to know._**


	29. Sequel Posted!

_Alright guys, if you didn't already know, the sequel to this, **What Lies Within Our Heart**, is posted! Just a bit of warning, it's rated M for content. Have fun reading it [please do not read if you're not of age, I will not be responsible if you get into trouble hehe..._

_I'm glad you all enjoyed this story and hopefully will also like its sequel!_

**_Zorra de Plata Loco _**


End file.
